


Blow Out the Light

by bastilas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Basically Everyone Lives At The Goldstein's, Courtroom Drama, Graphic Depictions of Torture, Grindelwald Escapes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Politics (Kinda), Nightmares, Original Character(s), Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 91,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastilas/pseuds/bastilas
Summary: "It was nice meeting you today, Mr Graves-""Don't lie."-Waking up in the hospital, Graves isn't the man everyone remembers him to be. He's but a shadow of his former self.Newt, upon hearing about the former director's condition, goes to visit thinking he can help. What he doesn't realize is that his life will change invariably because of it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Blow Out the Light 熄灭](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804408) by [Colcolcol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colcolcol/pseuds/Colcolcol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here we go again with me writing too much! So this story is going to be very long... like 70k long
> 
> Sorry for this chapter being so brief - The rest of them won't be, I promise. I'm also super super nervous to be posting this on here, please go easy on my poor soul o(´д｀o)

**Part. i**

 **I Woke Up in the Face of a Ghost**

___________

 **DIRECTOR OF MAGICAL SECURITY IMPERSONATED BY GRINDELWALD, THOUGHT TO BE DEAD**

_December 8 th, 1926_

___________

MAGICAL SECURITY DIRECTOR PERCIVAL H. GRAVES YET TO BE FOUND, ALL EVIDENCE POINTING TOWARDS DEATH

___________

**MACUSA HEADQUARTERS** \- Two weeks have passed since the obsucurial incident, and life has yet to wind down at MACUSA. An investigation is still underway on the infamous Grindelwald and just how far he managed to infiltrate MACUSA. President Piquery has yet to make a comment on the situation, stating she has been too caught up sorting through the mess Grindelwald left in his wake. However, some shocking information has come out.

Percival H. Graves, former Director of Magical Security, is now considered dead. Late Tuesday night a series of questioning concerning his location has lead investigators to conclude that the former director has more than likely been dead for some time. It is thought that he had been murdered at the hands of Grindelwald more than three weeks ago. A body has yet to be located, but the Department of Major Investigations is keeping the investigation alive until it's found. They are doubtful of finding anything, however, as Grindelwald has yet to give out any location or clues. Further investigation into the disappearance and murder of Percival Graves is likely to continue for a while. The chances of learning more information about him, however, is looking to be grim. The Department of Major Investigations is imploring anyone with information to come forward. In time, they hope that they can have some resolution.

_Julie Brown_

___________

_December 20 th, 1926_

MACUSA holds a funeral for him. The service is a large one, filled with staff from MACUSA, upstanding people from the public and those who simply want to pay their respects. A disparity between the department of magical security and the rest of the attendees became apparent quickly. The aurors appear solemn with their long faces, but more than that, they are shameful. They shy away from the other guests as if it will save them from the judgemental looks the public sends their way.

Perhaps worse is the bright and cheery December sun, shining through the glass windows as if to say 'cheer up.' It's more akin to mockery - at least to the aurors. Everyone else appreciates the break from gloomy winter weather.

There is also the matter of there being no body to bury, no piece of their director to affirm in their minds that Grindelwald had truly murdered the man. It's worse this way - the doubt still lingers in their minds - the slightest sliver of hope that refuses to let them reach a resolution. And yet, there they stand. MACUSA employees, distant family members, acquaintances, strangers and even Newt, back in New York to mourn a man he never knew.

Those who knew Graves 'personally' say some generic mournful lines, mostly in reference to his work. Little is said of Graves himself; it's always accomplishment after accomplishment like they miss his work more than the man himself. And maybe Grindelwald made a smart decision in choosing to impersonate Percival Graves, Newt comes to realize.

Nobody _knew_ Graves.

Two rows back from the front sit Tina, Queenie, and Newt, all of whom have their eyes set on the speakers with intense focus and watery eyes. Perhaps it has to do with the tragic feel - the one about a just man who did good in the world meeting such a cruel end. The one where his closest friends and coworkers couldn't tell such a man apart from a hateful psychopath.

Unlike Newt, Tina knew the real Graves. She'd never been close to the man. Few words were ever spoken between them that didn't relate to their work in some form. And yet, the thought of him no longer being around, that she won't pass him in the hallways or hear orders from him again, hurts. It's even worse to think he's been dead for some time while an impostor used his likeness.

Seraphina Picquery stands to speak. If even possible, the room grows quieter than it had already been. The sounds of people coughing echo throughout the room.

Picquery, looking as put together and elegant as ever in her somber looking black robes, starts her eulogy in a way that has anybody who is not already paying attention to widen their eyes in surprise.

"This should never have happened," She opens, her voice sharp. "As you all may know, Percival Graves was a stern man, but that's not to say he was unkind. Having spent a lot of time around him, seeing one of his rare smiles meant a lot. He took his job very seriously - perhaps more serious than he should have. Never have I met someone more suited for being Director of Magical Security than him. Under our noses, he was taken from us. No one noticed. I didn't notice, and he deserved better than that."

Picquery's voice cracks. Tina wonders just how close the president and director were.

"Today we honour a man who would have given everything to keep last month's events from occurring. All I can say is that this is really, truly, a regrettable event that shouldn't have happened. Rest in peace, Percival."

Picquery's short speech leaves everyone in attendance with varying emotions. The department of magical security perhaps in the worst state, with their heads bowed in stony silence. No tears come from their eyes. Rather, there is a sinking feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

Later in the day, when the rest of the world has moved on, a granite tombstone is laid down. A body isn't there to accompany it.

___________

**FUNERAL HELD FOR PERCIVAL GRAVES, FORMER DIRECTOR OF MAGICAL SECURITY**

_December 21 st, 1926_

___________

PRESIDENT PIQUERY: "THIS SHOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED."

___________

**NEW YORK** -A cold sunny day starts off grimly with the funeral of Percival Graves, former MACUSA Director of Magical Security. Hundreds are in attendance for the ceremony including none other than President Piquery, who gives a short but touching speech about the former director. "Under our noses, he was taken from us. No one noticed. I didn't notice, and he deserved better than that," she states while giving the eulogy. Several other family members and co-workers of Graves also had touching speeches.

With no body to be laid to rest, the funeral took place within the MACUSA headquarters rather than a cemetery. However, a gravestone has still been placed for the former director.

And with the absence of a Director of Magical Security, the public's grown curious as to who the replacement will be and if they can live up to the soaring expectations Percival Graves has left in his wake. It is clear now that Grindelwald's attack cut deeper than previously thought.

_Julie Brown_

___________

_December 24th, 1926_

Mismatched eyes gleam in the singular light occupying the room. They have a way of giving the man a maniacal appearance - one that unnerves each auror present at the interrogation. Tina feels her skin crawl as Gellert Grindelwald looks her over appraisingly, though she finds it in herself to glare back at him.

It's the day before Christmas, and while Tina doesn't celebrate the holiday, she would have liked to have the time off to spend with her sister at home. Instead, she finds herself facing the darkest wizard of their age with only several other junior aurors present.

Picquery thought that since Tina has already faced off Grindelwald once, she could handle him in an interrogation.

Tina begs to differ, as she feels a shiver work its way through her.

"So, MACUSA sends you, a re-instated auror who couldn't hold her own against me for more than a mere minute?" Grindelwald says. That infuriating smirk on his face is present - the one that said he knew something they didn't and there would be no way in hell they were getting it out of him.

Tina hates him - he _disgusts_ her.

Even in prison clothes, he manages to make himself look composed and dignified. Like he's right at home and they're the ones imprisoned.

"Your trial is next month - I suggest you start talking or the courts won't go easy."

"I doubt they ever will," he yawns.

Tina frowns.

" _But-_ " Grindelwald leans forward, getting closer to Tina. "I'm feeling rather generous today. Perhaps you'd like to know more about my warehouses? Or maybe... dear old Percy?"

Oh no, Tina isn't falling for this. She doesn't have the patience to play his games.

"You said Director Graves is dead."

"No, I said he's gone. Though, I may have been guessing. There's no way to know for sure - maybe he put that stubborn spirit of his to use and is still kicking around."

Tina's eyes widen slightly. She doesn't believe Grindelwald, not really. He's proven he's mastered the art of manipulation - but this _is_ rather out of the normal for him to be saying. He's always taunted them with the promise that he has information, he just never actually gives anything away.

"If you think that, then where is he?" Tina bites out, standing up to put her hands on the interview table in front of her. The table freezes her hands it's so cold - she pretends she feels nothing but jerks them away.

"Eastside, the great big warehouse that's supposedly abandoned. The red one," he says calmly, watching Tina carefully. He looks down to see her near-red palms.

She quickly stuffs her hands in her pockets after noticing his gaze.

"If you're lying-"

"Oh, I assure you, this is the truth."

Tina turns away from Grindelwald, happy to take her eyes off of him.

"Ourias, I want you to tell Madame President, and tell her to take caution."

Behind her, Tina doesn't see the curling of Grindelwald's lips turning into a smirk.

"Send the president my regards, will you, Ourias?"

Ourias, an auror about Tina's age, glares at the man before leaving.

"It's been lovely Tina, but I think you have your director to go find, don't you?"

Tina hates that he is the one dismissing her. It should be the other way around - he doesn't have the power there. Though he sure as hell acts like it.

Tina closes the door behind her, leaving the other aurors behind her to take the man back to his cell. She rubs her hands together in an effort to warm them again, wondering if the room is really just that cold, or if something else is at work. She'll have to make note of it to Picquery.

___________

The warehouse contains nothing. Only broken down machines of no-majs that seem to have been forgotten for some time. No signs of Grindelwald are laying around either.

"Sir, I found something over here," Waters shouts.

A senior auror, Reese, comes running along with Tina and two others.

They were each individually chosen for their own skills - Picquery didn't want to risk sending too many people in the fear that Grindelwald's tip was a decoy. But she didn't want to send them to their deaths either.

Reese was chosen for his dueling capabilities, Tina for her experience with Grindelwald, and the other two for being excellent curse breakers and healers. They didn't know what to expect from the warehouse - only trouble.

And if Graves is there, let alone alive, they knew they'd be needing medical assistance for him.

In front of them stands a trap door made of heavy metal. It gleams in the light of their wands, looking foreboding.

"Be ready for anything," Reese instructs.

Tina nods.

Beside her, Waters opens the door with little difficulty after murmuring an unlocking spell.

It's dark in the room, the only light coming from their wands.

Dirt and dust cover the floor in a heavy layer, speaking to the lack of use. The walls are tiled and chipping off all over the place - there are probably more tiles occupying the floor than the walls.

When the light from their wands hits the end of the room, Tina swears none of them dare to breathe for a moment.

There lies Percival Graves. And he looks dead.

He is slumped against the floor and wall, hands bound behind him and dried blood covering his shirt, his face, _everywhere_. A truly staggering amount of blood sits in front of them, dried to the disgustingly dirty floor.

"Is he...?" Reese asks out loud.

Tina refuses to believe so.

She rushes forward, hesitating once she stands before Graves, steeling herself. She ducks down, putting her fingers to his neck in hope of a pulse. He's cold. Much more cold than a person ever should be. But she feels it - fleeting and faint though it is, his heart is still beating.

"Mcallister!" Tina calls.

The man comes running over while she lifts Graves as gently as she can. For the amount of blood surrounding them, she can't quite figure out where it came from. There are a few cuts here and there on him - but none deep enough to cause such a mess.

As far as Tina can tell, Graves has been starving to death. It's painfully clear by the pale pallor of his skin and the sharp angles of his face that hadn't been present before.

Mcallister helps Tina lift him up and she nearly throws up from the sight.

An ungodly gash has been carved into his skin by Merlin knows what. It looks as though it needs medical attention immediately - clearly being infected and still open.

Mcallister, pale-faced and shaky, begins to wave his wand over Graves' face.

Reese and Waters stand back, the room absolutely silent. Tina can't speak as to what she'd been expecting - maybe a body, or Grindelwald's supporters, not this. She'd even envisioned Graves perhaps a bit scuffed, but she hadn't let her mind delve any further, too fearful of the thought.

"My magic... It isn't doing anything?!" Mcallister shouts, panicking.

Graves doesn't seem to have much time left.

Tina looks back to Reese, who is leading the mission.

"We're taking him to St Elisabeta's. Goldstein, go inform the president immediately."

Tina nods. "Yes sir," then took one last look at her former boss before apparating away.

If she ever needs a reminder of how serious and dangerous her career is - this is it. The knowledge they have, the people they work for, _MACUSA_ , it makes them targets as well as the first in line for defense.

Tina thinks about her sister, likely waiting at home for her with cocoa on Christmas Eve. She then thinks about what she has to tell the president and she cries.


	2. Mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd post this on last weekend, but here I am... on a Tuesday... Don't beat me up. ~~Depression took over and I couldn't control myself~~

_December 26 th 1926_

The first notable thought Tina and Newt have upon seeing Graves' hospital room is that it's nice. It has wooden floorboards that have definitely seen some use but are well cared for in that they are clean and mostly polished. A soft and patterned area carpet covers the floor underneath the wrought iron bed. Opposite the bed is a wide window that provides a view of the brilliant orange sunset amongst the New York skyline. To add to the calming vibe the room gives off is a potted plant, sheer curtains and wood paneled walls.

Elisabeta hospital is the high-end hospital in New York, where one can rest assured they'll receive the best care possible if they have the Dragots to pay.

Of course, no expense would go unpaid for MACUSA's rescued director. On the bed lay Graves, hair wild and untamed. Though that is hardly the worst change. He has a beard (which is to be expected), bandages cover him all over to the point where it's debatable if he has more gauze than skin showing. The worst is the amount of weight he's lost. While Graves never had a ton of weight to him, Tina never thought of him as skinny. Now she can describe him as a skeleton; with his cheeks gaunt and bones pronounced. He looks unnatural.

Tina still shivers slightly each time she thinks about the large gash they'd discovered when they turned him over. It has gauze covering it now, so she doesn't have to shiver when she sees it anymore.

There is a reason he's covered in bandages too - Grindelwald left them a nasty surprise. An anti-healing spell, one originally invented hundreds of years ago simply for the purpose of inflicting pain that couldn't be solved with a simple spell. It hadn't been seen in a long time, though it comes to them with little surprise that Grindelwald would know such a spell.

Newt looks from where Graves lay to Tina. "I'm sure he'll make it," he tries to be supportive. Tina appreciates the thought.

"He was nothing but stubborn. If anything, he'll survive this just so that he can make our department do an extremely detailed write up of the Grindelwald incident," Tina laughs humourlessly.

Newt opens his mouth, ready to say something, but his attention is pulled to the footsteps sounding from outside the door. In walks President Piquery, looking as confident as usual in her sharp blue suit. With her, there are several doctors that had been tending to Graves earlier and a couple of department heads from MACUSA.

"Tina, Mr. Scamander," she greets them. Surprise flits across her face momentarily before being overtaken by a solemn look. "I wasn't expecting you two here, especially Mr. Scamander."

While Piquery may have given Newt a free pass after he'd helped out New York, it's clear she still doesn't approve of his presence in the city. And as for Tina, Piquery had allowed her to return to her position as an auror, though Tina knows an eye is being kept on her.

"While I'm glad you're here to visit Graves, I'm afraid I have matters to discuss with the doctors here," she states.

Newt keeps staring at Graves. Tina, having caught Piquery's meaning immediately, grabbs him by the sleeve of his blue coat, practically dragging him out of the room.

"Sorry," he says once the door was shut behind them.

"It's okay," Tina tells him. "Thanks for coming with me, anyways."

Newt nods. Tina isn't entirely sure why the magizooligist decided to come with her, not to say she minded, she just found it odd. Newt had never met the man. Perhaps it had something to do with the Grindelwald incident*, or maybe Graves' funeral had genuinely moved him. Either way, she's glad Newt's there with her.

___________

He's dead. Percival knows this - he has to be. He'd never been one to believe in an afterlife, but he supposes that it's never too late. He last remembers slowly slumping over after a coughing fit, his body screaming in pain, and his eyes shutting unwillingly before he wasn't awake anymore.

Yet, there he lies. In a comfy, soft bed. Further inspection of the room gives him the conclusion that he is not, in fact, dead. He can see the drawer full of medical supplies beside him, there's still pain when he tries to move, and bandages covering him head to toe. He's practically a patchwork of gauze.

So a trick then. Grindelwald wants him to feel safe, that could be the only explanation. Percival tries to move his hands so that he can sit up only to find them bound to the metal bed frame.

He isn't safe, Grindelwald would be coming any second. _Nononono_. Grindelwald healed him just to start the torture all over again. Involuntarily, Percival starts to shake. It's only a matter of time before he hears the sharp confident sounds of his - not Grindelwald's - shoes clacking against the floorboards.

Percival closes his eyes tightly, willing himself to calm down before the pain started all over again. He pretends he couldn't feel the tears streaming down the side of his face.

And then Percival hears voices. _Voices_. Confusion settles in, causing him to try and sit up again before a coughing fit took over. His entire body feels weak and clammy - as if death is only around the corner. Percival doesn't think he can go another round with Grindelwald.

Finally, the door opens and he flinches. He can't do this again, he just can't.

"Please, kill me. I'm begging you," he says, tears still escaping his eyes freely.

"No Percy, it's okay now, nobody will hurt you anymore" comes a familiar and calming voice.

Percival's eyes widen. He looks over to who entered the room, discovering Piquery and a few nurses.

But... Surely this is another one of Grindelwald's elaborate tricks? Piquery never calls him Percy - Grindelwald did that. The nurses hover over him - just like Grindelwald did, causing rational thoughts to fly out the window. Anytime now Grindelwald will crucio him, or cut him with that cursed dagger, or he'd drug him.

Percival can't breathe. He tries to take in some air but it's swallowed up in panic. He begins thrashing around in his restraints, then everything goes to black.

___________

Two days later, Newt accompanies Tina back to MACUSA, waiting for Tina to finish up her work so that she can help him with a license for his creatures. The office she works in is a common area shared with several other aurors, all of whom are deeply immersed in their work. Only the sound of quills scratching against the papers and the clacking of typewriters could be heard. Unusual, considering the room typically has tons of people speaking over each other and papers whizzing about.

Newt dragged a chair over from an absent desk, his foot tapping unconsciously against the floor while he waits.

It's about three dull minutes later when the sound of hurried footsteps echo in the hallway. Only seconds later, an auror comes running into the room. Tina had spoken about the man becoming Graves' replacement while he remained recovering in the hospital. He has and undercut, much like Graves had, but it's less severe. He's tall and wears a sharp suit, but unlike Graves, there isn't a billowing robe present. Still, he cuts an impressive figure. Newt can see why he's Graves' temporary replacement.

"What is it?" Another auror asks Graves' replacement, breaking the silence.

"Graves woke up."

"And how is he?" The auror asks hesitantly.

"Not well. Not well at all. There's something up here," Graves' replacement points to his head, "that's made him go all loony. First thing Graves said was for us to just kill him. As in, he begged for it. Of course, madam Piquery was having none of that - she tried to comfort him but that man was inconsolable. He... He looked like a survivor from the cruciatus spell. You know, the ones we pull out of dark basements shaking so much they can't get out a word?"

Several aurors have now completely stopped their work to pay attention, Tina included. The auror in front of Graves' replacement nods.

"Yeah, he was like that. Nurses had to calm him down with a charm. After that, he was only half lucid while they gave him a bunch of potions. Merlin, I've never seen a man so skinny neither."

The entire office has stopped to pay attention by that point. Not even the sound of quills can be heard anymore. It's no secret the entire office feels an enormous amount of guilt for not realizing a dark wizard had taken the place of their stern director.

"Will he be alright?" The man to Tina's right, Ourias questions. He'd made small talk with Newt over the past few weeks Newt had stopped in with Tina. Ourias is a kind man.

"Now that he's woken up, they're pretty sure he'll physically recover. As for up here," he gestures to his head again, "doctors said it ain't looking good. Said he probably has 'shock' or whatever that means. It's what people in the war had. Ah, what's it called..."

"Shellshock?" Ourias suggests.

"Yeah, only different. Gonna be tough trying to get Graves back to himself."

Tina and Newt silently mull through the new information. From what Tina has told him, they'd found Graves in a dingy basement starved within an inch of his life and suffering from multiple infections of various cuts. She'd told him about the giant cut on the side of his face - the one he'd seen covered by a large wad of gauze in the hospital earlier. It doesn't come as a surprise to Newt, he isn't stupid, it's very clear Grindelwald had tortured Graves horrifically.

Unsettled by hearing of Graves' condition, he tugs on Tina's sleeve in an attempt to silently gain her attention.

"Yes, Newt?" She finally looks up from her paper.

Newt is about to ask her if she was almost finished up, then sees the unshed tears in her eyes that must be fro guilt. Tina acts as though they aren't there so Newt continues on without mentioning it.

"Never mind," Newt replies.

Tina gives him a quizzical look as if to say 'are you serious?', to which Newt shrugs. She rolls her eyes, thinking he's just bothering her for the fun of it and goes back to working on her paper leaving Newt to stew over the information.

Over the past few days following Graves' funeral, he'd been thinking a lot about the former director. Now that he'd found out the man had been friends with his brother Theseus, Newt can't help but wonder about Graves. What kind of man had he been beneath the working man he'd heard so much about? Now that Graves is back with them, and hearing about Graves condition mentally, Newt feels terrible for the man. What terrible creatures humans could be to each other, to cause a man like Graves to beg for death.

"'Course there's only so much the nurses can do for him," Graves' replacement starts up again. "They don't entirely know what's wrong, just that his skins cold and oddly enough, his nails are bright blue. They think Grindelwald used some kinda curse that they don't know about. The Doctor said he could only do so much with the condition affecting Graves."

Newt's eyes widen. He knows full well why Graves' body is displaying such odd symptoms. Bright blue fingernails were something Newt knew all too well, considering he had turned the odd shade back in Europe when he was searching for creatures. He can't believe he hadn't noticed Graves' nails when he'd visited with Tina.

"I know what's wrong with Mr. Graves," Newt stands up suddenly, causing everyone to turn and look at him. Tina and Ourias both wear incredulous looks on their faces.

Graves' replacement narrows his eyes. "When did you become a doctor, Scamander?"

"I didn't," Newt defends, trying his best to maintain eye contact. "But I am a magizooligist. I know what type of venom different creatures have and the symptoms belonging to their venoms. It seems that Graves was given Hungarian bolt frog venom. It causes hallucinations at first, but has long lasting effects in the body that can turn deadly if not treated."

"Forgive me for asking Newt, but would a doctor not know this?" Ourias questions from beside him.

"Probably not. Hungarian bolt frogs are rare, it's not often people encounter them and manage to ingest the venom," Newt answers. He hopes they don't ask him how he knows this, as there is quite the embarrassing story behind it.

"Then why are we here? Newt, do you know the cure?" Tina stands up from her desk, shouldering her coat on.

"Yes I do, the only problem is that it takes a Hungarian bolt frog to prepare. I know that sounds like a lot but-"

"Whatever it is, Scamander, we'll do it. We owe him that much," Graves' replacement interrupts.

Newt lists off a lengthy list of materials for them to find. Most of it's easy to find, aside from the hungarian bolt frog.

"Jones, Samson, Ourias, find those supplies now. I'll head to the hospital. Scamander, you're with me. The rest of you? We still have a department to run, so I'm sure that you're all capable of getting back to work."

"Radzim, what-" Tina starts.

Ah, so Radzim is Graves' replacements name.

"Mr Scamander here will do perfectly fine without you, Tina. You still have a job to do, after all," Radzim told her.

And then, without warning, Radzim walks towards Newt and takes his arm, apparating them to the hospital before Newt can even manage a protest.

___________

"Radzim what are you doing here?" Picquery demands the moment they apparate into the hallway.

"Scamander here knows what wrong with Graves. He's going to help," Radzim answers quickly. Beside him, Newt looks away from the president, not wanting to face her annoyance.

Picquery considers Radzim for a moment, finally coming to a decision when Newt insists they need to speak with a doctor. Picquery relents, going to fetch a doctor while Radzim goes to Graves' side.

"Never thought I'd see the day Percival Graves needed the help of a magizooligist and yet here we are," he remarks.

Newt frowns. He doesn't see anything wrong with somebody needing his help. He'd helped plenty of people in his travels across the world.

Upon seeing Newt's expression, Radzim holds his hands up. "I mean it in good humour is all. Graves would be livid upon hearing this, though."

"Why?" Newt questions. Does Graves not like magical creatures?

"I don't think I've ever heard him ask for help once in all the years I've known him, not even on the toughest cases. Not when he was injured or when we could all tell he was stressed," then Radzim sighs. "I suppose this isn't going to be easy for him."

Newt just nods sadly. He wishes he better knew how to comfort people.

Picquery then came in with the doctor. "Mr Scamander, this is Docter Hall. If you'd please explain to him what's wrong with Mr Graves."

"Picquery I have to go back now, let me know if the situation changes," Radzims says.

Picquery nods.

Newt then explains all about the poison to the doctor. He speaks about the long-term effects it can have, that it can turn deadly if one isn't administered its cure after a few weeks and that it has hallucinogenic properties.

Finally, that leaves Newt and Picquery in Graves' room together. Newt doesn't quite know what to say, considering every time he'd been in her presence she'd scolded him for something he'd done. That, or she was telling him that his muggle friend wasn't allowed to keep his memories.

"Mr Scamander, I can't tell you how thankful I am for your help yet again. This makes it two times you've helped us in our time of need. I'm not quite sure how to repay you," She finally says, still looking at Graves' sleeping form. It's clear to see now that she had been fond of Graves. More so than she let on around most people.

Newt laughs softly. "I don't think it would have made me a very good person if I were to just ignore his condition when I very well knew what was wrong."

"No, I suppose not. And yet, all the same, thank you."

They drift off into silence again while waiting for the ingredient to be brought to them before Picquery spoke again.

"He woke up again earlier today," she says quietly, almost hesitantly. "Nobody else was there but a nurse and I. He looked fearful, then his face went almost blank. I've worked with him for a very long time and... I've never seen that look on his face. He wouldn't say anything to us either; he could move, even look around and seemed to be comprehending what we were saying. And yet he wouldn't say anything. He just looked so scared."

"My brother, Theseus, he would speak about people who came back from the war. Sometimes they wouldn't come back right - they would be unable to speak, they'd have terrible nightmares, among other things. I'm not sure if that would apply in this case, but maybe..." Newt drifts off before changing his trail of thought. "I don't know Mr Graves. I've heard a lot about him, however, and I'm sure if anyone is to pull through this it would be him."

"I thought so too, but now I'm wondering if I'm wrong. The doctor believes he's mentally unstable - that he may have to go somewhere to heal."

"What sort of place?"

"I don't know."

Newt seemed appalled. " Surely it would be better if he could spend time with his family and heal?"

"Mr. Graves doesn't have family. Or at least none that would be available to help him in the capacity he needs."

Suddenly Newt feels a large amount of sympathy. The man had no family? Newt isn't too close to his own family, but to imagine nobody around for him to fall back on, to be all alone in the world... It's a terrible thought he didn't want to explore.

"Friends?"

Picquery smiles sadly. "Not too much of those either. I'm afraid he's too concerned with work; which seemed like a great quality only months ago. I'm not too sure about that anymore - look at where it's gotten us."

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out," Newt says.

Just then, Auror Ourias sweeps into the room with the other aurors trailing him. In their hands are the various ingredient Newt had requested for the potion.

"That's everything?" Newt asks, jumping up from the chair.

"Yes. And by Merlin, you have no idea how difficult it was to find the bolt frog!" Ourias remarks, setting the ingredients down on the table beside Graves' bed. Ourias steps back, letting Newt take over with the ingredients. "How long will it take to make?"

"Only a few minutes. It's quite uncomplicated once one gets to this stage," Newt explains.

Ourias just nods, then stared at Graves who was still sound asleep. "Merlin... I'd heard it was bad... but this is, this is terrible."

"Auror Ourias, is there a point in you still being here?" Picquery sharply berates him, breaking Ourias away from his thoughts.

"No, Madame President," Ourias looks down. "I'll head back now."

"Thank you," Picquery says.

That leaves Newt to brew the potion while the doctor and Picquery wait on him.

Potion making had never been easy for him when he'd been at Hogwarts, but practice through his travels has certainly helped. He could now safely say he was competent at brewing potions now, dare he even say good. He finishes the cure in only minutes.

Doctor Hall administers it to Graves right away, and they watch as his nails begin to reclaim the pink-peach colour they were supposed to be. His skin no longer feels cold to the touch either.

One step closer to recovery.

___________

Late into the evening, Newt stays sitting in Graves' room. He wants to make sure that the director has somebody there for him once he wakes up and Newt figured it would be best for somebody who's understanding to be around - rather than the impersonal and cold staff of the hospital. Most of them don't tend to smile often, Newt finds.

The sun streams through the windows, setting its intense rays on the carpet at the foot of Graves' hospital bed. Newt knows that in a few minutes that the light will shift from the ground and into his eyes. He wasn't looking forward to writing his book in the intense light, so he begins to scribble down part of it furiously on the spare table in the room. It's a good way to pass the time while he waits for Graves to wake. The man has done an incredible amount of sleeping in the past few days, Newt thinks. Then again, it's understandable considering what he had gone through.

Newt had been so into writing down a section about nifflers, Newt hadn't even noticed that Graves had woken up and turned his head to the side to look at Newt. The only reason Newt had even realized Graves was awake was due to the sun that had begun to blind him.

"Good evening," Newt greets with a slight smile, managing to keep surprise off his face.

Graves doesn't say anything in return, and after what Picquery had told Newt, he doesn't expect the former director to speak to him anyways...

Setting the page he was writing down and sitting up straight, Newt picks up an empty potion phial. "You know, you gave everyone quite the scare. Your fingernails were _blue_ , which really confused all the doctors - luckily I knew why. The poison's effect isn't immediate and isn't deadly if it's treated soon enough. You should be all better now. Though, I'd stick to eating non-solid foods for a week or maybe more. You see, Hungarian bolt frog venom can be pretty destructive if used correctly. And- no sorry I'm talking too much."

Newt sets the phial back down on the table. Silence passes for a minute or two before Newt speaks again. "You're likely quite hungry. I can go fetch something for you to eat if you'd like?"

Graves is back to looking at the ceiling again, just like Picquery said he had done the previous day. Surely there's something Graves would respond to. Newt can tell Graves is aware of what is occurring around him - he can see it in the man's eyes. The way he's almost hyper-aware of every move Newt made. His muscles are also tense, which seems to be causing him slight pain judging by the way he keeps shifting in the hospital bed. It's like he's anticipating something.

Or maybe that's exactly it.

Newt does not like to talk too much (unless it concerned magical creatures) - everyone knows this. And yet, in this situation, it seems that's all he can do. He has to prove Graves is safe, that he's been rescued.

"You know, the first time I saw you, I was dragged into a meeting by Tina. Only... It wasn't you. I could tell that you were off, too. That there was this wrongness to you that couldn't be explained. And it wasn't you, it turned out. I knew that the moment Grindelwald began speaking about superiority over muggles. I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner," Newt says softly. He doesn't think that Graves is the type of person to ever want pity or coddling - but the man does deserve a sorry. And some comfort, for good measure.

Graves still doesn't speak a word. However, his body is no longer tensed up.

It's a start.

"I think that I should go get you something to drink, at least. I'll be back shortly," Newt says. The doctor and nurses probably need to tend to Graves now that he's awake, but Newt wants to give the man a slight chance to process everything that's happening before he'll be crowded by several people doing tests on him.

After fetching Graves some water, Newt enters the room quietly and places the water on the bedside table. Graves doesn't even look at the water that has been brought for him. He simply continues to bore into the ceiling.

While Newt had been out getting water, he had notified a nurse that Graves was awake, but specifically told her to not bring lots of people into the room. She seemed to understand and agreed to Newt's request. It was likely she didn't want another episode of Graves having a panic attack.

Newt gathers up the pages he has written from the other table, takes out another blank page, and he begins writing again. He doesn't think that Graves will be speaking anytime soon. Especially to him. Merlin, he probably seems like some crazy, British, animal obsessed man who's in the hospital room of a man he'd never even met before.

Why in the world had he ever thought this was a good idea?

If he tells Tina what he's been doing she would probably give him that same old incredulous look she reserves only for when he does something especially odd or stupid.

"Thank you," it's softly spoken with a gravelly voice.

Newt stops half-way through the word he'd been writing down to stare at Graves. He's still looking at the ceiling as though he said nothing.

"It's nothing you have to thank me for, any good person would have done it."

To this, Graves doesn't reply. It doesn't come as a surprise to Newt.

A soft knock sounds from outside the door, giving both the men a bit of a jump despite the low volume of it. Without waiting for an answer, a doctor walks in, the same one that has been taking care of Graves so far. One nurse walks in with the doctor as well; the same one that Newt had spoken to out in the hallway. She's all gentle smiles and soft-spoken words.

"Mr Graves, how are you feeling?" The doctor asks. He stands away from the hospital bed this time, having learned from the last experience.

Of course, only silence comes from Graves.

"I'm going to need to check you over. Just a simple test to make sure that the venom has left your system for good. Mr Scamander here did a stellar job at that already, so I think you should be well. This is just a precautionary check."

Seeing that Graves gives no indication that it isn't alright, the doctor proceeds forwards. The nurse turned on the bright lamp beside the bed despite the blinding amount of sunlight already pouring through the windows.

"I need your hands to check your fingernails," he says. The doctor slowly lifts Percival's right hand, causing the former director to tense up. He let the doctor take his hand, however, and stays stock still as the doctor hovers over him to inspect his lips and eyes.

"As I thought, Mr Scamander has done a great job. Now we have other matters to discuss," the doctor pauses, turning around to look Newt in the eyes. "I'm afraid that you're going to have to leave the room for a few minutes Mr Scamander. There are just a few things I have to go over with Mr Graves."

Newt stands up from his chair. "That's alright, I'll just-"

Graves' breathing hitches. "No, it's okay, he can stay."

Newt finds himself surprised for the second time that night - even the doctor looks astounded for a moment. Newt sits down in the armchair again while the doctor takes a clipboard from the nurse.

"Are you sure?"

Graves nods.

The doctor looks down at the contents of the clipboard.

"Well, I'm going to go through everything that we need to do in order for you to be up and moving again. Let's start off with the external, shall we?" The doctor sets down the clipboard, moving closer to the bed again. "You have various lacerations that need constant re-dressing due to how deep some of them are. We tried to heal with magic, but it didn't seem to work - there seems to be a curse in place preventing that. So instead, we have to use the no-maj method of healing. In time they'll heal, but for now, you have to stay on bed rest."

Newt moves his eyes from the doctor's clipboard back to Graves who's straining to listen to the doctor.

"Now that's the easy part. The most difficult will be to get your muscle mass back to how you need it. You see, when the body is not getting what it needs, it begins to take nutrients from itself in order to sustain your organs and other vital parts. However, it gets to a point where there is little left to take: meaning starvation. When you were found, you were dangerously close to that point. As for that cut on the side of your face - we don't think that it will heal too nicely. It'll likely leave a scar. In fact, you're quite lucky that's the only damage it will do to your face."

Throughout the doctor's explanation, Newt keeps his gaze trained on Graves, who's breathing quite rapidly now that Newt thinks about it.

"Mr Graves is everything okay?" Newt questions. The former director makes no move to answer.

The doctor sighs. "I believe this is the onset of another panic episode."

The nurse, who's standing attentively on the other side of the bed, begins to make hushing noises as if it will help Graves to calm down. Newt frowns at the sight.

And Graves, who's now panicking in earnest now, with his chest rapidly rising and falling, begins to cry.

"Stop it," Newt tells the nurse shortly. He gets out of his chair again, walking to Graves' side. "It's alright, you're somewhere safe. You're away from that place, it's okay," Newt tries. Graves seems to be stuck in a haze-like state - not aware of the room around him anymore like he's fighting off imaginary scenarios.

Thinking back to times when he'd been panicked, Newt tries to remember what he'd done to calm himself down. Due to his shy demeanour, people tend to think he's a nervous individual but that couldn't be further from the truth. Rarely ever does Newt truly get anxious over something unless it concerns his creatures.

The only way he can ever calm down when they're threatened is reassurance - something he'd already given Graves - and calming breaths.

"Mr Graves, I want you to follow along with me," Graves still seems to be in a whole other world, but it's worth a try. "Breath in, one, two, three and four. Now out." Again and again, Newt repeats the pattern.

It takes Graves a while to seem fine again, even with his breathing still rather rapid.

Newt can't believe the doctor doesn't know how to deal with these type of situations. Isn't it the type of thing they're meant to deal with? Don't they have hysterical patients come in from time to time?

Ignoring the doctor's incapability, for the time being, Newt smiles at Graves. "The nurse just needs to check the rest of your bandages then you're all done."

Graves nods, watching the doctor pick his clipboard back up and scribble down some words while the nurse pries off the bandages as gently as she can so as not to cause him pain. Newt watches as Graves tries to keep as calm as he can, clearly not fine with people touching him. But it's necessary. Newt can tell Graves knows that even through the fog of fear he's probably facing.

A knock sounds at the door while the doctor speaks on and on about how Graves' diet will have to be strict so that he may regain his strength.

Newt quietly makes his way to the door with the doctor's voice in the back. Peaking the door open a crack, he's faced with Tina.

"Picquery told me I could find you here," she explains before Newt can ask.

"What are you doing here, then?"

"You've been here all day. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to have dinner with Queenie and I. It's nearly seven in the evening," Tina says, a hopeful expression on her face.

The more Newt thinks about it, the more he realized that he was, in fact, famished. The last time he'd eaten that day had been at breakfast. He hadn't visited his creatures since morning either, his case still sat on the floor underneath his chair in Graves' hospital room.

Newt nods. "Okay, I'll go. But Mr Graves just woke up, he didn't want me to leave so I just need to stay for another few minutes."

"He's awake?" Tina smiles. "And he wanted you to stay?"

"Yes. You can come say hello if you'd like, though I don't know if he'll actually say anything to you."

"What do you mean?" Tina asks, her happiness overtaken by confusion.

"Mr Graves won't talk. Or at least, he wouldn't talk to anyone until now," Newt tells her, his eyes on the ground rather than Tina's face. He doesn't want to see her crestfallen expression.

"Oh," is all Tina says.

"You can still try," Newt adds, trying to cheer Tina up.

Tina bows her head in acceptance, following Newt into Graves' room. The doctor's still talking about the things Graves will have to do in order to heal, but it appears the nurse has finished up changing all the gauze.

"That should be everything for now. Make sure to let the nurses know if something is wrong, okay Mr Graves?" The doctor finishes.

Graves gives a tense nod in response and watches the doctor and nurse leave the room before he notices who'd entered the room. He attempts to sit up a bit, which only earns him a groan of pain.

"Hi, Mr Graves," Tina greets quietly.

Not for the first time, Newt wonders just how well Tina had known her boss. He'd been meaning to ask, but never got around to it. The few times she'd interacted with the Grindelwald-Graves, it always seemed like there'd been some bitterness - and there was the hurt written so plainly across her face when they'd been sentenced to death.

It comes as no surprise to Newt when Graves doesn't say anything. However, Graves manages a slight smile in her direction before looking away.

Tina turns to Newt, imploring him to explain.

Newt shakes his head. He doesn't know why Graves won't say anything just like everyone else. Though he can guess at the reason why. It's plain as day that Grindelwald had put the director through hell and back - the large bandage on the side of Graves' face are a testament to that. Even more so is the startlingly gaunt face, the beard and the messy hair. Judging from how Grindelwald kept up Graves' appearance, Newt can guess the director didn't like to appear so unkempt.

And Tina clearly isn't used to his appearance still. She looks extremely concerned.

"I'm glad to see you're up now," she bites her lip nervously before carrying on. "You have no idea how much we've missed you at the office. We were beside ourselves."

The silence in the room is stifling.

Newt can't take the quiet. "Tina, perhaps you should go home and help Queenie with dinner. I'll be there soon."

"Y-yeah. Good idea," she stutters. "I'll see you later. Get well soon, Mr Graves," she finds her footing and leaves the room swiftly, shutting the door behind her quietly.

Newt shuffles over to his case full of creatures underneath the chair. He then makes sure all of his papers from his book are in place, folding them and placing them in his blue coat's large pocket.

"It was nice meeting you today, Mr Graves-"

"Don't lie."

Newt freezes. A million thoughts race through his head, none giving him an explanation for what Graves means. So naturally, with all the social grace he possesses, "what," is the only word that comes tumbling out of his mouth.

"It wasn't nice meeting me today. I can barely talk at times. I-I get overwhelmed, I panic, I can't speak. It's not nice talking to me," Graves explains. There's a hint of anger behind his words too, likely directed at himself.

"That doesn't mean we don't want to be around you," Newt refuses easily. He can feel Graves' eyes on him but he carefully keeps his eyes glued to the floor. "Everyone was so happy to have you back, you know. So don't be too hard on yourself - we know that you've been through a lot and that this will all just take time."

Newt doesn't say the unspoken words - that some people won't be as understanding as him. He can't bring himself to say something like that. Not now that Graves has actually spoken more than one sentence.

"Tina invited me over for dinner," Newt quickly changes the subject once he realizes Graves isn't going to say anything more.

"Her sisters a good cook," Graves comments. "You better not miss it."

Newt nods, not asking how Graves knows that. "She is," he agrees benignly, then stands up. "I'd best be leaving then."

"I never got your name," Graves says.

Newt looks Graves in the eyes finally. "Newt. Newt Scamander."

Graves' eyes widen. "Is your- do you have a brother? Theseus?"

"You know him?"

"We wrote to each other often."

Newt almost laughs. It's funny sometimes, how the world is so small.

"You know, he was going to go to the funeral. I just assumed you two knew each other from work," Newt says without thinking.

"Funeral?" Graves questions in a small voice that didn't really fit him.

 _Oh right_. Leave it to him to mess up and say something inappropriately timed. Newt curses himself silently. Graves knows nothing - or at least next to nothing now - about what happened while he'd been away. Nobody explained what happened in much detail to Graves - just the bit Newt had talked about earlier.

"Grindelwald wouldn't tell the MACUSA aurors anything. They assumed that he'd murdered you after nearly a month of finding not even a single clue. There was a funeral held for you. Everyone was there - President Picquery gave a heartbreaking speech that everyone keeps quoting now. I went to it with Tina and her sister," he explains.

Graves seems to process what Newt says for a moment before he looks away again.

"You should go to your dinner now."

Newt knows a dismissal when he hears one, so he makes his way to the door.

"Are you staying here in New York?" Graves asks quickly, stopping Newt.

"Yes."

"Will you come back again?"

"If you'd like me to," Newt smiles, though Graves can't see it.

A nod is all Newt gets in response. He supposes from a man like Graves, that's the best he's going to get.

Later that night, two words haunt him. _Don't lie_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love love love reading your comments! ( ˶˘ ³˘(⋆❛ ہ ❛⋆)!♡ Thank you all so much!!!


	3. The Postcard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous to post this chapter. But then again, I'm nervous to post any chapter. I'm always paranoid I've made a big mistake.

**GRINDELWALD ESCAPES MACUSA CUSTODY**

_December 29 th, 1926_

_________

DOUBTS ABOUT MACUSA'S COMPETENCY RISE

_________

**MACUSA** \- President Picquery spent the morning explaining to a flurry of the press after it came out that Grindelwald has escaped MACUSA custody only days before the controversial trial was to take place. The breakout took place around 3:00 am during a shift change in the guards. It is still unknown to MACUSA as to how Grindelwald was able to escape from maximum security. They believe the only viable explanation is Grindelwald having help from the inside, a concerning notion for many in the wizarding world. 

William Collins, a spokesman for no-maj rights, believes this to be particularly disconcerting. "If Grindelwald could impersonate the Director of Magical Security for months, and then escape prison because he had help on the inside, who's to say that he isn't controlling MACUSA? That our government can be trusted? Have they even been transparent with us?" He said at a rally late this evening. He asked all difficult questions that should be considered following the wake Grindelwald's escape has caused today.

President Picquery ensures that MACUSA is indeed in control, and inquiries are being made into the night guards. With the return of the former director of security, Percival Graves, hope had been so close. Now it seems as though it is out of reach as Grindelwald is at large yet again.

MACUSA urges anyone with information to come forward immediately.

_Julie Brown_

___________

Graves hasn't slept since he woke up to Newt Scamander writing in the evening sun. It's currently evening again. Scamander has yet to come by and visit again. In fact, nobody has been by yet aside from his great aunt who'd only come by to drop off some flowers and a letter wishing him a smooth recovery. He'd pretended to be asleep while she'd been in the room.

The nurse had also come to check on his bandages, stating that his wounds were taking a while to heal because of malnutrition. She gave him some soup to eat that he'd barely touched since she brought it in.

Percival can't find the energy within himself to sit up slightly and drink the bland mix of noodles and broth. He knows he should eat it, but he's had more than enough soup in Grindelwald's care. He doesn't want to bring back memories of the cold, dark stone cellar that he'd been locked in for months.

When he closes his eyes he's back there anyways.

He shivers, rolling over in his bed trying to ignore the revulsion he feels for himself. He doesn't deserve to be alive. 

_It's dark and cold, but he's sweating with a fever that's due to untreated and infected wounds Grindelwald neglects to take care of. It's been months and nobody knows there's a monster in the place of him - nobody is coming to help him. It's too painful to hope they'll notice now._

_He wants it all to stop. His only thoughts are of the conversations upon conversations he's held with Grindelwald._

_He anticipates and fears the moment Grindelwald will open the cellar door, and he'll say yes to Grindelwald's offer - yes to joining him - just to stop the pain._

Percival knows he needs some sort of distraction or person to speak to, or he would be driven crazier than he already is. He can't stop thinking of the fact that a funeral had been held for him, or that nobody had noticed he'd been gone but a British man named Newt who didn't seem to have the tiniest bit of social grace. Or that he couldn't speak to anyone properly - too overcome by fear to speak properly. He could only speak to Newt and he couldn't even begin to explain why. Perhaps it was because Newt had inadvertently saved him, or maybe Percival just felt safe around the man.

Percival wants to say something, it's just that he can't. When he can practically feel his heart in his mouth, he ignores what people say to him. It's easier that way.

Merlin, what a pathetic mess he's become. No wonder nobody's come to visit him except for his old aunt Diane.

Another hour falls away on the clock that ticks annoyingly. His stomach is begging him to eat something. Percival doesn't care.

He's deep in thought when a soft knock sounds at the door. He hates how people act so carefully around him, as though he might break the second they stopped pitying him. Like a loud knock on a door will shatter him.

And yet, there he is, viciously trying to right his mind and be himself again, while the people around him treat him differently. Not that he can blame them after all the episodes he's had.

He can't even help the tensing in his muscles when someone enters the room. He shuts his eyes, attempting to reign himself in the best he can. Grindelwald isn't coming into the room to torture him, Grindelwald is in prison where he belongs, Percival reminds himself.

"Good evening Percival," Picquery greets.

He figures he should respond, but he's too busy calming himself. He keeps his eyes closed, full well knowing she won't think he's asleep. He can try anyways.

Picquery is unperturbed by his lack of a response, carrying on to sit down on the chair beside his bed.

"We had a tough day today, but Reid is taking care of things for now..." She starts but then drifts off. She's holding something back, and Percival wishes she'd just say whatever it is. He can handle it.

"We finally found someone to stay as the Director of Magical Security. For now at least. Radzim has been doing an excellent job while you've been away, so we figured that the position should go to him while you're recovering."

Percival is jarred by the knowledge that someone is taking his place. Of course, he knows that there had to be a person put in his place while he was gone... But to actually hear it and put a face to the idea gives a sort of finality to his replacement.

He isn't the Director of Magical Security anymore, he's just a crippled victim of Grindelwald.

At least they picked someone competent to replace him. Erik Radzim is nothing if not thorough at his job, right up to the same standard Percival held himself to. He could recall the year when the man's wife had died when Radzim had shown an incredible strength and held himself together the best he could after the incident. Of course, he'd been given leave to deal with his grief, but once Radzim returned he seemed to almost double his effort at work.

Percival is proud to call the man one of his senior aurors.

"Tell him I say congratulations," Percival says, his voice coming out more gravelly than he expects.

To her credit, Picquery gives away no surprise when he speaks. "I knew you weren't sleeping," she laughs.

Percival opens his eyes finally, his sight set on the ceiling.

"I can't sleep anyways," he says, more to himself than her.

"They didn't give you any dreamless drought!?" She questions him, anger leaking into her voice.

Percival can't help but flinch at her harsh tone, and he hated himself for it. When the hell had he become so weak?

"Merlin," Picquery covers her face with her hand for a moment. "I'm sorry. It's just with everything that's happened over the past few days I've been a bit stressed. Radzim has been... Helpful. But he isn't you. You have no idea how much I've missed you, Percy."

Percival has no idea when she'd started using the nickname Percy, but it sends him into a flurry of thoughts that won't stop.

_"Don't cry Percy, all you need to do is let me in."_

_"Oh Percy, you'll feel so much better once you just tell me."_

_"Someone called me Percy today. You know I quite like that name, Percy, I don't know why nobody else uses it for you. It has a charm to it."_

_"Nobody is coming for you, Percy."_

_"You'll die here, Percy."_

_"Mr Graves!"_ Someone yells.

Percival is snapped out of his tormenting thoughts and is faced with Newt Scamander, who's standing beside Picquery.

"I'm alright now," Percival tells them, breathing heavily. The tears he notices in the corner of his eyes say otherwise, but thankfully Picquery and Scamander don't mention them.

Just how many times has he cried over the past day? It's pathetic. He can't recall the last time he cried before Grindelwald had gotten ahold of him. He's always prided himself on being strong; the only time he can recall is his mother's funeral, but even then the tears were shed in private.

Somewhere inside, Percival knows that he shouldn't be so angry with himself. He'd just been tortured for three months. People have broken from much less.

Scamander clears his throat, snapping Percival out of his thoughts. "Mr Graves, I brought this for you. Just in case you get bored," he pulled two different books out of his suitcase, setting them down on the table next to Percival.

Percival shifts over in order to see what Scamander set down, but Scamander decides to read the titles aloud for him.

"Animal Ghosts of Britain and Hoax and Dreams. They're drier reads, I'm afraid. I don't have too many novels with me in my case, but I'm sure it would be no problem to go out and find more," Newt offers.

Percival shook his head. This man doesn't even know him and already he 's offering so much. Is it out of pity? He has yet to see the look on Scamander's face like he has on Picquery's and Goldstein's.

"Percival, for Merlin's sake, don't be stubborn about this," she looks him in the eyes and steps forward. "I'll go fetch you some other books tomorrow. Now, I have business at home to attend to, so I'll be taking my leave now. However, I need a word with Mr Scamander first," Picquery states. She doesn't leave much room for Scamander to protest.

Distantly, as Percival begins to lose track of his thoughts once the two leave the room, he wonders if he'll ever return to the person he once was. If people will give him pitying looks as they pass him in the halls of Woolworth building. If he'll always feel the all encroaching fear every time something loud or sudden happens.

He especially ponders the idea of the incident with _him_ never happening in the first place.

___________

Outside the room, Newt waits for Picquery to address him. She's currently holding her face in her one hand. It isn't until he's closer up to her that Newt can see the shadows under her eyes and the nearly defeated look that she's hidden well up until now. Her mask is steadily crumbling in front of him and it's rather disconcerting.

"Surely you've heard of Grindelwald's escape by now?" She asks.

Newt nods. How could he not have? It's all anyone has spoken about all day. It was written bold on the front page of the New York Ghost. Tina and Queenie wouldn't stop talking about it over breakfast either. They'd all shared the same look of fear when Tina had nearly slammed the newspaper on the table as they ate breakfast.

"So then you know the magical community is in panic. And they're right to fear. How can we ask them to believe in a system that was infiltrated by the darkest wizard in the world? How can they have faith when we let him slip through our fingers? The auror department is working around the clock to find him but it isn't enough," Picquery sighs and leans against the hospital's paneled wall.

"I... I don't have the time to help Percival. As much as I wish I could, I have more pressing matters. The only reason I was here today was to make sure he was okay. It's unlikely Grindelwald will come back after his plans been unmasked, but one can never be sorry for taking extra precautions. That's why I want you to look after him. You've already done a lot for us, Mr Scamander, but I ask you to do this for Percival if nothing else. Besides, I think he's taken a liking to you."

Newt stares at the floor. By now he thought he'd be back in England getting his book finished up, so this is a rather unforeseen turn of events. But all it takes is the thought of Graves panicking and crying - struggling against some invisible enemy - and he knows that he can't turn away. He's much too caring to just leave, especially after Graves _requested_ for him to return again.

"I can't imagine I'd be able to walk away at this point, madam president," Newt answers. He returns his eyes to Picquery and gave a small smile. "It takes time for recovery, as you well imagine, and I'll make sure to help Mr Graves the best I can."

Besides, it can't be all that terrible to help Graves. It won't be permanent. Picquery and the others won't be quite as busy once the hubbub about Grindelwald dies down, and visiting with Graves isn't entirely unpleasant when the man is in the right state of mind. He's a bit serious, if Newt were to be honest, but isn't so bad.

"Thank you, Mr Scamander. And one more thing, whatever you do, please do not let Percival know that Grindelwald is no longer in MACUSA's custody."

"Of course Madam President," Newt nods. He well knows that the outcome of Graves learning that bit of news wouldn't be pretty.

"Thank you," she says.

Newt watches as Picquery takes a few steps in the hallway and then disapparate.

Newt turns back to Graves' room, ready to help the man to the best of his ability. But Newt knows that recovery comes through time.

He re-enters the room to find Graves concentrating on reading one of the novels he'd brought.

"Have you actually read this? I can't imagine anyone getting the slightest enjoyment out of it."

With a laugh, Newt shakes his head. "No, I haven't read it."

After that, Newt finds that Picquery requesting him to assist Graves wasn't really necessary. Newt wants to help, and he'd be damned if he can't.

___________

After Graves had suffered from another sleepless night, Newt finds the director in the morning as a sleepy mess. His hair is more out of place than normal, if that were even possible, and he greets Newt blearily. The shadows under his eyes have only darkened, leading Newt to think that won't be changing anytime soon.

Newt notices breakfast on the table, seeing the cereal has long turned to mush.

"Mr Graves, you have to eat," Newt states without any sort of greeting. If he's going to be in charge of helping Graves, he isn't going to let the man fall into self-destruction by starving himself.

"I'm not hungry," Graves says in reply, his voice sharp and unwavering, as if in warning.

His tone surprises Newt. He considers reasoning with Graves, but he figures that would come off as placating or even condescending. So instead, he settles for a simple question. "How are you not hungry? You've not eaten anything for the past day or so."

Graves turns to face Newt finally, and he sits up a bit in the bed. Newt can't help but notice how the plain white shirt the hospital provided seems much too large on Graves' emaciated form.

"I'm not hungry," he repeats stormily.

 _Okay, so Graves is not in a good mood,_ Newt thinks.

But Graves' mood doesn't matter. Not when he's damaging his own health by not eating.

"Even if you're not hungry you have to eat," Newt argues. "You've lost too much weight already. The nurses are close to just forcing you to eat, and I'm sure you don't want that."

Newt really hadn't wanted to tell Graves that, but he doesn't think that any other method will get to the director. He wonders when Graves had shredded the rationality he had shown the other day when he'd let the healer and his assistant touch him despite the fear running through him. Why is he only now refusing help?

"The cereal has gotten soggy now," Graves states. The weak excuse being his last form of defence.

"I'll go fetch you some more then."

Newt doesn't give Graves time to protest. He sets his case down beside the chair he normally occupies, then curtly leaves the room.

He passes a healer in the hallway, informing her that Graves is going to eat and that he just needs food that isn't soggy. The healer smiles in thanks, going off to find more food.

Newt returns back to Graves' room. He doesn't know how long he'll be staying to visit Graves that day. He'd told Tina and Queenie what Picquery had requested of him the previous night when he shared breakfast with them earlier that morning. Tina mentioned something about bringing Queenie with her to visit Graves after they were finished work, so Newt figures that he'll probably stay until they're done their visit with Graves.

Tina said that the aurors at MACUSA were concerned about Graves, having only heard about his condition through the newly appointed (albeit temporary) Director Radzim, and the New York Ghost's article. She wants to be able to update everyone on Graves' condition.

Newt doesn't know what she can tell everyone at work. The truth is, Graves isnn't doing too well. Physically he's recovering stably - except for eating properly - yet mentally, little progress has been made. He still didn't talk much and seems to be haunted by whatever Grindelwald had put him through.

Opening the door to Graves' room, Newt finds the director on his side facing the window. A heavy silence sits between them.

"How long has it been?" Graves questions suddenly.

"What?"

"How long has it been since I've been gone?"

"Well, what was the last day you remember? Before..." Newt drifts off, not wanting to mention Grindelwald.

Graves hesitates, then shakes. "I don't remember. The week leading up to... The week before it... It's blurry. I don't remember much. I know it was September."

Back when the leaves had been changing their colours, when the hot mugginess of August slowly gave way to cooler temperatures. Outside the window, there's now snow gently falling from the sky, and from earlier in the day, Newt had been witness to the cold air and the biting wind. _Three and a half months._

Graves had been locked away and left to Grindelwald's whim for three months. Any man would break if they were to go through that.

"Mr Scamander, what month is it?" Grave asks, a hesitant edge to his voice.

"December. A few days away from being January."

Newt watches Graves for a reaction, but he's kept waiting. Graves stays silent and unmoving in his bed, still watching the snow float down. The fact that there's no reaction only concerns Newt further.

"MACUSA- they tried looking for you after we found out it was him. Nobody could find you. Not until Grindelwald told them where you were," Newt elaborates, hoping that Graves will be comforted by the thought.

Graves turns over to face the ceiling. "And I assume he was arrested a few weeks ago?"

"Four, to be precise. They truly thought you were dead. That's why there was a funeral," Newt explains quietly - but not softly. He doesn't want to treat Graves as he's incapable of handling the information.

For what feels like the millionth time since Newt has met Graves, he's met with silence as a response. It frustrates him quite honestly.

Newt sets aside their previous conversation, not wanting Graves to withdraw. Instead, he begins speaking about what his creatures had been up to that morning. About the niffler snatching up Queenie's necklace when she hadn't been looking, and Pickett still refusing to separate himself from Newt.

Of course, Graves doesn't have much to say but he smiles tightly where appropriate and nods.

It's better than nothing.

At some point during Newt speaking about his creatures, the healer had come into the room and set down some porridge on the table beside Graves' bed.

Then Graves' stomach growls.

Newt stops in the middle of his story. "You have to eat," he states. This is not something he'll back down on.

Graves reluctantly sits up in the bed, not caring as the bed sheets fall to his waist when he reaches for the steaming bowl. He sets it down on his lap and winces when he notices his trembling arm and that he has trouble lifting up a bowl. A bowl. Sure, it's ceramic and has a thick looking metal spoon in it, but surely it can't be that heavy?

Graves lets it rest on his lap and cool down for a little bit, leaving the room to silence.

"I'll have to bring some of Queenie's food for you next time. I've found hospitals put little care into the food they make for their patients. What kind of person wants to eat porridge while already being in the hospital? Which, might I add, is already a bad enough experience."

Graves slowly raises the spoon to his mouth and eats the porridge with a grimace on his face. "I'll have to agree with you on that."

The shaking in Graves' hand continues to the point where he leaves the rest of the porridge in the bowl. "I can't eat anymore."

Newt takes the bowl from him and notes that at least Graves had eaten the majority of it. Plus, he can't exactly blame the man. Porridge is typically bland and can even be considered gross if made incorrectly. He'll definitely have to bring some of Queenie's cooking. He'll even stop by Jacob's Bakery.

Now that Graves was finished eating, it leaves them with plenty of spare time and silence.

Newt doesn't like long silences and he figures Graves is the type of person who doesn't like to be doing nothing.

___________

He's hungry. Starving, even. The porridge hadn't been good, but it was food. He just couldn't force himself to finish it.

Scamander had said something and he struggles to concentrate on what the man is saying because he's too busy remembering Grindelwald laughing as he was forced to eat food from the floor. It's a memory from very early on in his captivity when he still had his pride and dignity. When something like eating from the floor was a world-breaking thing to do.

Percival had been half-expecting for Grindelwald to hit him with a cruciatus at that point in his captivity, but the man decided to play mind games instead. He revelled in demeaning Percival, in making him plead and beg.

Percival's beyond glad when Scamander doesn't question him when he had states he isn't hungry anymore. Newt says nothing about him struggling to lift the bowl. He'd probably just attributed the shaking to muscle atrophy (which, in truth, was only part of it).

Percival doesn't want to admit he sees Grindelwald in everything. He already appears weak in everyone's eyes. Hell, even the president has seen him panic. How is he ever going to be Director of Magical Security again if people know how he can barely lift a goddamn bowl for himself anymore because he was too overcome with fear?

After the whole eating fiasco, Newt clears his throat.

"So I've been working on writing a book. I hope you don't mind if I work on it right now. I was hoping to be finished it quite a while ago, but then I got mixed up in everything here."

"By all means," Percival nods. "You don't even have to be here in the first place, so you don't need to ask my permission."

"I'd just find it rude if I were to start working on it without saying anything."

Percival just shrugs. "What are you writing about?"

A large smile spreads across Scamander's face.

"I'm writing about magical creatures. My intent is to educate the public about them. To let people know that these creatures aren't dangerous if they're cared for properly and that they're highly helpful once you know more about them," Scamander is still smiling. His book's subject doesn't surprise Percival the least bit, not after the multiple times the magizooligist had stopped himself from speaking about his magical creatures.

"I'll have to read it when you're finished," Percival idly comments. Admittedly, he possesses little knowledge of any sort of magical creatures, being that they were banned in New York.

Newt looks up and, as if it were even possible, his smile turns into a full blown grin. "I'd love to give you a copy. You'll have to wait in line, however. Tina's already getting one from me first."

"I'm sure I can wait. But anyways, yes, please go ahead and write your book Mr Scamander," Percival says.

"Please, just Newt is fine. Mr Scamander just makes me think of my brother."

"Alright, Newt then. Call me Percival."

Percival is truly glad for the younger Scamander's company.

Newt had been the one to notice that Grindelwald wasn't the director, he'd been around to help Percival when nobody seemed to have the time. And it seems the magizooligist will be sticking around for a while - a good thing, considering Percival would go out of his mind if he had nobody to talk to or nothing to do all day.

Noticing Newt started writing his book again, Percival strains to reach for a book on the side table.

Newt looks up but doesn't move to help Percival. He's glad. He doesn't want to be helped with something so simple. He's perfectly capable of doing it himself.

That is, of course, what he'd thought, right before he almost falls off the bed rather than picking up the book. His muscles don't respond in the way they're supposed to - too weak to support him in stretching over to grab a book.

"You need to ask for help when you need it, Percival," Newt admonishes, standing up to hand Percival the book before resuming his writing.

Percival can't believe it. He has half a mind to be angry at Newt for letting that happen. But in the end, Percival supposes it's for the better he discovers his own limits.

An hour or so passes without a word said between them, but it's alright. It's an easy silence, one that they're both perfectly fine with having. Well, maybe Percival isn't entirely fine with it, as his book is a dry read, and staying in the hospital bed was slowly causing him to go stir-crazy, but the quiet shared company is nice.

A knock comes from the door eventually, interrupting their shared silence.

"Come in," Newt calls, setting his pen down on the paper. Percival puts his book down on his lap, accidentally losing his place.

In enters Radzim, who looks worse for wear. The last time Percival had seen the man, there weren't any bags under his eyes nor was there any greying in his hair. He'd aged years in only months.

"Mr Scamander, it's nice to see you again," he greets. "Madam President said you'd be here."

He then turns to Percival. "And Graves! It's so good to see you finally awake. How are you holding up?"

"It's good to see you too, Erik. And I'm as well as could be expected."

In fact, with the other day in consideration, Percival has been doing excellent in comparison. The other day was somewhat fuzzy in his mind, full of panic. And he can't even remember his first few times waking up. Today is clear, it feels like he's closer back to reality, if he leaves out the incident when he was eating.

By no means does he feel much better, but his mind's actually present with him, not stuck in a waking nightmare.

"Good to hear. Picquery wanted me to stop by to drop these off," he puts down two different books down beside the other ones on the side table. It's becoming cluttered with objects.

"She also wanted me to see how you're doing. We all miss you back at MACUSA. Especially now that everything has gone all chaotic in your absence. I don't know how you managed this job, Graves, 'cause I feel like I've spent every hour of my past week in that office filling out paper after paper while running an entire department."

"Nobody ever said it was easy," Percival replies. It still irks him to hear about his job, what had been his life, with somebody else in his place. Not for the first time, he's thankful that Picquery at least put someone competent in charge.

"You're right about that," Radzim sighs. He gives a look around the room then turns back to Percival. "Do you know how long you're stuck here?"

Percival shakes his head. Whenever he's gained back enough of his weight to be able to function properly, he supposes. The cuts on him have healed up reasonably. Aside from the large gash on his face, which still needs medical attention, it seems as though he won't have to stay for an extremely long time.

"At the rate he's gaining his weight back with the potions and food, it should be another week or two at most," Newt answers for him.

"Picquery said she doesn't want you back for another month. She wants you to take the time to heal from all that you went through."

Annoyance flares up in Percival. He hates it when people assume he needs help, or just assume anything about him in general. He knows what he needs, and can is perfectly capable of helping himself.

Except earlier in the day had disproven that, hadn't it?

"I know you'd want to come back right away, but you should probably stay away. Grindelwald left a horrendous mess of incomplete reports and such. I'm working through them the best I can, but by Merlin is it stressful. I don't know how you did it Graves. Picquery's on my ass about getting everything done as quickly as possible."

Forcing the surge of annoyance and anger within down, Percival gives the most sympathetic smile possible. "You learn to live with it."

"I guess so. Anyways, I need to be getting back. Every minute that passes without paperwork being done is a minute closer to Picquery having my head. Get well, Graves! And see you around Mr Scamander," Radzim waves slightly before turning and leaving Newt and Percival in the room by themselves again.

In the silence that follows, Percival finds his heart beating rapidly. He can't quite place why. He'd been fine mostly all day, why is he suddenly be nervous? He'd thought that maybe it was the thought of Grindelwald messing up paperwork, but that didn't really scare him to think about, it causes anger. In fact, the annoyance and anger are still present from when Radzim told him to take the time to recover.

He didn't know where the inordinate amount of anger and annoyance were coming from. Sure, people presuming he needed help could be jarring, but it shouldn't have made him so upset.

Percival well knows that his emotions are out of whack, completely disorganized. He's not feeling himself, but he'd never been an angry individual.

"Are you feeling okay?" Newt asks, breaking the silence that trailed after Radzim.

"Yes," Percival lies. There's no point telling Newt what's happening. It isn't like the man can go into his mind and piece it back together again.

_God but Grindelwald had completely destroyed him._

Percival isn't sure if he can even walk. The fact that he had trouble lifting a bowl earlier, even if it had been a somewhat heavy one, concerns him greatly.

Sitting in the chair again, Newt gathers up some of his papers. He looks rather tired.

"You don't have to spend all your time here, you know."

"What? Why? Oh- do you not want me here?" Newt's calm demeanour instantly gives way to a jittery one. He's avoiding eye contact again too.

"No, nothing like that. You just look tired, is all."

"I'm fine, Percival. I've had little sleep over the past few days because I've been up taking care of a sick creature."

Newt still doesn't meet his eye.

Percival may be in bad shape, but his senses aren't dulled. He can tell Newt's lying. However, he can't think of a reason as to why Newt would lie. So he leaves it. Normally, he would have pressed Newt for the truth, but he doesn't feel up to it.

Percival sits up on the bed and reaches for one of the novels Radzim had brought, then remembers he shouldn't. He grits his teeth.

He contemplates asking for Newt's help for five minutes, eventually deciding it isn't worth the boredom.

Two hours pass. Newt and Percival have yet again settled into a comfortable silence. And Percival is feeling famished. It's gotten to the point where his stomach crossed from hunger pangs into a near-nauseous state.

Percival had finally given in and was about to ask Newt when Healer Hall knocked twice and entered.

Healer Hall goes on and on about a plan to get Percival walking again, down to the last detail. The process will apparently take weeks, but Percival simply feels happy that he'll be able to leave the bed soon.

___________

Percival had seemingly fallen asleep, judging by the slow rise and fall of his chest and the peaceful expression. He's like another man entirely without the ever-present tension that plagues him, making him appear as though he's expecting to be attacked at any second.

That Graves is another man, while the sleeping one seemed to possess a peaceful quality to him.

Newt then realizes that he'd been staring at Percival, so he pulls out his papers, quickly getting back to work on his story.

It couldn't have been only five minutes later when another healer enters the room without knocking. Newt assumes she had brought a lunch for Percival with her, but the healer quickly proves him wrong.

She walks over to Newt without saying so much as a word, with an unchanging expression that's borderline creepy.

From within her apron's pocket, she withdraws a letter. She forcefully sets it down, causing Newt to jump in his seat.

Never mind borderline creepy - she's straight up scary. He can't remember seeing her around the hospital before either, now that he thinks about it. He knows he'd remember her; all harsh features and dark brown hair with dark eyes to accompany.

Newt looks up into her stony face again, still seeing no expression. His concern grows when he looks at her uniform and finds a name tag missing from its regular place on the strap of the apron.

He furrows his eyebrows when she turns away and begins walking out in a hurry.

"Wait!" Newt calls.

She keeps stalking away with zero intention of slowing down. She doesn't even shut the door behind her.

Newt stands up from his chair, not caring that he sent it nearly flying back as he takes after the strange healer. Something's extremely off about her, and he can't let her get away. Not with Grindelwald set out in the world again.

"Stop!" Newt yells, drawing his wand and chasing after her with quick strides.

The 'healer' starts running, heels clicking on the hallway floor as she tries to escape Newt. Healers and patients alike all stare at them, too surprised to stop her. The least they could do is attempt to question what was going on!

Newt readies himself to fire off spells at the witch if he has to, and as he's about to cast a stupify, she turns down a hallway.

Newt sharply turns the corner, nearly tripping from the force with which he turns.

The witch is nowhere to be seen, and the tell-tale sound of apparition can be heard from a room close by.

She got away.

Oh god. What if it's all a distraction? Newt inwardly berates himself as he apparates to Percival's room. He'd never forgive himself if he'd been that easily tricked and Percival got hurt. The former director has suffered more than enough in his life. He doesn't need anything else.

Upon apparating into the room, Newt feels immense relief in seeing Percival not only present but sound asleep with his peaceful expression still intact. How Percival slept through that, Newt doesn't know. He chalks it up to the man's lack of sleep in the past few days.

Once Newt deems the room safe, his attention goes to the card sitting on the table he'd been writing on.

He picks the card up so as to read its contents and becomes confused.

There's was Spanish on the top of the card, most likely the name of the postal delivery. Beneath that lay elegantly written script.

_Dear Percy,_  
I've heard you've been getting better.  
Maybe it's time for another visit?  
Gellert 

The postcard only contains those short four lines of text, nothing more. Newt turns it over, only to see some generic moving photo of a fountain in some Spanish town.

To say the card worries him would be an understatement. It terrifies him. Clearly, what Grindelwald has written can't be taken at its surface meaning. The card is not simply a cheery greeting meaning that Grindelwald wants to come visit in good spirit. No, the message seemed more akin to a threat than a well-meaning offer.

Grindelwald would be coming back for Percival, there could be no mistaking that.

Newt shoves the card in his coat's pocket quickly, not wanting Percival to see it. He doesn't need the added stress to an already stressful situation.

He then draws a different paper from his notebook, hastily writing down a message for Percival in case he wakes up.

Newt knows that he needs the aurors at MACUSA's help. He could put up temporary wards for Percival in his brief absence, but Newt spent all his time in life as a magizooligist, not an auror. He doesn't know the correct spells to use. Especially not to ward against somebody like Grindelwald.

He rips a page out of his notebook, putting it on Percival's table with all the books.

_Percival, I had to go collect some things for my creatures, I'll be back as soon as possible.  
-Newt_

Newt tries to keep the note as vague as possible, so that way he'll be able to fit in a lie easily if Graves asks.

Then Newt grabs his case and promptly dissapparates to a place near Woolworth building, intent on getting to talk to Tina or another auror as quick as possible.

___________

The department of magical security remains as busy as usual, with the sound of typewriters clacking, people talking and enchanted papers flying around. However, the last time Newt visited, it hadn't been nearly as chaotic. He supposes that can't be helped what with Grindelwald having escaped their custody.

The secretary lets Newt in immediately, as she'd become quite familiar with him now that he'd come to visit multiple times.

He makes his way to Tina's desk hurriedly, pushing past people with no hesitation. Every second he left Percival in that room alone could be another moment Grindelwald or one of his supporters could get to him.

"Tina!" Newt calls the moment she comes into hearing distance.

She looks up from whatever she'd been typing in surprise.

"I thought that Queenie and I were going to meet you later? What are you doing here, Newt? I have to finish up."

Newt stalks all the way over to behind her desk, right next to where she sat in the wooden chair. "Tina there's no time. I need you to get help."

Tina's eyes widen. "Help? What for? What kind of help?"

Newt fishes the postcard out of his pocket and hands it to her.

Tina snatches up the card, her eyes quickly gazing over its contents. He watches as her eyes widened slightly and she shoves the card into her pocket. She turns her head to observe the room, like she's making sure that nobody had been looking at them.

"Tina, I need that-"

"No, Newt, we need to go back there immediately," Tina cuts him off. She grabs her coat and wraps it around her, then turns to Ourias whose attention is solely focused on the work in front of him.

"Ourias, if Radzim or anyone else is wondering where I am, just tell them that I'm not feeling well," Tina tells him. A flimsy lie, however, Ourias doesn't say anything. He eyes Newt curiously, nodding at Tina.

She couldn't ask for somebody better as her desk partner.

And with that Tina apparates them right outside Graves' hospital room.

"Tina, will you explain why we didn't ask anyone else for help now? And give the card back?"

Tina takes the card out of her coat's pocket only for it to end up in Newt's pocket on the inside of his coat.

"I heard people talking about Graves today," she starts, then takes her wand out, and begins to cast silent spells on the wooden door. "They said that Grindelwald escaping right after we found Graves is suspicious. That him coming out of captivity thanks to Grindelwald is all some big conspiracy."

"How could they possibly think that with the condition you found him in? Nobody is so devoted to a lie that they would starve themselves within an inch of death."

Tina flicks her wand, adding another ward to the door. "I don't think they quite understand just how bad of a state we found him in. They remember him as somebody who's unbreakable, somebody strong and unflappable. They didn't see what we did when we first found him. They don't see him in his bed, or during the panic attacks, and the timing of the escape is coincidental. Though I think Grindelwald did that purposely."

"I suppose that makes sense," Newt agrees quietly. He still doesn't like the idea of people thinking Graves to be a traitor. Especially after all that he'd seen in the past few days.

"I know Graves is good, deep down. Radzim and Picquery know that too. And once Graves comes back, the rumours will quiet themselves. I just don't want that card to turn sparks into a full blown flame. People want somebody to pin their anxieties on, and we don't need Graves to be that person."

Tina takes a step back from the door, appearing to be going over something in her head.

"Are we all set?" Newt questions her. He feels glad that Tina is able to help. He doesn't doubt her abilities for a second, and she'd only proved him correct by setting wards.

"Nobody that hasn't already been in this room should be able to enter now. They'll now need our permission to enter. Only the nurses and Doctor that have already been assigned to him can-"

Tina stops speaking abruptly upon hearing a yell. She looks to Newt, who shares the same wide-eyed look of fear. They know they both share the same thought. 'What if somebody had gotten in Graves' room already?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*’∀’人）♥ Reading the comments on my chapter made me very happy!!! Thank you all so much!


	4. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this sooner, but my nerves always get the best of me. I constantly feel nervous before posting a chapter - though I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also, there's a part that's pretty violently graphic in this chapter. If you want to skip it, just skim over the italicized part near the beginning of this chapter.

They reach for the door together, wands out at the ready for an intruder. Both are confused upon finding the room empty save for Percival who's still asleep.

He looks exactly as he had when Newt had left, save for the pinched expression.

"Night terrors?"

Another cry from Percival answers him.

"Rennervate!" Tina says.

The spell that spills out from her wand seemingly starts out correctly but goes wrong when it quite literally rebounds off of Percival and reaches out with a shimmery tendril at Newt. And Newt, not expecting the spell to act strangely, doesn't have time to move away before the spell hits him. His eyes close forcefully and he feels his conscious slowly fade into darkness.

_________

_Pain. Always pain. It's Percival's only constant in the time Grindelwald's keeps him trapped in the damp, dark cellar. Waking up today is no different. Residual pain from the cruciatus curse can still be felt throughout his body along with stinging cuts and the all-consuming feel of hunger that's long turned into more pain._

_Each time he wakes up is no different, it's always with his nerves on fire. However, today is different. He'd not only woke up with pain - he woke up with the hope that he'd finally died. He rolls over and is disappointed to find that he's still very much still alive. His entire being is wracked with the burning sting of cuts where he longs for relief death would grant him._

_A clang echoes through the room, signalling Grindelwald's return with the opening of the metal cellar door._

_Percival can't see Grindelwald yet but already begins to shake. He'd hoped he'd at least have an hour or so to mentally prepare himself before seeing the man again, but he isn't that lucky._

_Percival hopes that this visit from Grindelwald will be one of the days when he speaks to Percival about his cause, rather than using torture. Though, the times when Grindelwald speaks to him are nearly equally terrible. The man has a way with words, it's undeniable. Sometimes he'd made Percival doubt himself._

_And that always terrified Percival as much as the threat of pain._

_"Morning, Percy," Percival's own voice greets him._

_A stronger shiver runs up Percival's spine._

_"I see you're not having a good morning," Grindelwald states as though it's Percival's fault he's in pain and not enjoying his current situation._

_Percival finally looks up at Grindelwald and sees his own face silently appraising him._

_"You know, I was thinking last night. I've done such a brilliant job imitating you that nobody has the slightest suspicion anything's amiss. I haven't made enough of a mark on your life yet."_

_Percival shuts his eyes, willing Grindelwald to get to the point. Surely nothing good will come of his little speech._

_"Percy, you can't be so tired as to be falling asleep right now?" Grindelwald says in mock-offence. "Open your eyes!" He grabs Percival by the hair roughly, forcing the man's eyes open in surprise with a cry of pain._

_"Much better."_

_Percival had found in his time with Grindelwald that he wasn't allowed to keep the slightest facet of control with Grindelwald around. Him not being allowed to keep his eyes closed is minor in comparison to other situations._

_"As I was getting to before, I was thinking that I should leave you a mark to remember me by. Can't have you forgetting the time we've spent together and how much you've helped me."_

_Percival doesn't think he can ever forget Grindelwald, after what's been done to him, but he doesn't risk saying anything back. He learned early on in his captivity that talking back to his captor only earned him nothing but more pain._

_"Now Percy, if you could just tell me the password for your vault..."_

_Percival refuses to meet Grindelwald's eyes. He won't even dignify the dark wizard with a response._

_Grindelwald sighs. "I guess that's no meal for today. Again. You know, if you would help me out we wouldn't be in this messy situation. You needn't feel this pain, Percy. Tell me the password and it'll all be over. Remember, freedom is but a few words away. I can see how close you are to caving. I see it in your eyes, in your body language. You want this all to stop."_

_Percival doesn't think he has the strength to hold out a fifth consecutive day without eating. It's another one of the dozens of days Grindelwald hasn't allowed him to eat. He can't be hit with the cruciatus curse again either - he'd fall apart. The indefinite amount of time he's been with Grindelwald has truly taken its toll._

_Where there was once muscle there's now skin that clings to bone. Wounds fester and will surely become infected. His hair is matted with blood, a beard has overtaken his face and his white collared shirt that he'd been wearing when Grindelwald had taken him will never be clean again. His own blood and sweat have discoloured it to the point where fresh white is some calico mess of brown and burgundy._

_"The vault password?" Grindelwald demands again, the faux-caring look traded for a vicious and angry one._

_Percival shakes his head violently. He knows what will be coming next, but to betray MACUSA, himself, his very own ideals - it's what will break him into pieces in the end._

_So even as Grindelwald withdraws a serrated knife, Percival continues to shake his head, ignoring the tears that leave his eyes. He knows he'll never be getting out of this situation alive, and shame for tears has long since left him, so he lets Grindelwald do what he's going to do._

_Of course, the biting sensation of regret and doubt for his decision start the second the dark wizard begins to move the knife down the side of his face. Flesh is pried from his face one bit at a time as the knife sinks its serrated edges in._

_He howls, sobs, and begs for Grindelwald to stop, though Grindelwald doesn't consider him for a single second. He continues on with the knife and at some point, Percival's cries turn into low and keening moans._

_Percival wants so desperately to tell Grindelwald each and every secret with the hope that maybe, just maybe, Grindelwald will heal him after. Stop the blood from flowing down his face._

_Distantly, in the minutes that follow after Grindelwald leaves him to his own devices again, Percival wonders if the muscle and bone on the side of his face are exposed. If that's how he'll finally die. That his hope that he won't be alive in the morning will be fulfilled._

_________

"Newt?!" Tina exclaims tearily once he snaps open his eyes.

"Tina?" He blinks. He's lying on the hospital floor with his head in Tina's lap. Confusion overtakes him before the memory of everything he'd been witness to returns. His vision blurs before he can comprehend his current situation.

"Newt, what happened?" Tina asks hysterically. "I was a few seconds from calling the healers in!" She sniffles.

Newt blinks rapidly so as to stop the wetness in his eyes. "I saw... I... It was Grindelwald. And- and how Percival came to acquire that horrible, horrible cut on his face. Merlin, how does he keep going after all of that?"

"It's okay, you're safe now," Tina begins to help him rise up from the floor. "But I don't know if Percival will wake up. He's still asleep."

Newt gets up off the floor with Tina rising up beside him. "I'll try waking him up this time. And no with no magic."

Tina stands beside him as he approaches Percival with a caution and care she's only ever seen him use with his creatures. He's careful to make sure he doesn't lean over Percival, as he's learned that never turns out well, and he shakes Percival's shoulder gently.

Percival, who's stopped crying out or moving in his sleep, wakes up easily. His eyes flutter open, returning him to the waking world. He's unseeing - not aware of his surroundings completely. He looks at Tina, who stands at his side, and the fearful look is only made worse.

"Percival," Newt calls for his attention upon seeing his fearful reaction to Tina.

Percival turns to Newt, his body visibly relaxing. He makes eye contact with the magizooligist for a fleeting moment - enough time for Newt to see the terrified look absent from his face - and returns his gaze to the ceiling.

"Nightmare?" Newt asks simply, full well knowing the answer.

"I tend to get them often," Percival writes off their concern quickly.

"Mr Percival, you should really get some dreamless drought," Tina suggests, carefully keeping her sight away from Percival. Newt hopes she doesn't feel guilty about Percival being afraid of her upon waking.

Percival shakes his head, still not too talkative.

Newt frowns. At some point, it's just beyond silly to refuse help. "Why not?"

"I get migraines from it. I'll be fine without."

A curt explanation. Newt sometimes questions how it seems like Percival has infinite excuses for each time somebody wants to help him.

"You can't keep doing this. You can't just shove away help when you clearly need it. And don't say that you don't," Newt admonishes, a stern frown set upon his face. He doesn't avoid looking at Percival while scolding him either. Enough is enough. While he'd originally thought that Percival was sensible enough to know when to accept help, witnessing the nightmare has really begun to change his mind.

Tina seems surprised by Newt, though she doesn't say anything. She watches for Percival's reaction carefully.

"I'm fine," he states forcefully, emphasizing the word 'fine.' "If I really needed the fucking drought I'd ask for it."

Newt remembers what Radzim had told him when they had come to heal Percival - that the former director never asks for help. Ever. Not even in the most dire situations.

"But you're not fine," Newt states.

"I don't think you're in any position to-"

"I saw your nightmare! Witnessed it like I was you! Don't tell me you're fine, we can all see that you're not and we can't let you fall apart over a stubborn want to appear okay."

That shuts Percival up.

"Tina, I think that we should have a bit of privacy," Newt looks down to the floor, embarrassed about his outburst.

"Of course," Tina nods, still dumbfounded by what had just occurred in front of her.

As soon as the door clicked behind her Newt looked at Percival sternly.

"Picquery told me to help you, and I'm not going to let you fall apart. What I saw in that nightmare, that's enough to cause anyone to break. It's okay to not be okay. Especially after that," Newt says. He carefully keeps his voice even, thinking about the nightmare he'd witnessed. He can only imagine how Percival feels.

"Then, if you saw all of that, you can understand that I wasn't myself. That I wanted to give in, but didn't. If Picquery, or anybody, if they see that, if they suspect that I'm still feeling the effects, they'll never let me come back. So yes, I'm not 'okay.' But I sure as hell don't need anyone to help me, I can handle it by my damn self," Percival says vehemently. "And don't you dare go looking in my head again."

"Tina tried to wake you up with a spell, but something went wrong and I was dragged into it. I didn't go into your head by choice."

Percival huffs. "What are the chances of that."

"I think it has something do to with the curses Grindelwald used on you," Newt can't help but notice Percival tensing upon hearing the name. "And you still haven't explained why you won't take the dreamless drought."

"I told you already. It gives me migraines."

"Actually?"

"Yes! Merlin, you're persistent. Look, Newt, having you around, it... Helps. But I don't need you playing doctor, okay?"

Newt nods. A small smile graces his face upon hearing Percival's confession. "Okay, no more doctor. As long as you promise to eat when you're supposed to and don't do anything to damage your health."

"I won't," Percival agrees.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

The smile turns into a full blown grin. "Then we're all good. Now if you don't mind, I need to speak to Tina about something."

Percival raises his eyebrow, though he doesn't say anything to indicate disapproval. Newt wonders what's going through the director's head; If he could tell Newt and Tina were withholding information from him. Newt wants to try his best to keep Percival in the dark for as long as possible, so he leaves the room quickly, not trusting himself to lie to Percival.

When the door clicks behind him, Tina spins around, giving him a concerned look.

"How is he?"

"As well as can be, considering what I saw," Newt whispers. He shuts his eyes and grinds his palm into them, trying to stop them from watering. The nightmare has yet to completely catch up with him - his mind is still reeling.

"You said you saw Grindelwald give him the cut on his face?"

Newt nods, opening his eyes again. They're red-rimmed, but no tears escape. "Experienced it like I was Percival, actually."

"I can't imagine how he feels... How you feel. I feel so useless. I wish I could help him somehow, instead, I only end up making the situation worse for him."

Newt shakes his head. "I think that your spell bounced off of him because of residual magic left over by Grindelwald. Nothing you could have known. In fact, it's more likely a good thing I ended up seeing that," _despite the phantom pain he can feel on the side of his face_. "I'll be able to understand what he's going through at least slightly better because I saw that."

Tina nods, accepting his explanation. She looks rather teary, too, now that he can see her properly. Newt can't imagine how she felt seeing her boss and mentor in the condition he's in. It's tough enough for Newt to deal with.

"Tina, have you finished the wards?" Newt asks, remembering Tina's original purpose for coming to the hospital.

"Two more left, then they should all be done," Tina tells him.

"Thank you for your help today."

"There's no need to thank me," Tina says, raising her wand to finish the wards. "I'd do this for Percival no matter what. I owe him that much."

"Either way, thank you."

Tina reluctantly smiles. "You're welcome."

An hour later and Tina finished up the wards, joining Newt and her boss in some small talk, figuring there'd be no point in heading back to work with only half an hour left in the day. Queenie'll be meeting up with her at the hospital anyway.

Tina had been explaining some major cases Percival had missed while Grindelwald had been in charge when Queenie quietly enters the room.

"Ms Goldstein," Percival greets, having been the first to notice her. Newt and Tina turn from Percival to see Queenie in a beautiful blue dress and coat. In her hand is a brown paper bag. Tina and Newt recognize what she has in her hand right away. Their no-maj friend has quite the affinity for baking. Not that Percival needs to know about their friend.

"I brought treats!" Queenie declares happily, walking into the room with a jump in her step. Newt guesses it has to do with Jacob.

She hands out the baked goods in the shape of creatures cheerily. Percival tries to refuse her, but accepts it when he notices the look Newt gives him. He hadn't forgotten about their promise that quickly.

After they'd finish eating, Queenie and Tina leave the room while Newt says goodbye to Percival.

"If you really do get migraines-"

"I do," Percival interrupts quickly

"If you really do get migraines from dreamless drought, I wanted to know if there's anything I could do to help with lessening the nightmares," Newt carries on, giving Percival a concerned look.

"I'll be fine. I'm an auror, we learn to deal with nightmares."

None quite as horrific as yours, Newt wants to say. That would only serve to earn him Percival's ire, however. So Newt leaves it alone. He wants to be able to do more for the director, but he can only help the man so much. It doesn't help that Percival declines assistance at every chance possible - like he has to handle the burden alone.

While the director seemed leaps and bounds better than when he'd first woken up, Newt can't forget the panic attacks or the tensing. Not even the shaking he'd witnessed at breakfast.

And looking at Percival now, the man seems to be mostly fine, if a bit rough around the edges. He's also a tad bit too pale, which Newt attributes to the lack of light the director had seen over the course of his capture.

Newt hesitates. Percival can be on his own for a while, rationally he knows this. And yet, he finds himself not wanting to leave the director alone for the night. Not after what he'd witnessed earlier.

In the end, Newt forces himself to leave, figuring that Percival won't appreciate being coddled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Percival. If you need anything, be sure to tell one of the nurses," Newt instructs, full well knowing Percival won't do as he said.

It's at least worth a try.

_________

After the postcard and nightmare incident, Percival's recovery is smooth-sailing. There are no signs of Grindelwald being around - although Newt and Tina didn't quite know if that could be considered a good sign - and nothing else notable happens.

Percival has one other panic attack, but this one's intensity pales in comparison to the other two. As far as Newt can discern, because Percival wouldn't tell him, it was caused by a healer getting too close too suddenly with an object in hand.

Other than that, Percival heals as well as can be expected. He'd received visits from his aurors and other department heads, seeming mostly fine while they talked. He no longer has problems holding conversations - he even laughs when they joke about his beard. (Though Newt can tell the laugh is fake). The subject of Grindelwald has been brought up around Percival, and while Percival will tense up, it's the worst he got.

Percival still doesn't know that Grindelwald has been set free. Newt wants to tell him, but the uncertainty of Percival's reaction to such news holds him back. At some point, when the nightmares lessen in occurrence, then he'll tell Percival.

In the meanwhile, Percival and Newt share plenty of stories and information about their lives with each other. Theseus always seems to occupy their conversations in some way or another. The Theseus Percival knows is unlike the one Newt knows. Newt can list off Theseus' best qualities off the top of his head: loving, fiercely protective, unconventional and creative. Whereas the one Percival knows feels more like some hot-headed party animal. Then again, Newt's the man's younger brother. He should have suspected Theseus acted somewhat different around him then he would around his friends.

That's was why he pays close attention to each and every story Percival told him about the war. Newt had been in a completely different division then the two aurors, and to hear of stories that Theseus hadn't told him sparks his interest.

In return, Percival is rather surprised to hear the tame stories Newt tells about his brother. It's what made the story swapping so interesting. It's almost as if they knew a different man. Newt couldn't wait to make fun of his brother for some of the things Percival told him. Especially the incident where Theseus screamed like a little girl upon seeing a snake in a field. He'd always disliked Slytherins, and now Newt had a better idea of why.

_________

Two days after the incidents, Healer Hall proves himself useful when he brings in a potion from Europe to help Percival regain fat and muscle mass faster. Despite the strict diet Percival kept under a watchful eye, he still hasn't filled out much.

And while he no longer shakes when picking up and holding objects, it takes him another week before he can walk without falling over instantly. He hates to accept anyone's arm when he has to get up and walk somewhere, but Newt berating him and reminding him of the promise remedies Percival's stubbornness quickly.

Another week passes and his face no longer looks sunken. Shadows under his eyes lessen and he can walk around individually, albeit slowly and shakily.

The wounds Grindelwald inflicted have either scabbed over or stitched healed at a slow rate. Most of them had healed two weeks in, but the one that runs across the side his face, the most gruesome one, takes its time. The doctors have yet to remove the stitches from it.

The gauze covering the gash had been removed early on in the two weeks. Finally seeing the damage Newt had experienced first-hand was a harrowing event. The cut looked angry, exactly how one would expect it to look after a serrated blade ran over skin. And it had been deep. The stitches would likely be there another two weeks.

"If you've gained enough weight by the end of the week, you'll be good to go home," Healer Hall had told Percival.

Percival appears delighted by this news. Or at least, as delighted as the director could look. Which really meant that a small, reluctant smile graced his face for about two seconds.

It's with a sadness when Newt realizes after the news that he'd be heading home to England soon. His book's nearly finished, and Percival won't need him around to keep him company once he was freed from the confining hospital room.

He'd miss their conversations, or the way Percival tried to keep a smile off his face. Yet, at the same time, Newt's worried.

Percival appears fine to the outside world, especially if one isn't keeping a close eye on him all day. But Newt can see through the tiny cracks of Percival's mask. When he redirects a question that veers on the subject of his captivity, when he zones out and Newt has to try and get his attention, or when he tenses the moment somebody gets too close. Even the irritability - which rears its ugly head randomly and without explanation, only to fade away minutes later.

A week follows Healer Hall's news, and Percival has regained his weight as the doctor hoped. Percival's hatred for the hospital had grown over the time Newt visited him, the last few days more so than the rest. He's restless, only having Newt to talk to and books to pass time isn't enough for him. He wants to be out and about in the world again; free to eat the meals he wants, or to move more than ten steps without a healer worrying after him.

On Percival's last day in the hospital, Newt spends the whole day disheartened. He'll miss Percival's stories, or just having conversations with him in general. They'd come to an understanding over the time Newt spent with him. Newt's often considered eccentric and awkward, and Percival; he's supposedly stern and aloof. Well - sometimes he actually is, but most of the time he isn't, surprisingly. He's easy to talk to, has a repressed sense of humour hidden deep under, and Newt can tell he cares a lot more about things than he let on.

So the final day comes and Newt spends it sulking.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Percival smirks. _Well, at least he's having a good day._

Newt's frown deepens. He doesn't know how to convey that he doesn't want to say goodbye. So he lies. "Just a slow morning."

"Ah, one of those days. Anyways, the nurse came in this morning and told me Doctor Hall is going to take the stitches out and then I should be good to go."

Newt sets his case down under the chair he'd occupied daily for more than half a month."I'm glad," he comments, his voice coming out in monotone.

"Merlin, you need coffee or something."

"I'm more of a tea person."

"Okay, tea then. Go get some tea," Percival tells him; he's awfully chipper about it.

Newt groans in response.

"Groaning won't help you."

"I'm aware, thank you," then an idea comes to him. "Do you have a way to get back home when they let you out?"

Percival's face falls. "I don't actually. My wand is still at MACUSA, and I doubt that they'll let me apparate home anyways."

"I'll take you home."

"That would be great, thank you."

They drift off into an easy silence after that with Newt taking out paper to write and Percival grabbing a book. He's at least gone through six of them, and is working on the seventh.

Not an hour later Healer Hall comes in and gives Percival the good to go and removes the stitches. He'll have a scar on his face, Healer Hall tells them. There's nothing that can be done about it, except for a glamour charm. But even that isn't a permanent solution.

Healer Hall fills out a bit of paperwork after, and that marks the end of Percival's time at the hospital. He's almost fully recovered, aside from some weight he still needs to gain back.

All that matters to Percival is that he's free.

_________

After so much time spent confined to one room, and the occasional walk in the hallways, Percival is beyond ready to leave Elisabeta hospital for good.

Three and a half weeks he'd spent in the place. Three and a half. Percival doesn't know if he'd ever spent so much time in a hospital before. Sure, there had been one occasion where a dark wizard they were arresting hit him with a particularly nasty curse, but otherwise, he'd avoided trips to the hospital.

The prospect of finally being able to go home is exhilarating... And daunting. Percival doesn't know what to expect from his home. Had Grindelwald made himself at home? Had it been torn apart for evidence? A shiver runs through him and he hates himself for it.

So what if Grindelwald had lived there? He tries to tell himself. The thought doesn't help.

On the brighter side, he's reigned in control of himself again. When he'd first woken up, he thought his rescue to be another one of Grindelwald's tricks, another way to break his spirit or force information out of him. Though Percival began to slowly accept the reality of being safe more and more every day.

From then on, Percival pulled himself back together mentally. Piece by piece he became able to act like his old self, even if he'd didn't feel like the same man anymore. A lot of the confidence he'd once possessed is now absent. Arguments and self-doubt run rampart in his mind, something he's never had trouble with previous to Grindelwald.

Home doesn't feel safe, or warm, or secure. The thought scares him. He'd always been able to retreat to his home after long days at work. It appears he can't anymore.

What more is that Newt will be leaving back for England in a few days time. Percival doesn't want to say goodbye to Newt, despite knowing he has to leave.

Percival felt himself looking forward to Newt coming to visit him in the morning, or that there'd be pockets of time where Percival could forget everything while Newt and him conversed.

Somewhere along the line, Newt has become like his crutch and Percival is realizing it far too late. Only when his crutch is about to be pulled away from him does he feel like he'll fall over without it.

Speaking of Newt, he'd been oddly upset all day. He can lie all he wants about having a bad morning, but Percival sees through it. He's always been good at picking out lies. He just doesn't feel like calling Newt out on it, not seeing a feasible reason he'd lie about having a bad morning.

"Should I apparate you home? Or is there a different method you'd prefer?" Newt questions him.

Percival snaps away from his thoughts to bring his attention to the magizooligist. Newt walked to the hospital's lobby with him, bringing them one step closer to saying goodbye.

Percival almost suggests a more time-consuming method of transportation. "Apparation is fine."

Newt nods then grabs onto Percival's arm. Where Percival once would have flinched, he instead almost leans into the contact.

The wind brushes past them and the physically jarring feel of dissaparation overtakes him, then next he knows, he stands outside his manor's gates.

He's home. For the first time in months, he sets eyes on the front gates to his house.

The last time he'd seen his home there'd been a cool breeze that turned the leaves yellow and orange. The sun set later into the evening, grass had still been yellow-green and the vines on the wrought iron fence still had life to them.

Percival shivers when a gust of razor cold January wind cuts straight through his shirt.

"Oh right, here, take my jacket," Newt offers.

Percival is about to protest, knowing there's a charm they can simply cast, but Newt already has his coat off and is practically shoving it into his hands. Newt's wearing a sweater underneath the coat so Percival decides it doesn't matter too much. Besides, with all the weight he'd lost, cold gets to him easily - even with a warming charm.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" Newt asks, looking at Percival expectantly.

Percival becomes abruptly aware that his gaze keeps getting caught on the gate.

"I think you should check for wards Grindelwald could have left behind. Just in case."

"Oh, of course," Newt pulls his wand out from a pocket and sets his case down beside him.

Percival waits as the magizooligist goes about checking for remnant magic Grindelwald could have left behind for them. Newt goes about it gently and methodically, quite unlike Percival, who knows he's rather aggressive when it comes to casting spells - like most aurors are.

"I don't think there's anything here except for the wards you've left behind. We should be good to go."

Percival nods. He summons all of his attention to the gate in front of him with his families' crest, and pushes it open with a wave of his hand. In its wake, the gate left behind a swept path of snow.

For January, there isn't much on the ground. Barely more than three inches of snow. It still chills his feet as they begin to walk up the path.

"It's kind of grim looking," Newt comments on his home. Percival agrees. The gothic architecture is one thing, and the dark paint, gothic cresting, and bare trees certainly don't help.

"My father decided the house needed repainting. Why he chose black, I don't know," Percival explains as they walk up the path. It's a long way from the gate to the front door; the front of the house has gardens and hedges in the expansive yard. "He was a bit of-"

Percival cut himself off when he feels a sharp jab on his ribcage. He moves his hand to the area and feels the pointy edge of paper on his hand. He pulls the paper out thinking it to be inconsequential - just some list Newt had probably forgotten about. Percival glances over the paper as he's was about to hand it to Newt, only to spot his own name at the top of the paper.

Beside him, Newt stills, about to protest, but Percival raises a hand telling him to stop before he even starts.

Percival reads the note over and over hoping it's some sick joke.

_Dear Percy,_

_I heard you've been getting better._

_Maybe it's time for another visit?_

_-Gellert_

Dear Percy

Dear Percy

Dear **_Percy_**

"Newt, what is this?" Percival looks up from the postcard, searching Newt for some sign that it's all made up. Newt gives no such indication.

"You weren't supposed to see that-"

"Newt, what is this?!" Desperation has entered his voice.

All wide eyes and surprise, Newt doesn't know what to say. So he begins fumbling.

"Picquery said you weren't supposed to know and some witch came in with the card and people are spreading rumours so nobody else knows. Tina wanted to make sure that I kept it and-" Newt's eyes widen further when he sees Percival backing away slowly.

Percival isn't aware he'd been backing up until Newt started repeating his name.

Percival stills. "So he's out, then?"

"Yes."

Thoughts pour through Percival's mind with a speed he can't keep up with. Grindelwald is out there somewhere, and he isn't done with him. He'd barely survived the last time, and he isn't fool enough to say he came out of captivity okay. He's far from okay.

Percival's breathing comes in short, rapid breaths that he can't keep up with. Merlin, he's losing control _again_. Right outside his own home he's having a panic attack because of a stupid letter.

Percival, not thinking clearly, backs away further from Newt.

"Percival, please. We didn't tell you to protect you. You have to believe me."

Percival believes Newt. The problem is, he's verging on being overtaken by another panic attack. Rational thoughts are hard to come by. How much else were they hiding from him? All this time they'd known Grindelwald escaped and hadn't told him - Newt had been lying this morning, and there'd been another time Percival could remember him lying. What else could he be hiding?

"Percival, I'll tell you everything, I promise, let's just go inside and talk it over."

Percival's hands are shaking, and he has yet to notice it. He can't break down in front of anyone again. Not even Newt. He can't take it anymore. He hates feeling weak and pathetic, in need of help every time it got to be too much.

 _Throw away the crutch_ , he tells himself.

"Go. I'll be fine on my own."

"Percival, wait! I-"

Percival doesn't hear the rest as he apparates himself inside the manor. He falls to the floor the moment he makes it inside, an overwhelming feeling of nausea overtaking him. The last time he'd felt so sick after apparating, he'd been attending Ilvermorny. The panic surging through him made it hard to concentrate - and he's still not at his full magical strength.

Looking up from where he's roughly fallen, Percival is met with a darkly lit interior. His house seemed untouched at first glance - though he can't really tell. The cloudy day doesn't make for good lighting.

Percival doesn't even bother picking himself off the floor. He lies where he'd fallen, trying to sort through the chaotic thoughts in his mind. The paper crumpled in his hand feels like it's going to burn a hole in him, and the sickness won't go away. Grindelwald's coming for him.

Newt lied to him, Picquery lied to him, Tina lied to him. Everyone lied to him. To protect him? He can take care of himself.

Or, at least, that's what he kept telling himself, and yet, without Newt he wonders how he'd be faring.

They're right. He only feels more pathetic for it. He doesn't want to need their help. Hates that he needs it but can't accept it.

A knock sounds from the door. Percival doesn't feel like getting up.

"Please just let me explain. Percival, getting to know you over the past few weeks has been amazing. I didn't tell you because of Picquery's orders, but also because you didn't need the stress while you healed. I was going to tell you. We know you can handle these things, you were director of magical security for Merlin's sake. You just didn't need to deal with it at the time. And the truth is... I wasn't upset this morning because I was grumpy, I didn't want to say goodbye to you," there's a silence for a moment, "Please just open the door and we can talk."

Percival almost gets up to open the door. Newt's telling him the truth and pleading - Newt says he's strong, and once upon a time, he would have scoffed at being told such a thing. And now? Now, he doesn't believe it himself.

He can't bring himself to open the door. Percival silently wills Newt to go away.

"Percival, please!" Newt sounds worried.

"Just- just go home. I'm not some broken creature to take care of, go find somebody else to annoy then lie to. Now just fucking go," Percival snaps, carefully keeping his voice even and stern despite the raging thoughts inside.

"Percival!"

"Go!"

A pause from the other side. Then: "Goodbye, Mr Percival."

Newt sounds hurt. Percival hates himself more than he ever had in that moment. The tears had started again at some point and he angrily wipes them away. He stands up and throws the crumpled note somewhere - he doesn't care where. He goes to hang up his coat - an automatic habit born from years practice - when he remembers it isn't his coat. The blue coat belongs to Newt. The magizooligist loves the coat, he wears it every day and took care of it.

Percival hangs it up gently, anger fades into sadness with intermingled fear. He's alone in his house, Grindelwald knows where he lives, and Percival doesn't know if the wards will be able to keep Grindelwald out.

He walks further into the house, waving his hand to turn on every single light in the house. The first room he visits is his study, where he took work home and sometimes spent the night writing and reading reports. He has a specific place for each and every item that occupies his desk; they're out of order. While it disgusts him Grindelwald used the room, he shoves the thought out of his mind. He can reorganize the desk later.

Most of the house was left the same, aside from the living area. His family photo albums lay open on the large oak coffee table. Photos of him as a child, his parents, grandparents, and other family members. Grindelwald viewed it all.

What else has the creep touched?

Percival spends the rest of the day lying on the floor beside his bed (he can't be sure if Grindelwald used it, and he doesn't particularly care about sleeping on the floor). He's pretty sure he'd cried at some point again that night too, for his parents who he wished were with him for the first time again in years, for all that he'd gone through and for all he'd messed up.

After that night, the next three days are spent in a feverish haze. He lies on the floor and does nothing but stare at the ceiling, only getting up to eat and to use the bathroom. Picquery came to check up on him at some point - and also to explain why she didn't want him to know about Grindelwald. He can't remember most of what she said.

On the third day, he has another panic attack. He's become convinced Grindelwald's coming for him again.

He's officially lost it. He's paranoid and numb. He isn't really even Percival Percival anymore. Just some lost and broken man who doesn't know what to believe.

But it's finally the fear of Grindelwald that spurs him into action.

_________

Immediately after Percival shuts Newt out, Newt goes to purchase a ticket back to England. He'll be leaving in four days. Tina and Queenie are both sad to find out he'll be leaving so early.

The following day Newt goes with Tina to MACUSA in order to tell the president what occurred with Percival. Albeit, in a bit of a different fashion, as he couldn't tell her about the note.

For the next two days, Newt spends them purely focused on writing to block out the pain he feels. One can't just spend nearly a month with someone every day and expect to not miss them.

Though Newt supposes he should be used the feeling by this point.

And yet, on the day Newt is supposed to leave to England, a knock sounds on the Goldstein's door.

Newt looks up from his book and watches as Tina opens the door. None other than Percival Graves stands in the doorway, looking like death personified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind comments !! I get so happy reading them all! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	5. A Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was literally blown away by everyone's responses last chapter! <3 Thank you all so soo much!!!! ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡ I hope you enjoy!

"Mr Graves!" Tina exclaims, her eyes blown wide in surprise. Her boss showing up on her doorstep is on the list of things she'd never been anticipating in her life.

"Tina. May I come in?"

"Oh, um, of course! We weren't expecting anyone over so I'm sorry if there's a bit of a mess. Can I get you some tea? Some coffee? Queenie is going to make lunch right away, would you care to eat?" Each word comes out hurriedly, with Tina desperately fighting off a flush while her boss glances around her apartment.

It needs to be tidied up, what with Queenie's clothes lying about, dishes unwashed on the counter and Newt's papers strewn across every available surface. Tina's coat lies on the couch instead of the coat hook as well. If that isn't enough, the dining table Newt's writing on is completely crooked.

Thankfully for Tina, Percival pays little attention to the apartment's state. He instead hangs his coat up on the hook, and Tina notices the blue coat he has in hand. She'd been wondering where Newt left it. He never goes anywhere without it.

Newt has yet to look up at Percival. Of course, Newt explained to her in detail all that occurred when Percival left the hospital, but actually feeling the tension between the two makes Tina feel awkward and intrusive. In her own apartment.

"Please, Mr Graves, sit down," Tina gestures to the dining room table.

"Thank you, Tina. And I'll have some tea if you don't mind."

"Sure thing. Does chamomile work for you?"

Percival nods.

Tina goes to work on making the tea. Behind her, she can hear Newt almost angrily scratching words down with his quill.

"If I may ask," Tina hesitates, hating how silent it is in the room. "How did you get in the building? The landlady doesn't allow men here." Not that it stopped Queenie and her from letting Newt in.

"I apparated."

"Oh. Without a wand?"

"Picquery came to visit and gave my wand back to me."

"I see. And do you know if you're going to be coming back anytime soon, sir?"

"I have yet to discuss the matter with Picquery. And for Merlin's sake Tina, you rescued me and we've known each other for years now. Just call me Graves."

"Okay," Tina agrees, then waves the whistling kettle off the stove's burner.

Newt's still writing furiously. Like it'll get him out of the situation magically. Tina frowns at his rude behaviour - she at least thought Newt would understand Percival wasn't himself when he'd told Newt to go away.

"Here you go," Tina sets the cup of tea down on the table in front of Percival.

"Thank you."

She sits down across from Percival and beside Newt. "So, um, what brings you here, Graves?" The name sounds odd on her tongue without the 'mr' in front of it.

Percival tenses. It's subtle, Tina barely catches it - she wouldn't have if she wasn't trained to read people for a living. He stills in his track and keeps his eyes trained on the tea in front of him until he forcefully moves his sight to Newt.

"One, it would be rude to not return Newt's coat. And two... I think that Grindelwald is coming for me."

Tina's eyes widen and Newt finally stops pretending he's busy writing.

"You're sure? What makes you think that? Did he send another note?" Tina questions, sitting up in her chair.

"I can't be sure, but I just know him. That card wasn't meaningless. Nothing he does is ever without reason. 'Maybe I should pay you another visit' means that he will. And I don't think he meant a friendly visit. My wards didn't hold him off last time and even with them being strengthened I fear he'll still break them down. When he's determined to get something, nothing can hold him back from getting what he wants."

"Why come here, though? Why aren't you telling Radzim and Madam Picquery this?" Tina asks.

"I-" Percival seems to have the rest of the sentence stuck in his throat. Tina's never seen him hesitate before. And thankfully, Queenie interrupts them by striding through the door.

"Mr Graves! It's so nice to see you again!" Queenie says cheerfully. Not even a hint of surprise shows on her face at him being in their apartment.

"Likewise, Ms Goldstein."

Percival had only met the other Goldstein sibling once prior to being captured. He'd been unaware she was a legilimens at the time and simply thought her to be an assistant, nobody too special or important. Queenie had proven that misconception wrong the first time she'd read his mind despite the strong shields he had in place. He couldn't hide his thoughts from her no matter how hard he tried, so he'd given up on strengthening shields and instead carefully kept his thoughts around her.

"Who's ready for lunch?" She asks them excitedly.

"I sure am," Tina replies. "And Percival, would you like some?"

Newt finally looked up from his writing to stare at Percival. The refusal on the tip of his tongue dies instantly. "Yes, please."

"Perfect. Newt, honey, how 'bout you?"

"I'm not hungry, but thank you Queenie."

Queenie goes about happily making them lunch. Sandwiches, Percival realizes.

"So, Percival, as you were about to say before?" Tina asks.

A lump forms in his throat. It's question, an ask for help, something that he can't bring himself to say. Convincing himself to come to the Goldstein's was one thing, but to ask for their assistance twisted him in a way he didn't like. He could always handle problems on his own - until now.

"Oh honey, of course you can stay here!" Queenie announces, having read Percival' mind.

And within a second, many things happen; Tina spits out her drink, Newt drops his pen and Percival gives an indignant sound of protest.

"What?" Queenie maintains. "Newt's already staying here, what's one more guest? Newt you can stay for longer too if you'd like."

"Queenie, please stop reading their minds!"

Queenie pouts. "Okay," she says and then turns to finish up the sandwiches. Percival doesn't miss the smile she tried to hide from her sister.

"Mr Graves, is that what you came here for?" Tina finally breaks the awkward silence in the room that had only been filled by the sound of vegetables being chopped.

"Yes," Percival admits. "Just for a week or two, until I can find somewhere else to live. There's safety here," he explained, before quickly adding on "in numbers. There's safety in numbers. Once I move, Grindelwald won't know where I am anymore, and new wards can be placed."

Tina thanks Queenie as she set the sandwiches down in front of them. "I agree, but why here?"

"Newt said you knew about the note - nobody else. He also mentioned that there's... Rumours floating around."

Queenie sits down at the table beside Percival, pushing a plate with a sandwich on it to Newt, despite his refusal earlier.

"Nobody in our office believes it, Percival. It's just the other departments. They're afraid of Grindelwald, and they want somebody they can pin their fears on. They'll stop once you get back, I'm sure," Tina explains to Percival.

Newt picks at his sandwich. "I suppose this means I should stick around for a few more days?"

The truth is, Newt doesn't want to leave. He's found friends who aren't annoyed or weirded out by him. And they don't want him to leave either - Tina and Queenie have become fond of him during his nearly three-month stay in New York. So nobody speaks against Newt.

"That sounds delightful, Newt," Queenie agrees, pushing the plate in front of Newt so he'd stop playing around with his food.

Tina keeps fidgeting around in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that her boss and former mentor will be staying at her home for a few days. And yet Queenie seems perfectly at ease with it. Newt's one thing; while he's messy, he doesn't judge them. He's a friend. Percival on the other hand... Tina knows her boss to be a near perfectionist. The thought of him staying in her home intimidates her. Of course, she gives no vocalization to this concern, considering Percival' safety is much more important than how comfortable she felt.

And knowing Percival, if he felt so uncomfortable he felt the need to come to them for help, he has to be terrified.

"Should I start on the wards?" Tina asks, looking to Percival for an answer.

"Finish eating first, then I'll help you with them."

"Okay," Tina stuffs her face with the rest of the sandwich.

Queenie giggles at Tina's antics and Newt gives her a humour tinged look. On the other hand, Percival looks appalled by Tina's behaviour.

Percival clears his throat. "I didn't mean you had to shove your food down your throat."

"Of course sir. I mean Percival."

Queenie still has a big smile on her face while Newt eats the rest of his sandwich quickly.

Tina and Percival stand up afterward, beginning their work on protecting the apartment. Queenie places hers and Newt's empty plates on the counter before tapping on his shoulder.

Newt looks up from his papers to face Queenie.

"Newt, can we speak in the other room for a moment?"

Newt nods and follows Queenie to the bedroom. He watches her expectantly once she shuts the door behind her.

"I read Mr Graves' mind," she states.

"I got that."

"Yes, well, Mr Graves isn't telling the truth. Now I wouldn't care too much that he lied - but he's- he's suffering. 'Course, he'd never tell us that. He wants to stay here cause he can't take being by himself at his home. Also, I suppose he kinda was telling the truth. He thinks that Grindelwald will come to finish him off too."

Newt stares at the floor. "What about the other day? When he told me to go away."

"I don't know. I guess he didn't feel lonely at the time. I don't think he's even sure of what he's doing now. You see, he doesn't think he needs help - that there's nothing wrong with him. I've heard, in his mind, when thoughts about Grindelwald come 'round - he pushes them away or ignores them."

"Why are you telling me this, Queenie?"

"'Cause he came here partly for you too, silly."

Newt looks dumbfounded. "But he-"

"We all say things we don't mean."

___________

That's how, six hours later, the wards end up in place, Percival had brought a few possessions from his home over, and he and Newt end up in a bedroom together. Percival was surprised - then again, he doesn't know what he was expecting. He knew he wouldn't be getting a five-star room at the Goldstein's, or a four star one for that matter.

It's still better than lying on the floor of his bedroom numbly.

"Newt, we haven't had a chance to speak all day."

Newt, who's lying down in his bed, nods absently.

"First thing's first, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said, and I know that you were trying to help me by hiding the note and that you weren't... Lying, so to speak. I'll be damned if I let Grindelwald ruin everything in my life, so please accept my apology."

"You don't need to say sorry. I'm not angry at you - I just thought that you hated me because I kept the card hidden from you," Newt explains, sitting up in his bed to face Percival.

"Even so, I still regret what I said."

"We all say things we don't mean."

"Doesn't mean that it's forgivable."

"Fine, then I forgive you, Percival. Even if you don't need forgiveness."

Oh, how wrong Newt is on that account. Percival sighed in response, slightly annoyed at Newt's cheeky reply.

"Good, at least we have that out of the way. Also, I made sure to clean your coat before I brought it here," Percival tells Newt. He doesn't tell the magizooligist, why, however, as the explanation to why the coat was dirty in the first place involved him falling over after a hasty apparition.

"It was perfectly clean before?" Newt says, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"To your standards, maybe," Percival shoots back.

Newt huffs. "It'll never stay completely clean anyways," he lifts the blanket off of him and stands up. His focus shifts to the case at the foot of his bed. "Would you like to see some of my creatures? I have to check on them for the night, you're welcome to come."

Percival thinks on it for a moment. He'd heard so much about Newt's creatures while he'd been in the hospital. Newt spent hours telling Percival about each and every one of the animals in his care, and the passion he has for them shone through with every word he said. The more Percival considers it, the more he realizes that he's truly curious about Newt's creatures. Percival has never been one to pay attention in magical creatures class or to even pay creatures much mind afterwards - mostly due to the fact that they're banned in New York.

Newt flips open the suitcase, and Percival watches curiously as Newt descends down a flight of stairs, disappearing into the suitcase.

It isn't like Percival has anything else to do but lie in bed all night, so he follows after Newt, marvelling at the way the atmosphere changes almost immediately. The room Percival enters smells like gardening: it's earthy and somewhat humid. Materials for potion making and such lay strewn about in a disorganized mess, much to Percival' charign, though he says nothing of it.

"Follow me this way. Just be careful of the niffler. He likes to sneak about."

Right. Newt told Percival about the niffler - a somewhat small creature that has a penchant for picking up shiny objects that aren't his. Percival feels it best to keep his pocket watch in hand from then on.

Following Newt into the rest of the case, Percival has a tough time keeping the surprise from his expression. Percival knew what to expect from the case, as Newt had spoken about it before, but it had been such an abstract thought to Percival. Actually putting the picture to the description floors him.

"Did you create this all?" Percival says, almost in reverence. It couldn't have been an easy feat to cast all the charms required for such a place.

"I had a tiny bit of help," Newt answers, picking up a bucket.

"It's... Impressive."

Newt gives a small smile. He knows that's about the best compliment Percival will give him.

And he already knows the director's blown away. Percival keeps looking around curiously. Each new direction there's something new to grab his attention - he didn't know where to focus on.

Then: "Is that a nundu?"

"...Yes."

Percival sighs. "Please, please, tell me you have a permit for it."

"I got all my permits looked after - you can thank Tina for that. So no need to panic."

Percival relaxes after hearing this, exploring the case further. He's amazed by the different animals and their friendly demeanours - so much so that he doesn't realize what time it is until hours later of just simply listening to Newt's tales of his travels. He's been all over the world and it's truly impressive.

___________

That night, Percival falls asleep easily, and for the first time since he's woken up in the hospital, nightmares don't plague him.

He wakes at eleven in the morning, to Queenie gently shaking him and offering him some tea. He gladly accepts, setting the tea on the side table, smiling despite himself. The smile can't be helped - his eyes aren't droopy and his mind is clear as day. The last time Percival felt so well rested must have been years ago. And waking up at eleven? He never wakes up at eleven. He wakes up every day, even weekend days, at six or seven in the morning - even in Grindelwald's captivity his body kept its internal clock.

Queenie smiles along with him, pointing to Newt, whose mouth is hanging open with quiet snores coming from him.

"How late did the two of you stay up?" She giggles.

Percival shrugs. In truth, he doesn't know. When they stepped out of Newt's case, they were both tired from spending what had to be hours in there. They said goodnight to each other, then collapsed in their respective beds. Time had been about the last thought on their minds - Percival is glad for that, as he'd truly escaped the worries of Grindelwald, time, judgment and the world as a whole for a while.

"Teenie and I made some pancakes. I'm going to wake Newt up now too, so go ahead and go eat."

Breakfast that morning goes quietly. Though the quiet is nice - if a bit odd as Percival is unused to being around Tina in such an environment, and he's sure it's likewise for her too. They mostly share some small talk and then they either drift off with their own thoughts or read the newspaper. The only exciting part of breakfast is when Newt finally makes an appearance at the table twenty minutes after Percival with his appearance sleep rumpled. His hair stands out in each and every way, and he continues to rub at his eyes and yawn.

"How are you still tired? It's nearly the afternoon," Tina says.

Newt groans, setting his face on the table in reply.

Following their breakfast, Newt woke up properly. He sorts out his hair and gets dressed, then offers to go with Percival to look for another apartment. Percival agrees.

It's a boring affair, with most of the apartments uninteresting or unsuitable. Percival wants one positioned close to MACUSA, but he also wants it to be small and surrounded by no-majs, so as to avoid detection by Grindelwald. The problem is, in all actuality, there are little apartments available for rent. The only ones that are open for rent consisted of extremely cheap one-room dumps. The type of apartments that have peeling paint, and Percival swears he sees mice running around them.

The only good to come out of apartment hunting is the easy time spent around Newt. A new type of admiration has formed between them after their night in his case - one that leaves them speaking easily with each other. The invisible barrier that kept them holding pieces of themselves back ever since they met has receded.

"I'm sure with a bit more searching you'll find somewhere to stay," Newt tells Percival, then takes a bite of his hotdog they'd grabbed after they'd finished looking for places.

"I never realized how crowded New York was," Percival admits. Most of his time had been split between work and home, with him going out to dinners or going to locations for work sporadically. "I suppose I should have gone out more."

"No reason you can't remedy that now."

"Yes," Percival agrees. "But I see how witches and wizards look at me. They feel sorry - but I don't need their pity. I'm here, I'm walking, and I'm fine."

"I don't think that they look at you with pity, per say. I think that it's empathy. They all saw Grindelwald's destructive capabilities when... When the obscurus tore through the city. They know you suffered because of Grindelwald too - if significantly more than the rest of them."

They're almost back at the Goldstein's again, with only a block ahead of them.

"I don't want their empathy either. I want people to see me as Percival Graves again, not Grindelwald's victim."

"Then when you go back, show them. Work as you would have before - then you'll become director Percival again ."

Percival sighs, mentally resigning himself to the looks he knows he'll get when he walks back into MACUSA for the first time after his captivity. "I'll be sure to remember that when I go back."

Newt scoffs. "You just don't like to be positive."

They stop once they're outside the Goldstein's building. Percival turns to Newt whose eyes are set upon the ground. But he's smiling. Is Newt teasing him?

"And you're not exactly grounded to reality, so I think we have each other there," Percival shoots back.

"Not grounded to reality?!" Newt asks in mock-hurt.

"You carry a suitcase full of magical creatures most people wouldn't dare go near. I think it's safe to say you're not one-hundred percent sane."

Newt doesn't fight Percival on that.

___________

After their day of looking for apartments, it comes time for bed again. Percival falls asleep easily for the second day in a row. It isn't until late in the night Newt's woken by murmuring.

Most of it is indecipherable - groans and keens. That's until Newt hears 'not again' repeated over and over again in varying volumes. Pained cries echo through the room, making that sick feeling in Newt multiply each time he hears Percival cry out.

Newt throws his covers off, uncaring of his crumpled shirt as he runs to Percival' side. Percival tosses in the covers, tensing up with his face in a twisted expression of pain. Newt can only guess at what Percival is experiencing in his subconscious - he shivers at the thought of Grindelwald towering over him, knife in hand.

Same as the last time he had to wake up Percival, Newt gently shakes his shoulder, slowly pulling him from what has to be a terrible memory.

Percival stops crying out and moving. The expression of terror remains for a moment before he blinks open his eyes. A tear freely slips from one eye - Percival stays still for a moment, before seeing Newt beside him. He relaxes some more before more tears follow.

"Percival?!" Newt frets upon seeing Percival freely crying in front of him.

"I t-thought he took me back," Percival explains, "I was back there again."

Newt doesn't know what to do. "He won't get you. Not while you're with us."

Percival doesn't reply, not trusting himself to say anything else. He breathes in deeply for a time, Newt staying at his side in patient support.

Newt thought that maybe, after how Percival conducted himself for the past two days, he was healing - that he'd be fine.

Percival is not fine - he never had been. He's only gotten better and better at pretending he is. And in some ways, that's worse. If nobody had been around, Percival could have gone for weeks, years even, without a single person being witness to a breakdown or symptom.

The tears have dried up. Percival doesn't appear any better for it, however. He looks distant and haunted.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Newt asks, not expecting to get a response.

"Sometimes he'd drug me. He'd have me think that I'd been rescued. It happened in the nightmare again."

Newt can't imagine it - to feel the relief of rescue only for it to be ripped away? No wonder Percival barely spoke during the first few days at the hospital.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all? Name it - I'll do it," Since apparently, dreamless drought isn't an option.

Percival simply shakes his head. "I think that I need time to myself for a while. Go back to sleep, Newt. I'll be okay - I know how to deal with nightmares."

Newt hesitantly leaves Percival' side.

'I don't need you playing healer with me' Percival had said back in the hospital.

The thing is - Percival needs a healer. Not one for physical symptoms, but for his mind. Something to help lessen the nightmares, to assist him with all he's gone through.

"Please wake me up if you need me," Newt says to the darkness.

"I will," Percival promises.

Newt crawls back into bed. He doesn't sleep for a while, worried for Percival. He can tell Percival hasn't fallen asleep either. Percival tosses and turns relentlessly.

Morning does not come quickly enough. Opposite to the previous day, they don't wake up happy. In fact, Percival doesn't wake up at all because sleep wouldn't come to him after the nightmare. Newt wakes up earlier than normal, due to waking up for a few minutes at random intervals after he'd finally fallen asleep again.

Newt remembers never understanding how nightmares held so much power over people. They were always the subjects of bearing people's worst fears to life. But he always thought that a nightmare could never hold far-reaching effects; that he could just get over it the same moment he realizes what it is: not real. That had been before he witnessed Percival' nightmare.

After their rough morning, they go looking for apartments again, yielding the same results as the previous day: nothing. Newt can visually see Percival getting frustrated. He becomes irritated at the slightest inconvenience and snaps at Tina when they get back.

He'd later apologizes to Tina, of course. However, it doesn't erase the memory of him doing so from Tina's mind.

At dinner, Tina had been speaking about a case developing at work, something Percival regularly would have taken interest in, but instead, he's asked a question and has no idea what Tina had been talking about.

Queenie and Newt share worried glances with each other.

Night comes, and the nightmare repeats itself.

They check for apartments for the third time the next day, with as little luck as usual.

Percival has a panic attack that night.

Newt, Tina and Queenie hadn't realized what had been happening at first. Queenie had simply reached across Percival for something at the table, a few seconds later, Percival excuses himself from the table abruptly. He leaves and shuts the door to his and Newt's room in a rush.

They stare at the uneaten food on his plate before looking at each other.

"I don't think Mr Graves is well. I think he's panicking," Queenie frowns.

"I'll go help," Newt stands up from the table, leaving his food forgotten too.

Newt enters the room slowly, shutting the door behind him. Percival sits on the edge of his bed, clenching and unclenching the sheets with trembling hands. His breaths came in short bursts.

Newt kneels in front of him. "Deep breaths, remember?"

They work through it. It takes Percival a while to shake off his panicked state. Once the tremors have stopped and he catches his breath, he asks Newt to be alone again.

Newt doesn't want to leave him, but does it regardless.

Tina and Queenie look at him imploringly once he re-enters the living area.

"I'm worried for him," Newt states quietly, sitting down at the table.

"Was it another panic attack?" Tina asks.

"Yes. And given him zoning out and snapping yesterday, I don't think he's getting better at all. I think he's getting worse."

"What are we gonna do?" Queenie, despite being able to read minds, has little experience with actually helping the people whose minds she reads.

Newt puts his head in his hands. "I don't know."

"Should I tell Picquery?"

"Absolutely not. He doesn't want anyone to think he's not well because he wants to return to MACUSA. That's about the worst thing we could do to him."

"Are you kidding me, Newt? He's not ready to go back, despite what he thinks. The Percival I knew would have never willingly walk into my apartment and ask to stay here - nor would he zone out and snap at his aurors."

"Give him a week, or two, at least. Please Tina," Newt pleads.

"Two weeks. I don't want to do that to him Newt, but with Grindelwald being out there again, we can't have the added distraction."

"I understand. Two weeks it is."

And two weeks, surprisingly, go without incident, if they counted out the nightmares. But Newt doesn't mention those to Tina anyways.

___________

Waking up and having breakfast with the Goldstein sisters becomes routine in the time Percival spends at their residence. Searching for an apartment has come to a halt, with no luck whatsoever coming to Percival, so he stays with them.

Though one particular morning Percival comes out of his shared room to find Tina and Queenie immediately cutting off their conversation and staring at him before Queenie gets the good sense to greet him a with a good morning.

Later, in the afternoon, Picquery makes a surprise visit.

Tina and Queenie have gone to work, and so Newt and Percival had been discussing their favourite books when Picquery suddenly flooes in, stopping the two mid-discussion.

"Seraphina," Percival says in surprise.

"Percival," she acknowledgs him. "And Mr Scamander."

"What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come visit a friend?" She says in mock-offence.

"During work hours? And unannounced? What's going on?"

Picquery sighs. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough," Percival states.

Newt begins to feel as though he's intruding in on their conversation, so he gets up to leave but Percival puts a hand up, telling him to sit back down.

"That's good to hear. I'm going to be blunt; Percival, we need you back at MACUSA. Radzim is doing a well enough job in your place given the circumstances, but he isn't making any headway on finding Grindelwald. That's why you have to come back. The public is getting anxious, taking to the streets to act out their frustration and fear. You survived under Grindelwald's torture - you're living strength, a symbol. Not only that, you truly are MACUSA's best. I made you director for a reason: you're damn good at your job."

Percival stares at Picquery, unresponding.

"I haven't grown a second head, have I? I need an answer Percival."

"I don't know if-"

"He's been doing remarkably well, lately," Newt cuts Percival off.

"So you'll come back?" Picquery asks, carefully keeping desperation out of it.

"Yes, I will," Percival states, glaring at Newt who's pointedly looking out the window.

"Good. It's only Monday right now, and I want you to come in tomorrow to give a statement of everything that happened while Grindelwald had you. And after that, we can determine when you'll resume your job."

"A statement?!" Newt exclaims.

Beside him, Percival shifts uncomfortably. "It's standard procedure for incidents such as mine. Will it go on record, Seraphina?"

"It will."

Percival closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. "What time tomorrow?"

"Early. Eight o'clock most likely. It depends on if I can get Radzim to move a meeting."

"Radzim will be there?"

"He's acting director of magical security. You know he has to be present."

"Sera, I don't know if I can," Percival says. A quiet admission of weakness, one that Newt didn't think he'd ever hear from Percival' own mouth.

"Nonsense. It'll be me and Radzim - nobody else will hear it. You don't have to go into details, just give us the simplest run-down of what happened."

"Erik can't hear it. Not if he's going to be working under me again."

"Percival."

"Do you want me back or not?" He growls, suddenly angry. He stands up from his chair and comes to stand in front of Picquery. "Look, I'll find you Grindelwald, make no mistake. But only if Radzim is absent."

Picquery meets Percival' fiery glare with an icy one of her own. "Fine. I have one question to ask though: why are you here, of all places?"

"My wards won't hold up against Grindelwald, let's not kid ourselves. He wouldn't think to look for me here. And before you say anything, I'm looking into finding an apartment."

Picquery looks at him skeptically before looking to Newt. "Percival here likes to torture himself with doom and gloom talk. Please make sure he isn't the embodiment of a storm tomorrow morning."

Ignoring the knives Percival is shooting at Picquery with his eyes, Newt smiles. "Will do Madam President."

"Thank you. And Percival, eight o'clock, okay?"

"Okay."

"I have to be getting back now. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Picquery flooes out of the apartment without waiting for a reply. The second she's gone, Percival' façade crumbles.

"There's no way I can go tomorrow."

"Why not?" Newt asks, genuinely curious. Percival seemed so set on seeming okay, and wanting to go back to work.

Percival looks away, purposely not meeting Newt's face. "You know I'm not okay - there's no use pretending anymore. Queenie and Tina have picked that up by now too. How long until my aurors see that too? How long until I lose control and break down in front of them?"

"Percival, they won't blame you. Not after what they know happened."

"But won't they? You said there were rumours about me, about how I'd been working with Grindelwald. They haven't gone through what I did. They don't know what it's like to be made to feel powerless. To have no control over your life, to have it in the hands to a psychotic bigot. You saw the one nightmare, and yet you'll never understand."

Newt knows that. He knows that it'll take more than a knife to destroy Percival, and that one can't truly understand somebody's plight unless they experience something similar. There's nothing beautiful in Percival' brokenness. Grindelwald had taken his life and flipped it upside down, making it clear to see that Percival has no idea how to deal with the internal struggle.

"I'm sorry. I will never fully understand, I know that. But you have people here who care and want to help, the same goes for everyone at MACUSA. Hold your head high when you walk in tomorrow - show them your strength. And if something happens, excuse yourself and breath deeply, like I taught you."

Percival shakes his head. "I can't go there tomorrow, I can't do it. I thought I could, but I can't. I can't look at all their faces - I can't see Seraphina showing me false sympathy. None of them noticed I was gone! Not one of them! You, somebody who never even knew me, were the only person to notice!"

And then the tears come again. The façade well and truly crashing down around Percival.

Newt's heart is pounding in his chest. He's always viewed Percival as some untouchable person, in a way. Someone who he could talk with, be friends with even, but you could never get too close, too personal with. Percival is now being highly personal - very much so - Newt doesn't know how to handle it.

Sometimes he wonders why Picquery chose him to look after Percival. Newt knows nothing about humans.

The only way he knew how to comfort is with touch. Words, he finds, have little effect when he uses them.

So Newt comforts the only way he knows. He stands up and hugs Percival, wrapping his arms around him. Percival stills in surprise, before slowly coming to wrap around Newt, relaxing into the hug.

They stay like that for a while, wordlessly comforting each other. Newt says nothing of the tears staining his collar.

Percival steps back, his eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot. Tears don't fall from his eyes anymore, though.

"I lived a solitary life," Percival explains. "I spent my time at work, and nowhere else. After my parents died, all I focused on was work. I don't know when that morphed from a distraction into everyday life. I'm not used to having people around me all the time - but I think that without you or the Goldstein's around, I wouldn't be doing nearly as well as I am."

Newt smiles. "We're not going anywhere, so there's no need to worry."

"Thank you."

Percival' breakdown, as Newt later began to refer to it, turned out to be the first of a few to come. A symptom of pent up feelings, anxieties, and untreated mental disorders.

One thing is for sure, the nature of their relationship changed again. Percival freely admits how he's feeling - only to Newt - anytime he feels something is wrong or he begins to panic.

But healing from a situation such as the one Percival has gone through is a long, tiring process.

That becomes all the more evident after Percival makes his statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter went okay, I feel like it's a bit of a letdown for some reason ヘ（。□°）ヘ
> 
> Also, I'm going to be away for a week on Sunday so I'll try to post another chapter before then.


	6. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣﹏ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣) Sorry for the very short chapter. Because this one is so short, you guys get a bonus chapter <3

Guilt, guilt, guilt. It spreads over Percival like a smoky blanket. He takes one look at the people in MACUSA, and feels the crippling feeling take over him. He wants to hide away the scarred side of his face behind the collar of his coat but he can't. He has to be strong, has to be unflappable.

It's too late to back out. Percival is a man who understands the importance of doing what one must, no matter how much one doesn't want to do it.

Walking back into MACUSA, facing down the stares of others, takes the meaning to a whole other level.

With his pristine, newly ironed suit, hair slicked back and face shaved, Percival looks as put together as he ever had before his capture. The only difference being the ragged scar occupying the side of his face. The same scar that earns him whispers as he trudges through MACUSA's entry hall. Eyes follow him along his path to the elevators.

It's like a thousand eyes are trained on him, each pair with judgment behind them.

He's never cared about people's opinions before Grindelwald.

 _Breathe_ , he reminds himself.

"Mr Graves!" The house elf on the elevator exclaims. "Sure is nice to see ya 'round again!"

"Likewise," he finds himself saying. At least the house elves don't stare at the scar.

"Where to, today?"

"Major Investigations Department."

"You got it!"

The elevator lurches. As Percival watches the other levels passing by, he can't help but think he's descending to his own death. Fear boils up in his mind, to which he repeats breathe to himself like a religious mantra.

The aurors in the Major Investigations Department are all surprised by the sight of him walking through the department with a heavy set frown upon his face - like a wraith drifting through to judge them for not having realized he'd disappeared. Percival says nothing to them all. Doesn't even stop for Tina and Collier, another promising junior auror, who greet him eagerly.

In hindsight, perhaps it hadn't been the best way to greet his aurors after an extended absence.

Though it matters little to him when he feels their eyes on him; can practically hear them whispering when they think him to be out of earshot.

He can't get to the interview rooms soon enough.

Percival knows what'll end up going down in that room. Picquery will tell him to start from the beginning, to which he'll give her a curt overview of his captivity, carefully brushing over parts she doesn't need to hear about. She'll send him looks of pity upon hearing what Grindelwald did and Percival will hate her for it.

But as long as he doesn't tell her that he almost said _yes_ , he'll be alright in the end.

Percival strides through the department's halls, gait long, with his coat billowing behind him. He must have made such a sight, making a reappearance at work with a cold hard stare and scar fresh on his face. The people surrounding him were once considered his friends and family, in his mind. Now it's like he's been dropped into a nest of strangers and is an outsider among them.

They may stare at him, gossip from a distance, but nobody dares get in his way.

Too many moments later Percival stands in front of the interview rooms.

"You're early," a voice comes from behind him. Picquery.

"Better than late."

Picquery scoffs. Percival turns from the rooms to face her.

"Good morning, Percival."

"Morning, Madam. Shall we get this started?"

"There is no need to be so formal. And yes, just give me a moment, I need to write something to Rebecca."

Picquery's assistant Rebecca often came to his office when Picquery found herself caught up with too much work. He likes the witch. She's tall, confident, and knows how to do her job well. But of course Picquery would only have the best assistant.

While Picquery jots something down, Percival stares at the door in front of him. In a minute he'll be telling Picquery things he can't quite admit to himself. His heart's pounding and that stupid feeling like he's about to step into his death won't go away. As subtly as possible, Percival takes deep breaths in and out. It helps minimally, only serving to take his mind off of the upcoming statement he'll have to give.

He misses the days he could walk straight into the line of fire without hesitation.

"All done," she says, sending a note flying off to Rebecca. "Now, how about you stop glaring a hole through the door and open in."

 _Fuck_ , he hadn't realized that he'd been stock still that entire time.

"Percival, if you can't do this right now-" She says it soft, unlike her natural commanding nature.

"No, I will. Sorry, my mind just got..." He fishes for the correct wording. "Caught up."

Picquery nods, reaching in front of him to open the door since he's frozen. Percival flinches involuntarily at the sudden and unwelcome movement.

"You're sure you're good to do this?"

She's now openly evaluating him with her perceptive eyes.

"Yes," he grits out forcefully, more trying to convince himself than her.

Picquery gestures for him to enter the room. Inside, the room gives Percival the feeling he's a prisoner. A single light hangs over a lonely table, casting dramatic shadows in the corners of the room. Two spartan chairs sit on opposite sides of the table.

Percival takes a seat, folding his hands in his lap so as to hide them from Picquery. They aren't shaking at the moment, though he has no doubt they will later.

Picquery takes out a pad of paper the typical size of legal documents. She then withdraws a pen and charms it so that it'll write on its own. "Percival, before we start, just know you may step out at any time."

"Alright, I understand," he acknowledges. Decidedly, that will be the one thing he won't do. Picquery has already seen enough weakness in him - it's a wonder she requested for him to come back.

"I know you're aware of the rules, but for formality's sake, I need to spell them out," Picquery states, matter-of-fact tone, her notepad starting to jot words down on its own.

Percival watches the pen make quick, smooth movements.

"MACUSA specifies that the speaker must tell the truth, and is obligated to leave nothing uncovered in this statement. MACUSA specifies that if the speak does not comply with these rules, then legal action can and will be taken, and will result in immediate termination."

Those are the bare bones of the rules. Picquery leaves out the rest with an awareness that Percival has probably already memorized the entire page.

"Would you like to start from the beginning ?"

He doesn't want to start at all. "You know what happened."

" _Percival_ ," Picquery warns.

"I went to Europe to help find Grindelwald and I was captured."

" _How_ were you captured?"

"Grindelwald killed Wilson, Fowler, Parks and Sutton. He overpowered me too. Next I know, I woke up in a cellar."

"And then?"

"I was tortured," he states plainly, his glare piercing a hole in the table.

"Percival, do not make this more difficult than it has to be for me and you. Don't go into the details of it if you don't want to. You know you have to tell me what happened."

Percival's hands begin to shake, just as he'd predicted.

"Fine. Do you want to know how scared I was? That I thought I would die in that damned cellar? The first few days Grindelwald kept me alone and confused. I didn't know where I was and if anyone would come to help me. I later accepted no help would be coming - but sometimes the hoping and waiting for it was worse. Then, after I'd accepted I was on my own, he graced me with his presence."

Picquery tries to keep her face devoid of emotion. Percival sees the subtle shift in her eyes, the way her gaze softens slightly.

_Not more pity._

"He walked in wearing my face, and I knew. I knew what he was doing. I knew nobody would come for me. He hit me with the cruciatus before I had the opportunity to say something. Again and again and again, I thought I'd lose my mind. Once he stopped he told me something I'll never forget. He- he..."

Those words echo in Percival's head every night. He doesn't want to repeat the same words he's already tortured himself with for a month.

"Percival?" Picquery's concern becomes evident. For good reason he supposes. He's rooted to the spot, frozen with the words on the tip of his tongue. "You don't have to say them."

"He said 'the more you resist, the more pain you earn yourself. Freedom is but a few words away.'" He rushes the words out.

Picquery can sense Percival's hesitation on the next part. "Continue," she says gently.

Percival finally looks her in the eye.

"I never told him anything. Ever. And that made him more and more frustrated. He wouldn't feed me, or when he did, it was stale bread or watery soup."

_He'd throw it on the floor in front of Percival, making it all the more humiliating. Percival's arms were bound behind him; using hands to eat wasn't an option. Worse was that Grindelwald stayed to watch._

"I was hungry and delirious half the time. If I was lucid enough, he'd question me, expecting answers. I never gave away anything, so he used the cruciatus again. It was never enough."

"What happened? Near the end? Do you remember?"

"The torture got worse and worse. You see, he loved to control everything I did. He'd wake me up while I was asleep, or give me a potion to prevent sleep from happening. Still, he told me that it could all stop, if only I just told him. Of course, I refused. I think he was getting frustrated by that point because he began trying to force his way in my head. It didn't work out well for him - occlumency is something I'm practiced at. After that, he stepped the torture up, becoming more controlling in different aspects. He'd force me to hold a position - sometimes for hours - while he worked. If I moved, I'd be hit with the cruciatus curse. I still refused to tell him anything, and he couldn't force his way in, so he got angry... When Grindelwald is angry, that eerily cordial façade fades away. I don't remember the next few days after that. Only the feeling of pain."

And funny enough, Percival thought, those were the easier days. Those were the days his resolution was unshakable, iron-clad. Because as long as he kept his beliefs with him, Grindelwald would have to pry MACUSA's secrets from his cold, dead hands.

After Grindelwald lost control, he never did again. Instead, he took to having debates with Percival. About no-majs. It had almost been jarring to go from being in constant pain to having civil conversations.

Of course, Percival maintained his own convictions; no-majs and wizardkind were not meant to mix, no exceptions whatsoever. Grindelwald agreed. But his agreement hadn't been a comfort. The man believed no-majs should know of wizardkind's existence, that no-majs were below them.

_Percival laughs in his face. Grindelwald sends a crucio in return._

_"Tell me, Percy, what happens if a wizard is born to a muggle - or no-maj as you call them - what happens then? Is the child to be taken away from their parents? Are they to live a broken life simply for the crime of being born?"_

_"No, they-"_

_"What about the no-maj who want us dead?"_

_"They're of no consequence," Percival vehemently defends. "They don't even know if we actually exist."_

_"What about the Second Salemers?"_

_"They're just a religious group. They have no proof, nothing tangible to be any actual trouble."_

_"Really? Because the Second-Salemer boy is helping me find an obscurial. An obscurial that exists because of your laws. They wouldn't have to bow down to the no-maj, they won't die because of our refusal to take what is ours."_

_What?_

_Percival shakes his head. "Impossible. There are no more obscurials."_

_"I've seen it, Percy. The child is out there in need of help. Because of your laws. Tell me that they're fair!"_

_Mind spinning with exhaustion, pain, and hunger, Percival doesn't have a response. "Our laws are in place for a reason. They're difficult but necessary." The words ring hollow. Percival isn't even sure he believes them himself anymore._

_"Stop lying! You're lying to me, to yourself, and to every witch and wizard out there who's been hurt by our need to hide ourselves!"_

_Perhaps the scariest part of the debates is how reasonable Grindelwald makes himself appear. And how each time, after being left to stew in his cell, Percival feels a part of his resolve chip away. Another belief he once held falling away into a dark abyss._

_... Until one day he almost screams that yes, the laws are unfair. Yes, Grindelwald is right. Yes, he'll tell him everything._

Percival could have said this to Picquery. But he leaves it out. She can't have a doubt in her mind... If she so much as suspected-

"Percival, do we need to take a break?" Picquery stares at him intently, eyebrows drawn in concern.

"No," he says weakly.

Picquery raises an eyebrow.

"No," he repeats, much stronger this time. "I just- The remaining bits of it aren't as clear. There are lots of chunks I can't remember. He tried to dig around in my mind a lot - sometimes that left me dazed for days."

"Just tell me what you can remember."

"After Grindelwald lost control, he spent the rest of the time drugging me," _and convincing me, he doesn't say_. "He used the venom that Newt made an antidote for, back in the hospital. Most of the time he'd make me think that I'd been rescued, and other times... I don't want to repeat what happened, but the things he imagined... It was horrific. I thought I'd seen it all as an auror. I was wrong. It got to the point where all I ever experienced was pain. I could barely recall my own name at times - I thought that I was losing my mind. Then one day, Grindelwald stopped coming. And therefore the food. I learned a new definition of starvation. I don't remember the last bit of time in that cellar, and I don't even remember being rescued. I just fell asleep thinking that I'd never wake up again."

"Merlin," Picquery breathes out.

An emotional vulnerability Percival has only seen once before occupies her face. She gently closes the notebook before looking back to Percival.

Percival has lain his story on the table, and now Picquery has a window into his sorrow that nobody else has. If it were up to Percival, he would have told Newt first. He trusts Newt, even allows himself to be vulnerable around the magizooligist on occasion. On the other hand, Picquery's his boss - no matter how close they are, she'll always be his superior.

"We failed you," she finally says.

"How could you have known? From what I've heard, he carefully kept his tracks covered. It wasn't like I was friendly before either," He's beyond his angry fit the previous day in which he blamed them. That had been a moment of weakness. He knows first-hand how manipulative Grindelwald is.

Picquery shakes her head. "Maybe, just maybe, if we were other people with other jobs I could try to justify it, but we aren't. I'm the President, and you're the Director of Magical Security. I don't get to make mistakes like this."

She has him there. Newt had told him what had gone down while he'd been in Grindelwald's care - he knows all the damage that had been done. It hurts to consider; that people Percival trusted and spent years of his life around failed to notice the monster that took his place.

"Thank you for doing this Percival. I spoke with Radzim yesterday, in the noon, and he's aware you're coming back. I told him Friday. I know that's close by, as I already told you, we need you back here."

Percival closes his eyes and puts his head in his hand, sighing. "Alright, alright, Friday," he still feels exposed, not wanting to look Picquery in the eye. It's like he's an entirely different person, and not the President's right-hand man.

"Thank you again. Do you want me to walk out with you?"

Percival considers refusing her for the fact that he doesn't want to be around her or anyone for that matter, then thinks, why not? Picquery doesn't seem to think him weak, or any more than she already thought him to be, at least.

Walking out of MACUSA, he finds, is not a bad experience. People smile at him in the halls now that he doesn't scream 'get out of my way.'

Perhaps he misjudged.

Though it doesn't change how vulnerable he feels in Picquery's company now. It's like he has a nerve exposed and picked raw.

It also doesn't change that he left out a large chunk out of his statement.

If anyone finds out - his life is over.

 

**End Part. i  
I Woke Up in the Face of a Ghost**


	7. Falling into Inertia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of the double update. I hope you guys enjoy!! 
> 
> (Also, I know I said that I'd post this all before camping, but I've been really depressed as of late and it's hard to push through it all, even when writing helps me escape).

**Part. ii**

**The Beginning of the End**

___________

 **DIRECTOR OF MAGICAL SECURITY, PERCIVAL H. GRAVES, RETURNS TO MACUSA**

_January 31 st, 1927_

___________

_AFTER A MONTH AND A HALF OF RECOVERY, FAMED DIRECTOR AND AUROR RETURNS TO POSITION IN TIME OF NEED_

___________

 **MACUSA** \- A little more than a month has passed since the discovery of Percival Graves after a long-time imprisonment at the hands of Grindelwald. While only a small amount of time in relativity to the twelve month year, much has occurred in his absence. Stand-in director, Erik Radzim, has cleaned up the streets, but has made little progress in the way of finding Grindelwald. Amongst this problem, many other scandals have been drudged up from the inky depths where politicians keep their secrets. Such as Senator Lawrence's brush with the Justice Court two weeks ago for embezzlement.

Director Graves, as already known to the community, has a spotless record and has taken down many dangerous dark wizards in his time at MACUSA. The question is, can he track down Grindelwald? The very same wizard who held him captive? Valid concerns in the wizarding community have been brought up about this issue. However, President Picquery insisted Graves is the man for the job.

"He's got more reason than most of us to go after him. I assure you all, Director Graves will do more than his best to bring Grindelwald to know MACUSA's justice once and for all," President Picquery stated at the press conference yesterday.

With security more high-strung than ever, and danger around each corner, one question remains: is Percival Graves the right man for the job?

_Julie Brown_

___________

_February 4 th, 1927_

Percival' return to MACUSA can be described in a multitude of ways. Perhaps the most fitting word is mixed. On a scale of black to white, nothing is clear cut, only grey. MACUSA's changed. For better, in some ways, such as the heightened security, and in other ways, not so well. The seams that make up the esteemed governing body begin to show their true colours, scandals after scandals come to light in the public eye.

Reception to Percival himself returning to MACUSA has been going well. He makes a visible effort to seem approachable, as Picquery instructed, even if it means he gives tight smiles and holds back biting remarks.

People want things to go back to normal. And so they do. Sort of. It's like a piece of paper has been cut out and then glued back to its original spot, but the cracks are still present, just barely visible.

Percival picks up from where Radzim left off, the transition smooth and quick. Radzim had even worked through the colossal mountain of paperwork Grindelwald left untouched or signed off on, meaning Percival didn't have to touch it.

It left Percival to take charge and mount the investigation of Grindelwald. The only viable piece of information Radzim has managed to uncover is that Grindelwald's followers are wary of showing their faces in New York. Most of them are either in hiding or causing trouble in the southern states.

So really, nothing helpful.

Percival scraps half of Radzim's work, meaning no offense, it's that Percival has a specific method of going about his investigations, and if he wants to make progress, he has to do it his own way.

A week passes and Percival settles back into work, immediately adjusting to the pressure that comes with it. He has yet to slip up or show a sign of something being wrong. However, in his mind, it's only a matter of time.

Meanwhile, he's still staying at the Goldstein's. They've been amazing hosts; cooking meals and making sure he's okay, no matter how much of an ass he is to them. He doesn't know how to thank them for his self-imposed stay. Preferably, his time with them would be coming to an end soon, and he'd find himself an apartment.

His family manor is still not an option and perhaps never will be.

Newt has been trying his best to find Percival a place, he even asked Tina to help one day, and still, nothing. Which, of course, builds a slow growing irritation in Percival.

An irritation that causes him to snap his seventh day back.

As Percival strides through the halls, on his way to an office, he notices a small circle of his aurors speaking in hushed, angry tones, in one of the offices that has an open expanse of desks.

Their backs are turned to him, so he leans against the doorway in order to see what they're up to.

"You know that's ridiculous! Do you not see the scar on his face?"

Ah, so they were talking about him, he realizes with a skip in his heartbeat.

"Could've been self-inflicted," a younger auror says. It's one that he'd hired just a few weeks before Grindelwald took him. Spencer is his name, if Percival is recalling correctly.

As he listens to his aurors speak about him, he feels his pulse race. He wants to inspire loyalty in them, not this.

"You're telling me Director Graves ripped his own face apart? Are you even listening to yourself Spencer?"

"Think about it! Do you remember before Grindelwald took over? Percival never smiled at anybody. Ever. Does it not seem like he's trying to cover up for what happened?"

"Yes that's exactly what it seems like," another auror defends. Nina. She's rather promising, and has been with them for a little over a year. "But not because he was working for Grindelwald. But because we didn't realize he was gone."

"Really?" Spencer questions. "At least Grindelwald did a better job of talking with us and sounding human."

"Merlin, I can't listen to this anymore. I need a break," Nina says, frustrated. She turns around only to see Percival leaning against the doorway, a heavy set frown on his face.

Her eyes widen, and she freezes before squeaking out: "Director Graves!"

The other aurors occupying the room spin around, all sharing the same look.

Nina and the others didn't have much to worry about. It's Spencer who should look as though he's been caught.

But Spencer doesn't share their wide-eyed surprise. He should.

"Spencer, is there some concerns you'd like to address with me?" Percival raises his eyebrow imperiously. His heart pounds. He can practically feel it in his throat. They can't see that, he reminds himself.

Spencer turns angry, his eyebrows furrowing. "Yeah, actually. How could you let Wilson, Fowler, Parks and Sutton die and got yourself captured. You're supposed to be the best of us. Wilson trusted you."

Spencer clearly has a personal problem. Wilson had been a mentor to many of the newer and younger aurors. Percival can at least see why Spencer's angry, though he can't abide insubordination and the wild accusations Spencer's spewing.

Instead of taking the time to defend himself, Percival simply tells Spencer: "Get out. Pack your belongings and leave. I'll have someone send the papers for you to sign later."

Spencer laughs. Percival's glare deepens.

"You're kidding," Spencer says.

"No, I'm not. There can be no dissension in this office. Not with Grindelwald out there terrorizing no-majs and wizards alike. Pack up your belongings and leave."

The other aurors around Spencer shift uncomfortably. Some look scared while others are disbelieving.

"Even Grindelwald wouldn't do this," Spencer states indignantly, stepping closer to Percival.

Percival' heart skips another beat, and he had to clench his fists to keep his traitorous hands from betraying how he feels inside. The fact that his aurors feel Grindelwald treated them better irks him to no end.

"Yes, well, I'm not Grindelwald. Now out," Percival bites out.

"You don't scare me, Percival. You know what I think?"

"What? What could you possibly be thinking that's worth this office's time?" Percival challenges. He breathes in and out deeply.

"I think that you're a coward. We all know the president dragged you back here. We all know you won't go out in the field and can't go around alone."

Breathe. Percival repeats over and over. But air seems to be evading him, and Spencer is only brushing the surface of Percival's problems.

"I don't care what you think. Leave now, or I will have you forcibly removed," Percival succeeds in grounding out the words, still feeling out of breath. The aurors around him probably notice the quick but subtle intakes of air. Thankfully, Spencer is much too angry to see it by that point.

"Coward," Spencer spits, inching closer to Percival. He considers something for a moment before storming out, into the hallway.

Percival directs his attention to the other aurors, all of them just as young and new as Spencer. He goes to address them, their bright faces waiting for him to condemn them or let them go, but the room is spinning. He loses control of space and can't think straight.

"I'm-" he stepped away from the doorway before wilting over like he was about to faint.

"Director Graves!" Nina exclaimed, catching him by his arm.

Another auror dragged a chair over for him while a few of them spoke rapidly with each other. About what, Percival can't make sense of. The world is spinning around him and his mind is foggy, his breaths coming in short gasps.

No no no no. He can't be letting this happen in front of them.

Dots cloud his vision and he's disoriented. The world slowly slips away from him and there's nothing he can do about it.

___________

Percival wakes up in MACUSA's healing ward. It's a small department, only meant for treatment of minor sickness or small injuries. Meaning that whatever happened to him, it can't have been too serious.

Though, as Percival sits up, it all comes rushing back to him. It's with a faint worry that he stands up from the bed, wondering where the nurses are, or if he should even be getting up in the first place. Every time he's landed himself in the healing ward in the past, he's always gotten out of bed without the nurses' permission, earning their ire.

He hopes he'll be fine to leave in this situation.

As he's about to leave, a nurse comes in. The same one that's healed him multiple times in the past. Always tutting at him upon seeing cuts he's received from a dark wizard, or that time he'd over-worked himself to sickness.

"Sit back down, Graves," she commands in place of a greeting.

"It's good to see you too, Lois," he tries smiling. It comes out as more of a grimace as he sits back down.

"I'd say the same if it weren't for the reason you're here," she says, not returning his smile. Normally the older woman would return his jokes or at least try to humour him, understanding he hates spending time in the healing ward. In this case, she keeps a hard frown with concern in her eyes.

Her stony face causes Percival to sober up immediately.

Lois looks up from her clipboard, making sure to look Percival in the eyes firmly. "Healer Hall took charge of your healing at Elisabeta, correct?"

"Yes..."

Lois tuts. "I don't know how they allowed him to be in charge of your recovery. He's not known for getting great results. That much is clear now that you're here."

"What happened?"

"A culmination of many things, I believe. Auror Nina said that you began breathing quickly before fainting."

Percival can't help inwardly cringing. Surely his aurors must think him incompetent after witnessing that. He has to tell Picquery right away, he needs more time away, maybe if-

He stands up again, and Lois holds out her hand.

"No, sit back down. Everything is okay, I made sure to let them know you passed out due to not getting enough nutrition. Which is the partial truth. You haven't been sleeping well either, have you?"

"I've been getting some sleep," he lies.

"Graves, I can't help you if you don't let me. You fainted because you're not eating enough, you're not sleeping, and you're still feeling the effects of going through something traumatic."

"So what am I supposed to do? I can't take sleep drought, you know that. And I assure you, the Goldstein's make sure I eat more than enough."

Lois' face softens. "I've heard there's an experimental charm in Europe. It's cast upon an object that's supposed to suppress both dreams and nightmares. I'm having some of our researchers look into it. And as for the shock that's still affecting you... It always helps to talk to someone about what's bothering you. And I don't mean the statement you gave to Picquery, I mean discussing what's personally on your conscience - you need to share your burdens or you'll never get better, Graves. I don't want to be called down to Major Investigations again because you neglect to take care of yourself properly."

Percival huffs. "I'll see to doing all of that. Can I leave now?"

"I just need to do a final examination to make sure all is okay, and then you can go home."

"Home?!" He says incredulously. He glances at the clock, seeing it's only twelve in the afternoon.

Lois shrugs, writing down more on her clipboard and taking out her wand. "President's orders, not mine."

Anger surges through Percival. Doesn't Picquery know that sitting around wouldn't help them find Grindelwald? The psychopath could be running around out there, hurting others while he has to go home and take a break.

Percival feels Lois' magic checking over him, not enjoying the intrusive feeling of it.

"Don't be angry. I'd tell you to do the same."

"It's time Grindelwald could be using to get ahead of us."

"You need to focus on yourself before you can worry about that. Take it easy for the rest of the day, okay? Try and sleep when you get home. You're all good to go."

Percival nods, finally getting off the bed for good. "Thank you, Lois. I promise you won't be seeing me here again."

"With the work you aurors do, I doubt that, but you're welcome. And I mean it - talk things over with someone."

"Will do," Percival agrees, fully intending to not talk to someone. What could they possibly know that would help him that he didn't already know? And not only that, but he can't tell somebody everything. If anyone knew he'd almost joined Grindelwald... Everything would be over for him.

He'll have to settle with keeping it to himself.

___________

Percival apparates to his home afterward, needing some time away from people. He stands in the foyer for a long space of time, not wanting to enter the rest of the house again. He knows he's being silly by doing this, but can't help himself.

He doesn't bother in taking off his coat, he only steps further into the house before stopping at the sight of the crinkled postcard that had been left on the floor.

Percival shivers at the sight of it but picks it up anyways. Having someone else find it is not a scenario he wants to imagine - not after the day's events.

___________

Newt finishes another sentence, dropping his pen in frustration. Writing so much of his book has come easily to him, and yet, the finishing pieces are painstaking to write. Perhaps it's just the act of tying his book together that he finds so difficult.

He stands up to grab some water when rapid knocking comes from the door. Newt pauses in his tracks, briefly considering whether the person behind the door could be dangerous.

The wards.

Newt has no doubt Tina and Percival are competent enough to lay down some of the toughest wards he's ever seen. Therefore, the person at the door can't mean harm.

Then who could it be? Queenie, Tina, and Percival are all at work; it makes no sense for somebody who knew them to be at the door.

Newt carefully edges his way to the door, drawing out his wand just in case, before opening the door a crack.

He's met with familiar pale blue eyes and a knowing smile.

"Theseus?!" Newt exclaims, opening the door fully.

Theseus' smile broadens as he surges forward to hug his younger brother. Newt hugs him back, but can't help the confusion at his brother being in America. Theseus' job at the ministry keeps him just as busy as Percival is with MACUSA. Not only that, but his brother found him at the Goldstein's somehow.

Theseus lets go of Newt, smile fading into concern once he realizes Newt's disbelief and confusion.

"Not happy to see me?"

"No, no, of course I'm happy you're here. It's just... Why are you here? And how? Is everything alright back home? Mum and dad are okay?"

Theseus invites himself inside and waves his hand, writing off Newt's concern. "That's what I should be asking you. Did you completely forget you were supposed to be at mum and dads for dinner last week?"

Newt shuts himself up, his jaw clenching.

"You did forget!"

"I'm sorry, Thes. I got so caught up with my book and Percival. I was going to come home, I swear."

"Oh, it's okay, you only missed my announcement and worried mum and dad sick," Theseus says nonchalantly, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Newt wants to roll his eyes at the mention of his parents being worried. They're in a constant state of concern for him due to his traveling - it's nothing new.

"Wait, what do you mean announcement?"

"I took Anca to France like I told you in our last letter. When we were there, I asked her to marry me. She said yes," Theseus can't help the large smile taking over his face.

Newt joins his brother in smiling. "Congratulations!" He feels joy for his brother. Anca is a beautiful witch who's probably the kindest woman Newt has met (aside from maybe Queenie). Anca is a mediwitch with an attitude to match Theseus' brash and jovial nature. She keeps him in line while seeming carefree. Newt would be proud to call her a sister-in-law.

Theseus gets up in order for Newt to hug him again.

"Thank you," he says, and they separate. "I wish you'd been there when we told mum and dad. I swear mum was going to faint. And Merlin, I've never seen dad smile so much in my life."

Newt laughs. "I wish I'd been there to see it."

"You should've been. It's okay, though. I know whatever you must have been doing here is important. Plus, I get to come see New York for the first time. And, of course, I came to see dear old Percy. It's been far too long. I've missed the old grump," Theseus beams.

"You shouldn't call him Percy."

"Why? Because he gets annoyed? It's so funny to see him get all wound up about it."

"No, I mean-" Newt hesitates, not knowing how to describe Percival's aversion to the name. "It sets him off. He can't hear it now without thinking about Grindelwald..."

"Oh..." Theseus says blankly, smile wiped from his face. "It's that bad, huh?"

"Not all the time. But it's probably best to avoid saying it."

"I see..." Theseus trails off.

The sound of apparating comes from one of the bedrooms, causing both Newt and Theseus to look at each other before drawing out their wands. Nobody else should be home.

They take cautious steps towards the door, before raising their wands when the pocket door opens. Percival's eyes widen at not only the sight of two wands being pointed at him but because of Theseus Scamander being in America, standing in the Goldstein's living room.

The moment the two recognize Percival, they lower their wands.

"Percival?" Theseus finally says.

A true, genuine smile breaks out. Percival hasn't seen Theseus in years - not since the very end of the war. Theseus is just as excited, surging forward to hug his long time friend. Percival returns the embrace quickly, overjoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Percival asks after they separate.

"Figured I owed my friend a visit. Isn't every day you escape from the world's darkest wizard and live to tell the tale. As far as I'm concerned, you're more of a hero than I am for making it through."

"I suppose you've heard all about it then?"

"You know how any news related to Grindelwald catches on like fire. That woman who writes all the articles must be rolling in money now."

"Julie Brown," Newt supplies, talking for the first time since Percival arrived home.

Percival frowns with distaste. "Merlin I hate that woman."

"You hate all reporters."

"Only the the ones out to make money and nothing else," Percival refutes.

Theseus laughs. "Which is most of them"

"What are you doing home so early?" Newt asks suddenly.

Percival looks reluctant. "Apparently, I'm not eating and sleeping enough. I passed out and the healer sent me home," He watches Theseus like he's waiting for judgment, but Theseus says nothing, instead, Theseus simply takes a seat at the table, waiting for them to say something else.

Newt's eyes widen. He knew Percival had trouble sleeping most nights... but to pass out from a lack of sleep? "Go sit down. Have you eaten anything for lunch yet? I'll make us some food."

Percival takes a seat at the table, joining Theseus, while Newt prepares them lunch. Newt listens as Percival and Theseus talk animatedly, catching up with each other. Apparently, they haven't seen each other in person for thirteen years. Remembering the discussions they had about he and Percival had about his brother in the hospital, Newt smiles to himself, glad to see the two of them reunited after so long.

It's two hours later of the three of them talking when Theseus has to leave. He's taken a series of port-keys over to America, and in Britain, it's already very late.

"Newt, you better be back for the wedding in April. I'll be sending the invitation right away. Percival, you're invited too."

Newt and Percival share a look of incredulity. April is only two months away.

"Why such short notice?" Newt asks.

"Anca really wanted it to be in April."

Newt is about to say that was ridiculous, and then he remembers how particular Anca can be at times. Perhaps it's best to say nothing "I'll be sure to make it. I have to leave for home sometime in March to get my book published anyways. I'll see you in about a month?"

"I'll be waiting. And I really mean it, I'll kill you myself if you miss the wedding - that's if mum and dad don't do it first. Percy, I hope to see you there."

Newt watches as Percival stiffens, nodding tensely.

Theseus' mouth forms the shape of an 'O' before he backtracks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

_"Percy, freedom is but a few words away."_

_"Stop crying, Percy, it's unbecoming of the Director of Magical Security, don't you think?"_

_"Open your eyes, Percy!"_

Grindelwald's words flit through his mind in a mishmash barrage, his heart beating faster with every sentence. Just as quickly as it starts, he's pulled out of it by Newt, who stands in front of him with his hands gripping Percival's shoulders.

"Fuck," Percival swears, tearing himself from Newt's grip. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize for something beyond your control," Newt says.

"Percival, I'm sorry, I forgot," Theseus apologizes, looking beyond guilty and sympathetic.

"I'm sorry that blonde-haired bastard ruined your stupid nickname for me. It's... I'm alright," he breathes out deeply.

"Maybe you should go get some sleep," Newt suggests. "You said that you passed out from not getting enough."

"Good idea."

Percival turns without saying goodbye. In another situation, it would have been rude, but Newt and Theseus can see the spaced out look - and that he needs to be alone immediately.

Once Percival exits the room, Theseus sighs. "It really is that bad. Just make sure to tell him later that I am truly sorry."

"I will, Thes. And I promise I'll make it to your wedding. You wouldn't be able to stand mum and dad's fretting without me."

Theseus ruffles Newt's hair affectionately. "Right you are, little brother. I look forward to seeing you then. Goodbye."

Newt shuts the door behind Theseus, going back to the table where three empty bowls sit. Newt charms them to wash themselves then he looks at the pocket door leading to their bedroom with worry.

___________

Later, Tina and Queenie enter through the front door, greeting Newt happily. When Queenie goes to her room to get changed, Tina sits at the table with Newt, who's staring blankly at nothing on the table with his head leaning on his hand.

"How's Percival doing?" Tina asks.

"I think he's sleeping."

"That's good. Did he tell you about today?"

Newt nods. "He said he hasn't been getting enough nutrition or sleep."

"That's what he told you?" Tina balks. "That man, I swear."

"What? Did something else happen?"

"He passed out while talking to some junior aurors. The nurse made sure to tell everyone it was due to lack of nutrition, but one of the junior aurors described what happened to me. It sounded like he had a panic attack."

Newt almost wants to slam his forehead on the table. "Why won't he just let us help him? Why does he insist on getting through everything on his own?"

"Percival has always been like this... I suppose that his stubborn streak would carry on into this as well."

For the rest of the night, Percival stays in their room, tossing and turning and eventually achieving sleep. That night, surprisingly, he doesn't wake up from a nightmare.

___________

Walking into work the next day, Percival can't catch a break.

He places his coat on a hanger and notices the crumpled postcard sticking out of the pocket. He snatches it out of the pocket and hastily places it in his drawer when he hears a knock on the door.

Radzim enters the room without knocking.

"Yes?" Percival asks expectantly, putting his paper down.

"You fired Spencer in front of the junior aurors!?"

"He was deserving of it, I assure you."

"Tell me about it later, then. But that's only part of the reason I came barging in here. Sorry about that by the way - but we caught a lead on Grindelwald."

"You chose not to mention that first?"

"It's not that pressing. I figured that you'd like to interview the victim is all. Maybe you can help her. She's shaken. We pulled her out of another warehouse - it seems Grindelwald's followers abandoned this one too."

Percival frowns. "Why was I not notified about this when it happened?"

"Because you need to sleep! It was very early this morning, we can't have you passing out again."

Percival wants to argue he can sacrifice more sleep, but with the amount of nagging everyone gives him, he figures there'd be no point. Nobody believes that he could take care of himself anymore, evidently. Hell, he's beginning to believe it himself now that he's passed out in front of everyone.

"Fine. However, next time I want to you notify me immediately."

Radzim nods, watching Percival get up and grab his coffee. "Now tell me about the victim as we walk."

___________

Elsie. That's all they knew about her. Her name. The only other shred of information they've gleaned from her is that she didn't understand magic and is frightened by it. She's a no-maj.

She'd been found in one of Grindelwald's warehouses - the ones where his followers tend to meet up and cause trouble. Apparently, MACUSA had received an anonymous tip about the place, which sets off a suspicious warning in Percival' mind.

The poor girl had been found at the warehouse with several injuries - which are all healed up now - though her mind's another matter.

She'll be obliviated eventually, like any no-maj who somehow gets caught up in their world. Though, they can't obliviate away what she's suffered through at the warehouse just yet. The chance she could have overheard pertinent information remains.

As Percival gets his first glance at her, he realizes she can't be more than eighteen years old. Her eyes are wide and fearful, darting around the cold interview room as she shivers. Her blonde hair's a mess upon her head with her clothes equally as bad.

"She's not a criminal, why is she in there?" Percival asks Radzim in disbelief.

"Magic scares her. We didn't know where else to put her."

"So the interview rooms seemed appropriate?"

The other aurors watch Percival chewing out Radzim with apprehension. Wary of him since hearing about Spencer's firing.

Radzim, however, stands his ground. "We just brought her in. No damage was done," he raises his hands in surrender.

"Okay, well I'll bring her out of there. Get an office emptied out - one close by so she doesn't see anything magical."

"Right away," Radzim nods. "Also, I left my pens in your desk, can I go grab them?"

"Sure."

Radzim begins barking out orders to the other aurors as Percival carefully observes the girl.

He knows what it's like to be fearful of everything and everyone. He's experienced it in full force. Radzim knew this too; subtly hinting at such when suggesting Percival speak to the girl.

Percival hates that Radzim put him in this situation.

He's never done well at being compassionate to the victims of dark wizards. His strong suit has always been getting the perpetrators to crack, no matter how stubborn or insane they are.

Sighing, Percival steps into the interview room.

He's reminded of Picquery interviewing him immediately. Why is Grindelwald always on his mind? Percival wants to hit himself. Why can he not just focus on the girl? Keep his mind from wandering into the darkness?

A whimper sounds.

The girl looks at him, fear evident as she subconsciously backs away.

"Elsie? It's okay, I'm here to help you. Nobody will harm you anymore."

She doesn't say anything in return, still cautious of Percival. He can understand the sentiment.

"Look, how about we get you out of this room. Would you like some coffee?"

"Water." She says in a tiny voice.

"I'll get you some water. Here, come with me," he gestures for her to get up.

They leave the room together, Elsie trailing behind him, hunched in on herself.

"Graves, sir, I cleared out Hansen's office," A junior auror tells him.

"Thank you. And can you go fetch Collier for me? I need another person to assist me."

"Right away, sir."

Loretta Collier has run into rules and barriers before due to her compassion, though Percival finds that she comes in handy in this respect. He feels like a fish out of the water trying to be empathetic to Elsie.

He hopes that Elsie can actually give them something valuable.

Percival shuts Hansen's door behind them and takes a seat beside Elsie rather than behind the desk so as not to intimidate her.

"Where am I?" Elsie asks suddenly, surprising Percival by the straightforward question.

"Police station."

Using the no-maj explanation is much easier in the long run. Even if nobody in the department looks like the uniformed no-maj police.

"You're... Magical? Right? Please tell me I'm not losing my mind."

Percival nods. Carefully, he takes out his wand, he summoning a cup, "Aguamenti," he says, and the cup fills with water.

His gut intuition is correct and Elsie doesn't flinch when she sees the spell. If anything, she looks amazed. She isn't scared of magic itself, like Radzim thought, she just felt threatened by the users who abused it. It seems that she feels safer now.

"I'm sorry for the rude treatment. Some of my aurors don't know how to deal with non-magical people."

Elsie nods, quietly sipping at the water.

"Listen, I know that what you went through was harrowing. I've been through it myself, and I know what it's like to be afraid of everything. You were held by the same people who follow the man who held me. We want to apprehend him - and the Wizards who held you - to put them away for good. Can you tell me about the people who held you?"

Elsie is reluctant to say anything. Her scared exterior comes back. She shivers, looking into the cup sitting on her lap rather than at Percival.

The door then opens slowly, with Tina entering instead of Collier.

"Goldstein, where is Collier?"

"Out working a case. I was asked to come instead."

Percival is okay with that. Much like Collier, Tina has a compassionate streak. Only, her compassion gets her into significantly more trouble. Like the Second-Salemers incident, for example.

"Alright, Tina," he reverts back to her first name out of habit. "I'd like you to take notes. Interrupt and ask any questions you think pertinent."

Tina nods, grabbing some paper and a pen off of Hansen's desk.

Percival turns back to Elsie, who's warily watching them.

"Elsie, please. This man and his followers, they'll hurt other people. I know-" Percival takes a deep breath, not wanting to say it in front of Tina, "I know that saying what happened to you is scary. I know that it brings back memories you tried to push down and forget. But please, for the sake of others if not yourself, tell us what happened. Can you recall any names being said? Or anything that seems relevant?"

Elsie looks down again. "They said the words Grindelwald and no-maj constantly. A lot of times they would use magic to hurt me, laughing while they did it. I was in too much pain to pay attention most of the time."

"That's okay. Do you remember some of the things they said about Grindelwald?"

"Who is that?" She asks.

"He's a hateful man. One who's trying to start a war. He held me captive in one of his warehouses for months."

Elsie looks up, realization and empathy shining on her face. "I really wish I could help more. I want to - I just can't remember. I can only recall near the end when they said Grindelwald wanted them to leave. They were angry about it because they had to leave right away. I remember being terrified. I thought they'd kill me."

"Another one of his empty warehouses? Why are all of his followers leaving?" Tina interrupts.

"I don't know. It's odd. If I didn't know him better, I'd say he's given up on New York," Percival says. "Elsie, did they say where they were going?"

"No. They just kept saying they didn't want to move."

Silence follows for a while, Percival and Tina disappointed with the little information.

"Wait," Elsie perks up. "They didn't say where to, but it sounded like they wouldn't be leaving the city. One of them said they were glad they didn't have to move away from their family."

"What is he up to?" Percival asks nobody in particular.

"What about the people who held you. Did you catch any of their names?" Tina questions.

"I don't know their names, but they mentioned a Bridges and..." Elsie fishes for the name. "Andrew? Albert? Steele."

"Oh Merlin," Tina breathes.

"Fuck," Percival says at the same time.

"Who is that?" Elsie asks, surprised by the strong reaction.

"Andrew Steele, a congressman. One with quite a bit of sway, too. Tina - we need to investigate him."

"You're not going to arrest him?" Elsie exclaims, standing up in disbelief.

"We can't go arresting people on the say-so of people. We need proof. If Andrew Steele really is working with Grindelwald, make no mistake, we'll catch him. It'll take us time, is all."

Tina nods at Percival' words.

"Now, is there anything else you can remember?"

Elsie shakes her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you've already helped give us a direction. And you're surprisingly level-headed. Thank you for helping us, Elsie. We'll make sure to catch them, don't you worry."

"Can I at least get your name?" Elsie asks.

Percival shrugs. Why not? The girl will be obliviated in an hour, like all no-maj are supposed to be.

They simply don't belong in the magical world.

"Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security. The woman behind me is Tina Goldstein, one of my aurors."

"Auror. What does that mean?"

"It's the equivalent of police in your world," Percival explains.

"I heard them say auror a lot too. Never any names though."

"You've been helpful enough, Elsie," Percival says sincerely. It isn't that he hates no-majs. They're humans, just like him and any other wizard, contrary to Grindelwald's beliefs. Percival just knows that the no-maj have no place in the wizarding world. They aren't meant to mix together, or terrible things ended up happening, like Salem. Grindelwald is right in that respect.

"What happens now?"

"Tina here will take you to the obliviation department. You'll tell them about yourself and you'll wake up like it never happened."

He doesn't mention that it'll be a hell of a mess for the obliviators to clean up. They'll have to deal with anyone who knew Elsie had gone missing, which is likely a lot of people.

"I won't remember any of this?" Elsie asks evenly.

"None of it."

Elsie steels herself, rising from the chair. "Good."

Percival stands up too, his mind in a whirlwind of questions about Grindelwald and what he's planning.

"Thank you for your help today, Elsie, Tina will now take you upstairs."

Elsie nods, the scared shell she's been hiding in all but shed. "Thank you too, Mr Graves."

He lets Elsie and Tina leave uninterrupted.

___________

Percival stands in front of his most trusted senior aurors, all of their eyes set upon him with unwavering attention and trust. These are the people he's worked with for years, the ones who had his back in tight situations and in the office when superiors decided to be difficult. They're all much older and experienced now, and have a solid expectation of each other to know how to do their job.

"What I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated outside this room," he starts. "The interview today informed us that Grindelwald is planning something. We don't know what, but he's pulled his people out of their warehouses and hideouts to somewhere else in New York. Not only that, but I want an eye kept on Andrew Steele. We can't be sure he's done anything wrong as the girl only said his name was mentioned. I'm sure all of you already know that Andrew Steele has had it out for this department for years; he's not lacking in motive."

The aurors chuckle. Percival is right in that respect; Steele cut funding to them constantly, and always wanted the governing body to have more control over the Major Investigations Department without having an idea of how it worked.

"Andrew Steele is a bastard, and if he's been helping that maniac, we're going to nail him for it," Percival states.

After that, Percival spends the next hour getting an investigation set up and underway of the Congressman. The rest of the day is paperwork and wondering what Grindelwald's up to.

It still worries him that Grindelwald threatened to visit him. And that the man is out there somewhere, likely hurting others, and Percival can't help but shiver at the thought.

___________

_February 13 th, 1927_

It's Sunday - the day before Valentine's Day - and Percival has never wanted to go to work less. He doesn't want to walk past aurors gushing about their significant other, nor does he want to be questioned constantly if he's seeing anyone, because most years, the answer had been no, and will likely continue to be so from now on.

Having dinner that night is an odd ordeal. Newt and Tina are both busy with their respective work, leaving him and Queenie alone at the dinning room table.

Queenie isn't her usual self either. She smiles less and has an air of melancholy about her, like she's missing someone.

Percival feels bad for her, but makes no mention of her mood. Instead, he makes an effort to talk more during dinner, to distract Queenie from whatever thoughts are causing such sadness.

"How's work going for you?" He asks, because apparently that's the only topic he can come up with.

Queenie smiles minutely. "Oh, it's alright. Abernathy is on my case about missing too much work and the galls around the office are all talking 'bout Valentine's Day, but I don't know what to say to them, since... well..." She hesitates, like she's about to switch the topic. "I don't got anyone anymore."

Percival doesn't know what to say to that, so he gives her his most sympathetic look.

"What about you? I know work keeps all you auror types busy, but do you have someone special that's caught your eye?"

He shakes his head. He figures nobody ever will now - not after all that's been done to him. He'd had a hard enough time relating to others before... But now?

"I doubt there ever will be someone at this point," he shrugs. Because really, it's not that big a deal, right? He's been alone for most of his life; used to going home to an empty house with only paperwork to keep him company, and sharing nights with people whose names he can barely remember.

Queenie shakes her head, playing with her food with a fork. "That's not a great way to think. Being alone ain't good for anyone, not even you."

Percival doesn't know what to say again so he eats quickly. He feels tense whenever he thinks Queenie is trying to read his mind, despite her insistence she doesn't 'try to', and he wants to leave the room as quick as possible.

"What about Newt?" Queenie asks suddenly.

Percival raises an eyebrow. "Newt? What do you mean?"

"It's just that you two seem really close, you know? There's nothing going on there?"

"No. No, nothing like that. He's just been a good friend to me. That's all really."

He's never given thought to it very much. But now that he's seriously considering it, he doesn't find himself disliking the idea. In fact, he's rather endeared to it. Percival nearly curses Queenie for opening him up to this new way of thinking - now he can't stop thinking about it.

Queenie drops the subject after that, but it doesn't mean the topic leaves the dinner table. Percival keeps wondering, keeps imagining being able to tell people that, yes, he does have someone.

Merlin, Theseus would murder him if he ever found out.

Later that night, when Newt comes back, Percival pays much closer attention to the way Newt looks, admiring the way his face lights up with a smile or how he seems to come to life whenever he talks about his creatures.

 _It's going to be a long day at work tomorrow_ , Percival thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Percival's finally caught some feelings... (Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ C)
> 
> Also, comments literally send me to the moon with happiness *wink wink*
> 
> I'm on tumblr as bastila-s, so come check out my blog


	8. Across the Pond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm, I finished this chapter a while ago, but I was so nervous to post it, so I kept delaying it. I finally worked myself up to posting it :') It's jumpy and skips a lot of time, so I hope you guys enjoy. I'm so sorry about the wait, I'll try to be better about it.

___________

_He's standing at Grindelwald's side, face blank of emotion despite the sheer amount of bodies surrounding him. There are hundreds. Grindelwald places his hand on his shoulder like he's proud of the work they've done - like the hundreds of dead innocent people are an achievement. Their faces are twisted in the horror of realization they were living their last moments._

_"This wouldn't have been possible without you," Grindelwald whispers in his ear._

_His face remains unchanging._

_They stroll through the bodies and he sees Tina's poor face - he makes no reaction, no hint of sadness his former protégé is gone from the world._

_"It had to be done. For the greater good," Grindelwald states._

_And Percival nods._

___________

Percival wakes up in a frenzy, gasping for air, tears rolling down his cheeks, and his blanket in a tangled mess at his feet. Newt stands in front of him, looking cautious and concerned. Percival goes to say something, only for a sob to escape his mouth. Newt's eyes widen, and he steps closer to Percival.

Percival forces himself to not flinch away.

Newt says nothing, he only offers the comfort of his arms. In a situation such as theirs, words lack the ability to convey the emotions they feel. Simply saying 'it's okay' isn't enough.

Percival relaxes into Newt's grip slowly. His mind is still reeling from what he's seen, and he doesn't feel like he wholly belongs to the world around him anymore; like he's off in some trance he can't break out of.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Newt asks.

_Yes, he does. Very much so._

Percival shakes his head, words unable to come to him.

_But he can't. He won't._

Percival's body is wracked with shivers and revulsion for what he almost did. He doesn't deserve Newt's comfort, he doesn't deserve to be in the Goldstein's house, to be in their company. His aurors look at him with respect when he passes them in the halls of MACUSA. They don't know that he almost sold them all out to escape the pain.

However, Percival is selfish. He doesn't want to leave the arms wrapped around him, so he doesn't tell Newt a thing. Losing Newt's support at this point feels like his last bridge to the world will be torn away, and he'll never find his way back to the way he was.

A few weeks ago he meant to throw away the crutch, but instead, it seems he's invariably attached himself to Newt.

Merlin, he feels wretched.

Newt simply strokes his back as he cries - and he takes the comfort when he shouldn't even be free.

He falls asleep again with dried tears on his face and a hand on his back.

___________

Newt wakes up with a cramp in his neck and goosebumps covering his skin. He's cold, lying down awkwardly next to Percival on the small bed; there are no sheets covering them and the room is impossibly cool, like the Goldsteins don't keep their apartment heated. Newt wants to get up, at least to place a blanket over them, but Percival is lying on his arm, sound asleep, snoring softly.

Waking up to Percival having a nightmare has become routine for him - but waking up next to him certainly isn't.

Newt doesn't know what to do. He needs to feed his creatures and he wants to stop shivering, but if he moves his arm there's no way it won't awaken Percival.

And if last night is any proof, Percival needs to sleep.

The morning feels bitter and cold. Newt doesn't know what haunts Percival at night, but something needs to be done about it. If the dreamless drought doesn't work, surely there are more options out there? Because the way Percival had been last night... it isn't right.

Newt's arm is starting to go numb, so he begins withdrawing it carefully. Percival shifts around in his sleep, muttering something, but surprisingly, he doesn't wake up.

Newt rubs his tingling arm, then picks the blanket up at the end of the bed and lies it over Percival before entering his case for some well-needed time away from everything. He'll need to have a talk with Percival later, when he's not so distraught from a nightmare, and try and help permanently get rid of the night terrors.

When Newt leaves the comfort of his case, he sees rumpled blankets where Percival once laid - faint voices come from the kitchen. He opens the pocket door to find Queenie, Tina, and Percival sitting around the table breakfast together. They all have to leave for work soon and Newt will be left to his own devices.

He knows he's almost done his manuscript and the ministry will be expecting it soon, but he sees them happily talking amongst each other, and remembers Percival last night, and finds he doesn't want to leave.

Their time together as four is drawing to an end. Eventually, Newt'll have to go back home. Years of traveling the world and writing about his finds can't be put on hold any longer.

___________

When they've all gone to work, Newt leaves to visit New York's magical library. Healer Hall had been absolutely no help in finding any solutions to Percival's nightmares, and Newt has no idea where to start. He's hoping a book will make mention of an alternative method to help with nightmares.

Entering the library, he's amazed by the grandness of it all. There has to be at least four floors, each stacked full with thousands of books. He has no idea where to even start he's so overwhelmed. He probably looks an idiot; standing in the entryway, gaping up at the books.

"First time here?" A wizard smirks as he walks by.

Newt gathers his bearings, walking further into the library, wondering where to even start; here are wizards and witches everywhere, quietly having conversations or reading, going about their business regularly, with books zooming around and re-shelving themselves.

Meanwhile, Newt is disoriented.

"Can I help you?" An older man comes up to him, a kind smile on his face. "You seem rather lost."

Newt's relieved. "Ah yes, well, it's my first time here. I'm looking for books about nightmares, or specifically, how to stop them."

"Ah, you're from Britain," The man says. "I see now. Come along, I can help you find the section. Though, those books will likely be in with the rest of the ones about sleep theory and such."

"Thank you, it'll be a great help," Newt smiles politely.

The man happily beckons Newt to follow him up the stairs. They end up on the third floor in an area that has few people around. The section the man guides him to is near the back and not very large. Newt is determined to find something in one of the books.

He thanks the man, and begins scanning through the large tomes. Most of them are theory on dreaming and sleeping, but not nightmares specifically.

Any book that makes mention of a nightmare is added to the table Newt's found. A Native American witch with grey hair and plenty of wrinkles is at the table next to him, a singular book in her hand. Newt looks at the sizable stack sitting on his table and feels overwhelmed.

He sits down and begins to read the books, making slow progress. Most of them talk about common types of dreams and the way they affect sleep. They don't say anything about trying to stop them from occurring. Newt feels his frustration growing with each book and chapter he goes through without an answer in sight.

He sighs in frustration and despair, dropping his head to the table. He just can't forget holding Percival as he shook in his arms unable to stop crying from something he'd seen in his sleep.

"Having trouble sleeping?" The woman at the next table asks, looking at the large stack of books.

He looks up slightly. "N-no. My friend is. He can't take dreamless drought and... he just wakes up all the time and I don't know how else to help."

She smiles sympathetically. "My husband was the same way."

"I'm sorry," Newt tries to reply back politely, not sure what to say, then goes back to staring at the books.

He thinks about leaving the library and writing a letter to Anca, Theseus' fiancé. She's a healer. Surely she knows about another solution out there? Placing several books in his arms, he slips them back onto the shelves, defeated.

"Have you tried a dream catcher?" The elder witch asks as he walks past again.

"A dream catcher?"

She nods. "Most witches and wizards haven't heard of them, they're not commonly used with people outside my culture."

He pauses.

"And does a dream catcher do, exactly?" Newt asks, now intrigued, sitting across from her.

"They whisk away the bad dreams while allowing the good ones to filter in. My parents made one for me as a child, but as I grew up, I stopped believing it worked, as I never had dreams either. Years later, when I'd forgotten about it, my husband always woke up from nightmares, so I made him one. He never had a nightmare after that."

"And where does one get a dream catcher?" Newt is fully paying attention now.

"Oh, you can't buy them. You have to make one. You see, they're made through your own magic and the want to protect someone," she explains.

Newt listens to her explanations, and even allows her to draw a picture of one in the journal he carries with him. It's a very simple thing to make, he discovers. He wonders why more wizards and witches in America don't have one. All one needs is everyday materials.

"I don't know how to thank you," Newt says. He's so grateful for her help and kindness, and he doesn't know how to return it.

"It's the least I can do," She tells him. "You saved America from Grindelwald. And besides, it looks like you need sleep too."

Newt's stunned. He forgets, quite often, that many people in America now know him by his appearance and name for saving them from what could have been the start of a war. "Thank you so, so much," he says, smiling and shaking her hand.

He's met many people through his travels and learned much from them, but he certainly wasn't expecting an experience like that in a New York library.

Newt walks out, feeling happy for the first time that day.

He spends the rest of the day making a dream catcher, just as the woman described to him. When he's done, he holds it up, admiring the beads that hang off of it.

He hopes more than anything that it will work for Percival. He doesn't know how else to help.

___________

"Percival!" Newt calls as he steps through the door.

He's tired. His day at work had been so emotionally draining that he just wants to lie down and never get back up, but Newt doesn't deserve his ire.

"Yes?" He calls back.

Newt steps out from the bedroom, holding some sort of decoration. Percival eyes it warily as Newt comes closer.

"What is that?" He asks, hanging up his coat.

"A dream catcher. It's supposed to catch the nightmares and allow for good ones."

Percival raises an eyebrow. "And you're sure it'll work?"

"Yes. I made it. I charmed it myself too - it's sort of like a protective charm."

Percival hasn't forgotten the previous night. He's filled with shame when he thinks back on it; he's a grown man - he should be able to control himself better. But... The hope of never having to endure a nightmare again is such a bright promise.

Newt hands him the dream catcher - instantly he feels the magic interwoven with the object wash over him in a wave. He looks up to see Newt smiling at him. That _damn smile again_.

"Newt- How do I thank you?" He doesn't deserve Newt's kindness, but he can't help the wave of affection that washes over him, and Percival doesn't like where this feeling is leading him - what started out as simply thoughts, and 'what ifs' is quickly leading to something more serious.

"You don't need to thank me. Thank the woman that taught me how to make that."

"What do I do with it exactly?"

"Hang it over your bed."

Percival turns it over, now admiring it. After a long day of hearing 'Valentine this' or 'Valentine that', not having to worry about full blown terror at night time is a blessing.

And for the following weeks, not one nightmare occurs.

___________

_February 28 th, 1927_

Percival finally finds somewhere he'd like to stay. At first, he's wary - the place isn't quite the quality he's used to - though it's to the point where he figures his presence is grating on the Goldstein's nerves. Newt says it's no problem, Percival staying, but Percival has a tough time believing him as Newt isn't the best example of a house guest. His possessions are everywhere and he doesn't seem to care, much to Tina and Percival's endless frustration.

Two days before Newt is set to return home, he and Queenie are helping Percival move part of his possessions into the new apartment. Percival doesn't want much from his manor - too much of a chance Grindelwald had touched something. So they spend the day covering the furniture and locking down the house.

Maybe someday, when Percival no longer feels his skin crawl every moment he spends within it, he'll return home.

"It looks nice in here," Queenie remarks, leaning back, appraising Percival's finished apartment.

Percival has to disagree. Part of the paint on the walls is peeling off and he can hear no-majs somewhere in the building yelling. Aside from that, he doesn't quite mind it too much. The place is cluttered and small with only one bedroom, a bathroom and a living room connected to a kitchenette.

There isn't even a study or a place to put a desk.

"You could move the coffee table out of the way and there might be enough room to wedge in a desk."

Percival turns to Queenie and glares, still not liking when she reads his mind. "I think it's crowded enough in here."

"I can help with some expansion charms," Newt adds helpfully.

"Thank you, but this place isn't permanent."

 _Hopefully_.

In the end, he'll probably find some other house if he has to, but Percival didn't think he'll be staying for long.

___________

_March 16 th, 1927_

It comes time for Newt to leave across the sea. Work has kept Tina and Percival highly busy, and Newt sees less of them every day. Therefore, he has more time to finish up his manuscript. The night before he leaves, Queenie decides to throw a going away party between the four of them. She even bakes a cake for Newt.

As Queenie and Tina are doing dishes, Newt stands at the door saying goodbye to Percival. It isn't a permanent goodbye, as Theseus' wedding is coming up in nearly a month, but they haven't spent a day away from each other for three months. Time has slipped away so quickly and they haven't even noticed.

"I'll see you in April?" Newt asks.

Percival nods, smiling slightly. "Can't miss Theseus' wedding otherwise I'd have the Ministry of Magic knocking at my door."

"I suppose Theseus can be a bit much at times."

"A bit?"

"Okay, he's absolutely mad. It's a wonder he's so high up at the Ministry," Newt remarks.

And Percival laughs, _truly laughs_. He doesn't hold back, causing Tina and Queenie to curiously look at them.

"I'm sorry, but if you knew Theseus, you'd know how absolutely true that is," Percival says to Tina and Queenie.

Newt smiles fully at him - not one of the polite half smiles he gives, but an actual full one.

Percival is overcome with a want to see him smile all the time. He doesn't quite know what he'd do without Newt. He'll never forget waking up in the hospital and seeing Newt in the brilliant sun, his hair looking golden and ethereal.

Percival's eyes dart to Newt's lips then back to his eyes, not quite meaning to do so. Newt notices and quickly averts his eyes after, face turning red, embarrassed by the thought.

"W-will you see me tomorrow? I mean, come to the docks to see me off? With Tina and Queenie?" Newt asks suddenly, still not looking at Percival.

Percival hadn't been planning to, as he would have to cut his shift off early to see Newt off, but then he decides _why not_.

It seems to be a common thought process of his lately, and in the back of his mind, Percival is worried about his control slipping. The forefront of his mind prefers to go with Newt, however.

Suddenly, Newt pulls Percival into a hug. Much like any other time someone touched Percival, he tenses before telling himself it's okay, relaxing quickly. Sudden touches don't startle himself quite as much anymore. It'd be nice to have this sort of contact daily, he thinks to himself. He relaxes into the hug before separating himself from Newt suddenly.

Newt looks confused.

"Sorry, just remembering..." Percival lies. In fact, Grindelwald is far from his mind. Feelings he doesn't quite know how to deal with are blossoming. They'd always been there, faintly, he could always feel them in the back of his mind. But never have the feelings rushed forward in such a way he couldn't ignore them anymore.

He's overwhelmed.

Percival has been in relationships before, sure, though he never felt the degree of affection that's rushing through him for Newt.

It's odd.

"Are you okay?" Newt asks, awkward demeanour forgotten in his concern.

"Yes, I'll be alright. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Newt nods, looking as though he doesn't entirely believe Percival and wants to say more.

Percival hears the door click behind him, then hurries away to apparate home.

___________

At the docks, Queenie, Tina, and Percival all stand behind Newt. They're dressed down, as the day is very mild for March, and the sun is shining in its full might.

"I'll see you two at the end of April, hmm?" Newt asks.

Tina and Queenie nod, smiling. He just thinks they'll be happy to have their apartment all to themselves again.

"And you're still coming to the wedding?" Newt asks Percival.

"Yes," he says. He doesn't know what to say to Newt; simply saying goodbye doesn't seem like enough. Not after spending nearly four months with him.

"Have a good trip in England, okay?" Tina says instead of Percival saying anything further.

Newt smiles. "I will. I miss home a bit now, so it'll be fun."

"I'm still expecting a copy of your book."

"You and Percival both," Newt says. "I'll make sure to get all three of you a copy," he smiles at Queenie.

They all smile back and wave goodbye to Newt, and Percival regrets staying still, just waving as Newt pauses and looks back at him before walking onto the ship. New York suddenly seems so empty without Newt. Not even Tina and Queenie's presence at his side helps.

Queenie, who likely read his thoughts, simply pats him on the back and smiles sympathetically.

He only feels marginally comforted by the gesture, making sure to shield his mind.

Maybe while Newt is away he can try and stop the feelings that threaten to overwhelm him. Newt deserves someone better anyways; someone who isn't hiding a detrimental secret, or broken into pieces.

As the ship disembarks and Percival feels a twinge of sadness. Getting rid of the feelings won't be so easy.

___________

_April 17 th, 1927_

Newt reclines in Theseus' sofa happily. His book is about to be published, his parents and Theseus have been on top of the world for past week, and his brother will be a married man in three days.

Also, Percival will be arriving tomorrow in the evening.

Newt's mind still swirls in confusion and wonder whenever he thinks of him. In the Goldstein's doorway, their goodbye, there can be no mistaking; Percival had been looking at his lips - and there'd been a look of admiration too. Surely he isn't making it all up in his head?

"What're you thinking about, little brother?" Theseus asks, striding into the room. "One of the Goldstein sisters?" He winks.

Newt blushes. They're not the ones on his mind, it's Percival, and Percival is Theseus' good friend. He can't imagine what Thesues would say if he knew. Newt starts to stutter out an answer but Theseus cuts him off.

"You are, aren't you?!"

"N-no!"

"There's no use denying it, I can always tell when you're lying. So tell me about them."

Newt stands up abruptly, ready to leave the room. "I'm not thinking about them, Thes, so stop."

Theseus holds his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, no need to be defensive. I just came in because I got a letter from Percival, thought you'd want to see it."

Newt reaches for the unopened letter in Theseus' hands, his eyes ghosting over the MACUSA emblem on it. Percival must have sent it from work.

"Well, go on, open it."

Newt tears open the letter, glancing through its contents.

_Newt and Theseus,_

_Matters have come up in the city and I have to attend to them. I'm unable to come to the wedding due to these extenuating circumstances._

_Percival Graves_

His face falls, disappointed. Here he'd been, looking forward to seeing Percival the next day, and now he wouldn't be coming. The letter is so abrupt too - with no pleasantries or anything.

"Of course he's too busy," Theseus sighs. "But what can you do. He's the Director of Magical Security."

"I was looking forward to it," Newt mumbles, crushed.

"Me too, but Percival is Percival," Theseus says. "Next time I see him, I'll ask."

It isn't the reaction Newt had been expecting from Theseus. Newt expected outrage or annoyance, not understanding. It's only then he begins to understand the depth of Theseus and Percival's friendship. Newt knows that wartime friendships are something that can't really be replicated in everyday life. Not when you spend months on end having someone's back and sharing every waking moment with them, not knowing if you'll be alive the next day.

Newt lies the letter down on the table, wondering what in the world is happening in New York to have warranted such a short change of plans.

___________

 **THE GHOST KILLER CLAIMS ANOTHER VICTIM**

_April 30 th, 1927_

___________

CONGRESSMAN JOSEPH S. SULLIVAN FOUND DEAD IN OFFICE

___________

 **NEW YORK** -Another victim has been claimed by the infamous Ghost Killer - with no clue left behind yet again. Joseph S. Sullivan, forty-eight-year-old congressman from Pennsylvania, was found dead in his office early this morning with not a single clue left behind as to how he met his end. MACUSA's aurors are confounded by the killings and no statement has been made by the Major Investigations Department nor by the president.

It begs the question: is anyone really safe? This is the fifth murder to take place in only a month and two weeks. Each killing has taken place in a public setting where the victim should have been safe. Is the president taking the threat seriously? Is Director Graves taking any measures to ensure that the public is safe?

For safety purposes, the _New York Ghost_ suggests that witches and wizards stay together in these dark times.

_Julie Brown_

___________

_April 30 th, 1927_

The voyage back to America has Newt anxious. He wants to get back to his friends as quickly as possible, but the boat takes its time treading against the ocean. It's only an hour away from docking in New York; Newt couldn't help the bouncing of his leg as he waited.

He misses Tina, Queenie and Percival so much it hurts. A month and a half spent away from them in England has really shown him how dearly he valued their friendships - he only had Theseus and his co-workers to talk to in England.

The wedding had gone well, even with his mother breaking down and crying during the ceremony, and the niffler misplacing the rings before the wedding started. Newt's happy to call Anca his sister-in-law and Theseus is happy to be married. All around it had been a good time Except for the letter they received from America three days prior.

Theseus had been disappointed, but not entirely surprised.

Percival is Director of Magical Security, after all. He has more pressing matters.

It's with excitement Newt steps off the boat, looking for Tina, Queenie and Percival. There's a distinct lack of golden light, as the sun's covered by a thick layer of clouds, and the air is heavy with moisture like it's about to rain.

Newt tries smoothing over his hair as the wind blows mercilessly with his blue coat flapping around.

Again, Newt goes through the no-maj customs, though this time it's without a hitch.

Newt passes through the no-majs who are happily greeting each other, searching for a familiar face. Even with his height, he struggles to see past the no-majs who're slowly clearing out.

Once it's down to only a few, Newt catches sight of a tell-tale pink coat.

Queenie is holding down her hat, struggling against the strong wind while huddling in on herself trying to keep warm.

To say it's a nasty day would be an understatement, but Newt finds he doesn't mind too much as long as he finally gets to see his friends.

Queenie then catches sight of him too and runs to greet him, enveloping him in an iron-gripped hug he can't pull out of. She giggles once she lets him go.

"Newt, it's so good to see you again!"

"Likewise," Newt says, looking around for Tina and Percival.

 _Where are they_? Maybe they went off somewhere while they waited for him?

"Oh, honey..." Queenie starts.

Newt feels a surge of worry pass through him. Are Tina and Percival okay?

"Queenie, what's going on?"

"You mean Mr Graves didn't tell ya?" Worry is written so plainly across her face, and in that moment Newt notices the slight shadows under her eyes that weren't present when he last saw her. In fact, her hair is slightly frazzled and her makeup isn't done. Queenie would never be caught without those trademark red lips of hers.

"D-did something happen?"

Newt almost doesn't want to know the answer.

"Walk with me," she tells him, firmly taking his hand and leading them away from the rest of the no-majs.

They walk down the pier together, with the ocean's waves crashing up against the stone walls and the wind battering their faces. Once they are far enough away, Queenie lets go of his hand and looks him in the eyes, uncharacteristically serious.

"Only days after you left, a Congressman was murdered. People were surprised, but let it go. One murder isn't out of the ordinary, ya know? The following week, another was murdered... And so on. Another one happened a few hours ago. Tina and Mr Graves got called away. They've been busy investigating it while you've been away; they're tearing themselves to shreds trying to find who's behind the murders."

Queenie watches Newt for his reaction. And if he's honest, he didn't know how to react. How had he not heard of all the commotion in America back in England? Surely Theseus would have made mention of it?

Then again, both he and Theseus had been intensely busy with their work.

It's just... Odd. Scary, too.

"Is it Grindelwald?" Newt finally asks.

"Mr Graves has his suspicions, but there's nothing he can use to tie Grindelwald to it."

"Merlin," Newt breathes, tugging his clothes closer to him. Suddenly it feels a whole lot colder outside.

Queenie bites her lip in worry. "I'll take you back to our place. Tina and Mr Graves will be off in a bit hopefully."

Newt lets Queenie take hold of his arm, and feels the air displace around them as he side-alongs with her.

The Goldstein's apartment looks the same as usual, if a tad bit messier but it feels infinitely warmer compared to the cold spring day. The fireplace crackles invitingly, and Queenie sets about making cocoa immediately. Newt sets his case down beside the armchair before sitting at the dining room table. It's strange to be back after a month and a half spent at home.

"I'm worried about them..." Queenie speaks abruptly. She's turned away from Newt, stirring the cocoa with her magic quickly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Tina... She's stressed. They gave her charge of the murder investigations. She hasn't made much progress and Picquery's been pressuring her. Mr Graves has been helping Tina the best he can, but they still got him trackin' down Grindelwald. Thing is, I don't think they suspect Grindelwald or his followers are related to the murders."

Queenie sets the cocoa down in front of Newt and sits across from him, drumming her fingers against the wooden table.

"Tina comes home from work every day to eat with me before she shuts herself out, working over notes. I've caught her asleep at the table multiple nights now. She won't tell me this out loud, but she's scared and guilty - like it's her fault the killer is still out there."

Any happiness Newt possessed when he returned to New York has all but faded. Now he wants nothing more than to help Tina with her investigation. But it isn't really his place. He wasn't made to be an auror.

Now he knows what Tina meant by feeling useless all those months ago.

"Newt, honey, you're not useless. In case you forgot, you captured Grindelwald. _The_ darkest wizard ever."

"Thank you, Queenie, but I still wish I had a way to help."

"Just be here for her, that's all you need to do."

Newt nods, finally taking a sip of the cocoa and trying to downplay his reaction when he feels it burn his tongue.

"And how has Percival been?" Newt asks.

A worrying frown plays across Queenie's face. "Well, he came to visit us twice while you were away. Only for a bit too. Said he was too busy to stay longer. I think he forgets I can hear his thoughts - he hasn't been doing well Newt. There's so much anger, guilt and self-hate going on up in that head, it's worrying. I told him he could stay here again if he'd like. He didn't like that suggestion much."

Newt sighs. He'd hoped that Percival would be good to be on his own while he was away, but it appears being on his lonesome isn't good for him.

"Teenie says that Mr Graves is being rough on them at work, and colder than ever."

Newt genuinely wonders why. Percival had finally seemed to be getting better when Newt left.

"I'll pay him a visit later," Newt states.

Queenie's bright smile returns.

A knock echoes through the room. Newt and Queenie jump.

"Are you expecting visitors?" Newt whispers.

Queenie shakes her head with wide eyes. "Tina and Mr Graves should be home in an hour or two."

Newt draws his wand with Queenie trailing behind him. He looks to Queenie, expecting her to say something to the visitor.

"Hello?" Queenie calls out lightly, in that sing-song voice of hers.

The knock comes again but this time in a strange pattern.

Realization shines over Queenie. "Oh!" She exclaims, "open the door Newt!"

Newt opens the door quickly, taking care to hide his wand. He's not expecting who steps through the doorway.

"Jacob?!" Newt says in disbelief.

"The one and only!" Jacob nods, shutting the door behind him.

Newt looks back to Queenie, silently imploring her for an explanation. How in the world does Jacob remember him? And how did he even get inside?

"Oh, shoot!" Queenie cries.

"What?" Newt and Jacob say unanimously.

"Jacob always comes to visit on Fridays. It's when Mrs Espisito is out doing her shopping and visiting family. Jacob, I forgot to tell you that you can't be here right now!"

Oh right, Percival and Tina would be home soon. Or not for another hour, really. It's still better to be safe rather than sorry.

Jacob sets a bag most likely filled with pastries down on the dining room table. "Why not?"

"Teenie will be home soon with another wizard."

"Oh."

"Surely he can stay for ten minutes?" Newt questions. He hasn't spoken with Jacob in forever, and there's so much he wants to catch up on with him. "There's still an hour or two, and you know aurors are always home late."

It's rather ironic how Newt hears popping behind him, right after he says it. So perhaps he spoke a bit too soon.

Newt turns to face Tina and Percival, who are both staring at Newt. There's no time to ask why the two got back so early.

Queenie's right, the case has been wearing the both of them thin. Tina appears highly stressed, while Percival looks the same as normal - not that that's particularly good. Both of them still wear their heavy coats despite it being late April.

Tina and Percival smile at first before the smiles disappear when they notice how distressed Newt is. That's when Tina first catches sight Jacob, who stands slightly behind Queenie.

Percival takes notice shortly after.

"Queenie..." Tina starts, worry plain as day.

"Tina, who is this?" Percival asks, looking between Queenie, Tina and Jacob.

Newt grips his wand in worry. He doesn't know Percival's opinion on no-majs and Rappaport's Law, though he supposes that Percival will likely be a strict enforcer of it due to his position at MACUSA.

"Mr Graves, I can explain everything, please," Queenie says.

"This is the no-maj from the reports?"

Queenie nods almost imperceptibly, her head bowed.

The tension in the room mounts, with Tina looking torn on what to do, Queenie appearing as though she'd rather be anywhere, Jacob looking beyond scared and Percival with anger and reluctance.

Percival steps forward a bit. Queenie further shields Jacob. "Mr Graves, he can't have his memory taken again. _Please_."

"Percival-" Tina objects.

Percival holds out a hand. "This is what Grindelwald wants. He wants this sort of disobedience, he wants us to break the law. I _can't_ ignore this."

"Please, we took you in. You stayed with us for a month. We helped you," Queenie pleads. "I know Grindelwald told you many things while he held you. You're still in control."

Any reluctance Percival possesses washes away. Instead, there's burning indignation. "Get out of my head!" He hisses, stalking closer to Queenie and Jacob. Queenie has her wand in her shaky hand, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please, Mr Graves," Queenie says quietly this time. Like she's begging him. In that moment, Newt knows she loves Jacob - could see it in the way she's ready to do anything to protect the man behind her.

Newt inches closer to Tina. "Tina, take them out of here, now!" He whispers desperately.

And then, a series of events happen quickly.

Tina apparates to Queenie and Jacob's sides, before grabbing them. Percival, who quickly realizes what's occurring, starts to summon anti-apparition wards.

"He can't have his memory taken again!" Newt exclaims, not wanting to battle Percival.

Percival pays him no mind.

"Stupify!" Newt shouts, aiming at Percival. He knows Percival will hear the curse and counter it easily. The purpose is more so to stop Percival from canceling the apparition.

And sure enough, Percival deflects the curse, spinning around on his heel to look at Newt in surprise and betrayal.

Tina, Queenie, and Jacob apparate away.

"I'm sorry," Newt shakes his head. This is not at all how he'd envisioned his reunion with his friends happening. In fact, now he's not entirely sure he can consider Percival his friend anymore. It's likely the director will never want to speak to him again after this fiasco.

Percival stands across from Newt, wand still drawn.

 _He's going to go after them_ , Newt realizes.

Newt shoots off another jinx, which Percival easily deflects again.

"We're your friends!" Newt tries to reason, tearing up, "She loves him! You can't wipe his memories again, it'd be as good as killing him in her mind!"

"I _can't_ let them go!" Percival tries to bind Newt with a spell, but he dodges it, returning another one of his own.

Distantly, Newt wonders what Grindelwald had done specifically to make Percival so fundamentally broken he'd rather hurt his own friends then run the risk of playing into something Grindelwald potentially wanted him to do.

"Please, just this one time leave it be! Where's the Percival that wouldn't back down? W-who would stand up for something right?!"

"He died in that cellar," Percival states, his face scarily blank.

Newt shivers. He knows Percival doesn't want to harm him, but can't help the reaction - this is all a window into just how deep Grindelwald's torture ran.

Newt figures he can't keep up a fight with Percival long, however, and he's rather accomplished at Apparating, so he disappears in the blink of an eye, only to appear on the other side of the apartment for his case.

Percival tries to cancel his next Apparation, but Newt is already up in the air and gone.

Percival's reeling, running his hand through his hair. Never has he felt so betrayed in his life - and never has he hated himself so much. He hated the look on Queenie's face as he inched closer like he was about to brutally murder the two of them rather than take them into MACUSA. He hated the way Newt dodged his spells, eyes full of tears and pleading with him to stop.

Percival was supposed to apparate to the Goldstein's home and have a happy reunion with Newt in which he'd sort out the odd new dance they were playing around each other.

Instead, _this disaster_ happened.

Percival stares at the framed photo that's fallen from the fireplace mantle. It's one of Queenie and Tina smiling brightly at one of their one graduations, mostly likely Queenie's, from Ilvermorny. The crack in the glass falls over Queenie's dazzling face like it's mocking him.

Percival almost destroys it in a fit of emotion before Apparating himself home.

He walks to the bathroom, not quite knowing why. He paces back and forth with so many emotions going through him he doesn't know how to deal with them. In the mirror he doesn't see himself, he only sees Grindelwald. The man responsible for this all.

So he punches the mirror, uncaring of the shards still stuck in his hand, or the blood flowing freely. Funny - two months ago he would have screamed at the sight of his blood. Now it's like a distant time away in another life.

He slides down against the sink, with large, jagged pieces of glass strewn across the ground at his feet. Pieces of the beautiful gleaming mirror are marred by his blood. Much like a reflection of his own life. Newt, Queenie and Tina are better off without him around - they only suffer in his presence.

When had he gone so wrong in his life that he would attack his own friends, ones who took him in, all because of an infraction of the law? One that was, quite frankly, flawed. Even Percival couldn't deny so. The punishment for breaking Rappaport's Law is harsh, much harsher than probably deserved - Years locked away in prison, perhaps a life sentence. Could he really send Queenie away for even a year? Of course, the answer is no.

And yet... Percival doesn't particularly know what to believe anymore. Obey the law and lose his friends? He couldn't do it. Grindelwald had been right in saying he was weaker than everyone believed him to be. His morals have crumbled away into a mess of contradicting beliefs. Some are Grindelwald's, some are his own. The problem is, Percival can't tell the difference anymore.

He's always been able to see the world as relatively black and white. He has to. It wouldn't do for a man who enforces laws to have any grey in-between. Either you broke the law or you didn't - the grey area is for the courts to sort out.

Percival doesn't know how to deal with all the grey he's been opened up to.

He slumps against the sink, uncaring as he shuffled the glass around on the cracked tile. He's still dressed in his work outfit, too upset to relieve himself of his jacket and shoes.

The blood is beginning to dry on the glass and his hands. He finds he doesn't care.

At some point, he must have drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of interesting information about dream catchers out there, and a lot of history behind them! Sadly I don't think most people know all that much about them but just have them as decorations. Go look them up!
> 
> Also, sorry for leaving on a cliff hanger. The next chapter is pretty much ready to go and I'm hoping I don't get too nervous about it either because oh boy is anxiety a killer™ 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented last chapter (ʃƪ・∀・) comments make my life, I swear <3


	9. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was beyond sick (as in feeling nauseous and constant stomach pains) while editing this chapter so please forgive me for any mistakes made in this chapter as I'm sure there's a lot but I'm just too sick to fix them for now. (Though I'm sure I'll come back and fix them later). I'm currently dead inside as I'm writing this lol.

There'd been a break in at the Graves manor - the wards sent alarms in MACUSA blaring. When the aurors found nothing but spiders taking up residence at the Graves manor, they contacted the president. 

And that's how they ended up right outside the door to Graves' apartment.

Picquery finds herself worried for Percival, wondering if Grindelwald is out for him again.

"Ma'am, the wards are too strong to break. Only trusted witches and wizards can enter. Do you think...?"

She hopes she's on Percival's list of trusted people. "I'll try," she nods.

The cursebreaker nods back, allowing her to step up to the door. They're able to unlock it, but actually opening the door presents itself as another challenge.

Carefully, she tries the handle, and the door allows her to pass through. She feels a slight relief in knowing that Percival trusts her enough to enter his apartment.

Picquery draws her wand in caution, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Percival always carefully keeps his apartment clean and devoid of any personality, much like his office. No sign of the man can be seen whatsoever-

-until she notices the bathroom door part-way open. Through the crack, something shiny catches in the dim light, and she sees a leg.

Picquery rushes over, pushing the door open to find the regularly composed Percival Graves lying against the sink amidst a shattered mirror on the bathroom tiles. He's still wearing his coat and shoes - like he couldn't be bothered to undress upon returning home, and worse, his hands are bloody. In fact, blood covers the floor - not quite enough to cause her worry - but just the fact that Percival left the broken shards of glass and blood when he could have easily magicked it away worries her greatly.

"Percival!" She exclaims, kneeling down beside him.

Percival slowly blinks his eyes open, sitting up with an air of confusion when he sees the mess of glass he's lying in. He winces in pain at moving his hands and goes to inspect them.

Picquery sighs, putting her wand in hand again before saying: "episky."

The glass removes itself from him and the wounds heal up smoothly as though they'd never been there.

Percival doesn't say anything, and neither does Picquery. An odd air stands out between them and the whole situation; an air that feels too intimate for them. While Percival has always been friends with her, it's too much for her to see him like this at such a time. He's never been so vulnerable in front of her.

"What happened?" Picquery finally asks.

Percival stays where he is on the bathroom floor, carefully picking up a large piece of the mirror and turning it over in his hand.

"It's just... I... Each time I look in the mirror I see him," he says in way of explanation. She should have known expecting a direct answer from him was too much.

But Percival doesn't have to explain further, she knows what he meant; he hadn't come out of his captivity unscathed, as much as he would like everyone around him to believe it. But really, Percival is as broken as the glass that lies around him, complete with ragged edges that cut into others if pushed upon. She has to tread carefully with her next words.

"Do I need to tell Radzim to come in early tomorrow because you're sick?"

Percival shakes his head. He's distant from the whole situation, as though his mind is elsewhere while he speaks to her. "No, it's better I work rather than stay home. I need to be doing something."

"Okay, but take it easy tomorrow then," Picquery stands up from where she'd been kneeling on the ground, offering a hand to Percival, who takes it and rises steadily from the floor.

"Repairo," She says. She watches as the mirror pieces itself together easily, like it'd never been punched in an emotional outburst in the first place.

"You're going to be okay?" It's a loaded question. She doesn't want to push Percival too far, as she knows he'll push her back two steps further. She starts to step out of the bathroom, expecting him to follow.

"I'm fine."

She's back in the hallway when she notices Percival has yet to leave the bathroom, instead, he stares into the mirror.

"You know, he gave me this scar on my face to make a mark in my life, but it's funny because it's the only way I can tell myself apart from him."

"You're nothing alike."

"Really? Because it took a British man who'd never even met me to tell the difference," Percival tells her, voice lacking the anger that should have been associated with the words. The absent emotion scares her more than the words themselves.

"He's an accomplished actor and manipulator," Picquery states. "Doesn't mean the actual man is anything like you."

"Some days I wonder..." Percival says, turning from the mirror to face her.

"I think you know, deep down, that you're nothing like him. I just think you needed to hear it."

Percival turns and looks away from her shamefully, and she figures it's time to get off the subject. "Now that we know you're okay, there's a team of aurors and curse breakers waiting outside for me."

"Wait- what? How did you even know to come here?" Percival asks. It finally occurs to him that Picquery barged in his home and he doesn't know why. He woke up too confused and distraught to wonder.

"There was a break-in at your manor. Strange, considering our team couldn't find a shred of evidence something was out of place. Perhaps it had just been a curious no-maj wondering around the grounds."

"There's no way a no-maj could have broken in," Percival shakes his head. "It has to be Grindelwald - or one of his people."

"The wards had shown there was a presence, but otherwise they were unaffected. Initially, we thought that you were harmed, but it must've been a false tip," Picquery tries to assure him.

"Great, well, I'm okay. You can get back to your work or whatever else you were doing," Percival waves his hand to the door.

"Don't be short with me, Percival," Picquery warns, the presidential mask back in place. "You can't keep pushing people away," she takes a few steps to the doorway before she turns to stare at him. "But I'll understand if you don't come in tomorrow," she says gently.

Without waiting for a response, she turns on her heel and leaves, closing the door behind her quietly.

Percival falls against the wall in relief once he hears the clicking of the door.

Images of the day's events play over and over in his head and he sees Newt staring at him tearily after sending a stupify. He can hear the ' _I'm sorry_ ' play out in a haunting repetition; it won't leave his head.

' _Please, Mr Graves_ ' Queenie had begged.

Queenie, who made him meals constantly, not taking his 'no's' for an answer. Queenie, who kindly woke him up that morning he'd slept in. Queenie, who he knows hears his thoughts sometimes, but politely doesn't speak of them.

And he's done nothing in return except threaten to arrest her - no, _try_ to arrest her.

And now there was a potential break-in at his manor to top it all off?

Percival doesn't know where to begin searching for the four of them. It all happened so quickly.

For once, he tries not thinking in the terms of black and white. There are arguments to both sides of Rappaport's Law, he knows this, and yet, it's so terribly difficult to wrap his head past the way of thinking no good comes of breaking Rappaport's Law. To his shame, he thinks back to a conversation he had with Grindelwald.

" _The Second-Salemer boy is helping me find an obscurial. An obscurial that exists because of your laws_."

Grindelwald had been right - if not for their law, Tina would have been able to help Credence, and he wouldn't be dead.

But there was a difference to the way Grindelwald thought about the law, versus the way he was sure Queenie saw it.

Grindelwald tried to convince Percival the law presented a danger to all wizards, and that any barrier separating them from the no-majs should be stripped away so that they may take their rightful place, but Queenie sees it much the same way people in England see the separation of no-majs and the Wizarding world; that they should be allowed to marry and interact at a reasonable level, just not to the point that would risk exposure.

And while Rappaport's Law is in place to make sure no risk exists in the first place, Percival supposes that it's terribly outdated, from an era where wizards in America didn't have a strong grip, and they were still terribly fearful of another coming of the events in Salem.

It's all so terribly confusing in his head. But... He thinks that maybe the bad Rappaport's Law does outweigh the good, and that perhaps it's time for change to be brought about. Just not the change Grindelwald wants.

He knows the reason he almost arrested Queenie and Jacob was not due to some hatred of no-majs, it was born from the need to prove to himself that he still had the same beliefs from before, that Grindelwald hadn't gotten to his head. In other words, he had been overzealous. It'd been a mistake.

Percival falls into bed, mulling the law over in his head, tossing and turning the entire night, barely getting sleep.

___________

Percival enters work early, as per usual. An hour later of paperwork and he hears aurors start to trickle in slowly. He leaves his office door open in the hopes that he'll end up hearing Tina speaking in the hallway. She always passes his office while talking to her friend, Collier, in the mornings.

But, an hour later, the time comes when Tina should've shown for her shift, yet he only sees Collier striding down the hall.

Two hours later, a concerned Ourias, Tina's off and on desk partner, comes into Percival's office expressing his concern.

"It's not like her to just... Not show up. Not without a note or message from her sister at the least. Say, I haven't seen Queenie around the office today either! And that girl's hard to miss."

"I'm sure they're fine," Percival says plainly, waving away Ourias' worries.

Ourias eyes Percival dubiously. "Are you sure, sir? Can I get somebody to go check up on her?"

"They're fine because Tina mailed me to say she and her sister have family business to attend to," he lies.

Percival has never felt entirely comfortable lying to his aurors, but never more than now. His guilt grows exponentially.

"Oh," is all Ourias says before he makes a point of leaving Percival's office quickly, shutting the door behind him rather loudly.

Meanwhile, Percival puts his head in his hands, overwhelmed. He could only hope Tina and Queenie are okay. Eventually, they'll come back after realizing there are no aurors out for them, right? Merlin, but Percival had managed to drive all of his friends away in an hour. He considers himself highly qualified on a guide to not making friends.

Merlin, what does one do when they are unsure of themselves? Percival has been asking himself since the day he'd woken up in St. Elisabeta's - but never more so than now.

He spends the rest of the day hidden away in his office, madly working through paperwork and snapping at those who interrupt him.

___________

Late into the evening, much past what most people consider dinner time, Percival arrives back at his shoddy apartment, frowning at the ceiling when his neighbours above decide that it's perfectly acceptable to make their conversation public.

He casts a quick silencing charm to block out the noise, remedying the problem. He just feels sorry for the other no-majs that can't cancel them out.

Percival sits himself down at the table for a brief moment before standing up again to pace his kitchen. He doesn't know what to do now that he has nobody to visit, forced his friends away, has a murderer to find, and a dark wizard to catch.

Considering any and all restraint on his emotions had left him in the dark cellar he'd been kept in, it isn't good for him to be alone or in such anger. Percival can feel his magic within himself charged and ready to strike out - volatile. He's never hated himself more than he does now. He's alone, he's still the slightest bit doubtful of his own beliefs, and if he's honest with himself, he's scared. He didn't realize what it was like to have a support network until he forced them away.

Before he knows it, in a fit of emotion, his entire rack of plates burst into pieces.

For the second day in a row, he finds himself in a room surrounded by broken shards; these one's porcelain. Why can't he control himself anymore?

Perhaps it should be more worrying to him, but he could care less. Yet again he leaves the glass where it lies, simply staring at it like it'll clean itself up.

His trance-like state is burst when a loud banging comes from his front door.

Nobody should be visiting him. _Unless-_

In seconds he pulls his wand out, ready to go on the offensive the minute something seems off. Carefully stepping through the hall to the door, he places several charms that allow him to peer through the door without opening it.

The sight that greets him sends a jolt through him. Through the door, he sees messy red hair and a striking blue coat.

Newt.

But what is Newt doing here? Are Tina, Queenie and the no-maj okay? Is Newt coming to plead with him? Because it's unneeded - Percival wants to remedy the situation more than anything.

Percival opens the door in a hurry. "Newt?"

Newt pushes himself into Percival's apartment without a word and in a bold move that's unlike him. There's a desperate edge to him that's never been present before. Percival fears he's the cause of it. Newt turns to face Percival. The hallway is dimly lit by the light coming from the living room, which causes dramatic shadows to fall upon Newt's face, obscuring his eyes and other features.

Newt opens his mouth to say something but Percival cuts him off.

"I'm sorry."

Newt breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm sorry too."

"Is- how is Queenie? I'm so sorry."

"I'm not quite the person you should be apologizing to," Newt says. "Queenie's been planning on going to England. Tina's devastated and now she wants to go with Queenie and Jacob but Queenie won't let her. They're being rash and it needs to stop before they get themselves into more trouble."

"Where are they? I need to tell them I'm sorry, that I made a mistake. I was too hasty in making a judgment call. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry throwing jinxes at you too."

"You're sorry? I'm the one who started that. I apologize for that, by the way, that was also the result of not thinking things through, but it's over with now," Newt says, looking to the floor. "We should probably discuss more," he says gesturing the living room shyly.

"Of course," Percival replies stiffly.

Newt moves into the living room and Percival's heart leaps because he forgot about the broken mess of porcelain he'd neglected to clean up.

Newt glances around and, of course, he sees the kitchen.

He whips his head around to stare at Percival in a disquiet state.

"Percival...?"

How does one begin to explain the thought process that goes on behind breaking your own possessions and neglecting to fix them when you easily have the ability to do so?

"I... I forgot to clean that."

"I can see that," Newt raises an eyebrow, concern heavy upon his features.

Percival shuffles awkwardly, not sure what to say.

But Newt just takes out his wand to clean up the broken pieces of plates, not saying a word further, for which Percival is undyingly thankful.

He watches as the porcelain slowly puts itself together, rising back to where it sat in the cupboards. Yet again he's stricken with déjà vu - Picquery had done the same for his mirror only the night before.

"Queenie is at Jacob's apartment, along with Tina. They're close to packing up."

"Do they know you're here?"

"I told them that I'd go and try to reason with you. It's quite clear that I don't need to now."

"Then take me to them."

Newt hesitates. "Percival, I have to ask... Did-" He cuts himself off, tentatively taking the time to phrase his question, "Does Grindelwald, about the way he spoke about no-majs with you, did that... Did it have anything to do with what happened?" Newt's eyes fall to the floor again.

The question itself surprises Percival.

"Somewhat, yes," he admits. "I wanted to prove to myself that he hadn't gotten in my head, that I still maintained the same beliefs as I did before he captured me, but that turned out to be a mistake. I've been thinking it over, and I while I think a degree of separation from the no-majs is necessary, the way Rappaport's Law would have us be is too harsh. There's been too much damage done by the law, and to keep such a wedge between us and the no-majs doesn't help anyone. I think that it's paranoia keeping us from being the way England is..." Percival caught himself before he started to ramble, "So, to answer your question, yes."

Newt visibly softens.

"That's good to hear. That you think that, I mean," Newt says awkwardly. Now that his purpose for coming to Percival's apartment has been dealt with, he doesn't know what to do with himself. There's a tangible tension between the two of them that hasn't been addressed since they last saw each other in March.

"I can take you to them now... I don't think they'll be happy to see you, though," Newt winces.

"As to be expected. But yes, I'll go with you."

Newt offers out his arm and Percival takes it hesitantly.

Before he knows it, he can feel the air around them twisting.

___________

Newt and Percival arrive in Jacob's living room where Tina currently sits with her head leaning against her hand, looking tense. Queenie and Jacob are sitting at the table looking over some sort of paperwork. The apartment itself has sparse decoration but looks to be in good condition. Jacob has certainly stepped up his living conditions since Newt had last been in New York.

All of their eyes fell upon Newt and Percival they hear the tell-tale crack of apparition.

Tina stands up immediately, her auror instincts kicking in. Queenie and Jacob make no move to get up, instead, Queenie watches intently while Jacob glares at Percival.

Newt looks to Percival, waiting for him to take the lead.

Percival is at a loss for what to say, well-aware of Tina and Jacob's scowls.

Instead, Tina takes initiative. "Well?" She asks impatiently.

"I was wrong."

"You think?" Tina says imperiously, arms crossed.

"I was wrong to turn against you all like that. I wasn't wrong about breaking Rappaport's law-"

Tina's hand goes to her wand.

Percival raised his arms, meaning he has no intention to take any of them in. "However," he emphasizes, "I understand that sometimes it's wrong. Most times, in fact. I made a mistake in thinking from Grindelwald's perspective, because while he wants to do away with the separation of no-majs, it's not for the same reason any of you want it gone, and I mistakenly bunched it all together. I was only thinking in black or white. And I've been thinking... Rappaport's Law is not a good law. Maybe, a hundred years ago, it might of been necessary, but it's from a time passed, and it no longer holds up as it should. There should be more freedom in interaction with no-majs."

Tina relaxes almost imperceptibly. Her hand's still on her wand like she thinks Percival is liable to lash out at any moment. "It's hard to break away from thinking in black and white," she says in understanding, finally backing her hand away from her wand. "But I agree. I feel if the law hadn't been so harsh, Credence would still be alive."

A silence falls over them for a moment. Each and every one of them regrets his death deeply.

Eventually, Percival turns his back to Tina, his coat swishing with the sharp turn, to come face to face with Queenie and Jacob; both of whom stand up from the table in caution.

"Queenie... And Jacob, " he corrects himself. "I owe you both an apology. It was wrong of me to even consider arresting you - I can't quite explain why I chose to do so - only that I regret it."

Queenie blinks and Jacob looks at her, waiting for her to take the lead. He's only ever known the Grindelwald-Graves, and after that experience, Jacob not being at ease in Percival's presence is entirely understandable.

Newt watches the silent conversation going on between Queenie and Percival. The two are staring at each other, their facial expressions remaining stony. Perhaps Queenie is reading Percival's mind? Last time she'd tried, he'd had an outburst.

"Queenie?" Jacob prompts, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

After a brief period of tenseness, Queenie jerks backward.

"I understand, at least, Mr Graves," she says softly. "And I'm sorry for reading your mind, back at our apartment..." Queenie bites her lip, "I know you tell me not to, but your thoughts are very loud when you're panicked."

The situation sits heavy amongst them, the air tense as though a single word could set any of them off. Newt longs for the evenings they could sit around dinner, lovingly cooked by Queenie, and smile at each other. He came back from England only to find that life had fallen apart - Percival's recovery seemed to be on the decline yet again, stress had consumed Tina, and even Queenie had been off-kilter.

Percival sighs deeply. "I realize that at this point only occlumency will keep you out, and half the time my mind is not in the proper state to keep my thoughts shielded, so all I ask is that you don't make mention of them out loud."

"I can do that," Queenie agrees.

"It's okay, Mr Graves," Jacob says suddenly. "I understand this is all difficult and that we placed you in this situation suddenly."

Jacob.

Newt finds himself confused by Jacob's sudden acceptance though, maybe it's just outside perspective from a no-maj that allowed him to forgive, or maybe that he's just kind-hearted when it all comes down to it.

Percival looks just as thrown off by Jacob's sudden forgiveness.

"Thank you," Percival starts awkwardly. He isn't the type to give out apologies often, nor is he on the receiving end much.

"Tina and Queenie, I expect to see you both at work tomorrow. People have been wondering where you two are. I also told Ourias you were having family problems so you might want to think something up for that. I have to get back now, there's paperwork I still need to deal with."

A crack sounds and Percival no longer occupies the room.

"That son of a-" Tina starts.

"Tina!" Queenie glares, not liking her sister's language.

"I know... It's just... the nerve! He made up a story for us while it was his fault we weren't there in the first place and then he just leaves? I know it's difficult to come around to this way of thinking, and believe me I had my moral battles with it already, but I just..." Tina drifts off. "It's difficult."

They all know that at one point Percival had mentored her, and it seems she's taking the entire situation quite personally.

Queenie, while not happy at the past two day's events, crosses her arms and huffs. "You ain't seen inside that man's head, Teenie."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's a real piece of work. I know that a lot's happened, it's just... I felt betrayed."

"It's understandable Tina, but I feel as though none of this should have had to of happened in the first place," Newt finally speaks up. "And Jacob... I'm sorry, but what did you mean by 'it's okay'? Just a few hours ago you were so... Angry," Newt asks.

"Yeah, well, like I told ya, Newt. I fought in the war. I know what it's like for your mind to not be the way it's 'sposed to be. How things get all twisted up here," he gestures to his head, "and that you're angry all the time."

"But how did you know?"

"Queenie told me about what happened with Grindelwald."

"I see," Newt says carefully.

Either way, gratefulness sweeps through him. Everything is on the mend again. Albeit slowly.

Later that night, they return back to the Goldstein's apartment to find each and every object where it should be. Not a single mark from their fight can be seen on the walls.

___________

The following morning, Tina and Queenie return to work, dutifully spinning a story about a distant relative being sick. Percival doesn't miss the glare Tina shoots him out of the corner of her eye when nobody else is watching.

He can't fault her for it.

Tina and several other senior aurors, under Radzim's command, spend the rest of the day working on the murder cases with severely limited evidence to go off of. The Ghost Killer has little motive above making a statement that nobody is safe. And, as far as the investigative team has been able to make out, the murders are either done by untraceable poisons or the killing curse. Either one leaves a bad taste in their mouths - for this Ghost Killer to be able to sneak past their security and use the killing curse, of perhaps even worse, use an untraceable poison, does not bode well for their department.

Percival stops in with his team to help for as long as he can - he has piles and piles of work to sort through, along with Picquery demanding him to quell the public's fears.

He doesn't know how to do such a thing with the thought that Grindelwald could be behind the murders.

After a grueling day, he couldn't be happier to be back in his apartment. In fact, he's _happy_ to hear the no-majs chatting above him for once.

Percival remembers the days he'd happily go to sleep after a long day of work.

Those days ended the moment he'd woke up with his hands bound in the darkness.

Percival settles at his transfigured desk (he'd eventually listened to Queenie and turned his table into one), and drops the day's remaining paperwork on the desk. He'd works through about a page of it before standing up to prepare himself some tea. It's a special blend that makes him sleepy - he hopes that the paperwork and tea will eventually lull him to a sleepy state instead of a hyper-aware one.

He jumps in his chair when a knock at his door sounds.

He doesn't quite know what time it is, but surely it's too late for someone to be at his door?

Dutifully, Percival stands up, pushing the rickety chair in, to answer the door. As per usual, he draws his wand, always prepared for the worst.

He edges his way to the doorway, trying to control his shaky hand. Somewhere, deep down where his reasonable self is locked away, he knows that Grindelwald and his supporters can't know where he lives, let alone get past his wards.

But logic never does quell his fears.

Percival casts a charm upon the door, previewing his visitor. A familiar blue coat and ginger hair greet him.

Percival pulls the door fully. "Newt," he says, surprise slipping through. This has to be the second time in a row Newt has shown up at his apartment unexpectedly; not to say Percival minds the surprise visits. To see him again after a month of separation is like a breath of fresh air.

"Percival," Newt returns. "I thought that since... well- I haven't been able to properly say hello since returning to New York."

No thanks to me, Percival thinks to himself.

"I was just making myself some tea," Percival states, still standing in the middle of the doorway. "I'd offer you some but it's likely to put you to sleep. Do you want to come inside?"

"Yes, please."

Percival moves out of the way, allowing for Newt to walk past him. This time Newt won't be finding evidence of a fit on Percival' kitchen floor, so he finds himself much more relaxed by the visit. He'd missed Newt's calming presence greatly while he'd been away in England. And as much as Percival would like to ignore it, he's missed having someone around he can trust and feel comfortable around.

Newt takes a seat on the sofa while Percival takes a seat across from him on the rickety desk chair after grabbing his tea and Newt some water.

"How have you been?" Newt asks, not stepping around why he came.

"As well as one could be in my situation, I suppose."

Newt sighs. "That's not much of an answer. It's been a month, Percival, surely you have something more to say?"

"Newt, is this a social call or a confrontation?" Percival asks, suddenly irritated. He appreciates Newt's concern, he truly does, but it doesn't help for anyone to bring it up constantly.

Though... He supposes he has been a bit of an ass to his aurors lately, just from the simple fact that he missed having someone around.

So Percival, not being able to resist Newt, gives in. "It's just- with all of the murders happening, Grindelwald still being out there and us not knowing what he's up to, I've been under a lot of pressure from the higher ups and the public. All the while, I... I find myself shaking, sometimes... I have to remind myself to breathe."

He doesn't explain the part where he feels isolated from everyone around him. Not because they keep their distance, but because, in his mind, he feels different from them. They don't know what it's like to be locked away for three dark months. They don't know what it feels like to have people whisper when they walk by, nor do his aurors understand his want to be closer to them but the inability to do so because he feels so different from everyone else, like he's stuck in some self-fulfilling cycle that he doesn't know how to break.

"That's more than understandable," Newt finally says, understanding in eyes. "I find most politicians and humans, in general, to be rather dull anyway. As long as the people who matter know the work you're doing, you'll be okay."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"Yes, well, I don't know if you knew this, but being a magizooligist isn't considered to be a legitimate career. Most people scoff at the mention. My parents and Theseus are the only people to really ever have supported me, and Le-" Newt stops himself, looking down. "Anyways, their support is all I need. I've already proven to everyone back home that good can come out of what I do."

"I see," Percival says, drawing his eyebrows together in confusion at Newt stopping himself, but he says nothing about the matter. "I'm sorry for not making it to the wedding, by the way. I was ready to go, I even had my suit ready, but then two murders occurred a day apart. Picquery had me stay back."

"It's okay - Theseus suspected something important had come up."

Percival sighs. "This ghost case is tearing apart everything. The public's scared, my aurors are stressed and confused, and Congress is arguing itself to pieces. There's no way this isn't one of Grindelwald's machinations."

"If it helps, I think it's Grindelwald too."

"Most of the aurors on the case think so too. Picquery doesn't want it being traced back to Grindelwald until we can be sure, though. And we can't trace it back. There's nothing left behind, not a single clue - I've been to the crime scenes myself."

Poor Newt looks so discouraged by all of the doom and gloom talk. He keeps his gaze trained on the floor, his expression devoid of the usual curious look.

"Anyways, I've been a terrible host, talking about all of this. How was the wedding?"

Newt perks up immediately. He launches into a lengthy story of his parents fretting over Theseus and the antics of the niffler, who had stolen the rings before the wedding started. Percival loses himself in the story, laughing as Newt tells him about his parent's anger when they nearly had to start the ceremony without the rings.

Newt smiles back, instantly warming Percival. Again Percival finds his gaze falling to Newt's lips but he quickly looks away.

"In May Theseus and Anca will be going to Canada," Newt says, thankfully having missed the look this time. "I wish I could go - I've been there before and there are hundreds and hundreds of creatures to be studied."

"I'm sure you'll have time to go back there someday."

Newt's face lights up with _that damn smile again_. "You know, I really missed you while I was in London. It was hard to not be around friends. Theseus helped, of course, but he was busy and... he's not you, though. I really missed you."

Newt makes fleeting eye-contact before setting his sight on the ground.

Percival is too stunned to say anything, his heart fills up with joy.

But Newt suddenly stands up. "I-it's rather late. I should be heading back to Queenie and Tina now, they'll be wondering where I've gone."

He starts walking to the doorway without waiting for Percival to respond, rushing to the door urgently, like Percival would be upset he said such a thing.

"Newt," He calls, stopping him in the hallway. Newt turns to stare at him, having difficulty keep eye-contact. "When you were in London I realized how alone I felt - but all the murders happened and I couldn't come to the wedding and- Merlin, I missed you too."

Newt rushes forward to hug him all-encompassingly. It's all too much then, with Newt's earthy scent overwhelming him, his hair brushing against his face. The feelings Percival tried to ignore come back stronger than ever, and it becomes all too easy to give in, to want to feel more of him.

Newt lets him go, looking Percival in the eyes, about to say something, but Percival pulls him forward by his shirt and their lips connect. Newt squeaks in surprise, all tensed up with his eyes blown wide, before he relaxes into the kiss, responding back eagerly.

Percival can feel Newt smiling against his lips - he finds the corners of his mouth rising as well. It's all very overwhelming. It feels as though the weight of the world has been lifted in this short moment, like he's floating on a cloud, his worries drifting away. Waves of affection overtake him and Percival doesn't know what to do with all of it.

He and Newt have to break for air. They're both looking at each other, wide-eyed and panting, with Newt's face a slight shade of pink.

It's exhilarating.

Before he knows it, Newt surges forward, connecting their lips in another searing kiss. Percival responds eagerly, pushing Newt into the hallway's wall. It's unceremonious but he doesn't care, and neither does Newt.

A whole month Percival has been wanting to do this.

Soon enough, he's slipping Newt's coat off, dropping it to the floor. They break again, with Newt's breath hot against his face.

"Merlin, I didn't think that you liked me this way, I thought-"

"I've wanted to do this since March."

"So that look? When we were in the doorway saying goodbye...?"

Percival laughs. "You definitely weren't imagining it."

He leans forward to pull Newt into yet another kiss. He hasn't been this happy in... While, _forever_. Even in past relationships, he hasn't felt the connection he does with Newt, the way it feels like pure euphoria.

His hands slip under Newt's collar, reveling in the touch of soft, bare skin under his fingertips. Newt leans into the touch, feeling like the fingers leave goosebumps in their wake.

Percival starts unbuttoning Newt's shirt, fumbling as he does so. Then he gets stuck on a button, causing Newt to chuckle. Percival laughs along with him before suddenly ripping it open.

"Percival!" Newt exclaims.

"We can fix it later," he says, before silencing him with another kiss.

When they break, Percival leans back to look at Newt; a large expanse of his chest and abdomen are exposed now, revealing a multitude of scars and freckles. Even more surprising is how well-muscled he is. Or perhaps it shouldn't be so surprising, considering the work Newt does with his creatures all day.

Newt's now watching him with careful apprehension like he's waiting for Percival to be disgusted. Why? If he thinks that the scars bother Percival, he has a very warped opinion of himself. Scars are a mark of fortitude, in his eyes.

"God, you're..." Percival doesn't even have words.

Newt blushes and laughs, apprehension gone as quickly as it came. "I think it's your turn now," he says.

Percival nods, quickly going to the buttons of his own shirt. It's much easier to do on himself than on Newt.

He drops his shirt to the floor, not embarrassed in the least. He has just as many scars as Newt - most of them hard-earned through years of being an auror. A few are left over from Grindelwald as well, but those ones are tiny and insignificant, unlike the one that dwells on his face.

Newt seems to like what he sees, as he rushes forward with his lips on Percival's again. They stay like this for a while, basking in the company of each other's touch. But then Percival begins to mouth at Newt's neck, rubbing his hips up against him.

Newt moans at the sensation, trying not to buck up against the friction. It's too much; Newt's warm body covers him, blanketing him with too many sensations and he can't focus on them all, it just melts into a pot of pleasure.

He breaks their connection for a moment, leaning into Newt's ear. "I think we should take this to the bedroom."

Newt shivers in anticipation at the thought, a smile on his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it took 52k words for them to kiss :') I'm so relieved.
> 
> Also, how do you guys feel about smut? I'm debating about changing the rating but I want some feedback and to see what you guys think! ;)
> 
> And again, I'm on at Tumblr as [bastila-s](https://bastila-s.tumblr.com/)


	10. The Spring Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut this chapter, but there will be some eventually! And I'm feeling much better now!

Morning comes to them in the form of the sun shining through the windows warmly. Newt is the first to wake up. He blinks his eyes, trying to adjust to a large amount of light before giving up, keeping his eyes closed. He'd shut the blinds, but he's rather tangled up with Percival; their legs are intertwined and Percival's arm is wrapped around Newt snugly. He's trapped, lest he tries to get up, therefore waking Percival from his peaceful slumber.

Newt himself feels well-rested. With the dream catcher above them, Newt hadn't been woken up once by nightmares of any sort, instead, he only vaguely remembers dreams that give him comfort. In addition to no nightmares, his body aches pleasantly and his mind feels clear as day. He's elated.

Aside from Leta, he's never had a physical relationship with another person. The physical closeness is so new to him; it made him feel as though he'd been soaring every time Percival touched him.

Newt shifts again, placing his head against Percival's chest. He's comforted by the sound of his slow breathing and the steady beating of his heart.

He ends up drifting into a comfortable light sleep for another hour or two before Percival shifts underneath him. He blinks his eyes open, more used to the light this time around.

"Good morning," Newt greets, a smile upon his face.

"Morning," Percival mumbles, stretching languidly. He's still stuck in the fogginess that comes with waking up.

They slowly disentangle, but stay lying side by side in the bed. Newt doesn't want to get up, despite the hunger he feels gnawing away at him, he's too comfortable in their shared warmth.

Percival rolls over slowly, a slight smile making its way across his face. Newt feels another surge of affection but with it, a crawling feel of anxiousness that seeps through him for unknown reasons. Newt stops smiling and Percival watches him in concern.

"Newt? What's wrong?"

Newt really can't say, so he forces himself to smile again. He only hopes Percival can't see through it. "Nothing, I'm just thinking of what to make for breakfast."

Eventually, Newt slips out from under Percival's touch. He hadn't been intending to come over and _sleep_ with Percival, he meant to have a serious talk, but he thinks he prefers this outcome better. Maybe after breakfast, they can discuss other matters.

Newt grabs his pants, shuffling them back on, not bothering with a shirt, considering it's on the floor in the entryway in with dysfunctional buttons.

Percival's still lying in bed trying to shake off his sleepy state, so Newt takes a quick look through the cupboards and ice box. There's little variety, so New supposes he'll make do with some eggs.

As he has the eggs frying in a pan, Percival comes into the room minus a shirt, only serving to remind Newt of his own state. He feels exposed with the multitude of scars that cross his upper body, out in the open for Percival to see. He knows he shouldn't feel this way - Percival also has a great many scars - but he seems to wear all of them but one with pride.

"I'm still expecting you to fix my shirt," Newt says as Percival takes a seat.

"And I will."

Newt smiles to himself, but he's still distantly aware of the anxiety that had come out of nowhere.

He ends up shuffling the eggs onto some plates - putting a bit of pepper on them. Newt isn't the worst cook around, but he couldn't say he isn't great either. "You don't have much to eat around," he says in way of an explanation.

"Duly noted," Percival says, eagerly biting into the eggs. There isn't any tension in his shoulders, or the typical look of reluctance with every move he makes. He's rather peaceful.

Whereas Newt is tense.

After all that happened last night, he can't imagine why.

It's when he realizes that Percival is at complete ease and he's not when he understands why. He's never really been in a relationship before - Leta doesn't quite count. Whatever they shared, it was a mockery of what a relationship should be. She always expected so much of him, only to give him nothing in return.

Then there's the matter of him traveling the world for years of his life. Investing in a relationship when he'd never be around didn't seem like a great idea.

He doesn't understand relationships wholly.

Newt feels so tense he could burst. Percival is now watching him again in concern.

"Percival," Newt starts, looking down at his barely touched breakfast. "I... Ah- oh how do I say this? I've- I don't really know how to be in a relationship. I've never..."

Newt can see Percival turn towards him out of the corner of his eye, but still, he doesn't look up from his plate. "Newt, it's okay."

"I know, I just... my last one didn't turn out well."

Percival places his hand on Newt's cheek, turning his head so that he's looking straight into Percival's eyes. "Hey, we'll figure this out as we go okay?"

Newt nods. He's not one to worry often, but this is new territory.

Percival kisses Newt on the cheek, then is startled by a tapping on his window. He makes his way over quickly when he sees it's a pigeon causing the noise with a note held in its beak. Percival opens the window, allowing the sounds of busy New York to filter in.

"It's from Queenie and Tina," He says. "They're worried because you didn't come home last night."

Newt's eyes widen almost dramatically. "What do I tell them?"

"Tell them about us."

"But I... Can we keep this private? Just for now? When Theseus hears he'll be livid."

"Fuck, I completely forgot," Percival says. He looks as though a he's a man who has realized his death is around the corner. "Yes, we can definitely keep this to ourselves. Just tell the Goldsteins I was having a rough night or something and you decided to stay."

"They're going to ask questions," Newt says, rushing to eat the rest of his breakfast now.

"Just re-direct them," Percival tells him. As though it's an easy task to re-direct Queenie Goldstein's attention to another subject once she's interested.

Newt doesn't want Queenie and Tina to prod him with questions, but he supposes he has to bear it. He has to feed his creatures anyways. They're likely getting restless in the case and he can't leave them like that.

Newt rushes about the apartment, trying to sort out his hair and find his wand.

"My shirt!" He exclaims.

Percival walks to the entryway and picks it up, he waves his hand and the buttons start to re-attach themselves. Newt looks on in amazement as Percival holds out the shirt. It's as good as new, if even in better condition than before -not a single thread is out of place.

Newt shuffles it on, grabbing his coat and shoving his boots on. "I'm so sorry I have to rush out like this. I'll see you later?" He asks hopefully.

Percival nods, an appreciative smile upon his face. "Dinner tonight."

It's phrased as a statement, but Newt doesn't think he'd ever protest in the first place.

___________

Over the next few days, no murder occurs and Queenie invites Percival to dinner at their apartment. It's slightly uncomfortable with Tina sending him dirty looks every once in a while - each time she does, guilt courses through Percival. She still hasn't forgiven him.

Jacob and Newt also attend the dinner, which makes for a crowded night at the Goldstein's. Percival finds that he doesn't actually mind too much, it's as close to normal as he gets to feel - even with blatant proof of a broken law sitting right across from him in the form of Jacob Kowalski.

Jacob has been kind to Percival despite his own misgivings. He even brought Percival treats from the bakery and joked around as though Percival hadn't tried to arrest him and take his memories.

For perhaps the first time in his life since Ilvermorny, Percival feels as though he belongs to a group of people again; that his life has more to it than just catching criminals and refining laws.

"Here we go!" Queenie says happily, putting down a platter of food on the crowded table. She steps back before exclaiming: "Oh!"

With her joyful expression intact, she looks between Percival and Newt with a sort of disbelief and surprise at the same time. She giggles to herself, and Percival knows she must've read Newt's thoughts because Newt is blushing and she's holding back herself from saying anything further.

"What's going on?" Tina asks, confused at the silent communication going on between them. Jacob looks just as befuddled.

"Oh nothing," Queenie says innocently.

Percival watches as the tension leaves Newt immediately, his shoulders sagging in relief.

Tina glances at Percival, as though he might tell her what's going on, but he respects Newt's wish to keep their relationship private for the moment. He shakes his head, silently telling Tina no.

After the small incident, dinner goes without a problem, though Queenie keeps making furtive glances at them, excited about the new development.

___________

The morning after the dinner, Picquery calls him into her office.

"Good morning, Percival," she greets. She has a rather stony expression for it being a 'good' morning.

"Morning," he replies simply, taking a seat in front of her desk without invitation.

"It's May now," Picquery begins.

"And?"

"You know what happens every May - the annual spring ball."

Right, the event that's always a nightmare to plan security-wise. Percival outright frowns. He has more pressing issues than a frivolous ball that only exists for the rich to get drunk and socialize.

"Percival, before you-"

"It's a waste of time, money, and man-power. We have a murderer to catch as well as a rampaging psychopath, who, may I remind you, is still out there planning Merlin knows what!"

"This ball is happening no matter what," Picquery states firmly, her face telling him there'll be no argument he can make that will sway her. "Our public is more scared than ever. They need to be distracted - and we need to send the message that we won't be intimidated. It's the 15th annual ball; cancellation is not an option."

Percival can't believe her. "You'd risk all these people's lives for a statement?" He asks in disbelief.

" _We_ won't be risking anyone's lives because there will be no opportunity for such a thing to happen in the first place."

Picquery clearly doesn't understand. No matter what sort of security measures they put in place, Grindelwald always finds a way; if he wants something, he'll get it. It doesn't matter if he has to tear down a whole army to do so.

"You don't know Grindelwald like I do, he'll-"

"Your time with Grindelwald has clouded your judgment. However intimidating he can be, he's still a man - he bleeds like the rest of us, despite what he'd have you think. Now have I made myself clear? The spring ball isn't going to go away, Percival. You better prepare for it - and find yourself a date."

Percival inwardly groans. Each time he's attended the ball, he had some pretty girl on his arm the entire night, spouting on and on about nonsense while he pretended to care. He's sure this year will be no different. In fact, it'll likely be worse with the worry the night would go awry thanks to Grindelwald and that Newt can't come with him.

"We can't give a one-hundred percent assurance it will be safe, not with the ghost killer still out there," Percival says, near pleading now.

"Percival, I won't be moved. The ball is happening."

Percival wants to glare at her, but she's still his superior. Against his warning, she still wants to hold this damned event. All he knows is that she'll be the one accountable if things go awry.

"I'll plan for it then," he says. If he has to plan for it, he'll at least try and make sure Grindelwald won't be interrupting them anytime soon.

He storms out of Picquery's office afterward, with the secretaries and staff not daring to get in his way.

___________

One week following his stormy exit from Picquery's office, Percival finds himself at another dinner with the Goldstein's and Newt. Jacob is decidedly absent from this one.

Percival and Tina came home from another rough day dealing with the murders; this time a portly and well-liked man by the name of Norman Davenport has been murdered. While he wasn't a member of MACUSA, the man held a high up position at the wizarding bank in New York. Much like the previous murders, not a single clue is left behind.

Opposite to their demure moods, Queenie and Newt are rather chipper.

"Did I tell you what Jacob did today?" Queenie asks.

Newt already has a smile on his face. "No," he shakes his head.

"This poor little boy walked in. Some of the no-majs tried to shoo him away 'cause they thought he didn't belong in the shop what with the dirt and all that covering him. But Jacob invited him in and gave him a free treat!" Queenie tells them, grinning. Her eyes are shining with mirth as she stands up to grab their dessert.

"So," Queenie starts conversationally, "Do you have a date for the ball yet, Mr Graves?"

Tina nearly spits out her water. Newt shoots her an odd look and Percival doesn't quite understand what it means.

"No," Percival replies evenly, wondering where Queenie is going to take the series of questions. He hopes she doesn't try and set him up with one of her friends from MACUSA - while they are allowed to take subordinates to the ball, Percival would prefer not to.

"I don't have a date either, and seeing as Jacob would be obliviated... I was wondering if you'd take me?"

If Percival had a drink, he would have spat it out. He likes Queenie, he really does, but he doesn't think it would be appropriate to take her.

Apparently, he'd been too slow with his reply, as Queenie continues. "I'm out of a date, and you don't want to go with just any girl, so it works. I can also keep an eye out for any funny business - it's a win-win."

When Queenie put it that way... Her argument is compelling. She's right in saying he'd didn't want some random girl tagging along with him - he'd much rather have Newt but that isn't an option as Newt still doesn't want people to know quite yet (she obviously read his mind), and he does have to keep an eye out, just in case.

In the past week they already worked out a plan for the ball - assigned aurors are to attend as though they are really going to the ball, while other aurors are to be there as a visual security presence in order to discourage people from trying to disturb the event. Percival himself isn't supposed to be present for security, he's there as a formality. Picquery wanted him talking with the other politicians; they needed to be assured they'd be safe.

Having Queenie there, as a legilimens, could be very helpful. That, and he won't need to ignore some girl for the entire night.

Definitely a win-win.

"Okay," Percival agrees. "I'll take you."

Newt and Tina's eyes are wide and they keep giving each other looks. Queenie's smile just spreads further.

"This means we'll have to go shopping!"

He likes shopping for clothes, he found it to be a rather calming activity as opposed to the decisions he made at work on a daily basis; but shopping for a dress with Queenie? He's unsure. The incident where he'd tried to arrest her still hangs in the back of his head.

"Teenie? What about you? Have you found yourself a date yet?"

"I'll think of something," Tina says quietly.

"What about Newt?" Queenie asks.

Newt's eyes widen and Percival glares at Queenie. Tina is just as shocked.

"I- um..." Newt looks at Percival for an answer, but Percival is glaring at Queenie still. Newt's fumbling for an answer - "Yes, I'll go with Tina. But I think that she should know something first."

And now Percival is looking at Newt. Newt silently asks for permission and Percival nods.

"Newt?" Tina asks. She's extremely curious as to what's going on between the three of them now.

"Percival and I... we're together."

Queenie smiles at the two of them while Tina's lips part in shock. "You..." she trails off, snapping her mouth shut. She glares at Percival again. "Percival Graves, if you so much as hurt a single hair on him I'll end you myself!"

Newt shrinks away from her. "Tina, I think I'll be quite alright, no need to worry. Besides, I have my brother for that."

"Wait- so why aren't you two going together then?" she asks.

"I'd prefer to not have Theseus Scamander bursting into MACUSA to threaten me," Percival explains, watching Tina with faint annoyance at her protectiveness for Newt.

Tina's look softens slightly as she settles back in her chair. Her anger with him has yet to fade - but he knows she'll come around eventually. Tina's always been stubborn that way.

"Well I'm excited," Queenie says, defusing the tension. 

For the rest of the dinner, they chat away happily. Nobody at the table mentions the murder that happened earlier in the day; Percival is eternally grateful for that. He didn't want to hear about his own inability to catch a murderer. Of course, they'd never blame him for not knowing who the murderer was, but Percival knew the public had a different opinion. That he and the rest of major investigations aren't doing enough.

The papers called him incompetent. The New York Ghost being especially harsh - they cited his time in Grindelwald's care as a weakness for him (not that they were wrong) and said it was interfering with his ability to get the job done right.

Percival can do his job perfectly fine. For the most part. Sure, he's prone to panic attacks here and there, but at the end of the day, he makes damn sure his work is done correctly. 

___________

Two days later and Percival is out shopping with Queenie. He goes to his tailor, finding a tuxedo easily, but Queenie demands they go to every single shop so she won't miss out on a dress she likes.

It's in the fourth shop when her face lights up at the sight of a gold and pale blue dress. Admittedly, it is eye catching. The golden part of it is decorated in sequins and lace giving it an elegant feel and at the end of the dress it flared out in a blue lace.

"It's perfect!" Queenie exclaims.

Percival smiles, secretly grateful at not having to visit dozens of other stores. But Queenie's smile quickly fades and she backs away.

"What's wrong?" Percival asks.

"I don't think that I can afford it, maybe I should try a different one."

"I'll pay."

"What?!" Queenie exclaims. "No, I can't possibly-"

"It's the least I can do, after what I did..."

"But Mr Graves-"

"Queenie, it's Percival . And please, let me do this for you. Besides, you deserve it. I know you've been looking forward to going to the ball."

"I..." Percival is seeing Queenie speechless for the first time, and he can't help but be impressed at the sight.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Go try on the dress, you don't need to thank me. We can take it to my tailor to get fitted if you need adjustments."

Queenie gives him the largest smile he's ever seen on her face, hopping off with the dress to go try it on.

When she steps out from the curtain, she still has the large grin. The dress seems loose in places on her, but otherwise seems to fit her well. It really is quite stunning - and the price is a direct reflection of it, but Percival cares little.

"I think it needs to be tightened in the midsection," Queenie says, poking around at the loose bits.

"It's no problem. We'll stop by my tailor again. Do you have shoes or jewelry to go with it?"

"I think I have some shoes. As for jewelry..."

"Go pick some out too."

"Percival... You don't need to do this. I already forgave you a while ago."

Percival shakes his head. "I know that. It doesn't stop me from feeling guilty. But that's beside the point, you deserve all this."

Queenie looks extremely hesitant, but stalks over to the jewelry anyway, curious as to what the store has. She looks through a few of the glass cases before beckoning Percival over.

She points to one of the necklaces and laughs. "Who in the world would wear that?"

She's pointing at a rather gaudy pink pearl necklace that has some beads with painted roses. It's one of the ugliest things he's ever seen.

"I feel like Ms Murphy would love it," Queenie says, referencing one of the secretaries in the Department of Magical Security.

And Percival finds himself laughing because Ida Murphy has the strangest fashion sense he's ever seen. He can't say he knows much when it comes to Women's fashion, but he's sure that bright pink and green outfits aren't in style. Now or ever.

Queenie laughs along with him before pointing to another necklace. It's a simple and long pearl necklace. It's plain but it doesn't need to be elegant because Queenie's dress already covers that.

"It's nice," Percival says, not knowing what else he could say.

Queenie smiles. "Then we'll go with that one."

After they leave the shop, Queenie forces him to go to lunch with her, insisting he needs to be out more often.

They only make small talk, and Queenie carefully avoids reading his mind the entire, which he is immensely thankful for.

It's only when they're finished up at his tailor's when she puts her hand on his shoulder, he jumps, stepping back from the touch quickly. It isn't that he doesn't like her touching him, it's that sudden touches surprise him.

"I'm so, so sorry!" She exclaims profusely.

"It's okay, maybe just... Ask? I'm sorry, I don't mean to flinch, I just..."

Queenie nods, understanding immediately. He's trying to get used to her reading his thoughts -it's something he likes about being around her that nobody else can do - she can understand without needing words. Even if it's still uncomfortable for him.

___________

_May 15th, 1927_

Percival apparates himself to the Goldstein's, where Queenie, Tina, and Newt are all waiting so they can travel together. The MACUSA Spring Ball is held in the fanciest ballroom New York has to offer. No expense goes unpaid when it comes to the annual event.

This is evident the moment they're about to enter the ballroom. Inside, Percival can already see witches and wizards in their fancy outfits, socializing with a classical tune playing in the back.

"May I?" Queenie asks, holding out her hand. Queenie reaches for Percival's arm and he lets her.

With the blue and gold dress she's picked out, she looks dazzling. The tailor certainly made sure it fit her perfectly - and on her neck is the pearl necklace he'd bought her. Queenie paints the perfect image of a magazine girl.

That much becomes clear as they step into the room.

Naturally, Percival earns a lot of attention due to his position at MACUSA, though Queenie ends up on the receiving end of their attention more so than him. People are whispering - he can hear them. They all want to know who the beautiful witch on the Director of Magical Security's arm is. Queenie smiles dazzlingly at them while Percival gives a polite nod when they walk past. Seeing some senators eagerly staring at him, Percival's mood dampens. He just wants to be with Newt. He doesn't want to deal with them when he already has so much to be on the lookout for.

"Director Graves!"

Percival looks to his side to see Picquery. He couldn't be happier to see her. She's wearing a lovely blue ball gown decorated with golden stars, along with a matching head wrap. She looks stunning.

"This way," she guides him.

He follows Picquery through the crowd, with Queenie tailing behind him.

Picquery stops in front of a large circular table where many people are already sitting. Several of the department heads and their dates are there, as well as Radzim, for which Percival feels thankful for. At least there's one other like-minded individual at the table.

Before Percival sits down, Picquery steps closer to him. "Radzim has everyone in position. You have the other aurors ready?"

Percival nods.

"Good. Now sit back and relax, you have several people clamouring to meet you later, so enjoy your time away from them."

At least Picquery understands his want to be away from other politicians.

Percival sits down beside Radzim, with Queenie taking a seat beside him. The table has several plates set out, as well as wine glasses. Percival would much rather prefer to be away from all the idiots surrounding him.

Queenie elbows him sharply for that. He shoots her a look.

The others at the table watch their strange display but say nothing.

"Percival, why don't you introduce your date?" Radzim nods at Queenie. He doesn't have a date with him, and Percival can't fault him for it - nobody would - not after his wife's death.

"This is Queenie Goldstein," Percival says. "Sister of Tina Goldstein."

"Right, I see you around the department sometimes. Nice to meet you," Radzim says.

Queenie smiles. "Nice to meet ya too."

After that, they go around and do introductions. Percival tries to not go bored out of his mind after they've gotten around the table. He doesn't care that this year this girl did this and that, or that the head of the Obliviation Department's husband won some dumb award for reporting.

Small talk is made at the table once Picquery sits down and food has been served.

Percival finds himself looking around the room while Queenie chats avidly. A few tables away, he can see some of the junior aurors. Newt and Tina sit at a table with Ourias and few others. 

To their right, a table over, Percival catches sight of several congressmen who have been looking his way discreetly. He can't help the quickening of his heartbeat, or the want to cover up the jagged and angry scar on his face. He wanted to put a glamour over it, but that would have sent the message that he's ashamed, afraid, and insecure.

Queenie gently pulls at his arm. He hadn't realized that his hand had slowly been drifting up to his face. Thankfully, nobody else noticed, too caught up in conversations and food.

"Thanks," he says quietly.

"You should try to keep up some conversation," she tells him.

Percival knows better than to not heed Queenie's advice, so he tries his best.

After they've finished their dinner, which had been a wide array of meats and salad, Picquery leaves for the stage in front of them.

"Good evening everyone," she starts, a graceful smile on her face. "Tonight we're gathered for the Fifteenth Annual Spring Ball, which is quite the feat to behold."

Clapping sounds throughout the room. Percival dutifully claps along with everyone else. He could care less that it's the fifteenth annual ball - it's just a number in the grand scheme of things.

"Time after time we've been witness to the horrors of this world. Time after time the light has triumphed. This year and the years to come will be no different. I don't think I have to say what I'm speaking about - it's on all of our minds. But know this: we will not be afraid. We will not hide away and allow our lives to diminish in the face of evil. Let this ball be a celebration to all we've accomplished in the year and the good that's been done. Now please, go ahead and enjoy the drinks, everyone."

Picquery waves her hand and drinks and snacks fill the tables to the point where it seems excessive. With the amount of alcohol at the tables, Percival swears nobody will be sober enough to string together a sentence by the end of the night.

As the guests stand up, making their way to the tables and socializing, Percival stays where he is. Radzim and the others have already left the table.

"Aren't you gonna grab something to drink?" Queenie asks, still sitting beside him.

"I will eventually - but only a glass. I want to be able to keep an eye out. You should do the same."

Queenie nods slowly, looking as though she wants to have more than a glass.

"Here, let's go talk to Newt and Tina for a bit."

Queenie turns around, searching the room for her sister and Newt. They should be easy to spot, what with Tina's bright gold dress and Newt's auburn hair. They must be lost in the crowd.

Queenie follows behind Percival as he searches the room for the two. He's stopped when an older man steps in front of him, blocking the way.

"Director Graves! So good to see you!"

While Percival knows the vast majority of their governing body, the man's name is lost to him.

"I was so glad to hear about your rescue in the papers. Nasty business it is, being an auror. But you seem to have made it out with barely more than a scratch!"

Percival barely resists the urge to frown in the man's face. He's been expecting the comments on his captivity all night - but surely these people can come up with better topics? Percival doesn't want to spend the entire night devoted to talking about his time with Grindelwald while internally trying to keep memories from bubbling to the surface.

So Percival plasters a fake smile on his face. One born of need and perfected over the years for dealing with situations such as these.

"A few scars here and there aren't so bad considering the other things he's done."

"Indeed. I just wanted to say I'm glad you're back - this community wouldn't be what it is without you and Madam Picquery," he smiles. This smile was entirely fake too; the man is clearly just trying to suck up to them and Percival finds he has little tolerance for it, as he has for most politicians.

"And who's this lovely lady here?"

Queenie steps forward, and from then on the man has eyes solely for Queenie. "I'm Queenie. Queenie Goldstein."

Another fake smile from the man. At this point, Percival wants to straight up walk away. Thankfully, the man does it for him.

"So very nice meeting the two of you, but I'd better get back to my wife," he tells them.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Percival drops the fake expression. He pulls Queenie along with him, intent on avoiding the most conversations possible.

Pushing through more people, Percival catches sight of Newt's auburn hair. It's hard to miss - unlike most of the men's hair at the ball. Newt's is un-styled and a slight mess. Tina tried to style it earlier but Newt refused, thinking there's no point to it. Tina had sighed in frustration.

Percival makes a beeline for Newt when somebody steps in front of him again. He wants to curse them immediately.

This time, it's a somewhat shorter woman. She has short ginger hair and beady brown eyes. Her confident expression practically oozes an air of self-importance.

"Percival Graves," she says with false reverence. "I've been wanting to speak to you for a long time."

Percival raises his eyebrows. Beside him, Queenie shifts uncomfortably. He wonders if Queenie has read the woman's thoughts.

"And who might you be?" Percival asks her. Now that he thinks about it, she's slightly familiar. He just can't place where from.

The woman steps closer, holding out her hand. "Julie Brown, journalist for the New York Ghost - surely you've heard-"

"Oh yes, I know who you are now," Percival doesn't even give her the courtesy of smiling falsely. Some of the articles she's written about his work and MACUSA are part of the reason the public is so panicked in the first place. She's done a great job of making his life more difficult.

"Yes, well, I was wondering about the Ghost Killer, and if you've managed to get a lead? And how do you think they're managing to get away with it?"

"Ms Brown, I'm sorry, but this is the Spring Ball. As Madam President said, this is a celebration, and it's hardly the place for such questions," Percival states. He wants to be rid of Julie Brown as quickly as possible. He hates the newspapers just as much as politicians - and for once, he just wants to enjoy the ball.

"Yes, of course, Mr Graves. I'm sorry I asked," she says dryly.

Percival doesn't like the way her face goes blank but decides to ignore it. She likely isn't used to people shutting her down.

"There's a lot going on up in her mind," Queenie remarks as they walk away. "Her romantic life is a bit of a mess," she giggles.

Percival gives a small laugh. "As to be expected. Merlin, did you see the way she just shut down?"

"She really wanted to get a statement from you. She was hurt when you said no."

"She'll end up finding some other person to pester and get over it eventually."

Queenie hums in reply.

They finally meet up with Newt and Tina, glad nobody else stands in their way.

___________

Tina and Newt spent their night virtually uninterrupted by other people. And now that Percival is engaged in a conversation with them, nobody else comes to speak to him, seeing that he's preoccupied.

"How's your night been so far?" Tina asks them both.

"Good. Also, very interesting. I don't normally get up close to so many important people," Queenie answered.

Percival snorts. "It gets old quickly."

Newt laughs along with him. "I agree."

It takes Percival a moment to understand what Newt means, then remembers his brother is a war hero as well as a highly respected auror. Those titles don't come without some sort of fanfare.

"So, I was thinking..." Tina adjusts her dress briefly. "We should all go out for drinks after this. Enjoy a celebration with just the four of us, without having to worry about anything else."

Newt and Queenie both nod enthusiastically, declaring their love for the idea. Percival finds that he doesn't mind the thought either - he feels stifled in the ballroom. He'd much rather prefer to drop his worries for just a few hours, forgetting the world around him.

"Sounds like a plan," Percival smiles genuinely for the first time that night. They just have to make it through the rest of the ball first. But at least he'll suffer through it with knowing there's a light at the end of the tunnel.

They spend the next while speaking to each other and laughing, the alcohol helping to take the edge off of their stress. Percival, though, ends up drinking very little. He wants to make sure nothing can go wrong, despite all the other aurors present as security.

Percival is laughing at something Newt said when somebody taps his shoulder. He can't help a slight flinch at the unexpected touch.

He spins around, his happy expression quickly falling away.

He sees a blonde undercut and mustache. Suddenly he can hear that manic laughing. The blue eyes of the man in front of him become mismatched ones, his lips curving into a twisted smirk.

Percival steps backward unthinkingly, his mind doing circles trying to understand. How can he be here? Mingling with the other guests - _how?_

Percival can't breathe. He feels somebody behind him settle their hands on his back, preventing him from backing up further. He flinches violently this time and suddenly he's back in the dark cellar, on the ground with those goddamn eyes glinting in the dim light, mocking him, demanding him to give out information.

Percival's chest heaves in an effort to bring in more air.

"Get away from me!" He screams in absolute terror.

He doesn't understand what's happening anymore, only that he can't breathe; he feels the terror in him like he's going to die. It's crushing in its weight.

Just as soon, he's back in the ballroom, people around him stare strangely while he still can't breathe.

There's a freckled face in front of him suddenly, with warm green eyes watching him in concern.

"Percival - I need you to breathe," Newt says sternly.

Percival wants to but he _can't_. Grindelwald... He- he couldn't have been there? Newt would have taken action, everyone around him would be screaming, his mind supplies rationally.

Percival feels so disoriented that he allows himself to be pulled along by Newt to one of the balconies. He hears Queenie and Tina talking to people behind him.

Outside, the cold hits him with surprise. The night is rather chilly for May, though he finds he doesn't mind. It allows for his mind to sharpen and for him to gather his thoughts. He breathes in and out deeply, just like Newt had taught him to do, and finally, he relaxes slightly.

"Percival?" Newt asks tentatively.

Percival leans against the balcony railing, looking down at New York. "It was... I was back there... He was there." He lowers his head, not wanting to look at Newt for the fear of his eyes burning and tears escaping.

"We're all here, you're okay."

Percival nods minutely. "Thank you for bringing me out here. The fresh air helps."

"I thought it would. It's quite stifled in there anyway."

Percival lets silence stay between them after that for a while. Newt doesn't try to interrupt it. Perhaps he understands Percival's need for a moment of quiet.

He can hear the classical music, laughter, and chatter of the ball's guests through the shut door, while Newt York remains quiet beneath them. Most people are at home at this point in the night, while the occasional no-maj vehicle drifts by. The moon is faintly obscured by cloud cover - it might rain lightly later on.

"I'm not getting any better, am I?" Percival says it so lightly that Newt almost has to ask him to repeat himself.

"Actually, I think you are," Newt smiles. "You're back to living on your own. And, I don't know if you'd ever even noticed this... But sometimes, back when you were staying at Queenie and Tina's apartment, you'd get this distant look in your eyes, like you weren't even present with us. I haven't seen that look ever since you went back to MACUSA."

Percival hums in agreement. "What about-"

"Tonight? I think that was just your fear taking over, like an instinctual reaction. All animals have that programming, even humans. And after what you've been through, I think that your reaction was perfectly okay to have."

Newt comes to stand beside him, also leaning against the balcony.

Percival breathes in deeply, trying to center himself. Newt's words bring a sort of comforting doubt to his mind. Maybe he is getting better. Maybe he was just too caught up in everything to notice. Percival really doesn't know anymore, he's always so unsure of himself nowadays. He used to do well at understanding his own limits and strengths. Now it's as though he's been placed into a stranger's mind and left to figure out how to deal with all the new additions.

Newt brings a comforting hand to his shoulder, and Percival appreciates the gesture.

"What would I do without you?" Percival asks.

Newt laughs. "Surely you'd fall into the abyss."

Percival turns to face Newt, smiling back at him, feeling warm in his company. "I think there's some truth to that statement."

Newt shakes his head, as if he thinks such a thought is silly. "You're the toughest man I know for surviving all you've been through," he places a tentative and quick kiss on Percival's forehead. It warms Percival. He smiles at Newt and gets a look of endearment in return.

"We should be getting back inside," Newt finally says.

Percival's heart races at remembering he should be on the watch out for suspicious people in the ballroom.

He follows behind Newt, taking a few more deep breaths before re-entering the room. The warm air and sounds hit him immediately, but this time he feels a little unsure of himself. It helps to know that at least Tina, Queenie, and Newt are there with him.

Some people watch him curiously as he walks past. He wonders if they've already heard about the Director of Magical Security's freak out already. They no doubt have, the way gossip spreads among these people like wildfire.

He tries not to care about their opinions of him much. He only cares about the opinions of his friends and his department.

Queenie and Tina's faces brighten when they notice Percival and Newt walking towards them. Queenie is instantly at his side while Tina eyes him sympathetically. Any remaining hard feelings she has left from when he tried to arrest her sister have all but left her.

"Are you feeling up to dancing?" Queenie asks.

"Dancing?"

"Of course, silly! Look at all the people on the dance floor."

A crowd has indeed gathered on the dance floor. Witches and wizards are swishing around gracefully to the classical tune, with smiles on their faces and the women's dresses billowing behind them. Percival even sees Picquery dancing with her date.

Dancing has never been Percival's favourite activity, but he isn't half bad at it - necessity dictated he learn how to dance at a young age.

"Okay," he dips his head reluctantly. "Let's go."

Seeing the grin on Queenie's face makes saying yes worth it.

On the dance floor, all thoughts of earlier fly out the window. There's only him and Queenie, and the need to concentrate on footwork and staying true to the tempo.

Percival feels glad for the distraction, enjoying the normality of it all while Queenie giggles as he spins her around.

They dance to a few songs before Percival starts to feel a slight tightness in his arms and legs. Despite some of his muscle mass having grown back, he still isn't entirely rehabilitated. He's ready to tell Queenie he's getting tired when a scream sounds in the room, piercing through the laughter and music.

Percival's heart drops into his stomach and his pulse begins racing again. More screaming comes and he drops Queenie's hand, all but forgetting about her as he pushes through confused people to the source.

His heart pounds, he can hear it in his ears. Has the worst happened? Has the Ghost Killer managed to pass through all their wards? Through all the aurors present at the ball?

Percival finds where people are gathered in a circle in front of whatever they're were freaking out about.

They allow for Percival to push through easily, too stunned to make any protests.

Finally breaking through, Percival stops in his tracks, just as stunned as the people around him.

Andrew Steele lies on the floor, eyes open and unblinking, his face screwed up and twisted in the type of horror that only comes with the realization that you're taking in your last moment before death.

Percival remans frozen, his heart beating quickly, and his fists clenched.

Percival's team had been silently investigating the man for a long time now, sure they were going to find a tie to Grindelwald, but now the man is dead.

The implications are just as bad for himself, Percival realizes as the guests stare at him almost accusingly. He sees the reporter, Brown, in the crowd her eyes sweeping the scene, taking in every detail possible for the news the next morning.

Off to the side, Radzim shares a concerned and bewildered look with Percival before they snap out of their surprise.

They push their guilt and confusion out of mind, with Radzim giving orders to the aurors to clear the ball while Percival examines the body.

He doesn't understand. Wards had been set, aurors were carefully watching, nothing should have been able to happen!

Picquery makes her way over to him, bewildered, with her eyes narrowed. 

"Percival... How did this happen?" She asks in quiet fury.

"I don't know," he admits, just as quiet.

"After my speech- this- oh Merlin..." She says distress, letting her face fall into a look of worry, pacing back and forth. "They're going to want our heads," all of her anger deflates, giving way to stress and worry. Percival rarely sees this side of her - it only comes out when she knows she's well and truly in trouble.

"Seraphina, I don't think we can catch him."

"Oh God."

For Percival Graves to admit such a thing is truly terrifying. The number of cases he closed that were supposedly dead ends is nearly a record. He can always find the perpetrator if he digs far enough.

The room stands devoid of guests, only aurors and the president remain. The glasses and plates are left half empty and no laughter or music can be heard anymore.

All that remains in the room are wide-eyed aurors whose fear can't be shaken off.

They know, in the morning, they'll be facing a full-scale panic, with no way to calm it. All the while, a murderer remains un-named.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I looked this over once, and there are probably a few mistakes. (I'm sorry). But if I looked this chapter over again I probably would have lost the nerve to post it. I hope you guys all enjoyed it though!


	11. Investigations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuummmmmmmm, sorry for not updating for a month... I've been busy but I was also very anxious when it came to posting this chapter. the good news is the entire story is written, but editing is another beast that takes me a lot of time. :')
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!

**GHOST KILLER STRIKES THE HEART OF MACUSA**

_May 16 th, 1927_

___________

_CONGRESSMAN ANDREW STEELE FOUND DEAD AT MACUSA SPRING BALL_

___________

 **NEW YORK** -Late last night, during the MACUSA Spring Ball, Congressman Andrew Steele was found dead. Much like the previous Ghost Killings, not a single shred of evidence was left behind, and an important member of society has been targeted. Marie Evans, a guest at the ball, had this to say: "The killing happened while the ball was in full swing - music was playing people were socializing when we heard this heart-stopping scream. I knew what was happening right away." MACUSA has not yet given a statement regarding the murders, and the public eagerly awaits a statement from President Picquery. A sense of betrayal throughout the wizarding community resonates, as President Picquery in her speech last night said: "But know this: we will not be afraid. We will not hide away and allow our lives to diminish in the face of evil. Let this ball be a celebration to all we've accomplished in the year and the good that's been done." Despite promises from both the president and director of magical security, the Ghost Killed managed to strike the heart of MACUSA - so it leaves one question. Who can the community truly trust?

_Julie Brown_

___________

_May 16th, 1927_

Early in the morning, nearing 5AM, Percival finally returns to his apartment ready to fall apart. Inside, it's dark and cold, feeling utterly unwelcoming and not like home at all. The smallest amount of light trickles in through the windows, and Percival doesn't bother to turn the lights on.

They spent hours at the crime scene just trying to figure out how nobody would've noticed the murder. It'd been determined rather quickly that Andrew Steele ingested poison though his drink, but how nobody saw a thing was the real question - or how the poison was allowed in the ball in the first place. The checks at the entrance were rather thorough.

Later on, Percival returned to MACUSA with Picquery for a time in order to discuss how they'd deal with the public.

They'll let it be known that they have a lead, even if that 'lead' is non-existent, then say they won't release it due to security measures. It's intentionally vague, and sure to cause more outrage in the public at first, but eventually, people will relax once they knew their government has a 'plan.'

Percival had wanted to chew out Picquery for hosting the ball because he'd warned her, but he really didn't have the heart. His last actual lead had just been murdered, and her attempt at cheering up the public backfired.

Percival sighs, taking off his coat as he walks further into the apartment.

He startles when he sees Newt asleep on the couch, his head lolled to the side like he fell asleep waiting for Percival to return home.

He feels guilty for returning home so late, but warmed by the sight at the same time. He hadn't asked Newt to come over; though he doesn't mind seeing him in the slightest.

Percival notices Newt's case near the couch, thankfully wrapped up so his creatures will stay in place. Percival likes them, but he'd prefer his apartment to not become a menagerie of assorted magical animals. He especially wouldn't appreciate dealing with them after the night he'd had.

Getting closer to Newt, he notices he's covered in goosebumps. It can't be comfortable to be sleeping the way he is, so Percival gently shakes his shoulder, calling his name softly.

Newt's eyes open slowly, adjusting to the room around him before his sight falls on Percival. He smiles softly upon recognizing him.

"What time is it?" Newt asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Around five."

"And you just got home?"

Percival nods. "We had to figure out who sat around Andrew Steele and socialized with him and figure out a plan for dealing with the press."

Newt stretches and yawns. "Merlin," he breathes. "And still no leads?"

"None."

Newt's just as dejected by the news and Percival has been all night, though Percival perhaps took it much more personally, taking on the blame for not knowing how to find the murderer.

"Maybe you'll find out more tomorrow. You should get some sleep first," Newt mumbles. He's still half asleep himself, looking at Percival through bleary eyes.

"You too. I doubt sleeping like that was very comfortable."

"Not in the least. But I meant to stay up and wait for you," Newt says. He stands up from the couch, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to alleviate the tensed up muscles.

Percival walks into his bedroom dropping his coat on the floor without care. He sheds the rest of his clothes rather quickly while Newt just drops right into the bed, thankful for the heat the covers provide.

Newt's already asleep by the time Percival lies down, exhausted. It takes him a while to finally achieve the blankness sleep provides; he keeps thinking back on the night - on how the murder still happened despite all of the department's attempts, on how he panicked because he thought Gellert Grindelwald had somehow snuck into the ball, and he especially considers what's to come.

At the very least, he's no longer afraid to sleep and be confronted by nightmares now that there's a dreamcatcher hanging over top of them.

___________

Early in the morning, after only an hour and a half of sleep, Percival stands in his office, stressed as ever, running on coffee.

He throws yet another paper down on his desk with his own face staring back at him impassively beneath a headline. He'd asked for each and every paper regarding him and Picquery to be delivered to his desk early that morning, so he could gauge the public's reaction.

So far, to put it eloquently, they're fucked.

Percival nearly slams his head down on his desk in pure frustration.

Andrew Steele's death changes everything. The department has zero leads on Grindelwald, the public is calling for his and Picquery's resignation, nobody feels safe, and to top it all off, Percival can't even trust his own intuition anymore.

He walked into work early in the morning with a single-minded focus: find the killer or die trying. He'd decided he'd be going hands-on with the case, all his other obligations would have to wait, he has a murderer to catch and he's sure Grindelwald is behind this all - there's no other explanation.

But Radzim disagrees with Percival's theory, as well as many of the junior aurors. Percival could care less - they don't know Grindelwald the way he does.

It makes sense for Grindelwald to be behind it all; each murder created an atmosphere of panic, meaning mistakes on MACUSA's part were more likely while they were distracted dealing with the public. And the fact that Andrew Steele, the man they'd been investigating, had been targeted isn't lost on Percival.

All of Grindelwald's followers are staying on the down-low. It has(italics) to all mean something.

Why does nobody agree with him?

"Graves, listen, while I think there's some logic behind your theory, why hasn't he tried something yet? It's been months. I think that... that your time with Grindelwald is clouding your view," Radzim stands across from him in the Major Investigations room, arms crossed.

The other aurors in the room, all senior aurors aside from Goldstein, have yet to chime in on the discussion.

Percival turns away from Radzim, starting to pace. "I know how he works. Whatever you want to think about him, he's a genius. He's strategically minded and manipulative. Him biding his time and striking us at our worst makes sense."

"I'd say so too... but... last night, we've all heard about it."

Percival stops in his tracks. He'd been hoping the incident last night wouldn't be brought up. Apparently, that was hoping for too much.

"As a department, and I think that I speak for everyone in this room, we trust your judgment. Except for when it comes to Grindelwald. The fact is... you're compromised."

Percival dares to look up at his auror's faces, hoping that one of them disagree. He's onto something, he knows it.

"It's just such a strange way of going about taking over, you know?" Auror Reese finally speaks up.

Percival finds his nerve and stands up straight. So what if he'd had a panic attack the previous night? Like Newt said, he was getting better. A panic attack doesn't mean he's incompetent when it comes to Grindelwald.

"Listen, I know that-" He starts.

"Mr Graves?" A voice calls.

Percival spins around, wanting to snap at whoever is stupid enough to interrupt a meeting in Major Investigations. Especially after the previous night's events.

Only, he finds Picquery's assistant, Rebecca, shyly holding a clipboard to her body. He stops glaring immediately. Rebecca's allowed to interrupt these sort of things - she's the president's assistant after all.

"Yes?" Percival asks, feeling the entire room's attention directed at him.

"Madame Picquery said to drop anything you're doing unless you've found a solid lead. She needs you immediately."

"Radzim, you're in charge for now. I want interviews with all the witnesses, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

With that, Percival follows Rebecca to Picquery's office.

___________

The area surrounding Picquery's office has people speaking over each other, papers flying all over the place while some assistants run about. It looks about the same as the Department of Magical Security, minus the frantic aurors swearing.

Percival enters though Picquery's heavy oak doors without knocking. Behind the desk, she looks up from her paper. Several scraped bits surround her on her desk and the floor.

"Percival, you need to give a press conference," she says without preamble.

"What?! I don't-"

"I've had five senators walk into my office and demand your resignation. Five! This is non-negotiable. They'll listen to you if you just give them some answers."

"We don't have any."

"I know that, but they don't. We can't have the public in an uproar anymore. Answer their questions the best you can, just calm them the hell down."

Percival frowns. Dealing with the public is hardly part of his job description; it's more so Picquery's, but he can't refuse a request from her. She's the President - her word is nearly law. She continues writing while waiting for a response from him. Normally he'd have her undivided attention, but another look at the papers scrapped around her, he gets the idea that's she's just as swamped as he is, if not more so.

"You're their leader when it comes to our safety; they'll likely want to hear it from you. Just don't do anything I wouldn't, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks for the advice," he says dryly. It's partly her fault he has to do this anyways.

"Just don't mess up, Percival," she says, finally looking up from her paper. "And good luck."

 _Thanks_ , he doesn't say, because he's certainly going to need a lot more than good luck.

___________

The press conference takes place two hours later in a secluded room in MACUSA, filled to the brim with all sorts of journalists.

Given that Picquery warned him two hours in advance, he's had little time to prepare for the barrage of questions he knows he's going to receive. And he'll likely be hearing about his own incompetence in the papers the next day, no matter what he says, so he resigns himself to his fate and walks into a room full of vultures.

Standing most prominently in the front of the room is Julie Brown, the New York Ghost's foremost journalist. She's dressed in a gaudy orange dress, ready and at attention, her eyes gleaming with the promise of new information she can take in and write about. Percival doesn't like that look - it's like she's about to rail him with questions.

It starts out easy. While it isn't the first press conference he's given, it's still one of few, and the past ones lend little experience because this time he doesn't have the answers.

He easily answers questions asking if they have any idea who's behind it all, to which he tells them that it's confidential, but they do have a lead. This, in turn, leads to even more inquiries.

"How is the public supposed to feels safe if the killer can surpass any security?" A man asks.

"The killer is only targeting high up officials. We're making sure security detail is added to everyone's staff."

And then Julie Brown finally makes herself known: "How can you be sure your time in Grindelwald's care hasn't hindered your ability to perform your job? Eyewitnesses last night have told me you thought Senator Avery was Grindelwald and panicked," Brown says, a determined glint in her eyes accompanying her hard set frown.

Percival freezes because he hadn't even thought about his panic attack coming up during the conference. He supposes this is Brown's revenge at him brushing her off during the ball.

"I can assure you all that was a one-time moment of panic, and nothing to be concerned about. President Picquery and her staff would not have allowed me back if they did not think me competent enough."

Which is completely untrue, because apparently, Picquery had to fight half of them just to get him back in the building.

"But how can you know it won't happen again?" Brown pushes further.

Percival's heart leaps in his throat. He can never be sure it won't happen again, he's lost control of himself in that respect; he never knows when the next bout of extreme fear or waking nightmares will occur. He doesn't know how to answer the question, so he evades it. Which, is the single most stupid decision one can make while in a room of journalists.

"Ms Brown, this conference is about the Ghost Killer, please keep your questions on topic."

"That question does relate, because you're in charge of the investigations, are you not?"

And Percival has to answer, because he can't lie his way out of this one, he owes it to the public.

"It's a shared investigation. I've only personally taken charge of it beginning today - and I can assure you, we now have a lead."

The press explodes again because they want an answer to what the lead is about. They demand it. But Percival can't let them know anything, because technically his only lead is that it could be linked to Grindelwald. And tipping Grindelwald off is the last thing he wants to do.

The rest of the conference is as follows. They ask questions to which he can only give vague answers to, trying his best to keep as truthful as possible.

In short, the press conference did not go well at all. Percival fears that whatever confidence the public once held in him will all but vanish as soon and the news makes its rounds.

___________

Arriving home, Percival finds Newt's case on the floor, with the magizooligist in question nowhere to be seen. Newt's sort of moved in, though they've never vocally confirmed it, but Newt spends nearly all of his time at Percival's tiny, cramped apartment anyway.

Figuring Newt's inside his case, Percival opens it up and descends down the latter, warily surveying the habitats around him. He no longer cares that the presence of Newt's creatures are a complete violation of dozens of laws. In fact, he rather appreciates them all, even if he ends up finding his cuff links or pocket watch in the niffler's possession hours after the items were stolen.

"Newt?" He calls.

Dougal, the demiguise, watches him with those eerily large, amber eyes as he searches the case for Newt.

Eventually, he finds Newt in an area he'd never been shown before. It's snowy inside, and harsh winds whip around them, chilling Percival to the bone. In the centre of the the room stands Newt, who is perfectly still watching an orb of smoke suspended in the air.

With confusion and concern, Percival moves forward.

"Newt?"

Newt doesn't turn around to face him. His attention is kept solely on the smoky cloud in front of him.

"This is an obscurial," he states, not greeting Percival.

"Like Credence?" He asks.

Newt nods, turning to face him. "This was a Sudanese girl. I tried to help her, but it was too late - I managed to confine the obscurus in order to study it, but I've made little progress. I intended to help Credence with what little I'd learned. Grindelwald intended to use his illness for his own gains. In the end, it would've killed Credence anyway. I was just... thinking about all that had happened."

What became of Credence Barebone will haunt Percival to the end of his days. But what is worse is to think he nearly joined with the man who wanted to manipulate the awful parasitical force that is an obscurial - that he would of helped use Credence's illness to aid Grindelwald's cause.

All to make his own pain stop.

Percival has never felt more selfish in his life. A sudden realization washes over him; though he never had the chance to go through with that choice he made, he would've done it if fate had chose differently and Grindelwald came back the next day.

"Percival, are you okay?" Newt asks, green eyes warm and lit with concern.

He doesn't deserve Newt's kindness, he doesn't deserve to be on the receiving end of his affection.

Though he is now out from Grindelwald's prison, he knows he'd never make the choice to join with him with his body and mind free from pain. Yet, it doesn't erase what almost happened.

He has to tell Newt. He at least deserves to know.

Newt will be disgusted with him, the same way he was when he spoke about Grindelwald trying to use Credence. He'll lose Newt's respect - the warmth Newt brought into Percival's life that he accepted so eagerly will disappear, leaving a hole of darkness behind.

To lose Newt will nearly tear Percival apart, but the guilt he feels is already breaking him apart from the inside out.

"Newt, I have to tell you something," Percival says, trying to keep his voice steady but failing. It comes out small and completely unlike him, earning Newt's attention immediately.

Newt blinks, confused. "What is it?" He asks warily.

But as Percival opens his mouth to answer, a sharp shrieking noise comes from a habitat close by.

Newt immediately runs into the large area of his case where most of the creatures are kept. The shrieking continues until Newt reaches the nest of occamies. Only then does it become clear what's happening.

Dougal, who'd been watching Percival earlier, is standing too close to the occamy nest. They continue to shriek at him until Newt shoos him away, an utter look of befuddlement crossing his face.

"Dougal is intelligent. He knows better than to come too close. What in the world was that about?" Newt asks more to himself than Percival. His love and concern for his creatures shine through, more obvious than ever as he glances over the occamies and Dougal with worry.

Percival has no idea why it happened, so he continues to stay silent. What he wants to tell Newt is stuck on the tip of his tongue, and no matter what he does, fear holds him back, like it's keeping his mouth sealed and the words confined, unable to spill out over his tongue.

Newt, who is still staring at Dougal's retreating form in confusion, asks: "What did you want to tell me?"

Percival loses his nerve when he meets Newt's warm green eyes, and guilt weighs down more heavy than ever, crushing him in its weight. It causes a sickening feeling in his stomach that he hates.

He can't loose Newt's love and support, he just can't.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Newt's concern doesn't seem alleviated, but he drops the subject, likely to pick it up another time.

Later that night, Percival tosses and turns for hours, until he reaches a fitful sleep.

___________

"Graves!" Tina calls the moment he walks into the office. Percival can't help the slight annoyance that shoots through him at being needed immediately.

"Yes, Tina?"

Tina shifts. She takes a quick look over her shoulder before turning back to Percival. By Merlin, she looks scared out of her mind.

What had she even been looking for anyways? Aurors bustle through the office working on their individual cases, always in constant vigilance; there isn't a safer place to be in New York.

"This is probably a conversation for your office."

Percival furrows his eyebrows while Tina keeps searching the office for something. Whatever is turning the usually headstrong and brave Tina into a paranoid woman certainly has his attention.

"Follow me," Percival tells her, making a beeline for his office.

Normally he'd grab a coffee from one of the assistants before checking in on the junior and senior aurors. It's become his morning routine ever since Picquery scolded him for being too distant. Tina's interrupting that routine. He hopes nobody will come knocking on his office door that in worry. Whatever's going on, he needs privacy for it, if Tina's behaviour is anything to go by.

"I'll be just a second. I need to let everyone know I'll be in my office."

"Please hurry," Tina says, standing off to the side of the hallway to wait.

Percival gives a quick nod, striding back down the hall to the department's bullpen. The aurors remain hard at work, most of them not looking up as he strides past them.

He catches sight of Alcantara, a senior auror, ready to tell him he'll be in his office for a while before Percival hears a commotion behind him.

A flurry of footsteps and quieting aurors comes from behind him.

Percival turns to meet the disturbance when he feels a sense of worry come over him. Radzim marches forward with Picquery and several aurors in tow like a bad omen - they're coming straight toward him. Percival abruptly wonders if some terrible incident has taken place and they need his help. Or perhaps this is about the fiasco news conference.

"Can I help you, Madam President?" Percival asks, looking straight past Radzim.

Most of the aurors in the room are openly watching them now, and Percival knows in his gut what's about to happen. There's no other reason for Radzim and Picquery marching into the office in front of everyone to confront him.

He's going to lose his job.

It's strange that they're going to do it there, right in front of all the other aurors. Percival can't help the grating feeling of anger sweeping over him. He at least deserves to be told in private.

Picquery stares at him impassively, letting Radzim step in front.

_Odd._

Gone is whatever warmth Radzim usually holds in his steely eyes, instead, there's a sort of malice.

"Percival Graves, you're under arrest," He states.

The world stops in that moment.

An audible shockwave runs through the room. Aurors gasp and murmur their thoughts to each other while Percival freezes in his tracks, like someone poured cold water down his back. Emotions swirl through him in a maelstrom he can't keep up with. There's outrage, betrayal, panic, and disbelief. He feels it in him, sinking through his gut and making that terrible panic come back in full force.

Was this what Tina intended to tell him?

Reasons for the arrest run through Percival's head but none can quite give him a solid reason. Percival shivers at the mere thought of his hands being bound again, while alarm courses through him, stinging him, making his heart race.

"What am I charged with?" Percival finally asks, his voice not betraying the fear he feels with such intensity inside.

"For the account of first-degree murder, treason, and aiding and abetting Gellert Grindelwald."

Percival wants to laugh hysterically. They think that he helped Grindelwald. Him, _Percival Graves_. Picquery saw him mere hours after he'd been rescued, she knew his mind had been ripped to shreds, she saw the mess of cuts and dirt and disaster he was.

Does she think that he's faked it all?

Nobody's that gifted an actor, not even Grindelwald.

"That's ridiculous and you know it Seraphina," Percival states, trying to stay calm in the face of terror. He doesn't want to be put in chains, and he certainly doesn't want to end up in a dark cell again.

"Is it?" She finally speaks.

_Have they gone out of their minds?_

"What kind of evidence do you even have?" he asks hysterically, shaking his head in disbelief. His aurors are watching the scene unfold with the same sort of incredulity he feels.

But aurors accompanying the president step forward, in their hands are the magic-resistant cuffs Percival knows all too well. A surge of anger wells up in him, replacing the panic he felt at the prospect at being restrained again.

"It's more than enough, Graves," Radzim says sternly, drawing his wand. "Co-operate or we will force you to."

Percival takes a look around the room, seeing the faces of concerned and angry aurors. They're conflicted on having their director arrested, and so soon after he'd been rescued from Grindelwald's prison.

Knowing it won't help matters to fight, Percival turns back to Picquery's arresting party, barring his wrists to them. However, his surrender doesn't mean the anger has fled him yet. It surges through him with an overwhelming force when Picquery refuses to meet his eye.

At the very least, Picquery could tell him the evidence mounted against him. No way in hell can she actually believe all this.

Right?

Percival flinches upon feeling the cold steel encase his wrists. He fights the onslaught of memories that assault his mind, trying his best not to make a face or show fear. Shock still keeps him from thinking straight, blurring everything around him as he keeps his eyes trained on the shackles. Aurors prod him forward and he complies.

He thinks he hears Tina shouting something but his mind is in a whirlwind - he can't put a name to what he feels. Everything is becoming too much so he lets himself walk along. His rage dulled, leaving a numbness behind.

They arrive at a cell, placing him inside. Percival remained in the middle of it, standing. He's terror-stricken, in a state of distress and no calming breathing can help him. He backs into the corner cautiously, taking in his surroundings.

He's in the holding cells in major investigations, where it's dark and cold so as to unnerve prisoners who are about to be interrogated. He's going to be interrogated. Had his statement to Picquery not been enough? They're going to find out he's done nothing wrong rather quickly once he stands in that room, answering their questions.

Percival bunches in on himself out of instinct. The dark cell really isn't helping him get back in control. He eventually closes his eyes, shivering while trying to ward off the terror that threatens to take him - nothing good is going to come from this whole fiasco.

___________

"Arrested?!" Newt asks, his warm eyes made cold in shock. "They can't do that- he... what in the world is going on Tina?"

Tina shakes her head, rifling through a drawer for a pen. "They said it was for murder and aiding Grindelwald. How they could even think that is beyond me! Picquery saw Graves after we rescued him, she would know better!"

Tina begins to scribble something down on paper furiously while Newt paces back and forth in the living room.

"We have to go to MACUSA. The president is rational, she'll listen to us, we just need to show her proof Percival has done nothing wrong. The three of us lived with him for months."

"That's the thing, Newt. Picquery isn't being rational. There's something I found out, but we have to go see Graves first. I'll tell you there."

Newt lets Tina take his hand and Disapparate them to the Woolworth building.

___________

Percival watches Radzim and Picquery warily from where he sits in the interrogation room, the sole light in the room setting harsh shadows upon them all. Percival holds his bound hands in his lap, waiting for Radzim to address him. At least he doesn't feel terrified anymore - but a faint nervousness remains. Instead, he's angry again. He knows they'll eventually sort everything out and he'll be freed, but the possibility something could go wrong always exists.

Percival knows there's something going on beneath the surface of everything. Something he can't quite grasp at. Tina had anxiously waited to speak with him and the timing of his arrest is too weird to be a coincidence.

He'll have to play it very carefully. He's sure danger is hiding around a corner.

Picquery and Radzim pace the room in front of him - he wonders what's running through their minds. Normally, the president doesn't sit in on interrogations, but this one is personal, what with her right-hand man being accused of treason.

"Am I supposed to sit here while you two wear a path in the floor?" Percival says, annoyance evident.

Picquery finally stops, turning on her heel and reaching inside her pocket. She slams the small, crumpled paper on the steel table. Percival nearly recoils from the force with which she put it down.

He sits up in his chair to get a proper look and his heart nearly stops.

Grindelwald's now torn postcard sits in front of him. The one Newt and Tina decided nobody else should know about for fear of rumours gaining traction in MACUSA's gossip chain. This certainly doesn't bode well for him. While it's easily explainable with both Newt and Tina's testimonies, hiding the postcard away from MACUSA doesn't paint a pretty picture.

"Where did you get that?" Percival asks Picquery, wishing she would meet him head on. The quiet fury in her eyes scares the hell out of him. She truly does believe he's a traitor.

"In your desk, where you left it in plain view. I found it when I went to grab my pen. You know, I used to think you were clever," Radzim says, arms crossed while his steely eyes give away nothing. The man certainly fits the proper image of an auror.

Impassive in the face of danger, iron-willed, and determined.

Everything Percival had been. Should be.

Only, Radzim has a flaw. He tends to overlook situations and believes what he wants to believe. Percival had only come to realize it in the past few months. First when Radzim completely denied the possibility of Grindelwald being involved in the Ghost Killings, and then again now that he's standing in front of Percival, accusing him of treason.

"The postcard came months ago. Only a week or so after my rescue. Apparently, I had been sleeping while it had been delivered and Newt and Tina made the decision to hide it, thinking it would spark rumours and that it would upset me. I found out about its existence a month afterward, but Grindelwald has yet to do anything so I left it. It's not a well-wishing; it's a threat."

Radzim laughs mockingly. "If this was all we had against you, you wouldn't be in this room."

Graves glares at him, wondering what sort of other bullshit he could have possibly dredged up.

He looks back to Picquery who remains emotionless aside from the anger he can barely see, simmering beneath the surface.

"Seraphina, you know this is crazy. It can all be easily explained."

Picquery watches him for a moment. He resists the urge to shrink under her harsh gaze. "I trusted you," she utters. "I healed your hands when they bled, I fought for you when nobody else thought you should return. Instead, you turned out to be a liar."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Picquery storms forward. Oh, she's furious.

"Drop the façade Graves, I know you're working with Grindelwald now. You can't manipulate us anymore."

What in the hell was happening?! Percival feels so lost and numb.

Radzim puts his arm in from of Picquery, preventing her from acting out. Percival has never seen her so mad - not even when the British Minister had insulted her in front of the other world leaders years ago.

"Graves, you have to admit, the timing of everything is highly suspicious," Radzim states. "Grindelwald suddenly feels like telling us where you are, and then not even *two days later he breaks out?"

"And what, I got out of the hospital, not even able to walk, and freed him?"

"Can anyone account for your presence that night?"

Percival was about to say that, yes, Newt could. Only, he realized Newt left him alone at nighttime in the hospital. At this point, Percival knows he'll run himself into more trouble by talking. He keeps his mouth sealed.

He would ask to use veritaserum or to have his memories examined, only, the use of doing so was banned. Both methods have ways of being faked or evaded - but Percival wouldn't ask for them anyways. While it could prove his innocence quickly, it could just as easily condemn him if they saw how close he came to joining Grindelwald.

"I'm not answering any more questions. I want a lawyer."

They have yet to spell out the remaining evidence against him, and going by Picquery's reactions, there's a lot Percival is missing.

He's probably going to need a damn good lawyer. Somebody is trying to frame him - and it seems they're winning so far.


	12. The Trial, Part i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG!!!
> 
> So, full disclosure with this:
> 
> I’ve finished writing this fic completely and (hopefully) edited out most of the mistakes. It’s not a story I’m entirely proud of, seeing as I finished it up nearly a year ago and my writing has improved so so much since then. But I feel it would be really unfair of me not to post the last few chapters on here since I have them finished. I was just too ashamed to before.
> 
> So yeah I’m not proud of these chapters and I feel like they’re all over the place, but I tried to make them make sense. 
> 
> Anyways that’s enough of my low self-esteem talking! 
> 
> Enjoy?

Newt allows Tina to take him through the dark underbelly of MACUSA that's made entirely of stone. It's cold and unfriendly, with little to no decoration aside from the lights that adorn the walls, providing less light than one would normally prefer. Getting into the cell block proved to be easier than Newt thought it would be - Tina's an auror after all, and one with a reputation, at that.

Passing through rows of jeering prisoners, Newt feels out of place. Tina's face is like stone, not betraying a single emotion while she keeps her eyes forward. Newt, unlike Tina, can't help but stare at the Wizards making remarks about him - not only that, but he's sure he seems like a ball of stress and worry now that Percival is imprisoned.

At the end of the hall starts the more isolated cells. The maximum security ones.

Aurors stand on guard around them, vigilant eyes sweeping around, searching for a wrong move. These are the cells that held Gellert Grindelwald at one point, but now they hold a different prisoner. One who deserves to be elsewhere after all he's suffered.

The corridor Tina takes him through is even darker, if possible. Most cells are unoccupied, and the ones that are contain wizards that stare off into space.

Newt feels goose bumps raise immediately.

"How much further?" He asks.

"Not much," Tina replies. "I think they're keeping him in Grindelwald's old cell."

Newt stops in his tracks. "What?! After everything he's done for the people in this building, they put him there?" Newt asks incredulously, his eyes alight with fury.

"It was likely Radzim's decision, seeing as he's director again."

Radzim had treated Newt with polite professionalism in the few, brief times they spoke with one another. As such, Newt had little opinion on the man until recent events changed his view drastically. Newt felt nothing but loathing towards him now.

"There has to be something you can do? Can't you try to reason with him?"

Tina shakes her head, gesturing for Newt to keep following.

"You know I can't," she states.

Newt feels something sink in him because he knows, deep down, that Tina's right. Percival is stuck where he is for the foreseeable future - until he's taken to court to battle the absurd charges laid claimed against him.

At the end of the hall stands an iron door with an auror standing at attention beside it and Newt's hope sinks further. Their surroundings are so oppressive he can't help but let a sliver of hope leave him to drown in the boundless darkness of MACUSA's prisons.

The auror nods at Tina, letting her pass without question, into what is MACUSA's most fiercely guarded prison cells. The darkness worsens to the point where Newt wonders if Azkaban would be comparable, especially with the unbearable chill in the air.

"This can't be humane," Newt remarks, seeing his breath in the air in front of him.

"It isn't. The prisoners held here have committed the worse atrocities."

Then why are they holding Percival here? He asks himself. He can see why Radzim would, but surely Picquery wouldn't allow it? Unless they genuinely thought Percival would break out. The cells here are shrouded in darkness - the prisoners watch them with sharp eyes as they pass by. Newt can feel the magical wards imbued into the cells themselves in order to prevent magic of any kind within the cells. Several aurors patrol the area or stand at attention.

Tina guides Newt to the end of the cells, where he inhales sharply.

Percival sat in his cell, hands bound together, bundling in on himself. He's only wearing his shirt and vest, without his suit jacket or an overcoat. Merlin, he must be freezing. Even in his coat, Newt feels goose bumps rising on his skin.

"Percival," Newt gasps, standing up to the cell with his hands on the icy iron bars.

Percival looks up from where his head was resting against his arms with so much naked emotion showing through it catches Newt and Tina off guard.

"You came," he says.

"Well of course we came. I hope you didn't think we'd believe all the lies about you," Newt laughs weakly. His heart isn't quite into the joking, but it's all he can do to fight the encroaching darkness.

Percival returns a small smile - his heart isn't into it either. "I certainly hoped you two wouldn't believe it."

"After all that's happened?" Tina asks rhetorically. "We'd have to be daft to believe any of it. In fact, what worries me is that Picquery's listening to Radzim about all of this. They've already questioned you, right?"

"I wouldn't even call it questioning. They threw accusations at me left and right and they wouldn't answer anything I asked. I still don't know all of the evidence they have to back up these charges."

Tina and Newt share a look.

"Well, we may have something to help with all of this," Tina says.

Percival looks between them, confused but interested.

"I tried to tell you this earlier, and I got here as soon as I could. I found incriminating evidence against Radzim."

"What kind of evidence?"

"Orders. Orders from Grindelwald. About the Ghost Killings. Radzim is the Ghost Killer we've been looking for," Tina states quietly. The other aurors on guard can't hear this. When she sees the surprise and anger on Percival's face, she continues. "It's no wonder we could never find a lead! It's because he was the one leading the investigation - it's why he constantly shot down your idea Grindelwald was behind it all. It just seemed so suspicious to me that he'd keep shutting you down, so I went to investigate. I went in his desk and found orders - carefully worded ones mind you, it took me a few minutes to figure it out - but I know it's orders from him."

Percival brims with pent up anger at the words. He likely feels just as betrayed as Tina did at finding out one of their most trusted members of the department was a turncoat. Newt himself felt betrayed when Tina told him earlier, and he'd only met Radzim a handful of times.

"How didn't I see this coming?" Percival turns away from them, pacing around, fists clenched.

"You've worked beside him for years, Percival, you can't know everything," Newt tries to reason upon seeing all of the fury Percival is carefully keeping in.

"But I should of! Did you know his wife was murdered by no-majs? He received no justice for his wife's untimely death because of Rappaport's Law - the no-majs walked free - and he just comes back to work with no anger directed at any of us? At the law? We told ourselves that he's a reasonable man, that's why he took it in stride, but now it explains everything. Grindelwald is just the sort of man to take advantage of that incident and turn it to his use. Radzim must've had that hatred for MACUSA burning underneath for years."

"I heard him coming back so I couldn't make a copy of the orders in time. I'm sorry," Tina states.

Percival breathes out deeply, and with it, the anger fades. "No, Tina, you did well. You'll just have to wait until he's distracted to make a copy, and then everyone will see I shouldn't be here - Radzim should."

"I'll try to get them as soon as I can so you don't have to be put through all of this," Tina says.

Percival comes up to the bars again. "Tina, you have to be extremely careful. I'm sure he's behind my framing now, and I don't think he'd hesitate to include you in it."

"I know," she says quietly, head bowed.

"Is there any way I can help?" Newt asks.

Percival shakes his head. "Aside from being here, there's nothing you can do. I've hired the best defence lawyer there is - there's no need to worry."

"And who exactly, is the best defence lawyer?" Newt asks curiously.

"Anatoliy Gusikov."

"You didn't," Tina says in disbelief.

Newt looks to her in confusion. "What?"

"Gusikov has a reputation among aurors. He's well-known for freeing criminals we know are guilty because he plays so dirty in court. He's absolutely ruthless and I'm not entirely sure if he even possesses a moral compass," Tina explains, glaring at Percival.

"If Radzim's going to play dirty, I might as well too."

Tina still doesn't look appeased. "But Gusikov?! Really? You've spent years complaining about him. You hate him. And now you're going to be paying him to defend you? You do realize our department is going hate you for this."

"Well, it's not really our department anymore, considering most of them probably think I'm a traitor."

"Half of us don't think that, but now some might."

Newt sighs loud enough for them to hear, breaking them out of their little spat, gaining their attention.

"The way I see it, Radzim wants Percival to look guilty. Hiring this lawyer makes him look worse, which is perfect, because while Radzim thinks his plan is going perfectly, we'll know that he's the traitor, get the orders from Grindelwald, and expose him. I say we just play along for now."

Reluctantly, Tina agrees with him.

Percival looks grateful that Newt came to his defence.

"Just make sure you're careful doing this, Tina," Percival cautions.

"Will do, director," Tina says, using the title out of respect and sentiment.

"Can I have a moment with Newt now?" Percival asks.

Tina nods, stepping away from them, but not as far as Newt would have liked. Although, he supposes she probably can't go too far, as the other aurors on guard are already staring at them with caution.

Newt feels the full force of Percival's attention on him, and he feels sad because he can't hug him, or kiss him, or say anything to make the situation any better. He can already tell it's taken a toll on Percival, being in the cold cell for only a short time. He looks more tired than he's ever been, and his hair is in complete disarray, something he'd never let happen if he were himself.

"How are you doing?" Newt asks, already feeling dumb for asking it. Of course Percival isn't doing well.

"Better now that you're here. And knowing who's behind all of this," he gestures to his cell, "helps. I was so confused at first, but now it's clear what's going on. I just... Being in a dark and cold cell again isn't the best for me. It reminds me of everything I went through, but at least I know Grindelwald won't come walking in."

Newt gives him a small smile, putting his hand on Percival's against the cold bars. "We'll try our best to get you out, okay?"

"Thank you, Newt. I'm sorry you have to put up with all of this."

"I captured Grindelwald before, remember? This is nothing."

Percival laughs. "I guess it isn't."

"I'll make sure to be at the trial, and I'll visit you with Tina as much as I can." Even if he hated every moment he spent in the dark halls. "Oh! I nearly forgot. You must be extremely cold."

Especially since Percival has yet to fully regain all of his weight. It's at a point where he looks mostly healthy again, but underneath his clothes, Newt could still see Percival's ribs at times. Therefore, Newt begins divesting himself of his coat, meeting the chilly air with reluctance.

"Here," he holds out his coat through the bars.

The aurors around make to stop him, but a glare from Tina puts them in their tracks. Newt silently thanks her a million times over in his head. Her reputation gained from fighting Grindelwald really came in handy.

Percival gently takes the coat from him, wrapping it around himself quickly. "What I wouldn't give for a warming charm down here," he remarks. "But thank you."

"Couldn't leave you to become a block of ice. But now I think the aurors are getting agitated. I'll make sure to visit soon, just hang in tight."

"Will do," Percival says.

Newt leaves with reluctance, constantly looking back as Tina leads them out from the dark underbelly of MACUSA, still worrying for Percival.

 

______________

**PERCIVAL GRAVES UNDER ARREST; AND THE GHOST KILLER?**

_May 20th, 1927_

______________

**_CHARGES INCLUDE: FIRST DEGREE MURDER, TREASON, AND AIDING AND ABETTING A WANTED CRIMINAL_ **

______________

 **MACUSA** -Early this morning word broke from the president's office that Percival Graves had been arrested yesterday afternoon. For doing what, exactly, is not entirely clear, but the charges certainly spell out an ugly story. A court date has already been set, and the trial is on the fast track in an effort to prove those who support Grindelwald will not be tolerated upon this country's soil.

Those who supported Director Graves coming back into office are shocked and appalled - no one expected this after news of his condition broke. But the director will soon find out that traitors don't receive mercy in the courts.

Perhaps the MACUSA Ball should have been a warning, what with the former director evading questions and looking wary.

Further updates on the story will appear in tomorrow's issue when more information is available.

The current court date is set for May 26th.

_Julie Brown_

_____________

**i.**

MACUSA's courts work differently than most wizarding courts in the world. Five judges sit upon their pedestals, evaluating both the defence and prosecution with an open and fair eye. At the end of the trial, unless they motion for a verdict or dismissal before hand, they would take a vote upon whether they thought Percival to be guilty or not, with majority votes making the verdict.

Percival doesn't, in fact, know the judges well. But Gusikov does. He knows everything about them, having fought many court cases in front of them.

For most cases, only one judge would be present, or two, if the case is important enough, but Percival is different. It's high treason he's being tried for, the penalty being death if they find him guilty.

Which he very much is not, as he explains to Gusikov.

Percival and Gusikov's meetings are never exactly cordial. Sure Percival hired the man, but it doesn't mean he likes him - besides, Gusikov likely only took his case for the money and fame, or infamy, it could provide.

Gusikov paces the courtroom floor in long strides, making his opening statement with grand gestures and eloquent words meant to sway the judges to Percival's side before the plaintiff has the chance to. He gives a winding statement about Graves being tried for crimes he didn't commit, or rather, couldn't commit, considering he'd been in the hospital for part of them. Gusikov also accuses MACUSA of hanging up all the killings on Percival as a way to calm the public down and even goes as far as to say MACUSA was motivated to blame him as he's an easy target after past events.

Gusikov is one of the best, without a doubt.

Even if Percival hates every fibre of his being; but the man is nothing but determined, and Percival couldn't ask for more.

Not that it matters. Tina will find the evidence against Radzim and the trail will end before they have the chance to convict him.

Percival watches with disdain as the plaintiff, a stern woman in her late fifties, smears his name across the floor in a series of lies. She spins a story of him faking illness, collaborating with Grindelwald to take over MACUSA, and committing the Ghost Killings as a distraction from his 'plot to take over.'

The court takes a break once the plaintiff stops speaking, and Percival finds himself taking a deep breath in order to fight down the anger and fear raging within him.

Gusikov comes to sit beside him at their table, glancing through the papers in front of him as Percival resists the urge to fidget in his cuffs. He can feel the court's eyes on him as they filter out of the room. They all think he's guilty - he can feel it. Even the judges watch with no small level of judgement.

These are people he's worked his entire life for to protect, and they all believe he's some sort of terrorist. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, it stings that they feel that way.

"The evidence they're presenting should be banned," Gusikov finally speaks to him.

Percival grunts in agreement, not even knowing what the man is talking about. He doesn't want to know - doesn't want to have to think back to his terrible days in Grindelwald's cell, or the early days in the hospital spent in a constant panicked state.

He wonders not for the first time what they have, but decides that it'll be easier to find out in the next half an hour.

 

**ii.**

It comes time for Patricia Lawrence, the plaintiff, to present the evidence Radzim pulled from the depths of nowhere.

"On the day of December 24th, 1926, infamous dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald decides to disclose Mr Graves' location, after weeks of not answering questions nor giving out information. Then, four days later, Grindelwald breaks free from maximum security in MACUSA, with help from an insider."

"These are circumstantial pieces of evidence, Ms Lawrence," one judge says. He's an elderly looking wizard who's facial expression never seems to change.

"Yes, but it lends to the narrative. There is also concrete proof."

Or more lies, spun to make him look bad in the eyes of the public, Percival thinks.

"Two: the night of Andrew Steele's murder, several eyewitnesses reported Mr Graves leaving the ballroom for a lengthy time, returning only to dance before Andrew Steele was found dead."

Percival wants to slam his head on the table upon hearing the bit of evidence. All of the pieces so far are so contrite and ridiculous, able to be proven wrong easily.

Lawrence clears her throat, continuing. "Three: Mr Graves' wand check proved that on May 2nd, the date of Joseph S. Sullivan's murder, there were multiple offensive spells despite there being no authorized raid that day."

Percival nearly stands up to yell at them the reason why before he realizes he can't. To do so would be to betray Jacob and Queenie, and he can't bring himself to do so, no matter what.

And of course, the fourth piece of evidence is the damned postcard.

Lawrence rests her case and the court is adjourned for the day.

 

**iii.**

"You still haven't been able to get into Radzim's desk?" Newt asks Tina, beyond worried. Percival's trial is progressing quickly, and with only a few days time they'd be waiting for the judges to come to a decision.

"I haven't been able to get to his desk. He doesn't leave for longer than ten minutes. I even tried going in after hours, but his office is locked down so tightly now I don't think any kind of magic will get me in."

Newt sits down, trying to process the news. If they don't get the evidence against Radzim, who knows what could happen. There had to be another way.

Suddenly, Newt perks up. "I have an idea. You won't like it, and Percival certainly wouldn't like it if he were here, but what if one of my creatures were to 'accidentally' get loose in MACUSA and cause a distraction?"

Tina stares at him as though he's gone crazy for a moment. "It would take something very serious for Radzim to attend to it," she explains. "And I'm sure you don't want to put any of your creatures in harm's way."

"No, I don't," Newt agrees. "But what if the niffler steals something very important?"

Tina thinks for a moment. "That could work... I'll just have to think about what he could steal."

"So it's a plan then?"

"I'll give it thought," Tina nods.

Just like that, they have a plan to enact again.

 

**iv.**

First, Lawrence has multiple eye witnesses from the Spring Ball come forward, all saying they saw Percival leave the ball for a time before the murder.

Gusikov questions the witnesses' legitimacy, citing Percival had suffered a panic attack directly before he left the room, and that they couldn't have possibly known what he did once he left the room unless they were seers.

The next witness is Senior Auror Lillie Carter, and it nearly kills Percival because she truly seems to believe he'd been working with Grindelwald the entire time. She speaks about this extreme hate he seemed to carry against Andrew Steele when in reality, he simply had no respect for the man. And a bit of healthy dislike, but nothing like the murderous hate Lillie spoke of.

Gusikov stands up and grills Lillie Carter, citing events in which Andrew Steele cut Major Investigations funds and limited the amount of power aurors carried, therefore making their jobs more difficult, giving reason to Percival's apparent hate.

The entire time Percival just wants to be somewhere else, preferably at home with Newt, but he forces himself to stay at attention and listen to constant lies about himself being spread around.

He wants it all to be done.

He saw Newt and Tina in the benches earlier, and wonders if they've made any progress because he doesn't think he can spend another day with Radzim smirking behind him.

At the very least, Percival can say he's glad Gusikov has blown holes through the prosecution's story and that he's created plausible deniability.

 

**v.**

The time comes for the judges to decide if they already have a verdict, or if they want to dismiss the charges brought against Percival. Gusikov believes they'll drop the charges, stating there's no way any of the prosecution's flimsy proof can hold up with the amount of holes there are in the testimonies and proof.

It's Percival's fourth day in court, and he's already emotionally exhausted. He simply waits to hear that his case will be dismissed and all will be okay.

But it's clearly not what the judges want.

They shock the court room with a vote that failed to dismiss the charges, meaning the trial will carry on.

People in the courtroom murmur among each other while Percival is rooted to the spot, stunned that the judges didn't think there was sufficient evidence to drop charges. Percival finally gathers the strength to look behind him for Newt and Tina.

At first, he sees Picquery and Radzim in the first row, both carefully avoiding his gaze. Closer to the back, he catches sight of Newt, Queenie, and Tina, all there to support him. They all appear solemn, with Tina even appearing angry at the news.

He just hopes they find evidence against Radzim quickly, because he's in more trouble than he thought.

-

The next day it's Gusikov's turn to present proof Percival is innocent, starting off with Newt's testimony of his whereabouts during the Spring Ball.

"You were with Mr Graves for most of the evening, correct?"

Newt nods, his eyes darting between Gusikov, Percival, and the floor.

"He... became panicked, thinking Grindelwald was in the room, so I lead him from the ballroom out onto a balcony to help him get some fresh air and breathe. I stood there with him the entire time until we re-entered the ballroom. He never once left my side."

"And what about when he re-entered the ballroom, Mr Scamander?"

"He went to dance with Queenie Goldstein, as several people can confirm."

Gusikov stands back from Newt, then gives the judges and the audience sitting on the benches a sweeping gesture with a smirk upon his face. He knows he's shot down the prosecution's story entirely. "Thank you, that'll be all, Mr Scamander."

Newt smiles politely back, nodding.

Lawrence then stands up to take her turn, and Newt's smile fades away just as quickly. He looks at Percival then back to Lawrence. Clearly, he forgot that he could be cross-examined.

"Mr Scamander, would you say you'd do anything to help people who are close to you?" Lawrence asks plainly.

Percival frowns at the odd question while Gusikov stands up immediately, objecting the odd line of questioning, asking how it's relevant to their case and the argument.

"I agree. Ms Lawrence, please keep your questioning on track and stop leading the witness," a female judge says.

Lawrence's lips form a straight line as she begins pacing in front of Newt. "Mr Scamander, it's often said that we'll do anything for the ones we love. And it's been... rumoured that you and Mr Graves are in a relationship, is this true?"

Newt's eyes widen and he seems speechless for a moment. He and Percival never did finish a discussion about how to tell everyone, and as far as Percival can remember, Newt never said he felt ready to tell anybody quite yet.

"I-" Newt hesitates, looking at Percival and Gusikov in utter confusion, like he's silently pleading them to help. Percival makes to stand up, but Gusikov puts a hand out to stop him. Instead, Gusikov stands up himself, objecting to the line of questioning again, but the judges allow Lawrence to continue, as though she's on to something and they want to hear it.

Anger simmers in Percival as Newt is forced to answer the question.

"Remember, Mr Scamander, you're sworn to tell the truth. I'll ask again - are you in a relationship?" Lawrence says.

Newt visibly hesitates before answering 'yes' in a very quiet voice.

The court erupts into whispers of surprise and condemnation, an audible energy of

"So then, is it not possible, that you're covering for your lover?"

Newt frowns at her, his eyebrows knitting in disbelief at her audacity to indirectly accuse him of lying to the entire court. "I'm sworn to tell the truth, am I not?" He retorts.

Gusikov stands up to object again. Lawrence's line of questions are not only leading Newt, but they're grasping at straws and are borderline harassment. Finally, the judges relent and allow Newt to get off the stand, discarding Lawrence's failed line of questioning.

But it doesn't mean that the damage has been undone. It doesn't change the fact that Newt was unwillingly made to tell everyone present about their relationship - and it shows as Newt dazedly steps down from the stand, lead by several aurors out of the courtroom. He makes eye contact with Percival briefly before his exit, and he's saddened by what he sees.

 

-

 

For the rest of the day, Gusikov puts Percival up to the stand, questioning him about the day he nearly arrested Queenie and explaining away the spells found by the wand check. It turns out to be easy to spell the whole situation into a story about him getting in an intense quarrel with his friends, and even easier to leave Jacob out of the story completely.

By the end of it all, Percival wants to be put away in his dark cell rather than be scrutinized by everyone in the room.

 

**vi.**

Newt comes rushing down the dark halls of MACUSA's prison again with Tina in tow, this time uncaring of the prisoners. He has a single minded focus takes them all the way to maximum security cells, to where Percival is sitting with Newt's coat wrapped around him, warding off the chilly air.

"Percival!" Newt exclaims, coming to a halt in front of his cell.

Percival's already looking up, probably having heard Newt's heavy footsteps upon the stone floor. His face relaxes upon seeing Newt, as though he's uplifted by his presence. Percival stands up, coming close to the bars, as close as he can be to Newt with the division in front of them. The distance put between them hurts, Newt hadn't quite realized just how difficult it was to be away from Percival for a large stretch of time until he was locked away in a cell - and now Newt returns to their empty apartment every night, missing him.

"I'm sorry they made you tell everyone," Percival says.

Newt shakes his head. "It doesn't matter now. The papers would have gossiped about us anyways. And Theseus is just going to have to deal with receiving the news through the post, I suppose. He won't be too happy about that, but it won't matter, he's off in Canada right now; he won't want to leave his honeymoon."

"He's going to kill me when he finds out," Percival laughs.

"I'll calm him down first, don't worry."

Percival smiles but it isn't a full one - Newt's come to know him well enough to differentiate. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, not really- I just thought that they'd all figure out I haven't been working for Grindelwald this whole time a lot sooner."

"I thought so too, but anyone who knows you well enough knows you aren't."

"Except for Picquery," Percival bites out. "She's utterly convinced Radzim is right about all this."

"Don't worry. Tina and I have a plan we're going to carry-out tomorrow morning. Then we'll have the proof and there'll be no more charges once she realizes she has the wrong man."

In fact, it's the perfect day to do so. There's to be a break from the trial, and Radzim will be around to leave his office open.

"Tina and you?" Percival asks, concerned.

Oh right. Newt completely forgot he told Percival nothing of their plan.

"I have to go help her, it's the only way we can get you out of here."

Percival sighs as he grips the bars tightly. "Please be careful. I don't think I could bear it if I lost you," he says. There's so much naked emotion in Percival's face that Newt feels his eyes tearing up. Nobody aside from his family has ever cared so deeply for him.

Newt doesn't trust his voice so he nods instead. Percival reaches out a hand, placing it on the side of Newt's face, wiping away the singular tear that's managed to break free.

"I love you, you know," Newt says, overcome by emotion.

They've barely been together for three weeks, but he thinks that the love started much earlier than their first kiss, perhaps dating all the way back to the days they spent in the hospital. Percival had been his most vulnerable back then, and to be so vulnerable around someone means a lot of trust, and a lot of his true personality showing through.

But Percival stiffens, almost like he's recoiling from the words, dropping his hand from Newt's face. Newt feels his heart pounding in his chest because what if Percival doesn't feel the same way? Had he been too fast in admitting it?

"You shouldn't love me."

_What?_

"Percival, what in the blazes are you talking about? Of course I love you," and then more tears escape.

Percival shakes his head and now there are tears gathered at the corner of his eyes too. Newt doesn't understand what's happening, or why Percival is backing away from him suddenly, after all they've been through. "What's going on, what's wrong?" Newt desperately asks, trying to understand.

"I'm not a good person, Newt."

"Percival-"

"You don't understand. I-" he hesitates and turns around, hiding his face. Newt is befuddled. Something is deeply wrong, but he doesn't understand, it's maddening.

"Is this about what you wanted to tell me in my case, that day we were interrupted?" Newt asks gently, furiously scrubbing away at the tears falling.

"No. It's..." Percival stops again, like whatever he has to say is caught in his throat, trapped by some barrier and he can't let the words pass through. He blinks away the rest of the remaining tears. "You should just go."

"No," Newt says loudly enough to make the aurors in the surrounding area stare at him. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. Whatever this is, you've been dodging it for too long, and after everything we've been through, if you think I'm going to judge you for it, you're severely wrong."

"You'll hate me."

Newt's mind spins. What could it possibly be to make him hate Percival?

"Hate you? Percival, please, just tell me, whatever's wrong, I can help," Newt pleads.

"I can't." Percival brokenly says. He's already made up his mind.

"Newt, we need to go," Tina says carefully, pulling on the edge of his sleeve. Around them, the aurors on guard look extremely agitated and ready to force Newt to leave, which Tina doesn't want to deal with explaining the situation to Radzim the next day, therefore blowing a hole in their plan.

Newt allows himself to be pulled along - still perplexed and angry at Percival because he didn't trust Newt well enough to tell him what bothered him.

He stays at the Goldstein's that night, rather than staying by himself at Percival's apartment, losing himself in taking care of his creatures to push the storm of emotions raging in his head away. And yet, at the end of the night, it's concern that ends up winning - despite him still being slightly upset - he knows it has to be something huge if Percival doesn't want to tell him.

 

**vii.**

Newt walks into MACUSA with Tina, his case in hand and his heart racing in anticipation. If they're found out by Radzim, it could have terrible implications. Luckily, however, he's pretty sure they have an entirely fool-proof plan. Tina's trusted friends, Loretta and Ourias are also in on it after being explained the entire situation.

Both aurors are firm believers Percival is innocent, therefore Tina trusted them enough to let them know.

The plan is simple, really.

Step one, Newt and Tina walk past Radzim's office, making their presence obvious and noticeable by speaking loudly. Lucky for them, his office door is open and he's simply working through reports. He raises his head and follows them as they walk by, his attention caught on the case Newt isn't really supposed to have. (Though Picquery tends to overlook it as long as it isn't at MACUSA).

Next, Loretta and Ourias stride into Radzim's office, saying they have an emergency and that he needs to come immediately. Normally, the ability to prance into the director's office and call for help is reserved for the senior aurors, so that the director knows it's truly an emergency, but Loretta and Ourias do it anyway.

In the meantime, Newt allows the niffler to take a shiny object from Percival's (and he won't call it Radzim's) office, then lets his niffler free in the building. He's sure MACUSA can afford to lose a few shiny pens or coins - it's for their own good, after all.

When Radzim comes back to his office, looking pissed off his time had been wasted by two junior aurors, Newt runs up to him frantically.

"Mr Scamander," he greets in trepidation, noticing the wide-eyed look upon Newt's face. "Is everything alright?"

Newt shakes his head. "My niffler got loose from my case and went through your office stealing objects. I meant to stop him, but he was too fast, now he has your possessions and I'm afraid he's lost somewhere in the building."

Radzim seems to take the news in stride and accepts that he's going to be having a chaotic morning. "And do you know where it's gone off to?" Radzim asks.

Newt shakes his head. "He could have gone upstairs, but I have no idea."

Radzim sighs, highly reluctant to go on a wild goose chase through MACUSA for a tiny, platypus-like creature.

Meanwhile, Tina steals away into his office, rifling through the drawers for other evidence. Ourias and Loretta keep watch for her while she searches for incriminating evidence. All of the unlocked drawers are devoid of evidence. Tina tried a few unlocking spells before she can get the remaining drawer to open up; she checks each and every paper and her heart starts to speed up.

There's nothing from Grindelwald in the drawer. Nothing suspicious either.

There's no proof anywhere.

Maybe it's a mistake and she looked something over? Tina begins to panic as she searches through the drawer again, still coming up with nothing. Ourias pokes his head into the room, signaling for Tina to leave.

"Mr Scamander, if one of your creatures are ever set loose in this building again, you'll find I won't be so lenient! This was a complete waste of time - in fact, none of the stolen possessions were even mine," she hears Radzim yell faintly from far away.

Tina hurries out of the office, her heart pounding and no proof in hand.

"I'm so sorry director, I won't make the same mistake again," Newt says.

"Good," Radzim states as he rounds the corner. Without another word, he enters his office and a loud bang sounds behind him.

Newt and Tina stare at the shut door for a moment before Newt stares at her inquiringly. She shakes her head no. "There was nothing there," she says quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll post the next for chapters over the next week or so!


	13. The Trial, Part ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this off my phone atm so some formatting is missing from this chapter, but I’ll fix it up eventually. 
> 
> Also, thanks so much for the kind comments last chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Percival lets himself be lead to the courtroom again, numb. Today is a day for the prosecution to wedge in any remaining evidence they may have dug up, otherwise, if there's no further evidence, the judges will decide his fate.

But Percival can't quite find it in himself to care because Newt loves him. _Loves_ him.

And he turned Newt away.

He hadn’t confessed to nearly joining Grindelwald. He couldn’t. But Newt crying nearly broke him, he nearly spilled it allーbut it got caught in his throat yet again.

He doesn't even pay anyone attention upon entering the courtroom, he simply lets himself be dragged over to where Gusikov is sitting, looking put together in a three-piece and his slicked back. Meanwhile, Percival is sure he's the embodiment of chaos, with his rumpled shirt and pants, Newt's dirty blue coat, his hair out of it's usual neat style, sticking out in several directions, and large bags under his eyes. He's almost beginning to look the way he did in the hospital again.

He's sure he makes a good picture for the New York Ghost, though.

"They have more evidence to present," Gusikov tells him, leaning over to whisper.

Percival wants to slump in his seat and melt away. He's not imaginative enough to guess at their next piece of contrite evidence.

"Director Radzim, would you please come up to the stand and tell us your discoveries?"

He immediately turns to Gusikov, who looks entirely unimpressed. "I tried to stop them, but he found a way through the rules. The judges allowed this—I don't even know what the discovery entails."

But what Gusikov and the rest of the court don’t understand is that Radzim works for Grindelwald, and whatever this 'discovery' is, it’s likely not the truth.

Radzim comes up to the stand and an auror comes up to him. In the auror's hands is a vial containing clear liquid; veritaserum, Percival quickly identifies, a rush of outrage washing over him. Veritaserum hasn't been used in the courts for fifty years now. And yet, Radzim managed to persuade the judges to allow it? Clearly, Radzim is more influential and intelligent than he ever let on.

Radzim takes the veritaserum in hand, popping off the stopper and downing it all in one go. The court remains silent while Percival shifts around in his seat, waiting for whatever Radzim is going to spill out.

The judges give a little speech about whatever it is Radzim has 

"Start at the beginning, Director Radzim."

"Well, my suspicions all started only a day after Mr. Graves was rescued. I'd just come back from the hospital where the nurses were helping him come back from the brink of death, and I began explaining to some of the aurors what was happening - and I mentioned Mr Graves' fingernails were blue. Then, Newt Scamander, who I had not even been aware was in the room at the time, jumped upright proclaiming he knew exactly what was wrong and that he knew how to brew the cure. Strange that he would know such a thing when St. Elizabeta's best healers didn't, I thought. But I left it alone, writing it off as a coincidence. He did capture Gellert Grindelwald, after all."

Percival bristles in his seat, not liking where Radzim's story is leading in the least because so far he's only told the truth.

"So you see, I thought nothing of the event for a while. Not until recent truths have come to light. Even back as far as when I visited Mr. Graves in his hospital room, Newt Scamander was there with him. It was odd. The two of them couldn't be more different — and yet there they were getting on better than you'd ever suspectー"

"Director Radzim, please get to the point," a judge interrupts.

"Mr. Newton Scamander and Ms. Porpentina Goldstein broke into my office yesterday, in the morning. If I had once doubted their involvement in all this, I don't anymore."

Percival startles, trying to look behind him for Tina and Newt. He doesn't see them, nor does he even see Queenie. He has no idea what's going on, nor where they went, all he knows is that Radzim is going to rope them into all of this because he know they know. Oh gods this is all one big mess — a mess he can't let them get dragged into.

"There's more: as we all know, Mr Graves hid the postcard from everyone for months before it was discovered — and what I recently discovered thanks to Ms. Goldstein's desk partner, auror Ourias, is that they knew about its existence for a time as well."

"So, to make this clear, Director Radzim, is that you're not only alleging Mr. Scamander and Ms. Goldstein have aided Mr: Graves, but that they're also involved with Gellert Grindelwald?"

"No, I'm only saying they're covering for Graves and the break in to my office is finite proof of that. They were trying to steal evidence. More than that, guards overheard them trying to plant orders from Grindelwald onto me, to which I have no involvement in the matter."

Percival is stunned for a moment; that was just a lie. 

But Radzim drank the veritaserum?

The only way he could do that is if it were tainted, but what would mean the auror that went to retrieve it was also a traitor. It only just dawns on Percival how far Grindelwald could have infiltrated MACUSA.

The judges whisper amongst each other and Gusikov looks rather lost in what to do. All Percival knows is that he won't let Newt or Tina be dragged into this shitstorm, and he won't let Radzim get away with blaming even more people while he remains a traitor.

"I want to take veritaserum," he states boldly, standing up from behind the table. There are audible gasps in the room and then silence.

Percival knows what will happen once the truth spills from his lips - that they'll make him tell them everything and once they get to the part near the end of his captivity. It'll mean he'll lose his job. He won't go to jail, but he certainly won't have anyone in the room's trust anymore. At least it means Newt will be safe.

The judges glare at him before sharing a look with each other.

Another judge clears their throat. "How are we to know if you can resist veritaserum or not?"

"Test me."

Percival knows he has them, and they know it too. He can see it in their faces.

"Very well, Mr. Graves. We'll take a recess to test you, and retrieve the veritaserum. Court will resume shortly."

Percival feels relieved and terrified at the same time. He catches Radzim glaring at him, and Percival matches him with an equally scathing look. He tears his gaze from Radzim to the floor, fully aware the unadulterated truth is going to come to light. He's shaking again, for the first time in a month, that gripping feeling of panic is coming back, but he forces himself to stay together.

_______

Veritaserum is shoved down his throat, tasting bitter and terrible. Perceptibly, nothing changes. But Percival knows that if he were to be asked a question, he'd have to answer. They test him behind the courtroom thoroughly before allowing him to step up on the stand.

"Start from the very beginning, Mr.Graves. All the way back to when Gellert Grindelwald took you captive."

Percival knew the command was coming, but fear still roils up inside him as words about his battle with Grindelwald come spilling out against his will, with no ability for him to brush over pieces or twist them in his favour.

No, he tells the entire court the full, gruesome details of his captivity in a way he hadn't even told Picquery. He's even forced to tell them about the persuasive talks Grindelwald had with him, and how much he'd wanted someone to help him, to save him, but no such assistance came. Then, he's forced to admit in front of dozens of people that he'd wanted nothing more than to die to escape all the pain.

They all gasp as though it's a surprising side-effect of torture.

But it's also not the end of everything he has to tell the court.

He gets to the end, the part when he started to crack. When he no longer knew what he believed anymore, only that he wanted the endless pain to stop or he'd go mad.

And then he stops.

"Mr. Graves, continue please," the judge implores.

Percival stays silent for a moment longer, trying to hold back the next part, but the veritaserum compels him. "Grindelwald— he didn't come back the next day. Every day I'm thankful for that because if he came back, I would have spilled my every secret to him. I would have been by his side— I’d of joined him and would’ve been fighting a different side of this war.” 

Audible gasps come from people within the room.

Percival’s angry for having to tell them all of this — it hadn't been enough that he almost died defending them, but for the rest of his life he'll be known as a traitor for a choice he never actually made. "Is that what you all wanted to hear?!" He asks in vexation. "But I have _never_ , not even _once_ , complied with Grindelwald outside the cellar I was found in. I have not murdered anyone — I'm not the Ghost Killer, nor do Mr. Scamander or Ms. Goldstein have any guilt in this matter. They've merely been helping me recover this entire time, and that is the extent of their involvement."

He feels naked with the entire truth of everything laid out for everyone to hear.

The courtroom is in stunned silence.

Percival's heart beats quickly. He can see Picquery off to the side, tears swimming in her eyes as the truth settles in. He doesn't even want to think about how Newt, Tina, and Queenie are going to react to this.

He's just alienated everyone close to him and destroyed everyone's respect for himself.

They could sentence him to prison and Percival wouldn't care. He doesn't have anything to lose anymore.

The female judge snaps out of her surprise before setting her eyes on Percival. The other judges converse with each other quietly for a minute, whispering words that no doubt condemn him as the audience in the court speak to each other in rushed, quiet words.

"Court is adjourned for the day," the female one states. "We will discuss this matter over and have a conclusion tomorrow."

The judges all appear extremely confused and conflicted with all the conflicting evidence that's come out, and yet, they know Percival can't lie, which must mean Radzim used tainted veritaserum.

Aurors come up to Percival and grab him, taking him behind the courtroom and away from the crowd and press who've turned into a frenzy now. He's prodded forward roughly, with the auror's hands on him in an iron grip, and Percival just lets them take him that way. 

He deserves it. 

Behind the courtroom, there's a hall, a hall that leads back down to the cells and other courtrooms. Several other aurors are on guard and the hall is stiflingly quiet, nearly oppressive with every auror staring at Percival with condemnation.

As he's being lead down the hall, a door behind them slams open.

______

Newt and Tina run to the hall behind the court from where they were hidden.

Newt still doesn't know how to feel after hearing Percival's confession. He knows that this is what Percival nearly told him all that time ago in his case, and what he broke down about in his cell when Newt told him he loved him. He only wishes that Percival had confided in him, rather than keep such a detrimental secret all to himself.

Of course, Percival's outlying behaviour had always been easy to rationalize — he'd been tortured. Newt nor anybody else expected him to be okay or even act normally after that. The panic attacks and nightmares that followed made sense.

But now Newt _understands_ rather than rationalizes. He knows that all this time the inexplicable anger and secrets Percival held close weren't some residual symptom of torture but rather, _guilt_.

It all makes so much sense, but how was he to know? He's anything but an expert on other people's emotions.

"Percival!" He calls when they reach the end of the hall.

Tina skids to a stop behind Newt while Percival turns as much as he can in the hold of the aurors.

"I'm sorry, Waters, I tried to stop him," Tina addresses one of the aurors holding Percival. Newt, meanwhile, doesn't care. He only sees Percival, who looks incredibly guilt-ridden and more importantly, heartbroken.

"Please, just one minute with him," Newt asks.

Tina gives a look directed at Waters and the other auror, and they relinquish their hold, but they don't back off far away.

Percival, standing in the middle of the hall with his hands bound, looks like he expects Newt to yell at him or strike him anytime, which can't be further from how Newt actually feels.

Newt takes a few steps forward, then hugs Percival tightly, glad to finally be close to him again. It's an acceptance of everything he's said, of everything that's happened — and when Percival finally relaxes into his embrace, Newt only holds him tighter.

"I love you," he says again. If Percival isn't ready to respond, he doesn't mind, it doesn't change the way he feels.

"After... After what I said - ?"

Newt steps back, incredulous. "Percival you were tortured for months on end, manipulated, and isolated. I don't see how I could hate you — and even then you never actually joined him."

"I would've, if he came back."

"Even then you would've been reluctant — you would've turned on him the moment you could. I know you, I know if you were given the same opportunity now, you wouldn't."

"I— No. I wouldn't," Percival agrees, "but it doesn't change—"

Newt begins to frown. “It makes _all_ the difference.”

He loves Percival, he knows that now, and it hurt him like he was Percival himself when he told the court the entire story of his captivity. It hurt to hear Percival say he wished he’d died, it hurt to see him try to stop the words from coming out of his mouth before spilling that terrible truth, and it stunned him to hear the confession that sent the court into a frenzy.

"All of this changes nothing, Percival. I still love you, and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to," Newt says steadily, his eyes not once leaving Percival's.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I meant to, but I... I didn't want to lose you,” Percival spills, the last part coming out so quickly Newt barely understands.

In that moment, Newt melts. He steps forward and grabs hold of Percival, connecting their lips together in a searing kiss, uncaring of the hall's other occupants. Percival's hands are bound, unable to hold him back. But it matters little when Newt slips a hand under his coat Percival is wearing and he deposits Picket into the pocket. He trusts Percival will handle Pickett gently and with care, just in case the judges rule not in his favour.

Newt lets go of Percival after a few more seconds and savours the look of adoration in his eyes before the clicking of footsteps in the hall interrupts them.

"Time's up, lovebirds," a voice says. Turning around, Newt discovers Radzim staring at them in disdain. 

When did he get there?

"Madam Picquery was wondering why Graves hasn't made it to his cell yet, and I don't have the time to sit here, I have questions to answer thanks to your confession, Graves. Waters and Edwards, please do your duty and take Graves to his cell."

Waters and Edwards take hold of Percival again and start to guide him out of the room, not even leaving them to say goodbye properly.

Radzim leaves the room promptly after while Tina comes to stand beside Newt, who's staring at Percival's retreating form.

"There's no way they can find him guilty after that confession. I'm sure Radzim was using faulty veritaserum, they'll find out eventually. I don't think he was counting on Graves using veritaserum either," Tina tries to comfort him.

Newt nods, but internally he's not entirely sure he believes her.

 

 

viii.

Early in the morning, Percival is woken up and brought to the court, where the judges and the press are gathered to receive the news.

Percival knows he won't be found guilty — he knows the law well enough after spending years enforcing it that they simply don't have enough evidence to convict him of anything. His confession about nearly joining Grindelwald is sure to earn him enemies in the public, but he can't be put in prison for it.

The judges read off scripts for a while before they have a moment of silence.

"For the charges of murder in the first degree, we find Percival Graves not guilty. For the charge of treason, we find Percival Graves not guilty, and the charge of aiding and abetting an enemy of the state, we find Percival Graves not guilty. All charges have been acquitted," the female judge says.

Relief wells up in Percival while the courtroom is filled with people talking over each other in surprise and anger.

He tries not to care. He's a free man after all.

Only, he feels something is amiss when the judges haven't dismissed him yet.

"However, for not being forthcoming in your statement, and withholding information from the state, there's to be a hearing. You will be returning back to your cell for the time-being, Mr. Graves."

Percival wants to stand up and shout at them that their decision is ridiculous. However, he knows it won't help himself whatsoever, so he keeps himself calm and restrained in his chair.

Aurors Reese and Waters escort him out of the courtroom. They're two of the aurors who were a part of his rescue team and he always feels gratitude whenever he encounters them.

But then he realizes they aren't taking him in the proper direction. They should have made a left down the hallway, but instead, they take a right.

Percival tries to look back at them in confusion but they keep pushing him forward.

"What's going on? This isn't the way to the cells."

Waters and Reese say nothing.

Percival starts running scenarios through his head on how to escape because something isn't right here. He remembers the bowtruckle tucked away in his pocket and thanks Newt a million times over in his head, even if this is an unforeseen circumstance.

As they round a corner, Percival catches sight of Radzim. The man is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, glaring at Percival openly.

"Putting me through a trial wasn't enough? What's going on?" Percival asks.

Radzim ignores Percival's question and glances at Graves' pocket, which no doubt is bulging slightly due to Pickett.

"Scamander's creatures really are everywhere," Radzim remarks evenly. "Shame I have to get rid of this one."

No.

Newt'll be devastated.

"Leave it alone, Radzim. Whatever you want, your problem is with me."

"Merlin, when did you start approving of creatures being in New York, Graves? Grindelwald was right about you being broken from the torture — not that I couldn't see it before."

Percival nearly lets the shock he feels show on his face, but he fights down the reaction. Of course, he already knows Radzim is working with Grindelwald, but the fact that he openly admits to it in front of Waters and Reese feels like being thrown into freezing water.

"How long?" Percival asks.

"Much longer than you'd care to think," is all Radzim says in reply, making a motion for Reese and Waters to start moving. They're oddly silent. Waters had never been much of a talker, as she was always reserved... But Reese? He could talk your ear off if you let him.

They take two more rights and Percival's heart nearly stops. He now knows where they're headed - they're just taking a long a confusing route to it.

The execution chambers.

Is this how Tina and Newt felt when they'd been sentenced to death by Grindelwald? Did Tina feel this degree of betrayal?

Percival is powerless and he knows it. He can't perform wandless magic with the magic-resistant cuffs and Radzim already knows about the existence of Pickett. Worse, nobody is around. The execution chambers have a way of warding off people who work in the building because it's easier to pretend they don't exist until they're needed.

Percival starts to struggle in their grip. He doesn't want to die.

Not after all he's gone through.

He wants to see Newt and the Goldstein's again, he wants to be able to experience the feeling he'll get when they catch Grindelwald. Most of all he simply wants to see the blue sky one more time.

He begins to struggle in earnest, breaking free from Waters' grip before Radzim turns and casts something that emits a green light.

Imperio, Percival realizes belatedly.

He no longer has control of himself and instead is made to walk along with no resistance.

Percival sees the doors to the execution chamber. He rebels against the spell that's taken his autonomy to the best of his ability but it's very rare anyone in existence has resisted the Imperious spell. There's a reason it's an Unforgivable.

The door is pushed open by Radzim, giving way to a bright room that Percival is all too familiar with. Only, he never found himself in the place he's in now.

"It's too bad you're so stubborn. You really were a great director — even if you were broken. Most of it wasn't a lie, you know. I enjoyed working in this department once; until Marcie's death."

His wife.

"Perhaps if her murderer hadn't been allowed to go free after what he'd done, things would be different. But no– he was allowed to continue what he was doing because of Rappaport's law and the Statute of Secrecy. Do you really think that's fair?"

"No," Percival says simply, finding his autonomy is back. The laws aren't fair. He's learnt that the hard way. "Though I hardly think that wanting all the no-majs dead or beneath us solves the problem," he states.

Radzim scoffs, stepping closer to Percival. "It doesn't matter, either way. I'm sorry it had to come to this, Graves. But Grindelwald has his orders and I have to follow them."

Percival jumps at the feeling of a wand pulling memories from his head. He hadn't realized Waters had come up beside him; worse, he forgot that his happiest memories will play before his eyes while he walks into his death willingly.

He honestly thought Radzim was going to use the killing curse to be done with it instead of this small mercy.

Percival feels squirming in his pocket suddenly before Pickett pokes his head out, curious as to what's happening. He begins chittering angrily at the sight of the familiar room and Percival feels terror because Pickett will die along with him.

Radzim watches impassively and Percival tries to meet his eyes. "Please, at least give Newt his bowtruckle back," he hopes that with the slight shred of decency he can see in Radzim, he'll be merciful.

Radzim wordlessly extends his hand out to Pickett, and the creature looks at Percival questioningly. Percival nods his head in response.

Pickett very carefully crawls into Radzim's possession, and Percival is shoved forward immediately after.

Percival tries not to think about how Newt and the Goldstein's will react to the news to his death. He hopes they'll recover from it quickly and that they'll be able to take out Radzim, before going after Grindelwald. Newt and Tina are capable enough, so long as they have help. Percival has faith in them.

He loves them more than anything else in the world. Funny how a year ago he simply thought of Tina and Queenie as subordinates and Newt as nothing more than Theseus' little brother. Without them, he wonders what kind of life he'd be living after his rescue. Surely not a good one. Though he'd never admit it aloud, Newt's constant mother-henning had probably kept him from spiraling into a pit of self-hate he'd never escape from.

He's pulled from his thoughts by another nudge forward and he finds himself looking at his own memories.

First, he's shown a flash of his mom smiling as he laughs uncontrollably about something he'd forgotten long ago, too young to remember. He must've been seven or eight years old — it's so jarring to see his mother years younger than she'd been before she died, with her graceful smile and beautiful dark hair cascading down her shoulders, no sickness burdening her delicate features.

Already he's stepping closer to his death.

The next memory is him with his parents in their manor after he finished his fifth year top of the class, finally beating Picquery by only a percent. (It had been the only time he beat her too). He remembers them being so proud, so loving, Percival can't help but let himself become immersed in this nearly forgotten piece of his life.

Suddenly, he flashes many years forward, to the end of the Great War and his celebration with Theseus and the rest of their regiment. The immense relief of the horrible fighting being over with had been nearly suffocating in its intensity.

Next, he's watching Newt smile and laugh while working with his creatures, oblivious to the way Percival is watching him, relaxed in the bright sun the case's artificial habitats provide.

Percival hears a commotion behind him but he can't take his eyes off of the scenes playing in front of him. He wants so badly to step forward into the memories, to lose himself in the bliss they provide just so he may escape the constant pain reality throws at him.

He snaps out of it when he hears Newt's voice call his name.

Tearing his eyes away, Percival finds Waters on the floor unconscious while Newt is in the middle of dueling Reese. Radzim's back is turned to him, advancing on Newt, wand aimed at him. Percival can't let him get the advantage; he rams into Radzim as fast as he can, throwing him off balance while Newt disarms Reese. Distantly, Percival is impressed. Reese is one of the most skilled duelists in MACUSA.

All that's left is Radzim then.

They're both struggling on the floor to get up, and Radzim is groaning in pain - he must've hit his head during their fall. Percival struggles with his bound arms before they suddenly come free?Pickett then crawls up Percival's arm to his shoulder and Percival swears he'll never criticize Newt's creatures again.

His magic is back. It flows through him like the most liberating feeling in the world. 

Without hesitation, he waves his arm at Radzim, causing the man to pass out. Newt stares at Percival for a moment before rushing forward to hug him.

Percival doesn't hesitate to hug back this time, keeping a tight grip on Newt.

"I don't ever want to have to save someone from this blasted room again. Ever!" Newt emphasizes looking up before his eyes catch on Pickett. "Oh thank Merlin you're safe too."

"He came in handy," Percival smiles.

"I thought he would."

"I never said I doubted him."

"You looked like you did."

Percival smiles slightly at that, rubbing his raw wrists. "We can argue about this later. How did you know to find me here?"

"Radzim was supposed to be meeting with Tina and the president, but he didn't show up. I figured something weird was going on."

"He said he had orders to kill me. From Grindelwald."

Newt's mouth forms an 'O.' He reaches down, picking up Radzim's wand from where it fell on the tiled floor.

"Reese and Waters were with him too. I don't know if they were placed under the imperius or if they're with Grindelwald, but it's safe to say there are some of his supporters within MACUSA."

"Then you can't stay here," Newt realizes, panicked.

"If I leave they'll only think that I'm guilty of something."

"We don't have a choice, MACUSA isn't safe."

"We?"

"I'm not just going to leave you on your own!” Newt says as though he’s scandalized by the thought. “Now come on, how do we get out of here without being seen? You can't exactly just waltz through the halls."

"How'd you escape last time?"

"Queenie carried us out in my suitcase. Can't exactly do that this time seeing as my case is at the Goldstein's."

Percival fully agrees. Taking a look at the unconscious bodies on the floor, he has to wonder... Nobody suspected Waters or Reese of anything. He doesn't have a polyjuice potion with him, but Percival is skilled enough to use transfiguration. All he needs is a wand.

"Newt, hand me Radzim's wand. I have an idea."

Newt takes the wand out of his pocket, passing it to Percival in curiosity.

The wand is strange and unfamiliar in his grip — unlike his own, it's rough with many ridges carved into it, nor does it thrum with magic upon his touch. His idea may be more difficult to execute than he thought.

"I hope you don't mind wearing a skirt."

"What—“ Before Newt can protest, his features start to transform into that of a woman's. He has blonde hair and a slender frame; the mirror image of Waters. Percival himself has taken on the dark features of Reese.

"We have to make a run once we get out the doors. There are checks on human transfiguration now."

Newt's still staring down at his new body in curiosity, but he nods, finally looking up and following Percival's quick strides out of the room and down the hall. Nobody seems to care that Waters and Reese are roaming the Department of Major Investigations in a hurry — it's normal auror behaviour.

"I can see how Grindelwald got away with this now," Percival bitterly remarks.

Newt agrees. It's scarily easy how they can simply reply to passing auror's remarks with a few words and nothing seems the slightest bit off.

Once they reach the doors, Newt knows they're going to have to apparate away. The entirety of New York's aurors will be after them considering they knocked out three aurors, Newt broke Percival out of prison, and now they're assuming other people's identities. They don't have to time to explain the situation to Picquery either because MACUSA isn't safe anymore. Not for Percival, at least.

"Newt, you're going to have to apparate us away. Radzim's wand doesn't agree with me well."

Newt nods minutely, making sure Pickett is stuffed away in his pocket properly.

They reach the doors and the security performs a revelio upon the two of them. Slowly their disguises wipe away from their visage, the two aurors blinking in surprise. Clearly, they hadn't been expecting anything to actually occur; therefore, their response is too late, and Percival and Newt have already run out the doors.

Newt reaches for Percival, a loud pop sounds, and there's nothing but blank space where they once stood. They're lucky nobody is outside the building to see them, or an infraction of the Statute of Secrecy could be added to their growing list of 'crimes.'

_________

Percival groans as he picks himself up from the damp grass. He hears birds chirping and the gentle swaying of leaves in the wind before anything else. Looking up, he finds himself nearly blinded by the sun reflecting off the water of a _lake? Ocean?_

Where are they?

Taking a look around, Percival finds Newt apparated them to a grassy cliff that stands above a lake by a few feet. Pine trees surround them while the lake stretches on as far as the eye can see.

"Newt, where the hell did you take us?"

Percival looks at Newt who groans and turns over.

"Canada," he bites out.

"Canada," Percival says slowly, his mind swirling. "You brought us to Canada?!"

"Theseus and Anca-" Newt moves his arm and cries out in pain, holding it close to himself. "T-they're here on a honeymoon and I- I'm-"

"Newt? Newt?!" Percival shuffles over to Newt quickly, catching sight of the dark red that's beginning to stain his coat.

"You're splinched," Percival states as Newt whimpers.

Percival curses himself because field injuries are not his strong suit, never have been. Newt's splinching looks bad - there's so much blood and Newt is turning pale. It's not something that can be solved with a simple wave of his hand.

"Fuck," Percival curses, fumbling for Radzim's wand. The blasted thing doesn't like to respond to him well.

"A-Anca is a healer... S-S-she'll h-help."

"Where are they Newt?"

Newt groans in response, only managing to cough up blood.

Oh no, it's really bad.

He keeps trying to speak while there's blood in his mouth and he's keening in pain. It's to the point where Percival thinks he's going to choke on it so he begins to panic - he can't lose him.

"Shh, Newt it's going to be okay, you'll be okay," he tries to soothe but oh gods is he terrible at it; he likely looks beyond scared and his hands are shaking. He should be better with dealing in injuries - he's always had his other aurors around to help him, never personally dealing in helping comfort or heal when he was out on raids or missions.

Percival has no time to wrestle an answer out of Newt, so he opts for another option. "Legilimens!"

Inside Newt's mind, he can see fuzzy images of a small cabin surrounded other houses and forest. The image is hard to make out but it's enough for Percival.

He grabs onto Newt, praying to any God that'll listen for the apparition to work.

They disappear again, with Percival not knowing if their bodies will still be intact by the time they make it to Theseus’ and Anca’s cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliffhanger oopsie. Don’t kill me (⌒-⌒; )
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! I love reading each and every comment I get!


	14. Somewhere Only We Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving this off on a cliffhanger for so long! I was away on vacation but I’m back now! :) 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Also sorry if there are any mistakes, I look over my chapters but tbh I’m not good at doing that so there are probably little errors everywhere

Percival lands on his feet roughly, stumbling as Newt's dead weight nearly brings him down to the cold ground.

The clearing they're standing in looks just as the one in Newt's head had. He only hopes that none of the no-majs staying in the cabins saw him apparate. The wooden cabins glow a warm brown in the sun, and the wind is still calm while chirping birds pierce the otherwise silent surrounding.

Newt sharply takes in a gasp of air as Percival lifts him in his arms, struggling with his weight. Newt's taller than Percival by a few inches, not to mention the fact that he's not very light for someone with such a thin figure. 

More blood spills from Newt's lips and Percival is no longer rooted to the spot; he takes a look around, betting the cabin in front of them is most likely the one Theseus is in. Percival runs as quickly as possible, trying not to jostle Newt anymore for the fear of further injury. "Please hold on - just a bit longer," he says, even though Newt is unable to hear him or reply.

Percival doesn't bother to knock on the door of the cabin, he simply barges in. It turns out his guess was correct; Theseus and his wife startle at the sight of him bursting through the door. They hop up from where they sat at the table when they catch sight Newt, who's easily discernible with his blue coat and auburn hair.

Anca catches sight of the blood staining his white shirt, squaring her shoulders.

"Set him down on the couch," she commands, slipping into healer mode without hesitation.

She and Theseus don't ask Percival questions. In fact, they nearly ignore his presence, their eyes only set on Newt who's growing paler every minute.

"He was splinched," Percival informs them.

Anca tears off Newt's coat and shirt, uncaring of the damage she does to them. "I can tell," she says, her wand in hand as she already begins to utter spells.

The large and bloody tear situated across Newt's chest bleeds freely and without resistance. It's such a large gash that Percival would think Newt wouldn't survive if he didn't know better. However, after years of serving in the war and participating in raids, Percival likes to think he's a good judge of injuries and their deadliness, and while this has been a close call, Newt should be alright. The splinching looks bad, but it's survivable now that Newt has proper help.

Already the blood slows, and the gash starts to scab over slightly, though it looks rather raw, like it'll tear open with the slightest movement.

"Thes, go grab the medical dressing from my bag," Anca commands.

Theseus strides off without hesitation. He hasn't said a word since Percival brought Newt in, his face closed off and tight.

"How did this happen?" Anca asks now that Newt's in stable condition.

Percival allows his nervous tension to ease slightly. He steps closer to where Newt is lying, truly examining the splinch. "He apparated us from New York to somewhere here in Canada."

" _He what?!_ " Theseus booms, striding back into the living room.

"Grindelwald has people in MACUSA - Newt broke me out and we got in a tight situation. We had to apparate and I didn't have my wand - he chose to come here for some goddamned reason."

Theseus hands Anca some bandaging, staring at Percival in absolute disbelief.

"Broke you out..?"

"Merlin, have you not been paying the news any attention?"

"No, not since I came here for my honeymoon. In fact, this was supposed to be a getaway, but it seems that danger follows the Scamander name no matter where we go," Theseus says tensely. He examines Newt before sighing. "I guess one more scar won't make a difference. It's not like I could ever convince him to stay away from danger before."

Percival stays silent. Now that Theseus brought it up, Percival begins to take a closer look at the abundance of white scars that scatter Newt's torso. Most are faint lines, barely visible. Others stand out. One of them ranges from his ribcage all the way down to his hips. It looks like a claw mark. He wonders how many of them were close calls.

"I'm sorry," Percival finally speaks. "If I'd known he'd apparate us all the way up here I would've stopped him."

"Nobody can stop Newt when he sets his mind on something. He can be quite stubborn sometimes."

Anca starts wrapping the gauze around Newt's chest while she scoffs. "You're just as bad."

"You think Newt and I are bad? You're the worst out of all of us."

Anca merely shakes her head, still purely focused on healing Newt's chest.

Percival has never met her before. He was supposed to at Theseus' wedding - and now he finds himself wishing he'd been able to go. Anca seems like a wonderful woman; she's clearly highly skilled in what she does. And anyone who can put up with Theseus' antics for the rest of their life already has Percival's vote of confidence.

She stands up, placing a dark strand of her hair behind her ear before really getting a good look at Percival.

She narrows her eyes. "You're the one who missed our wedding."

Percival manages to look guilty, though really, he's only worried for Newt at the moment. He sends a furtive glance at the redhead, causing Anca to frown when she sees it.

"He'll be fine, I deal with splinching on a near daily basis. As long as he doesn't move his arm about for a bit, it'll heal in no time. What we all should be worried about is the fact that Grindelwald has people in the American government - and that you're apparently a wanted man."

Theseus steps away from Newt, shaking his head. "Leave it to Percival here to get himself in all this trouble."

Percival wants to protest immediately, saying that he never gets himself into impossible situations. Then he remembers the war and how many times Theseus had to save his ass (not that Percival didn't do the same for him multiple times). But Merlin, he is in an impossible situation.

Picquery and the rest of MACUSA probably think he's a traitor, as he's sure Radzim is telling them now. Grindelwald has his claws in their government with a strong grip - worse than previously thought. He wonders how many of his aurors knew he was in that cellar being tortured. If they’d been on Grindelwald’s side this whole time.

Seeing that Percival doesn't respond with his usual banter, Theseus comes to stand beside Anca, looking concerned for Percival. "You alright, Perce?"

The last time Theseus saw him, he was in the throes of a flashback. Percival suddenly wants to hide away but he knows that he can't. He breathes in deeply. "It's just been trying couple of weeks."

Theseus nods. "I saw the news about the Ghost Killer a couple weeks back. It looked rough."

Percival agrees. He launches into a lengthy explanation as to what had been happening at MACUSA lately. Everything from the investigations of the Ghost Killer, to Radzim and the other potential supporters of Grindelwald, of his following trial and Newt's involvement in getting him rescued.

"Bloody hell. Can't imagine going through all of that in only a couple of weeks," Theseus says.

The matter of the fact is, Percival can't either. He still doesn't think that it's all caught up with him; he'd always been so in the moment.

It's then Anca moves away into the kitchen. Percival finally gives the cabin a good look around, appreciating its homey feeling. It has an open room design, with the living room, kitchen, and dining room all in a nice blend. Most of the furniture is wooden and not entirely polished, likely to add to the feel of being in the woods.

In the left corner of the cabin, there's a hallway that leads to other rooms. The sun is shining through the windows on the roof onto the dining room floor. On the table Percival sees Theseus and Anca's half eaten bowls of pasta.

"Suppose we're going to have to re-schedule our honeymoon, love," Theseus calls to Anca.

She snorts derisively. "To be honest, I thought you'd be called back to work at some point. We've already had a week and a half to ourselves."

Percival feels like he's in the middle of a private conversation so he walks over to Newt's side, inspecting the splinching closely. A slight anger bubbles up in Percival - directed at himself - for not being fully competent in healing spells. He could heal shallow wounds without his wand, but once they were more major they required wand-work. And even then his healing spells were sub-par.

Healing was the one area in school he allowed himself to be passably good at before moving on. Sometimes he regretted not trying harder, but never more than now - when Newt would've died if he hadn't told Percival about Theseus and Anca.

Percival stays where he's kneeling at Newt’s side for an undetermined amount of time, lost in his thoughts. He’d been entirely unprepared for what seeing Newt injured could do to him. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so panicked in his life. But more than that, it tore his heart in half. Newt had been so pale and helpless, utterly reliant on Percival to save his life. And perhaps, Percival thinks, he understands Newt’s side of their relationship now. Always worrying and looking after Percival. 

Gently, Percival moves a strand of auburn hair out of Newt’s face, watching him breath in and out peacefully, though he quickly draws back when he remembers Theseus and Anca are nearby in the kitchen. 

Percival remains and Newt’s side for a couple minutes longer, staring blankly at the wall, when a steaming plate it shoved in front of him.

"Sulking around won't do you any good. Come sit at the table,” Theseus says.

Percival stands up slowly, reluctant to leave Newt's side.

"You may want to wash up later too," Theseus gestures to the entire upper half of Percival's body. "There's a bit of blood."

Percival glances down at his chest, seeing his white shirt turned a muddy red where he held Newt against him. There's also blood covering his arms - in fact, it's everywhere. It astonishes him that he didn't pick up on it before. Some of it is sticky while some of it is dried and turned brown, staining his white shirt. Then the smell of pasta overtakes his senses, distracting him from the blood. He joins Theseus and Anca at the table, who are now finishing their dinner.

"Where's Newt's case?" Theseus asks suddenly.

Percival jolts because he hadn't even thought about that. If Newt had last been staying at the Goldstein's, then it’s likely the case is still there and the Goldstein’s are taking care of his creatures. Newt no doubt taught them how to take care of them - and the creatures seem to trust Queenie and Tina well, so they'll be okay.

"It's with the Goldstein's," Percival finally answers. "They're in good hands."

"Goldstein? Isn't that the girl Newt's so taken up with?" Anca asks.

"Um, yes," Percival hesitates. He really doesn't want to deal with an overprotective Theseus at the moment. "They went to the ball together," he states, letting Anca and Theseus draw their own conclusions. The moment they see a wizarding newspaper, he's sure they'll be in for a shock, seeing as Newt’s confession on the stand likely made the front page.

"I see," Theseus remarks, a small smile present on his face.

Percival finishes his dinner after, with little conversation made, helping Anca with the dishes before going back to Newt's side again.

"He lost a lot of blood, but he should wake up soon," she tells him as she walks by.

He can hear Theseus and Anca speaking to each other lightly in the back, and Percival doesn't care enough to listen to them. He thinks about New York and MACUSA - that nobody aside from Tina knows that there are Grindelwald's supporters spreading throughout the government like a rot - taking the best of people and filling them with poison. Percival doesn't know how he'd missed it. Even more so, he doesn't know how Picquery has overlooked it.

Newt tries to roll over in his unconscious state and lets out a high-pitched groan in pain. His eyes flutter open quickly after that, first taking in Percival then the cabin around them. He looks back to Percival, absolutely confused, his eyes narrowing. "Where...?"

"We're at your brother's cabin - it's okay. You splinched yourself quite badly."

"I remember that part quite clearly," Newt keeps perfectly still, almost like breathing would cause him pain.

Percival only shakes his head. "What were you thinking, apparating all the way to Canada?"

"I was thinking that we needed to go somewhere safe from Grindelwald and his people, seeing as they seem to be hidden everywhere these days."

"And you couldn't apparate somewhere closer by first?"

"Grindelwald could've had people see us."

Percival puts his face in his hand, frustrated with how little regard Newt seems to posses for his safety. He knows Newt can be stubborn - he's witnessed that part of Newt's personality multiple times through his recovery, but to apparate so far with such a high risk... It's just foolhardy.

Newt seems to gather the bravery to try and sit up, and it only results in more pain.

"You're not supposed to move much."

Newt sighs, lying back and resigns himself to a night of lying down on a couch.

Theseus and Anca make their way over once they hear Newt and Percival talking to each other quietly. Anca puts her hand on Newt's forehead without hesitation, checking to see if he's running a fever while Theseus merely grins at seeing his younger brother awake and well.

"That was quite the stunt you pulled, Newt," he remarks.

"I was just trying to keep us safe."

"Lot of good that did you."

"Would you rather us be dead?"

"Well, it'd save my honeymoon."

"Theseus!" Anca swats him on the arm. Newt just laughs weakly while Percival marvels at them; he supposes he shouldn't be too surprised, Theseus has never been the most normal of people. Newt too, for that matter.

"How're you feeling, Newt?" Anca asks, leading them away from the other conversation.

"I'm rather tired. A bit hungry too."

"You lost a lot of blood, you know. It'll probably be a day or two until you're feeling better," Anca explains, launching into a lengthy explanation as to how Newt should be taking care of himself. Theseus eventually walks away, back into the kitchen.

Percival follows him, curious as to what he's up to.

"She'll be speaking to him for half an hour probably; she really likes what she does. I figured Newt would probably appreciate someone cooking him a meal in the meantime," Theseus explains, catching Percival lingering behind him.

Percival leans against one of the counters, nodding in acknowledgement. In the silence that follows, his mind snaps back to the issue at hand.

"Theseus... I'm going back to New York," Percival suddenly blurts.

Even if nobody had listened to him back before he was arrested - there were still innocent lives at stake in MACUSA. In all of America. Grindelwald no doubt plans to move on the city now that one of his men is in charge of magical security, even if Picquery is suspicious of him. Percival can’t just let Grindelwald take control of America.

"No you're not," Theseus says in response, his tone leaving no room for question.

"Excuse me?"

The bowls stop mixing themselves and Theseus spins around sharply, losing focus on making Newt food entirely. "I hope you don't think you're going by yourself, at the very least."

"I have to, it's-"

"No, no, no. You are not pulling any of that self-sacrificing bullshit while I'm around Percival. If you're going, I'm coming with you. Grindelwald is just as much my responsibility to take on as yours. He slipped through my fingers in Europe and I had an angry public because of that. I'm not letting him go again, and you're not doing it alone."

Sometimes Percival forgets that Theseus had battled Grindelwald in Europe long before the dark wizard deigned to come to America. Theseus is head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry - not to mention a war hero. He has just as many expectations from the public resting on his shoulders. If not, more.

But having people by his side if he goes and fights Grindelwald will be a liability. Grindelwald has no contrition when it comes to killing people, and Percival is sure the man won't hesitate to murder anyone he loves.

He wouldn't be able to bear it if that happened.

He's come so far in his recovery, but someone he loves dying will push him over the edge.

"You can't come with me," Percival states.

"Like hell I can't. You're not facing this alone, no matter what you say or do."

Percival opens his mouth to argue, but he sees Theseus' set expression, with his arms crossed, and knows there will be no changing the man's mind. He's just as stubborn as Newt. But Theseus had his back in the war - they'd had an irreplaceable bond ever since then - he could at least try to dissuade Theseus-

"I see the gears turning in your head and if this anything like Luxembourg, you're not sneaking out in the middle of the night again."

Percival glares, to which Theseus' expression remains unchanging.

"What about Anca?" Percival asks as a last resort.

"She'll be fine staying back here for a few days."

Percival doesn't want to think about a reality in which Theseus never comes back for Anca. He knows what they'll face in New York will be a full out battle, just as bad as the war. Grindelwald won't hold back this time - his last plan fell through and his current one hinges on secrecy and surprise. He has his followers to back him up, as well as a complete disregard for the statute of secrecy. 

Grindelwald is desperate.

And a man such as Grindelwald being desperate is a dangerous thing.

"Theseus, you know this could be a one-way trip..."

Theseus, always fearless in the face of danger, shrugs.

_________

Anca finishes her tirade about his shoulder, going to her room to dig up a few potions for him. Newt hears Theseus and Percival whispering in harsh tones. He's curious.

Despite being told explicitly not to, Newt slowly picks himself off the couch, shuffling over to Theseus and Percival as quiet as possible, trying not to groan in pain.

"Theseus, you know this could be a one-way trip..." Newt hears Percival warn.

Newt's heart drops. Whatever they're planning, he needs to stop it immediately - nobody is going to die.

"What's a one-way trip?" Newt asks suddenly.

Theseus and Percival turn to see him standing behind them, his chest bandaged up with Pickett standing on his shoulder. Newt knows he looks livid - and rightfully so. He'd just caught the two of them talking about a suicide mission they likely weren't going to let him be privy to.

"We're going back to New York. We have to warn everyone or Grindelwald is going to take over America and nobody will have even seen it coming," Percival says, carefully not looking at Theseus. Theseus, of course, will want to keep his brother out of it too.

"I'm going with you."

"For Merlin's sake!" Percival curses. "No, Newt, you're not. Stay here with Anca and let your splinch heal."

"No," Newt states firmly.

Theseus is livid, he takes a step forward like he's going to intimidate Newt into not going. Newt knows his brother well enough to understand the movement is completely harmless.

"Anca is going to heal the rest of my injury tomorrow morning, and then the three of us will go."

Percival shakes his head. "Newt, you're not an auror. You don't have the training needed to fight if you have to - this is not going to be some walk in the Safari."

The nerve! Newt has been through just as trying times as them, auror training or not. He fought in the war too, when he was only seventeen years old, fighting alongside dragons, like they conveniently seem to forget. And capturing dangerous animals such as a nundu isn't a simple 'walk in the safari.’

"I've been through just as much as the two of you! In case you forgot, _I_ captured Grindelwald."

This shuts up Theseus and Percival quite quickly. They share a look with each other that communicates several things Newt can't understand, then nod.

"If you're coming, you're keeping close to us at all times," Theseus says, leaving no room for arguments.

Newt bristles at being treated like a child, but nods. At least he's allowed to come with them.

They don't speak to each other much after that. Percival and Newt stick around in the living room, pretending they can't hear Anca yelling at Theseus in the next room.

"I hope Tina and Queenie are okay," Newt says idly.

"Me too."

A silence falls between them, heavy and long-lasting. It feels as though they've escaped to the earth's end, away from all their problems, only to go diving straight back into it the next day, right in the heart of danger, New York. Where Grindelwald is sure to be.

Newt shivers at the thought. 'I would have been by his side - fighting a different side of this war,' Percival had said. 

"Listen, Newt," Percival says out of the blue. "If Grindelwald's in New York while we're there, this won't be easy. People will get hurt. Please just be careful. I don't know what I'd do without you. I almost lost you today and it nearly broke me."

I'm always careful, Newt almost says. The still healing mark across his chest states otherwise.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out. Despite what everyone seems to think, I am capable of fighting on my own."

Percival nods, then takes a seat on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Newt lowers himself down beside him gingerly, his chest still protesting in pain as he bends.

"I know. I'm sorry. I think it's just a part of Theseus and I to worry about everyone's safety. I mean, for Merlin's sake you saved me. You fought Grindelwald one on one and came out relatively unscathed, which is more than I can say."

"And we're both still here," Newt says.

"Yes, we are," Percival agrees, the smallest of smiles gracing his face.

A silence falls over them again. Newt can't hear Theseus and Anca arguing anymore, so he looks behind the couch to their door; the lights are off.

Without the worry of Theseus or Anca coming out of their room and walking in, Newt leans over on Percival, resting his head against his shoulder.

They simply enjoy being in each other's presence for the time-being, until eventually, they fall asleep cuddled up.

_________

Morning comes all too soon, meaning eventually they're going back to New York to face down an unknown danger. They don't know what they're going to encounter, though they know it will be nothing good.

Newt, for once, wakes earlier than Percival. It's weird to see the man sleeping with a peaceful expression when his face is normally all drawn up, tense with stress.

He loathes to disturb Percival's peaceful sleep.

Newt gently shakes Percival's shoulder, waking him.

Percival blinks sleepily for a moment, before gathering himself quickly. It's amazing how he pulls himself into an alert wakefulness in a matter of a minute. It's likely some auror habit. 

Newt and Percival prepare a breakfast for the four of them because it's the least they can for ruining Anca and Theseus' honeymoon. It's silent when they eat their breakfast quickly - the gravity of their situation weighing down heavily. Anca appears to be angry at Theseus too, causing extra tension around the table.

After breakfast, Anca applies more salves to Newt's chest, and the splinch is nothing more than a red line that needs a few more days to heal completely - it's as much as Anca can do with her limited supplies. She has to go grab supplies outside for a potion that will help with the amount of blood Newt's lost. Meanwhile, Newt, Percival, and Theseus go over their plan. 

It’s silent aside from their occasional quiet input on the plan and birds chirping outside. Sort of like the calm before a storm.

It isn’t until Newt drops his glass when he hears the sound of apparition the proverbial storm hits. The sound of Newt’s glass shattering is punctuated by more apparition - people are appearing in dark clothing. Newt doesn't know what's happening, but he grabs his wand from where it's tucked in at his side. He lifts it up to fend off these attackers but cries out in shock when he's disarmed immediately, with a man advancing on him.

Theseus and Percival put up a spectacular fight with the strangers, even with Percival at a disadvantage without his own wand. Spells are flying around them when Theseus hits Newt's attacker with a stunner. Newt crawls forward, grasping out for his wand.

More people appear in the cabin and he wonders why in the world Theseus doesn't have any wards set up.

Newt has his wand in hand again when the fighting dies out. He looks up to be greeted by the familiar yet chilling sight of white-blonde hair and mismatched eyes.

"You Scamander's are always such an annoyance," Grindelwald states.

Newt sends a wordless expelliarmus at him, while Grindelwald flicks his wand, looking almost bored. Newt's wand is knocked out of his hand again and he doesn't understand how - he sent the spell out first.

Grindelwald chuckles at the sight of befuddlement on Newt's face. Newt looks backwards to see if Percival and Theseus are okay because they're not making a sound and goddamn _Gellert Grindelwald_ is in the same room as them. His heart pounds quickly as Grindelwald makes a dismissive hand gesture, walking right past Newt as though he's not worth further consideration. Fear shoots through Newt as he picks himself off the ground, watching Grindelwald stride toward Percival, who's doing all he can to stay perfectly still - like a sudden movement will set Grindelwald off.

Newt hisses in pain as one of Grindelwald's men grab his collar, dragging him back. He sees Percival and Theseus' wands in Grindelwald's pocket, wondering how he could overpower wizards such as Percival and Theseus so quickly. Or how he even knew where they were in the first place.

Grindelwald makes another gesture. One of his followers grabs Theseus away from where he'd been standing by Percival.

Percival is alone in the face of his torturer.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Percy? You're looking rather well."

Grindelwald grabs Percival, brandishing his malformed looking wand, holding it to Percival's throat; jabbing it against him harshly when Percival tries to move.

Percival flinches away involuntarily.

"See, he still remembers," Grindelwald smiles in a deranged way.

A few of his followers laugh. Newt feels his blood boil. He's absolutely helpless in the grip of one of Grindelwald's supporters. Worse, Theseus is just as trapped as he is and there are several other followers present in the room just waiting for Grindelwald to give them an order.

Percival struggles some more, causing Grindelwald to tighten his grip. "I know how to hurt you, don't I, Percy? So stay still."

Percival stiffens.

Grindelwald chuckles. "You know, if it weren't for Stevens over here," he points to the man holding Theseus, "I would never of caught you three. He works for the ministry, and he's an auror. You should really be more cautious when it comes to giving your location away, even with co-workers, Theseus."

Grindelwald's use of Theseus' first name, and the way he calls Percival, Percy, disgusts Newt beyond words, but then he begins to mull over what Grindelwald said...

_I would have never of caught you three._

_Three._

Grindelwald doesn't know Anca is still around.

"You've all become a big thorn in my side and what better way to take you all out. You see, Percival, you're not even supposed to be alive, but I had to shift MACUSA's attention to another matter somehow. You were supposed to die in that cellar."

Percival squeezes his eyes shut. Newt can see the terror running through him as his breathing picks up.

"Then I sent the card with the intent of intimidating you away from going back to MACUSA, hoping you'd hole yourself up at home, but no. You're incorrigible. Then dear old Radzim tells me you're catching onto the killings when nobody else even believes you. You even found out about Andrew Steele. So we tried to get you sentenced to death - that didn't work out well either. I'm beginning to think you have nine lives, Percy; You're impossible to kill."

Percival doesn't say anything, he only tries to control the tremors wracking through him, so Grindelwald pivots topics.

"Now, I have places to go, but I have a parting gift for you."

Nobody in the room dares move a muscle as Grindelwald points his wand to Percival's head. Newt and Theseus try to jump forward, but find themselves restrained in the hold of Grindelwald's followers.

Newt wants to shut his eyes - he doesn't want to see Percival die, nor does he want to see his brother go out in a flash of green. He doesn't want to even think about it; the thought alone sends waves of pain through him.

Everything is put into perspective so suddenly: He's in the middle of nowhere in Canada with his brother, sister-in-law, and the love of his life, thousands and thousands of miles away from his home and his creatures, powerless in front of the darkest wizard the world's ever seen. And that dark wizard has his lover in his grip, carrying a vendetta against them all.

He wonders what the Goldsteins will think when they hear the news. What his parents will think when they receive the news their sons were murdered.

Newt can't take it, the thought tears him up on the inside.

He begins thrashing against the man who holds him. "Please, don't!" Newt cries desperately. "Please!" he says again, brokenly, his eyes stinging. It's all he can do, because the man who holds him yanks on his hair and shoves his wand against his throat.

Grindelwald considers him for a tense moment, like he's realizing something fascinating, and then he laughs.

He moves his wand away from Percival's neck, relieving Newt, before the wand is aimed squarely at him.

"No," Theseus breathes. Newt jumps and shuts his eyes, waiting for the green flash to come.

"Legilimens," Grindelwald says, and Newt doesn't even have time to be surprised by the spell before he's taken through his own memories.

_Percival laughing at a joke about Theseus, an awkward goodbye at the Goldstein's doorway that lead to so much more, holding Percival as he shook and cried in the dead of night, lazy mornings spent in bed, the overwhelming feeling of realizing one is in love, pain at seeing Percival standing in front of a room of others confessing his worst memories, the palpable relief of finding Percival alive in the execution chambersー_

Just as sudden, the memories stop, jarring Newt. He's violated and overwhelmed when he sees the manic smile on Grindelwald's face. He'd just been taken through some of his most prized and private memories in a matter of seconds, and now Grindelwald has an insight into their lives he never wanted to share.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Grindelwald says. "The poor man loves you, and you can't even say it back, Percy? How sad."

Newt quickly shoots a look at Theseus, who looks both horrified by their situation and surprised by the revelation. He looks to Newt for a moment, almost as if searching for confirmation. Newt can’t even get a word out before Grindelwald roughly jerks Percival by the collar, holding his wand to him again.

While Grindelwald's tone had been mocking, there's something else present in his expression, something Newt can't quite make sense of. It's like anger, or displeasure, and it's out of place- almost like Grindelwald is upset they have a relationship, like Percival having someone who loves him undoes the effort Grindelwald put into breaking him.

"Newt," Percival suddenly says, catching his attention. His eyes are glassy, but he stands as strong as he can in the face of death, "I-"

"Crucio!" Grindelwald yells.

The room turns into a haunting shade of red. A piercing scream causes Newt to recoil backwards. His heart skips a beat when he sees Percival screaming and crying. Newt's heard him cry before, but never in the way he is now, not even in the nightmare he'd witnessed. He's writhing on the floor, begging for something Newt can't make sense of.

Grindelwald sneers at Percival as he convulses, stepping back to address his followers.

Newt can't take it anymore - Grindelwald casually ignoring Percival's pain as though it means nothing is too much.

If he could only shake off the man holding him. Newt knows he's not powerful enough to take out everyone in the room, not even close, but maybe he could cause a distraction - It'd be enough for Theseus to get up and start fighting, because if they don't do something, Grindelwald will kill them anyway. 

What more do they have to lose?

Newt jerks his elbow back into the man’s knee. His grip slackens as he stumbles backwards - it's enough for Newt to grab his wand from the man's pocket.

Theseus follows his example and struggles too - Newt narrowly dives out of the way when a green spell misses him by a few inches.

What just about happened doesn't go over his head - Newt knows with a certainty that it's do or die now.

Grindelwald has an ugly snarl on his face, purely directed at Theseus whose managed to disarm his captor and take out another.

Grindelwald looks as though he's about to send a deadly curse at Theseus when their entire world becomes a flash of red and orange, knocking them all from their feet to the ground. Heat envelops everything - like they've been put directly into an oven.

Newt doesn't understand what's happening until he picks himself off the floor that has the splintered remains of the cabin wall digging into his palm. He grits his teeth in pain, but otherwise, pays it no mind.

When he looks up, half the cabin is up in flames. What isn't gone or on fire is about to be.

Percival, Theseus, two of Grindelwald's followers, and the man himself are all on the floor, struggling to get up in the chaos.

A curse flies close to Newt and hits one of Grindelwald's followers that had been holding him, knocking him out for good. A pop sounds beside Newt, and he sees the short bob of dark hair, thanking Merlin a million times over for Anca. She doesn't hesitate to engage another one of Grindelwald's followers while Theseus picks a fight with Grindelwald. Theseus is at a huge disadvantage - his arm appears to be hurt and Grindelwald is quickly pushing him back with rapid spells. But there's something off - Grindelwald is enraged and rushed where he'd previously been calm and smug.

Newt shuffles over to where he sees his fallen wand, avoiding the parts of the floor that have embers burning. He picks it up, aiming it at the follower taking on Anca. A quick stupify is enough to take out the unsuspecting man.

That leaves them with just Grindelwald.

And Grindelwald is fighting like a cornered animal. Which, in Newt's experience, is a very dangerous situation.

Theseus missteps on a large piece of rubble, causing Grindelwald to take advantage of the opening. He sends Theseus flying backwards into one of the burning walls, but Theseus is stopped right before he hits it with a barrier.

Newt knows he didn't do it, nor did Anca - they were too slow to act.

He spins around to see Percival standing up, hand raised out.

Grindelwald spins around too, his face the definition of sheer rage before he apparates away without a word.

Percival shakily collapses and so does Theseus. Newt rushes to Percival's side; Anca to Theseus’. Without hesitation, they Apparate into the forest outside.


	15. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!!!

They hear only birds chirping and their own heavy breathing for a long, stretching period of silence. Nobody moves while they wait for their breath to catch up with them.

"Where'd he go? And why did he leave? He had me - he was about to-to just- _kill me_. Then he leaves?" Theseus says aloud, more to himself than the rest of them.

Newt sits up causing dead leaves to crunch beneath him as he quickly pats over his pockets in search of Pickett. 

Pickett chirps inquisitively when Newt pats over his lower pocket, poking his head out. Relief floods over him. He doesn't care about the smokey smell of the burning cabin in the air because they made it. They all lived. Grindelwald failed due to his own arrogance in assuming there was only three of them.

Anca saved their lives.

Newt stands up abruptly, causing Pickett to chirp. He sees Percival lying on the ground shaking, and his triumphant mood dissipates.

"Percival?"

Percival moans but sits up, trying to stop the full-body tremors. "I'm alright."

Newt rushes over to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly, feeling him shiver. "You're still shaking," Newt states.

Anca drops down to them upon hearing Newt, taking a quick glance-over, and nods. "The cruciatus curse leaves residual pain sometimes, and it-"

"Will still feel like it's happening every once in while, I know," Percival interrupts, joining them in standing up. Tremors run through him every once in a while but otherwise, he's fine.

Anca backs off quickly.

"Well, I'd say I'm sorry that the cabin is gone, but really, I'm more impressed that my wife just blew it up," Theseus says.

Anca smiles back, but then Theseus suddenly frowns. He turns to Percival, his eyes narrowed.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asks.

Percival opens his mouth but no words come out. He still feels terribly exposed after Grindelwald tore through Newt's memories. 

Newt comes to stand by Percival's side. "It was my choice," he states. "I told him not to tell you."

Theseus' face contorts, hurt showing through. "Newt, why? I— it's a bit of a surprise my little brother and old friend are dating, yeah, but it's no like I'd be angry."

"If it makes you feel better, Thes, I was going to tell you soon but it just seemed counter-productive to let you know while we should be focused on stopping Grindelwald," Percival interjects. He brushes some of the dirt off his pants, though it hardly does anything to the dust marks covering the cloth. They'd been ruined since Newt apparated them to Canada. 

"I'm sorry, Thes," Newt says sincerely.

Theseus stays silent for a moment before he gathers Newt in his arms and holds him tightly. "I'm just happy you're okay. I really thought it was going to be the end back there. I'm happy we're all okay."

They separate and Theseus goes back to Anca's side and rubs her shoulder.

A lull of silence falls over them for a minute before Newt interrupts it.

"Did you see the way Grindelwald was fighting? Like he was running out of time? It was quite odd," Newt says.

"I saw that too. It made him careless with his spell-casting," Theseus agrees.

"He's going to attack New York. He likely came here to stop us before we could interfere - but clearly, that didn't work out for him," Percival sends a tentative smile at Anca to which she grins back. The thought's a bit funny, the more Newt thinks about it. The three of them, two head aurors and a magizooligist, saved by a healer of all people.

"We need a plan," Percival continues. "Grindelwald's people are all likely to be there, and the aurors throughout the country are spread thin. They wouldn't listen to me if I tried to order them around anyway," he pauses, formulating some sort of plan in his head. "Anca, I need you to send a message to the British Ministry."

Anca looks like she wants to protest, but she eventually bows her head in agreement. "What do I tell them?"

"Tell them Grindelwald is going to take over America. That should get them off their asses fast enough."

Percival turns to Newt and Theseus. "The three of us are going to New York. To the Goldstein's first."

"How are we supposed to get there without being seen?" Newt asks.

"Well, Newt, you're the expert on Apparating," Percival says lightly.

Newt sputters at Percival's ribbing - he couldn't remember the last time the man was even slightly light-hearted. "Are you okay?" Newt asks suddenly because Percival Graves doesn't joke.

Theseus laughs at Newt's question and Percival's lips curl into a slight smile. "Not exactly, but hopefully this will all be over soon."

"Hopefully," Newt agrees.

_________

They arrive in New York an hour later, after Anca healed up the rest of Newt's splinch the best she could. Newt said he still felt a bit of discomfort, but that was all. It's good enough for Percival. They then apparated to a town in Pennsylvania first so it would be less taxing on their magic, and not result in splinching. There, they brought Anca to the local port-key office, where she and Theseus said a lengthy goodbye. From there, Theseus, Newt, and Percival traveled to New York, appearing in front of the Goldstein's doors.

Percival is proud to say that the wards still hold up and that he can feel the protective and familiar hum of magic he and Tina created even from the outside. 

He watches Newt open the door to the Goldstein's without knocking and inwardly sighs at the lack of manners. Theseus just takes it in stride, as if this is normal behaviour.

Tina jumps up from the couch and gasps, her wand in hand immediately before relaxing when she sees the familiar sight of Newt and Percival. Her questioning eyes land on Theseus before she looks back at Newt, looking for an explanation.

"He's my brother," Newt says quickly.

Tina manages to not look surprised. "Oh," she simply says.

Queenie comes rushing out to the main living space, uncaring that she's only wearing a robe and her hair's frazzled. She has a huge smile and her eyes light up.

"You're all okay! We were so worried!" She runs forward to hug Newt, and then Percival. Theseus backs up a bit, thrown off by Queenie's outgoing nature, but she doesn't care, she hugs him too, to which he awkwardly pats her back.

"Teenie and I made sure to take care of all your creatures while you were away, Newt, so don't worry. They miss ya, but they're alright."

"Thank you so much, Queenie," Newt says. His shoulders un-tense with a weight Percival hadn't even realized he'd been carrying relieved.

"Make sure to thank Jacob too," she winks.

Newt smiles slightly, "I will."

Tina, however, is unmoved by the exchange. "Radzim got arrested by the president after we found the mess left behind in the execution chambers," she tells them worriedly. She isn't happy. Her lips form a thin line. "He was okay with it," she clarifies. Ah, so that's why she's so worried. "He didn't even protest. There's something else going on that we don't know about."

"That's why we're back," Percival states.

Queenie gasps and he immediately knows she's read his or Newt's minds. He wants to tell her to stop it, but it'd be the hundredth time he's told her, so he doesn't bother.

"Grindelwald caught up with us in Canada, we fought but he apparated off to somewhere. He was in a hurry. We're assuming he came here and that he has something planned. I need to speak with Picquery... I'm assuming since she arrested Radzim she understands I'm innocent? And Waters and Reese were with Radzim... Are they-"

"Madam Picquery knows. She was downright furious when she found out Radzim's a traitor. As for Waters and Reese, they were placed under the Imperius by Radzim's hand. We placed them in the infirmary and they're fine now, if a bit shaken up."

Percival lets out a sigh of relief. That's at least two people he trusted that aren't traitors, and to have Seraphina's support back is especially helpful - even if he is still unsettled she'd previously believed Radzim over him. "Everything makes sense now. Grindelwald wanted me out of the way because I caught onto him. Not only that but when..." Percival gathers himself, "when I was his prisoner, he always wanted to know about the inner workings of MACUSA that had no relevance to my job. We have to go to back, he's going to try a Coup."

Tina shakes her head in disbelief, stunned by the news. "But... that's- he's crazy!"

"Grindelwald isn't crazy," Percival says flatly.

Tina looks at Percival in disbelief. "He has to be, in a way. Anyone who can justify torture and killing has to be touched in the head!"

"You didn't spend months on the receiving end of his rants - you haven't seen the methodical way he goes about things. He's a genius, and far from insane. If anyone can take out an entire government, it's him."

Tina and the others look slightly stunned but say nothing to contradict him. Percival spoke about his captivity so rarely that it threw them off.

"So what are we going to do?" Tina finally asks.

"We're going to go straight to the President and tell her."

Tina pales, while Newt and Theseus shift around anxiously. They all feel the same pressure - that nagging thought in their heads telling them that they're going into a battle not easily won. Because of course, anything involving Grindelwald never goes as planned.

"I'm coming too," Queenie says.

"No!" Tina replies sharply. "This isn't something you can help with. You'd be better off at home for once, where we don't have to worry about your safety. Please."

Queenie observes her sister for a moment. "Alright," she says, "but you have to promise me you'll come back."

"I will," Tina says, holding her arms open. Queenie steps forward and allows herself to feel the comfort of her sister's embrace. 

"I expect the rest of you to come back too," she says over Tina's shoulder.

Newt smiles at her. "I'll make sure we do."

Tina lets go of her sister and turns to them. "I'm going to Apparate us to the front doors. Please try and be as discreet as you can. I'm not sure people are entirely okay with Graves being free just yet."

"Geez, Perce, you've earned yourself quite the reputation," Theseus laughs.

"Certainly not a reputation I got willingly. But it doesn't matter. I'll try and keep quiet."

Tina nods. "Then hopefully this will all work out."

_______________

Tina brings them into MACUSA through the front doors, ready to inform any of the aurors standing guard that Percival and Newt are there to help. Only, there's a problem.

The grand hall is devoid of life.

On weekday evenings, there typically isn't much staff present in the building, but there's always the occasional politician or employee walking about. And there's always aurors around. Always. Percival knows this as he was one of the last people out of the office every day. To see the hall completely empty, with only their footsteps to be heard, is chilling.

Not even the house elves are present.

"This isn't right," Tina whispers, drawing out her wand.

The rest of them do the same. Percival takes point, making sure they follow him as he heads to the elevators. "Grindelwald's here. We're too late."

"But wouldn't there be signs of fighting?" Theseus asks as they step into the golden elevator. Percival presses the lever, and the elevator whirs to life, lurching as it begins its ascent to the top. It's the only noise in the lifeless front foyer. Nobody has an answer for Theseus, it's all too strange for them to come up with something.

"This is definitely a trap," Percival says.

"Backup?" Tina asks.

"My wife is sending the Ministry, hopefully," Theseus tells her.

Tina looks just as disconcerted as Newt is at the prospect of walking into what's likely a trap, with no backup and no plan. But Percival and Theseus's faces remain devoid of worry. Clearly, the two of them don't have a bone of self-preservation when it comes to defending others.

The elevator suddenly stops with a jolt. Percival doesn't move for a moment, knowing what's on the other side of the doors; he doesn't want to face Grindelwald, but through his life, he quickly learned that what he wanted mattered very little.

He steps off last, when he notices Newt, Tina, and Theseus are all staring at him. 

"Are you all good to do this?" Newt asks quietly.

Percival gives a resolute nod.

Theseus takes lead this time, leadership coming naturally to him as he pushes the heavy doors open with a wave of his wand.

On this floor is Picquery and her staff's offices, as well as the Pentagram Office, and the grand foyer that comes before it. It's the highest floor in Woolworth building chalk full of impressive artwork and golden trimming on the walls, made sure to make a sight for foreign dignitaries.

The doors swing open to reveal nobody inside yet again. It's pitch black and soundless. The only time Percival had seen the floor so empty was on nights Picquery stayed later than all her staff, working tirelessly for the sake of the country. To see it in such a state puts Percival more on edge than he already is; he's wound up, ready to spring at any sudden movement.

Eventually, they split to cover more area. Theseus and Tina go one way while Percival and Newt go the opposite. The floor is a circular hallway that contains Picquery and her people's offices in the middle and the foyer to the Pentagram Office at the end. 

Percival stills when he catches a movement in the corner of his eye. "Expelliarmus!"

A wand zips into his outstretched hand and Ourias steps out from the shadows with his hands raised. His normally well-kept blonde hair sticks out in a bunch of ways, and his white shirt is stained with blood. Whether it's his own or not, Percival doesn't know.

"Ourias? What are you doing here?" Newt asks.

"I came back because I forgot my paperwork at the office," he says, an air of hysteria in his voice. "Next I know, I'm in the bullpen when fucking Radzim has a wand to my head. He tried to take me upstairs, but Loretta helped me fight him off. I don't know where the bastard ran off to. Loretta got injured - I've been tending to her wounds. What- what are you doing here? Grindelwald is in this building somewhere! I don't know where the President is, but I know she convinced Grindelwald to let her release all of her staff out for the day."

"So Grindelwald has her as a hostage?" Percival says, feeling his heart speed up.

"Yes. I think that most of the aurors on duty today are his people. I don't know if they're imperioused or actually on his side, but there wasn't even a fight - he just waltzed in."

"And what, the rest of the aurors didn't put up a fight?"

"They couldn't. Most of our aurors are in other states. They were sent to help fight against Grindelwald's supporters who've been attacking different cities."

"Merlin," Newt breathes, looking to Percival in alarm. Percival shares his panic.

"Ourias, are you good to fight?" Percival asks.

"I-I suppose. Loretta is stable for now. You're not planning on fighting Grindelwald one-on-one, are you?"

"I am if that's what it comes to."

Newt grabs his shoulder in order to get his attention. "You're not doing that. He's incredibly powerful - you know that - you need our help. I'm not losing you."

"Newt-"

"He's right, Director. You'll need us for this," Ourias says.

Percival sighs. "I brought Goldstein and the older Scamander as well. Does Grindelwald have a lot of other people with him?"

"I didn't see, but I'm assuming so."

Percival takes a deep breath in. Somehow, it came down to just the five of them to save the country. It's a weight he never wanted on his shoulders - at least, not like this. "Ourias, do you know where they're keeping my wand? I have Radzim's, and it doesn't like to respond to me well."

"I think so," Ourias replies. "It's likely down in lockup with everything else."

"I need you to go get it. We don't have time to wait, and there may be fighting when you come back."

Ourias nods, still appearing shaky. Percival hands his wand back to him. "Hurry."

Ourias takes off without a second thought.

Once they are alone, Newt looks at him with concern. "Whatever happens, please take care of yourself."

"I will. I do have some sense of self-preservation, you know."

Newt searches his eyes for a moment, not showing a hint of amusement at Percival's remark. "I mean it," he says. "I know you. I know you don't care for your well-being, but you have people around you who do."

"I'll try, Newt."

"Thank you," he still doesn't smile, but that's perfectly normal considering what they're about to do.

Percival steps closer to him, then suddenly pulls him flush against him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Newt returns the embrace. 

"I love you," Percival says quickly.

Newt merely holds onto him tighter. "I know," he says. "I know you tried to tell me earlier. I love you too."

There are no more words needed between them. They already know how they feel about each other. Besides, dramatic love confessions aren't Percival's style. When they separate, Percival already misses his warmth.

However, they don't have time to dwell upon anything. They meet Tina and Theseus at the entrance doors to the Pentagram Office and explain to them what Ourias told them. 

Percival doesn't know what exactly to expect on the other side of the doors, but he knows it'll be nothing pleasant. If he finds Picquery's body, there'll be hell to pay. Despite feeling betrayed from his arrest, he still cares about her. He could never erase the memories of friendly rivalries in school, or the way they supported each other to the top, or how she had his back after his capture and rescue.

He steels himself the best he can, ignoring the feeling of terror that threatens to overtake him.

Percival nods at everyone, feeling grateful there are people in the world that stand behind him unflinchingly.

Newt and Tina look terrified, but Theseus' face is impassive. It's the same mask he used to hide his fear that he used in the war, and Percival can't help feeling encouraged by it.

Percival pushes the doors open.

The first thing he sees is dead bodies; people who are staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, their faces caught in a state of shock and terror. They're aurors. Some of whom are young men and women Percival trained himself.

He shuts his eyes closed, trying to ignore the feeling of grief washing over him.

A familiar voice washes over him, and his eyes snap open. "Ah, Percy, glad you could finally make it. I was wondering when you'd show up."

Percival freezes, meeting the intense mismatched eyes. Grindelwald has Picquery in a hold, his wand to her neck just as it had been to Percival's only hours ago. His followers have several higher-ups in their grips. They're crying and whimpering, wondering if this moment will be their last.

"Let them go, Grindelwald," Newt steps forward bravely, surprising everyone. Out of the corner of his eye, Percival sees Theseus resist the urge to yank his younger brother back.

Grindelwald pulls Picquery closer in way of a reply. Picquery is disgusted and defiant, with fury in her eyes; not a ray of fear shows through.

"You've been nothing but a pain in my side, Percy. Step forward, wand down, and nobody gets hurt. Remember, this doesn't have to be painful."

Surprising everyone, Percival sets Radzim's wand down.

"Percival!" Newt exclaims.

Percival lets the fear he's feeling show through. Every step closer to Grindelwald is a step closer to his waking nightmares. But his fear is only a means to an end—

He gathers all the power he can manage - it gathers in him like a violent wave, and suddenly he raises his hand, remembering the bodies that lay on the floor behind him, the grief and pain they caused him, and a brilliant flash resounds before the occupants of the room are sent flying backward and away from him; a wandless Exuplso.

Grindelwald manages to shield himself in time, but not Picquery - she ends up bringing him down with her to the floor.

It's enough time for Newt, Tina and Theseus to begin fighting Grindelwald's supporters. Several of them are MACUSA's own aurors, Percival realizes. Therefore, they're well trained not easy to take out.

The only problem is that Percival still has Radzim's wand. It doesn't like to respond to him well - he's almost better off without it.

Grindelwald stands up, a snarl on his face as he begins to fire spells off at Percival. Percival braces under the heavy attack, only managing to defend himself rather than go on the offensive.

He's careful to avoid the fighting happening behind him as he blocks another one of Grindelwald's curses. Percival's slowly ceding ground to Grindelwald. Soon enough, he'll be backed into the fighting in the grand foyer behind him and he'll have already lost.

He drops Radzim's wand to the ground in a last ditch effort, raising his hands to defend himself. He'd been practicing wandless magic all his life, but he'd never been tested in the way he is now. Not even when he fought Grindelwald the first time.

And the fight is eerily reminiscent of their first one; Percival doesn't have backup and he can't seem to gain the advantage.

He fights tooth and nail, throwing Grindelwald's curses sideways. Grindelwald becomes impatient; he sends his spells at a faster rate, careless in their aim.

Then, red flashes from the end of his wand, causing Percival to widen his eyes and jump away. An Unforgivable can't be blocked or deflected through a shield charm.

Grindelwald, whose face is now scarily blank, advances on Percival.

Percival doesn't have the time to raise another shield and is thrown back into the wall roughly with a wave of Grindelwald's wand. His shoulder hits the wall first, and pain lances through him as he falls to the floor in a shout.

Grindelwald advances on Percival, a menacing smile present, and Percival can't help but shiver, his mind back in the cellar again.

But Grindelwald doesn't come any closer; a flash of a curse hits his back, and he stumbles. A shield he must've been holding up had taken the brunt of the spell.

Picquery advances on Grindelwald with Radzim's wand in her hand.

However, the dark wizard isn't so easily taken out.

He blocks Picquery's next spell with a shield, easily countering her. Percival stands up, white hot pain flaring up in his shoulder as he stands, but he cares little. Grindelwald is facing the two them now, this is their chance.

Grindelwald's smug smile is now gone, and finally, the true deadly and evil man lurking beneath comes out. Terror cuts through Percival like freezing ice.

"Graves!" Percival hears someone call. He turns his head quickly while Picquery covers for him.

Ourias stands a couple of feet away with a familiar black and silver wand in his hand. A small rush of relief runs through Percival just from seeing it. Wordlessly, Percival calls it to his hand. It hums with a familiar energy once it's back in his possession, and he's never felt so right. Grindelwald sneers upon seeing Percival's wand back in his possession. However, it doesn't mean Percival is at his full strength; his shoulder is beginning to hurt fiercely - with white hot flashes of pain shooting through him in every move he makes.

Percival sends a binding spell in the direction of Grindelwald but it's blocked easily. Grindelwald snarls hatefully. Percival knows what's coming next. He dodges the red spell again, and Picquery sends more spells in a rapid succession at Grindelwald to cover Percival.

Suddenly, Grindelwald conjures a large shield charm, confusing Picquery and Percival. They circle Grindelwald, trying to figure out his next move.

"You shouldn't have interfered, Percival. You should've stayed far away," Grindelwald says, his voice low.

Percival furrows his brows, preparing for whatever's about to happen.

Grindelwald's eyes dart behind Percival and Picquery for a second. Before they can prevent his move, a spell goes flying by them. By the time Percival whips around, he sees Newt fall to the floor. The man he'd been fighting advances on him.

"Newt!" He hears Theseus call, the older Scamander retreating to his brother's fallen form.

Percival's heart skips a beat when he can't figure out if Newt is alive or not. He doesn't have the time to look because Grindelwald is firing a hex at him, a manic smile present. "I warned you."

He wants to run to Newt's side, just to know, but he can't, otherwise Grindelwald will kill him and then he'll kill everyone else. 

Percival's fear leaves him, and there's only rage left for the man who ruined his life.

The fighting becomes more intense - spells are being exchanged so quickly it's hard to keep up. Picquery and Percival can't get past Grindelwald's seemingly impenetrable defence.

Percival feels so much hate towards the man in front of him that it nearly consumes him. This man destroyed his life so thoroughly that Percival barely recognized himself for months, he sent him into panic attacks and sleepless nights, he worked his way into Percival's life so completely Percival forgot what it was like to have a life without Grindelwald lurking around.

Percival didn't realize that he'd been gaining ground on Grindelwald; that Picquery couldn't keep up anymore, that it was just him and Grindelwald fighting. 

"He's dead, Percival. You couldn't resist me in the cellar, you couldn't keep him safe, why keep fighting?" Grindelwald taunts. 

For a second, Percival hesitates. Newt can't be dead. His vision clouds with tears and he can't see clearly anymore. His mind refuses to process the fact, even as his heart begins to break. 

Percival sends a slashing curse at Grindelwald, the man's face a picture of absolute fury as he blocks it. Grindelwald is so enraged at his plan being torn up that he's beginning to make mistakes in his anger. Percival allows his grief to direct him in fighting. The spells become more fierce.

Grindelwald missteps but quickly regains his footing, just barely blocking Percival's next hex.

"How badly I must've hurt you for you to be fighting like this," he laughs with his smug smile returning. He clearly caught sight of Percival's pained and angry face.

With every movement, Percival's shoulder hurts more and more. At first, it had been bearable, but the pain's slowly taking over his senses as the fighting continues. Percival knows he doesn't have much time left.

Percival does the unexpected, he waves his hand and Picquery's chair is uprooted from where it was bolted to the floor, and it flies into Grindelwald's back.

Grindelwald manages to partly shield himself, but he falls and stumbles to his feet quickly; he can't put up an offense against Percival's now furious onslaught of spells.

Grindelwald is cornered for the second time that day. But a man such as Grindelwald being cornered isn't a good thing - the anger in him grows exponentially at being forced into such a position after he thought he'd finally triumphed. It means Grindelwald will do anything to fight his way out.

His spells pack a punch, exploding as Percival blocks them. But Grindelwald no longer cares. His spells turn into Unforgivables again, and Percival throws himself to the side to dodge a foreboding green spell, his shoulder exploding in pain as he does so. The curse hits the floor beside him, leaving an angry black scorch behind. He's on fire with pain. He can't move his shoulder properly anymore, severely disabling him in the fight. If he can't move his wand arm, he doesn't know if he can finish this fight.

Grindelwald almost sends another curse at him, but Picquery stops him.

Grindelwald can't catch a break between them.

This fight will carry on forever if he doesn't do something drastic.

Percival thinks back to the nights spent shivering in his cell, wondering if each night would be his last. To the times Grindelwald had him screaming and begging for the pain to stop. He hated Grindelwald more than anything for making him break. And even worse, Newt. _Oh god, Newt._

"Crucio!" Percival suddenly cries out, the spell flying to hit Grindelwald square in the side. The use of Unforgivables is illegal no matter what, but he can't bring himself to care when he's so full of hate and anger for both himself and Newt. The wight of what he's done doesn't quite hit him until Grindelwald's scream pierces the air, causing fighting to come to a standstill when his followers hear their leader cry out. Picquery's looks at Percival with wide eyes, but she quickly gathers herself together, casting a binding charm on the dark wizard. Picquery doesn't hesitate to knock out Grindelwald, not caring to hear him speak anymore.

His remaining three followers, two of which are aurors, drop their wands in surrender. They stare Percival with an air of fear - clearly never expecting him to use an Unforgivable. 

But all Percival can think about is Newt. 

Merlin, he doesn't even know if Newt's alive or not.

Percival dares glance to where he saw Newt fall during the battle. Newt lies on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him. Tina and Theseus are at his side, talking frantically, but Percival can't make sense of what they're saying? He doesn't care. 

He doesn't even feel the rush of victory yet, he just rushes over to Newt's fallen form. 

There are dots dancing in his vision and he feels like he can't quite control himself as he drops down close to Newt, then falls over completely, the dots beginning to overtake his vision, until he can't see anymore. He tries to resist, to keep his eyes on Neet to make sure he's okay, but his world slowly fades into blackness with only the sound of Tina's worried voice in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll post the next chapter a bit later tonight!!!
> 
> I hope the fighting part was alright? I know I’m absolutely terrible at them but hopefully it didn’t turn out horrible to you guys.
> 
> As always, comments are my lifeblood : )


	16. The Light + Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the html coding for this chapter on my phone so it took me a while to get this chapter ready to go lol
> 
> But I hope y’all enjoy!!

Percival hears the sound of birds chirping noisily before anything else. He blinks open his eyes, seeing himself in a hospital bed again. However, this time he seems to be on a lower floor in the building. The window is open with the sheer curtains swaying gently in the breeze. There's a tree right outside the window, explaining the loud chirping.

Percival goes push himself up from the bed only to discover his shoulder is very tender and swollen. He tries to keep it immobile as he stands up, going to look out the window in curiosity.

He discovers it's early morning, with the sun casting its golden rays over New York.

Percival takes a step back, then it all hits him.

Grindelwald was caught. And Newt...?

Percival blanked out before he could see if Newt was okay. Oh god.

He's uncaring that the healers will be upset he's out of bed, he has to find out what happened. Desperation creeps into his mind when he doesn't see any healers in the hallway, so he enters the main reception area. Healers stare at him with open fear and surprise.

The receptionist's eyes widen at seeing him.

"Mr. Graves, you shouldn't be-"

"Is Newt Scamander here?"

The receptionist shuts her mouth, nodding vigorously. "He's okay, he's resting in a ward upstairs. But I don't think you should-"

Percival doesn't have the patience to deal with her, so he takes himself upstairs to find Newt himself. He doesn't know what's happened since he passed out, or even how long it's been, he only cares about making sure Newt's okay himself.

Upstairs the healers all look at him in awe before saying he should be downstairs resting. Nothing they say or do can convince Percival, so eventually, a healer agrees to take him to Newt's room.

Inside, Theseus and Newt are both sleeping; one slumped over in a chair and the other in the bed.

Theseus, being a light sleeper, wakes up quickly at hearing the healer and Percival speaking lightly.

He smiles widely at Percival, beckoning him further into the room. The healer finally gives up on Percival, leaving them in peace.

"What happened?" Percival asks, clutching his arm as he sits next to Theseus. His arm hurts terribly, but he ignores it.

"Well hello to you too, Perce."

"Thes-"

"Grindelwald hit him with some sort of curse that opened up all of his scars. As you can imagine, it resulted in a lot of blood-loss. It was already bad enough he lost so much blood from the splinching, so he passed out pretty quickly. If it weren't for the ministry getting there when they did I don't think we'd be sitting in this room."

"So he's okay?" Percival asks, sitting down beside Theseus.

Theseus nods. "He'll make a full recovery. He woke up earlier but fell asleep again. He's just tired from the blood loss is all."

Percival slumps in relief, forcing himself not to tear up. Newt's okay. He's okay, he didn't die, all will be alright. 

Theseus turns from looking at Newt to Percival. "You, on the other hand, are an idiot. A brilliant idiot, I'll give you that, but still an idiot."

"What?" Percival asks, giving Theseus a strange look.

Theseus frowns, then takes his time to word what he's about to say next. "Have the healers told you about your arm?"

"I didn't quite give them the chance to."

Theseus' face falls. "Listen, Perce... whatever happened during the fight, you damaged your shoulder so badly that, ah, your arm may never have full mobility again. Not to say you won't be able to move it but, being an auror... you'll need full mobility for that."

Percival doesn't reply for a while.

"I'm sure you could still help-" Theseus starts, but Percival cuts him off.

"I'm okay with that. I don't think I can be an auror anymore after all that's happened anyway. It's been a part of who I am for so long, but a lot's happened to me this year, and I've come to a few realizations," Percival says, looking at Newt rather than Theseus.

"Theseus, I want to make sure... You're not upset about Newt and I?"

"Well, no. I don't think I could ever be upset about him finding love. However, I am offended you didn't hadn't told me earlier. I'm an auror, Perce. It's my job to catch onto these things. I would've found out on my own soon enough."

Percival laughs. "Somehow I think it would've been better for you to find out on your own rather than through Grindelwald."

Theseus chuckles along with him. "Yes, I agree. But really, as long as he's happy, I'm happy. Plus, I'm sure mum'll be overjoyed he finally settled down."

"Oh, that's right your parents-"

"Will be more than happy it's you. They know I trust you."

"Ah, they may not like the way they find out."

"And why would that be?"

Percival hesitates. "Well, when we were in court, Newt was forced to confess that we're in a relationship. In fact, your parents might have already read the newspaper."

Instead of the anger or surprise Percival's expecting, Theseus laughs. "Dad may get some remarks about it at work, but they'll get over it as soon as we tell them everything that's happened. Don't worry yourself about it. Like I said, they'll be happy Newt's actually settled down."

Percival breathes out a sigh of relief and they drift off into silence for a while after.

Percival's content to enjoy the quiet. He knows he should be imprisoned currently, but the fact that he isn't is a relief. Picquery, for whatever reason, must've chosen to ignore his transgression. He has slight amount of disgust at himself for stooping so low, for using an Unforgivable, and Grindelwald's scream will haunt him in his nightmares, but in the end, Percival thinks that it's justified. He nor anybody else would be around to contemplate his guilt if he hadn't used the curse.

"What ended up happening exactly?" Percival finally asks.

"A little while after you passed out, and while we were busy treating Newt, the Ministry came with dozens of aurors. They found us all in the Pentagram Office. President Picquery had Grindelwald lying by her feet, bound up, so they helped with the cleanup of bodies and such. The rest of MACUSA's aurors were called in. Apparently, Grindelwald just walked in. Most of MACUSA's aurors that were on his side were working on guard detail that night, so it wasn't difficult for Grindelwald to take over the place. She ordered that most of her people should be allowed to go home so that innocent wizarding lives would be spared; Grindelwald agreed."

"Just like that? It's all over?"

Theseus nods. "She came by a bit earlier - she hasn't had a wink of sleep since the battle - but she wanted me to tell you that she won't tell a single soul about what you did. The knowledge is limited to everyone in that room."

Percival sinks in his chair, letting relief consume him.

Finally. Finally, the man who put him through hell is back in custody again and Percival is free to live his life as he wants to.

Tears sting at his eyes but Percival doesn't let them drop. Theseus doesn't need to see him in this state; enough people have seen him cry to last him a lifetime of embarrassment already.

Theseus' smile is contagious and soon Percival finds himself grinning along with him.

They begin to laugh suddenly, their emotions too much to remain pent up inside. "I can't believe we did it." The feeling is indescribable - so very different from the relief Percival felt the first time waking up in the hospital.

This relief is pure joy.

"What's happening...?" Newt mumbles, blinking his eyes open.

Theseus ruffles his hair playfully. "Just a celebration."

Newt's eyes finally open fully, adjusting to the light. He sees Percival, offering a slight smile despite how tired he looks.

"Glad to see you here," Newt says quietly.

Percival smiles. "Likewise."

"I'm going to give you to a bit of privacy now, because as much as I love you two, I'd prefer to be with Anca now," Theseus says, making a quick exit, the door shutting loudly behind him.

"What was that about?" Newt asks, his eyebrow raised.

"He's just happy. We all are, really."

Newt smiles. "Me too." Then his smile turns into a full-fledged grin. "I can't believe it's all over."

"Me either," Percival says. He grabs Newt's hand and squeezes it. "I'm glad you're okay."

"You too," Newt says. His eyes begin to blink shut and he yawns. "Sorry, I'm quite light-headed from the blood-loss."

"That's alright. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Newt smiles, then allows his eyes to close again. Sleep overtakes him quickly, and with it, a peaceful expression follows. 

With all the darkness that's been his life for the past year, Percival finally allows the light in.

_____________

**MACUSA APPREHENDS GRINDELWALD FOR THE SECOND TIME**

_June 1 st, 1927_

___________

_SHOWDOWN AT MACUSA ENDS IN TWELVE DEAD AURORS_

___________

MACUSA-Only hours after Grindelwald's arrest, a statement from President Picquery has been released.

"At an attempted coup last night, Gellert Grindelwald managed to penetrate MACUSA security, taking down twelve aurors before reaching the Pentagram Office with his corrupt aurors and followers. He asked for complete surrender, to which I bargained with him for an hour, asking him to release the rest of the staff in the building to spare innocent wizarding lives. As Grindelwald was preparing an execution for several dignitaries and I, Director Percival Graves, British War Hero Theseus Scamander, Auror Tina Goldstein, Auror Grant Ourias, and Magizooligist Newt Scamander came to our aid. After a prolonged fight broke out, Director Graves was finally able to get the better of Grindelwald, locking him in a binding spell before rendering him unconscious. Only five minutes later the British Ministry came to our aid."

Though many details surrounding the event remain shadowy, President Picquery promised there will be more details released as the situation has been dealt with completely. For now, MACUSA is expected to carry out as usual.

Only, this leaves many questions hanging in the air: are there more traitors? Is Percival Graves returning as Director of Security again? Can we trust our own government to keep us safe?

___________

Percival eventually made the choice not to return to MACUSA. He felt it was a part of his life that should finally be left in the past. Especially with his arm the way it was.

He still had nightmares about Grindelwald intermittently, but they were few and far between and more often than not the dream catcher prevented them enough that he could handle them without feeling complete terror upon waking. He knew he still had healing to do, but he kept himself busy enough that he didn't have time to contemplate the past too often.

They celebrated their victory by having a dinner with the Goldstein's and Scamander's, happy to finally be done with fighting a battle against a psychopathic wizard.

A month after the incident, Percival applied for a position at Ilvermorny. Never in his life did he think that teaching would be his calling; but as he contemplated his life, he learned he missed teaching his aurors. He'd been told he had a knack for it - but he never put too much stock into the compliments. Yet, there he found himself at the beginning of the next school year, teaching children defence against the dark arts.

Many of them had heard about him through the newspapers; how could they not have? He'd been on the front page so many times in the past year to the point where everyone knew his name. The children were intimidated by him for the first while, not knowing what to make of him, but they soon learned to trust him once they realized he was kind beneath the stern exterior.

It'd been hard for Percival at first too. Teaching grown men and women to become aurors was an entirely different job compared to teaching adolescents. It required a more gentle hand. It made him more open to people than he was used to, but it ended up being a good thing. Percival couldn't be closed off anymore.

And of course, Percival still kept in touch with Goldstein's constantly. They wrote to each other all the time, even having dinner together during the holidays.

Newt sometimes stayed with him at Ilvermorny, while other times he'd be off traveling somewhere. More often than not, they were together, even if Newt was busy traveling the world again, documenting and studying more magical creatures, doing what he loved.

Tina and Queenie kept working at MACUSA, with Tina advancing up the chain of command thanks to her part in arresting Grindelwald again. Queenie even managed to get a position as a secretary instead of just bringing people coffee all day.

Grindelwald was finally taken to Europe, far, far away from Percival thankfully. 

However, for Picquery, due to the sheer amount of incidents that happened under her nose, she wasn't re-elected again, as politics tended to go. But Percival thought she might have been secretly happy at that. She'd seen more than enough conflict during her time in office.

Percival was just happy to be done fighting. All his life he'd spent in conflict - it felt odd to settle down after all he'd been through, but it had a comforting quality to it.

And if he had a flashback or two in the middle of teaching, his students were at least understanding.

He'd seen a lot in his life - but it was all scars in the end, with Grindelwald leaving the worst - one that would likely always be visible both physically and mentally.

But all scars patch over and heal with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Happy ending :’) I couldn’t make it sad after so much suffering and darkness in this fic lol.
> 
> I actually finished writing all of this last year but editing it took me FOREVER cause I had zero motivation most of the time, but you guys really fuled me on! It was certainly a journey writing this seeing as it’s my first long fic and I learned A LOT from my mistakes along the way and already I think my writing has come a long way from this. 
> 
> Thank you so much again to everyone who left a comment! You guys filled my heart with warmth over this fic even when I myself am not the most proud of it. 
> 
> Love you all!! ♡
> 
> (And now I can finally focus on finishing my other fics)


End file.
